


Catching A Cold

by meowitskatmofo



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Angst, Because I love Pokemon, Birthday Fluff, But Only Gen I Please XD, Canonical Child Abuse, Drama, Dry Humping, Eventual Smut, First Crush, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Growing Up Together, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, I hate tagging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lewis is still a jerk, M/M, Making Out, Pokemon Journey, Pokemon Pokemon Pokemon, Slow Burn, Smut, Underage Drinking, Virgin Barry Allen, pokemon battles, teenage angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 102,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowitskatmofo/pseuds/meowitskatmofo
Summary: Barry Allen is a young teen who’s always dreamed of one day starting his very own Pokémon Journey, but he will soon discover there’s plenty of adventure waiting for him right here in his new home of Pallet Town.





	1. The Journey Begins (But Not Quite)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRedHarlequin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedHarlequin/gifts).



At age ten, most young boys and girls were setting off to start their special Pokémon journey. 

Barry Allen was attending his mother’s funeral. 

It was a terrible accident while she was driving home that had left Barry miserably grieving and heartbroken. She had been his best friend, his hero, and now she was gone. 

She’d died a few days before his birthday and when the special day came, Barry refused to have cake or accept any presents. He didn’t want a stupid party. 

All he wanted was his mother back. 

His father, Dr. Henry Allen, didn’t try to force any festivities on him, but he did insist on one very special gift. It was one his mother had gotten for him before she passed away. 

His mother, Nora Allen, had been one of the world’s most talented Pokémon trainers, an expert whose talent had been sought out by kings and sultans, governments and think tanks. She had always remained humble, attributing her success to a simple motto: 

“Pokémon are not pets. They’re our friends.” 

Barry heard those words in his head when he looked at the small crate his father set down in front of him, his little fingers trembling when he opened it. 

It was an Eevee, fluffy and sweet, eagerly chirping and gazing up at him with warm brown eyes. 

Barry fell in love instantly, picking up the little creature and holding her tight. He wanted to thank his mother for such a sweet gift, his very first Pokémon, but then he remembered she was gone. 

The tears came as they always did, but now he had soft brown fur to cry into and reassuring little chirps to make him smile. He and Eevee became inseparable from that moment on, together every second of every single day. 

Barry never put her in a Pokéball, preferring to keep her on his shoulder when they were out and about. They played together, slept together, and Barry even dragged her into the shower to bathe with him. 

Eevee was the only consistent thing in his life. His father worked late hours as Pokémon surgeon and they moved almost constantly to go wherever his skills were needed most. Barry never had time to make friends, but he didn’t mind. 

He had Eevee, his very best friend. 

After many years of moving around, his father finally settled them down in Pallet Town. It was quiet and comfortable, his father taking a job at the local Pokémon Hospital. No more moving, no more packing and unpacking, they were finally going to have a home. 

Barry loved to explore and he wanted to learn every inch of the new city. His father left for his first day of work and it was time to look around. Eevee was perched up on his shoulder like always, chirping softly as they wandered down a narrow path out into the forest. 

“Don’t worry,” he promised her, “We’ll be fine.” 

“Eeeeevee,” Eevee fussed dubiously, reminding him of the time they had strolled into a nest of Beedrills. 

“But we kicked their butts!” Barry laughed, grinning brightly. “And all the swelling went down eventually!” 

Eevee rolled her eyes, trilling in protest. 

“We’ll be extra careful,” Barry assured her, a stone wall catching his attention. He followed it along to find a small gate, peering through to see it was a cemetery. He gazed over the headstones and monuments, frowning softly. 

His mother had been cremated and her current resting place was the coffee table in their living room. Barry thought maybe one day he could bury her ashes in a place like this, somewhere full of trees and flowers, somewhere beautiful. 

Eevee seemed to know what Barry was thinking about, gently nuzzling his cheek and chirping. 

“You would have loved her,” Barry said quietly, smiling as he stepped through the gates to have a look around. “Maybe we could bring her here, see if she likes it.” 

Eevee trilled in agreement. 

Barry strolled deeper into the cemetery, pausing when he realized they were not alone here. 

There was a teenaged boy crouched down in front of a grave, talking to a lovely woman. She was sitting on the edge of the headstone, whispering something Barry couldn’t hear and petting the boy’s shoulder. 

Barry felt like he was walking in on something he shouldn’t be watching, something private, and tried to back away without being noticed. The moment he took a step backwards, the teen looked up and glared right at him. 

Barry didn’t know what to do, blinking and raising his hand to wave awkwardly. 

The teen stood up and the woman he had been talking to suddenly vanished. He started walking towards Barry, a Gastly materializing out of thin air and hovering close. 

The Gastly was much smaller than Barry had expected it to be. He’d always heard they were three or four three tall, but this one was roughly the size of a basketball, bouncing and sliding around the teen’s shoulders like a cat. 

He was taller than Barry, bright eyes, short hair, and a cold expression freezing up an otherwise very handsome face. He was definitely a few years older, moving with a swagger that made his heart race in a way he couldn’t explain. 

The teen curled his lip up into a little sneer as he looked Barry over, scoffing, “You’re that new kid, right? Moved in next door by Professor Wells?” 

“Y-Yeah, I’m Barry,” he replied nervously. He reached up to scratch Eevee’s collar for comfort, managing a smile as he said, “This is Eevee! I, uhm, I really like your Gastly.” 

The Gastly laughed, gibbering away as the teen dryly replied, “Barry, huh? Tell me, Barry. You make it a habit to sneak up on people and disturb their privacy?” 

“What?” Barry blinked, shaking his head quickly. “No! I didn’t mean to sneak up on you! I just, I was just looking around!” 

“Yeah? And what did you see?” the teen demanded sharply as he pressed into Barry’s space, the Gastly leering and flashing its fangs. 

“N-nothing,” Barry fibbed, his cheeks flushing hot, “Okay? I didn’t see anything!” 

Eevee was growling, baring her tiny teeth at the teen and yipping at the Gastly. 

“Good,” the teen snapped, eyeing Eevee with a smirk, “Now, unless you and your stupid fluff ball here want to get hurt, I suggest you move along.” 

“Fluff ball?” Barry exclaimed angrily, his nerves forgotten, “Hey! We didn’t do anything wrong! You’re the one being a jerk!” 

“See, I was gonna let you off easy seeing as how you’re new here,” the teen drawled, “But now you’re starting to really annoy me.“ 

“You wanna settle this with a battle, you freakin’ butthead?” Barry barked furiously. 

“Battle you?” the boy snorted, peering down at Barry as if he was regarding a lowly insect and debating whether or not to squish him. 

“Me and Eevee can take on you and your puny little floating fart! Come on!” Barry shouted, Eevee chirping her agreement and dropping down to the ground in front of him into a defensive position. 

The teen and his Gastly exchanged a bored look, the teen finally replying, “Fine, but don’t go crying to your mommy after I’ve thoroughly stomped your little ass.” 

Barry flinched, but didn’t bother correcting him. He waited for the teen to back up several paces, Gastly floating forward to leer down at Eevee. They had fought lots of wild Pokémon before, but they had only battled a handful of actual trainers. 

He was still confident they could handle this. The teen was just a stupid jerk and his Gastly was a little runt. 

No problem. 

Barry tensed up as a river of adrenaline began to rush through him, demanding, “Ready?” 

“I’ll even let you go first,” the teen said cooly, crossing his arms over his chest firmly. “Go right ahead. Let’s see what you got.” 

“Fine!” Barry said, pointing at the Gastly and calling out, “Eevee! Tackle!” 

“Eeeee!” she snarled, hurling herself up at the Gastly and making a direct hit. She bounced back on her feet, chirping triumphantly as the Gastly floated back to shake off the blow. 

“Good girl!” Barry cheered, grinning brightly. He was ready for the Gastly’s attacks; maybe it would be Lick or Confuse Ray. If it was a high enough level, it might be Hypnosis or even Dream Eater. 

Whatever was thrown at them, Barry was prepared. It was such a little Pokémon, he was confident this would be an easy victory. 

“Gastly?” the teen drawled, a nasty smirk curling his lips. “...Ice Punch.” 

“What?” Barry gasped, watching in horror as the Gastly suddenly encased itself in thick layers of ice until it was absolutely monstrously huge and lunged at Eevee. 

Eevee yelped when it struck her and her little body went flying across the ground, whimpering in pain. She had landed on her side, her head dropping down. She did not try to get up. 

“Eevee!” Barry cried, rushing over and scooping her up in his arms, tears stinging his eyes. He was too worried about his little friend to deal with the shock of a Ghost Pokémon using an ice attack. 

The teen walked right by him, his Gastly cackling loudly as he sneered, “That should chill you out for a while.”

“You didn’t have to do that!” Barry snapped, wiping at his face.

“Yes, I did,” the teen said, “Because now you’ve learned the most important lesson of Pokémon battles. Never underestimate your opponent.” 

“You’re a freaking _asshole_!” Barry snapped bitterly, cradling Eevee close to his chest. She felt so cold, sobbing, “I will get you for this!” 

“Mm, not likely. Have a nice day, Barry,” the teen sneered, turning to exit the cemetery with his cackling Gastly floating alongside him. 

“Come on, girl,” Barry sniffed, standing up and hurrying back into town. “I’m gonna take you to see Dad, okay? He’ll fix you right up!” 

Eevee shivered, whimpering pitifully. 

“No, no,” Barry soothed, “You did great! You did so freakin’ great!” He ran the whole way to the Pokémon Hospital, bursting through the doors and shouting, “Dad! Hey! Someone please help! Dad!” 

Nurse Joy was there first, cooing softly, “Oh! Barry! What happened?” 

“There, there was this boy and his, his Gastly!” Barry sobbed miserably. “He froze Eevee! Please, please help her!” 

His father was only a few seconds behind Joy, soothing, “Hey, slugger! Hey, hey, it’s okay. We’re gonna take care of her, okay?” 

Barry nodded tearfully, gently handing Eevee over to him. “Please make her better, Dad,” he pleaded, “Please.” 

“I promise I will take good care of her,” his father assured him, kissing the top of his head and nodding to the waiting room. “Go have a seat, okay?” 

“O-okay,” Barry sniffed, shuffling over to a chair and plopping down. He watched his father and Joy head into the back with Eevee, trying hard not to cry. He blinked when a box of tissues bumped his shoulder, looking over to see a boy with long hair offering them out. 

“It was a Gastly that used Ice Punch that hurt your Pokémon?” the long-haired boy said knowingly. 

“Y-Yeah,” Barry replied, accepting the tissues and quickly wiping off his face. “Thank you... how, how did you know?” 

“That’s Leonard Snart,” the boy said, “He’s the most freakin’ horrible bully in all of Pallet Town. You’re lucky it was just him and the rest of his gang wasn’t with him.” 

“He does that a lot?” Barry gasped in horror, eyes wide. 

“Yeah,” the boy sighed sadly, “Him and his buddies shake all the other kids down for lunch money and whatever else they can get.” 

“Did they hurt your Pokémon?” Barry asked. “Is that why you’re here?” 

“Oh! No!” the boy laughed, smiling shyly as he explained, “My Pokémon gets, uhm, allergies...” 

“What kind of Pokémon do you have?” 

“A Bulbasaur,” the boy said excitedly, “I got him when I was ten, you know, like a lot of kids do. But, uh, we never exactly got started on our great journey...” 

“Because of his allergies?” Barry tilted his head curiously. “What is he allergic to?” 

“Grass,” the boy replied with a groan. “My Pokémon is allergic to himself! He can’t take two steps without having a sneezing fit. And battling? Ha! Nope.” 

“I’m sure my Dad can help,” Barry said earnestly, “I know he’s worked with other Pokémon allergies before.” 

“Your Dad is the new doctor?” the boy blinked. “Dr. Allen?” 

“Yeah!” Barry nodded, offering out his hand. “I’m Barry Allen!” 

“Hey, Barry,” the boy said, shaking his hand, “I’m Cisco Ramon.” 

“It’s nice to meet you, Cisco,” Barry said with a smile. 

“You, too,” Cisco replied, giving his shoulder a friendly pat, “I’m sorry about your Eevee. I hope she’s okay.” 

“I know my Dad will help her,” Barry sighed, “I’m just, grrr, I’m so angry! That jerk Snart!” 

“He’s a massive butthead,” Cisco agreed. 

Nurse Joy came out of the back, smiling warmly as she said, “Barry? Eevee is gonna be all right. Your father said to let her rest here for a few hours, okay?” 

“Okay,” Barry sighed in relief, standing up hesitantly. “Can I see her?” 

“Not yet,” Joy replied, “But soon! And Mr. Ramon? Dr. Allen is giving Bulbasaur a breathing treatment. He’s going to be okay and he wants to talk to you about some long term allergy medicine.” 

“Okay, wow, thank you!” Cisco gushed happily. “He really thinks he can help him?” 

“Yes!” Joy confirmed with a sweet smile. “Why don’t you two go get some ice cream and come back in a little while?” 

“Sure,” Barry said, grinning at his new friend. “If that’s cool with you?” 

“Heck yeah!” Cisco exclaimed, eagerly joining Barry. “I know the most awesome ice cream place. They even make ice cream for Pokémon! We could get some for our Pokémon to help them feel better! My treat!” 

“Thank you so much! That sounds great!” Barry laughed, following Cisco out of the hospital. They chatted away, immediately discovering they had a lot in common and were destined to be super best friends. 

They were both fifteen, unbelievably obsessed with Pokémon, and had moved around a lot. Cisco’s family had traveled because his older brother was a famous musician. 

He was a piano player who performed with his Pokémon singing partner, a Clefairy named Wanda. 

“Whoa! Your brother is _that_ Dante?” Barry gasped in surprise. “Of Dante and Wanda? Holy crap, they have like a zillion albums! Their concerts are always freakin’ sold out!” 

“Yup, that’s them,” Cisco said with a sad little shrug. “And yeah, I’ll totally introduce you if you want.” 

“No, that’s okay,” Barry laughed. “To be honest... I don’t really like their music. Pop isn’t my favorite thing.” 

“Really?” Cisco perked up immediately. “I mean, wow! Like every time someone finds out who my brother is, they only wanna hang out with him.” 

“Nah, I just wanna be friends with you,” Barry said with a big smile. “I haven’t really had a friend before except my Eevee.” 

“Well, now you’ve got me,” Cisco cheered, “My brother’s a big snob anyway. Come on, that ice cream isn’t gonna eat itself!” 

Barry followed Cisco down the block to the ice cream parlor, stopping short when he saw a group of kids hanging out front. He immediately recognized one of them as the teenager from the cemetery, Leonard Snart, grimacing miserably to see him again so soon. 

There was also a young brunette girl cradling an Oddish in her arms and a very burly kid with a Growlithe sitting at his heels. They were all talking and laughing, the familiar purple haze of Leonard’s Gastly zipping around them. 

“Oh, crap,” Cisco hissed, already starting to back away. 

“Is that Leonard’s gang?” Barry asked with a scowl. 

“Yeah,” Cisco whimpered, “The girl is his little sister, Lisa. Don’t let her cuteness fool you, she’s super mean. The giant dude is Mick Rory. He kicks babies just for fun. They’re all freakin’ bad news. Look, we can just get ice cream later.” 

“No,” Barry said stubbornly, shaking his head. “I’m not going to get pushed around by some jerks. Just because they’re older and, and way bigger...” He stood up straight, head held high. “I can do this.” 

“Nice knowing you,” Cisco squeaked fearfully, cowering back. 

“Come on, Cisco!” Barry insisted, taking his friend’s arm and dragging him towards the parlor. “We can’t let them keep pushing us around!” 

Cisco was squeaking in terror, trying to dig in heels as Barry pulled him along, whispering, “Oh, this is a terrible idea!” 

“It’ll be fine!” Barry reassured him, strolling confidently up to the front door. 

Leonard looked up as they approached, pursing his lips in a nasty little smirk. “Mmm, what do you know,” he purred softly, “Losers do move in herds...” 

“Ooo, is that the new guy?” Lisa asked, blinking big blue eyes as she looked him over. 

“How’s your little fluff ball doing?” Leonard sneered, Gastly snickering loudly at his side. 

“She’ll be just fine!” Barry barked. “No thanks to you, you freakin’ jerkface! I still owe you for that!” 

Mick chuckled softly, nudging Leonard’s arm and grumbling, “Kid’s got spunk.” 

“He’s an idiot,” Leonard snorted, unimpressed. 

“I think he’s cute,” Lisa giggled, winking at Cisco as she teased, “But still not as cute as Ciscie!” 

“Just leave us alone,” Barry sighed while Cisco blushed miserably. He gestured to the parlor, huffing, “We just wanna get some ice cream, okay?” 

“Gotta pay the toll,” Mick grunted, moving to block the door. His Growlithe barked and growled, baring its teeth at Barry and Cisco. 

“A simple donation and you may pass,” Leonard agreed, standing beside his friend. 

“Move!” Barry snapped, planting his hands on his hips. “I’ve taken enough of your crap today and I’m not giving you a freakin’ cent.” 

“What’s the matter, Barry?” Leonard taunted. “Your mommy forget to give you your allowance today?” 

“Don’t talk about my mother,” Barry warned fiercely. 

“Or else what?” Leonard snorted, exchanging a disgusted look with his Gastly. “Your mother is probably just as stupid as you are-“ 

“Shut up!” Barry shouted, launching himself at Leonard and tackling him to the ground. He had taken him by complete surprise, socking him right in the jaw and busting his lip wide open. 

Leonard was stunned, but quick to recover. He sat up, trying to push Barry off of him. He punched his face repeatedly, but Barry refused to let go of him. 

In a fit of desperation, Barry chomped down on Leonard’s shoulder, biting as hard as he could. He tasted blood, determined to take some skin with him. 

“You crazy little brat!” Leonard snapped furiously, howling in pain and hitting Barry in the side of his head. They continued trading blows, rolling off the sidewalk and out into the middle of the road. 

“Lenny!” Lisa cried out in alarm. 

“He’s got this!” Mick growled, Growlithe barking excitedly. 

“H-hey! Quit it! Get off of him!” Cisco bravely shouted. “Leave him alone, Snart!” 

Leonard had Barry pinned down, grunting as he got a bony knee in his chest. Barry struggled and kicked, doing everything he could to break free. Leonard was much stronger, grinning down at him with a bloody smile as he held him firmly in place. 

Barry was panting, staring stupidly up at Leonard. There was something pretty about the wild fire he saw burning in those bright blue eyes, startled when Leonard leaned in dangerously close. He could feel an unfamiliar electricity crackling between them, not sure if he was about to get hit again or if they were about to kiss. 

No, wait, that was crazy! Absolutely nuts! But then why was Leonard looking at him like that... 

“Lenny!” Lisa squealed desperately. “Stop! Get up! Officer Jenny is coming!” 

Leonard glanced up, eyes wide and cursing, “Shit!” 

Barry used the moment of distraction and reared up, head butting Leonard’s nose. He wiggled out from beneath him, trying to run and smacking right into a warm body. He looked up, grimacing as he was face to face with a police officer. 

“Oh! Goodness!” the officer exclaimed, steadying Barry and demanding, “What in the world is going on here?” 

“Just messing around, Officer Jenny,” Leonard drawled, standing up and wiping some blood off his chin. Gastly was gibbering away, Leonard shrugging as he added, “You know, kid stuff.” 

“Kid stuff?” Officer Jenny scoffed, gently touching Barry’s face where his eye was beginning to swell. “You two! Down to the station with me! Right now! I am calling your parents the second we get there!” 

Barry grimaced, his stomach dropping down into his feet in a pool of dread and groaning softly, “Oh, crap.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, dear. Here we go again. XD 
> 
> Few quick things! 
> 
> Barry is 15 and Leonard is 17 at the start of this story. I really wanted them to be much closer in age with the type of tale I’m hoping to tell here. Also, I know a lot of you read my stories because of the smut fairy visits, but she ain’t comin’ ‘round for a long good time. 
> 
> I love Pokémon, but I only played Pokémon Red/Blue and watched a crap ton of Indigo League as a kid. So, yup, my Pokédex only goes up to 151 and so it shall be for this story. Please don’t suggest any Pokémon outside of those because I’m just not gonna do it. XD 
> 
> Tags will be updated as we go because I suck at tagging, blah blah blah!
> 
> Anyway! Hope you enjoy the story and happy reading! <3 And remember, kids! The chapter titles and all of this is Red’s fault! :D


	2. Lemme Get A Pikachu Heart

Officer Jenny forced Barry and Leonard to sit next to each other in the waiting room, threatening them with various degrees of disciplinary action if they didn’t stay put and behave themselves while she called their parents. 

Barry hung his head in shame, his face buried in his hands. He’d never been in trouble a day in his life and now he was in a police station. He wanted to melt into the floor. He was certain his father was going to be furious with him. 

Leonard was kicked back, comfortable but bored, as if he’d been down here many times before. He glanced over at Barry, scoffing dryly, “Can’t believe you used Bite on me.” 

“Ha,” Barry snorted, mumbling bitterly through his fingers, “Well, it was super effective, wasn’t it?” 

“I certainly hope you’ve had all your shots,” Leonard drawled with a smug little smirk. 

“Yes!” Barry snapped without thinking, whipping his head up to glare at Len. He blushed, stammering, “I mean... I’m not, ugh. Oh, my God, shut up.” 

Leonard’s smirk only grew, casually glancing at the ceiling as he noted, “You’re real touchy about your mommy, you know. You should get over that. Someone might try to use it against you.” 

“Screw you,” Barry snapped, trying to keep his voice down. 

“Just trying to be helpful,” Leonard said cheerfully, tucking his arms behind his head. 

“You wouldn’t understand,” Barry growled angrily, “Just... just don’t freaking talk about my mom again, okay?” 

“What is the big freaking deal?” Len scoffed disgustedly. “It’s just a little joke-“ 

“She’s dead,” Barry replied flatly, glaring at Len. 

Leonard’s smug expression cracked, staring back at Barry in shock. 

Barry was glad he could shatter that cocky attitude, even if it was only for a moment, turning to look out the window. He saw Officer Jenny standing outside on the sidewalk, talking to his father and an old man. “They’re here,” he mumbled, “Crap.” 

“Who?” Leonard asked, his voice oddly tense and leaning forward to see who Barry had spotted. They had already started to walk inside and Leonard missed them. “Shit! Who was it?” 

“My dad and yours, I guess,” Barry blinked, frowning when he saw Leonard’s eyes flicker with very obvious fear. “What’s wrong?” 

Leonard didn’t reply, tapping at his chest. Gastly suddenly appeared from wherever he’d been hiding, jabbering and hissing furiously. 

“Go look,” Leonard asked urgently, “See if it’s him.” 

Gastly vanished obediently. 

“What is it?” Barry asked again, worried now. He didn’t know why he cared so much, sniffling quietly when Leonard again refused to respond. “Fine. Be a jerk.” 

Gastly came back, cuddling against Len’s cheek and whispering something in his ear. He nodded, visibly relieved, murmuring, “Thanks, buddy.” 

Barry cringed when the doors opened and Officer Jenny was there, leading in his father and the old man. “Here are the little troublemakers,” she announced, “I’ll release them into your custody.” 

“Barry!” Henry exclaimed, rushing to his son’s side and cradling his bruised face. “Are you okay, son? What happened?” 

Barry was so embarrassed that he couldn’t speak, his eyes filling up quickly with angry tears. He sniffled miserably, hugging his father tightly. 

“Lenny, what did you do now?” the old man sighed impatiently as he lightly cuffed the back of Leonard’s head. 

“This new kid pissed me off so I punched him,” Leonard said with a shrug, the lie easily rolling off his tongue. 

“You started the fight?” Officer Jenny asked sternly, glancing between him and Barry. 

“Yeah,” Leonard replied with a sneer, “The crazy brat freakin’ bit me after I decked him. I probably have rabies now.” 

Barry was stunned. He didn’t understand why Leonard was lying for him. He looked up at his father, hopelessly lost at what to do. 

Henry patted his son’s back, looking over to the old man as he said, “I really hope this is the last time we run into each other like this.” 

“Oh, me and Lenny are gonna have a long talk on the way home,” the old man said, glaring at Leonard who only rolled his eyes in response. He looked back to Henry, shaking his head as he said, “Sorry about all the trouble, Dr. Allen.” 

“I would prefer if you’d keep your apologies and promise to teach your grandson some manners instead. Take care, Mr. Snart,” Henry said firmly, nodding at Officer Jenny. “Thank you for your help today, Officer. Come on, Barry.” 

Barry couldn’t even bring himself to look at Leonard as he left, his shame at going along with the terrible lie turning his stomach. He didn’t say a word as his father drove them back to the hospital, peering mournfully out the windshield. 

Henry parked the car, but didn’t turn off the engine yet. He reached over to pat Barry’s shoulder, asking gently, “Now, you wanna tell me what really happened, slugger?” 

Barry slowly turned to look at his father, his face hot as he stammered, “Uhm, you... you don’t believe Leonard?” 

“I have a feeling that Leonard has become very good at making up stories,” Henry replied with a wry smirk, “But you, Bartholomew Henry Allen? I can read you like a book.” 

“A book with pictures?” Barry asked with a grimace. 

“Big color ones,” Henry nodded. 

“Okay... maybe... Maybe Leonard didn’t start the fight. I mean, he started it when he opened his big stupid mouth. But... I hit him first.” 

“What was it that Leonard said that made you think it was okay to hit him?” Henry asked gently. 

“He said stuff about Mom,” Barry confessed, his hands writhing in his lap, “He said really mean stuff and I got so angry! It’s not fair!” 

“Oh, my sweet baby boy,” Henry sighed. “I understand you getting angry, I do, but you have to find another way to work out those feelings.” 

“I’m sorry, Dad,” Barry whimpered. 

“It’s okay, slugger. I know it hasn’t been easy losing her. It definitely hasn’t been easy for me. But we are gonna get through it, okay?” 

“O-Okay,” Barry nodded anxiously. 

“I’m not going to ground you,” Henry began, leading Barry into a false sense of relief before he went on, “But you are going to apologize to Leonard.” 

“What? But Dad-!” 

“Uh uh,” Henry chided, “He was wrong to say such hurtful things, but you shouldn’t have hit him. Do you understand? Just because someone hurts us, that doesn’t give us the right to hurt them back.” 

“Fine,” Barry pouted miserably. “I’ll talk to him tomorrow.” 

“That’s my boy,” Henry said with a proud smile, finally getting out of the car and leading Barry back into the hospital. “So... did you really bite him?” 

“Yes,” Barry admitted sheepishly, “I totally did.” 

“Maybe I should give you some rabies shots,” Henry teased, elbowing Barry playfully. 

“Ha ha,” Barry huffed, “Very funny, Dad.” He followed Henry into one of the patient rooms, his whole face lighting up when he saw his Eevee resting in bed. 

“Eeeee!” she cheered, bouncing up on her feet the moment she saw him. She had missed him so much. 

“Eevee!” Barry exclaimed, gathering the little furry Pokémon into his arms and smothering her with kisses. “Oh, girl! I was so worried!” 

“Eeeeeevee!” she squealed, excitedly nuzzling Barry’s cheek. “Eevee, Eevee!” She pouted, touching Barry’s puffy eye with her nose. “Eeee?” 

“I’m okay,” he reassured her, “It’s a long story. Let’s just say I got into some trouble with that guy we met in the cemetery.” 

”Cemetery?” Henry blinked curiously. “What were you guys doing there?” 

“Exploring,” Barry explained, “We were just looking around and we ran into Leonard. We had a battle and that’s how Eevee got so hurt.” 

“Leonard’s Gastly did that?” Henry sounded impressed. 

Barry pouted. 

“Sorry, slugger,” Henry chuckled, “I’ve never heard of any Ghost Pokémon using ice attacks before. It’s very unusual.” 

“It’s not so great,” Barry mumbled, petting Eevee to comfort himself. 

“He must take after his mother,” Henry said thoughtfully, “She was a Pokémon League Champion a long time ago, known for training her Pokémon to use special moves outside of their type.” 

“His mom was a Champion?” Barry said in awe, the very word conjuring immense reverence. It was his ultimate dream, always had been, to go on his great journey and become a Pokémon Champion. 

“You might have seen her while you were in the cemetery,” Henry said with a nod, “I’m told she’s buried there.” 

“Huh? His mom is dead?” Barry vividly remembered the mysteriously vanishing woman he had seen Leonard talking to, asking slowly, “Are you sure she’s dead?” 

“She passed away when Leonard was very young,” Henry replied, “You might be surprised to learn that you and him actually have a lot in common.” 

“I’m nothing like him,” Barry argued, Eevee chirping in agreement. 

“I’ll let you figure that out for yourself, slugger,” Henry said, patting Barry’s shoulder and walking them back out into the waiting room. 

Cisco was there with his Bulbasaur in his arms, talking to Nurse Joy over a big bottle of pills. He perked up when he saw Barry, waving as he said, “Hey! You’re okay! I thought for sure you’d been arrested!” 

“Not today,” Barry laughed, nodding to his father as he said, “Dad, this is my new friend, Cisco Ramon. Cisco, this is my Dad.” 

“It’s super nice to meet you, Dr. Allen!” Cisco exclaimed. “Thank you so much for helping Bulbasaur! I haven’t heard him sneeze since I picked him up!” 

“Bulba,” Bulbasaur agreed, sniffing loudly. 

“It was my pleasure,” Henry said with a smile, “Just make sure he takes that medicine twice a day and he should be fine. He’ll be like a brand new Pokémon once the medicine has had time to build up in his system.” 

“I promise I’ll make sure he takes it every day!” Cisco set Bulbasaur down and peered curiously at Eevee, whistling, “Wow... that’s your Eevee, huh? She’s adorable!” 

“Thanks!” Barry beamed with pride. “Your Bulbasaur is really cute, too!” 

Eevee hopped down to greet Bulbasaur, the Pokémon chittering away and lightly touching their noses. Eevee squeaked happily, rubbing against Bulbasaur’s side. 

“Aww, they like each other!” Barry cooed. 

“I’m glad you and Eevee made some friends,” Henry said with a warm smile, “But now I’ve got to get back to work.” 

“I’ll make sure he doesn’t work too late!” Nurse Joy chirped happily. 

“Okay! I’ll see you tonight, Dad!” Barry gave him a quick hug, asking, “Um, is it okay if I hang out with Cisco some more?” 

“Of course!” Henry waved. “You boys have fun! And no more trouble!” 

“Yes, sir!” Barry confirmed, eagerly following Cisco outside with their Pokémon behind them. They hurried down to yeh corner, Barry anxiously exclaiming, “Holy crappp, that sucked!” 

“Are you okay, dude? Seriously?” Cisco asked with a frown. “Your face looks awful.” 

“Thanks,” Barry mumbled sourly, “I’m fine. Just still really ticked off at that asshole.” 

“It was kind of awesome,” Cisco admitted sheepishly, his Bulbasaur puttering around by his feet. “I mean, not that you got hurt, but you totally messed Snart up! You’re really not in trouble?” 

“My Dad said he wouldn’t ground me as long as I apologize,” Barry muttered, crouching down for Eevee to hop up on his shoulder. 

“Apologize to Snart?” Cisco grimaced. “Gross.” 

“I’d rather be grounded. I’m not gonna mean it! I’m not sorry I hit him! He’s a jerk!” Barry crossed his arms firmly, holding his head up high. “The jerkiest jerk ever!” 

“The freaking worst,” Cisco agreed. “He didn’t used to be like that, you know. Me and Lisa, his sister? We actually used to play together when we were little.” 

“What happened?” Barry asked, pretty sure he already knew the answer. 

“Their mom died,” Cisco said in a hushed whisper, “And ever since then, they’ve both been super awful. Ugh, especially Leonard.” 

“That’s so sad,” Barry said, scratching Eevee’s collar with a little frown. “I mean, my mom died, but I didn’t turn into a jerk.” 

“Holy crap, your mom is dead, too?” Cisco boggled, immediately apologizing, “I’m sorry! That was so not cool of me to say! I just! Uh! Crap, I’m sorry!” 

“It’s okay, really. She died right before my tenth birthday. It was a car accident.” 

“Dude, that sucks butt,” Cisco sighed, patting Barry’s shoulder. “Condolences.” 

“Thanks, man. Uhm... Do you know how Leonard’s mom died?” Barry asked curiously. 

“I’m not really sure,” Cisco admitted, “I remember her being sick or something for a while. I never saw her much when I used to hang out with Lisa.” 

“I was just wondering,” Barry said with a little shrug. 

“Hey, uh, I’m not really sure what you wanna do while we hang out,” Cisco began, smiling shyly, “But we could totally go see Professor Wells. Have you met him yet?” 

“I actually live next door to him,” Barry laughed, “He met my Dad, I waved at him. He looks kind of scary.” 

“No! He’s super nice! He’s just weird! I mean, he’s a grown-up!” Cisco giggled. “He has all sorts of cool Pokémon gadgets, though. He lets me help sometimes because I’m really good with computers.” 

“Okay, sure!” Barry nodded, smiling at Eevee. “That could be cool!” 

“Come on!” Cisco cheered, scooping up Bulbasaur and heading off to Barry’s neighborhood. He pointed out his house on the way, just a few streets down from Barry, eagerly knocking on Professor Wells’ door when they arrived. 

Barry straightened out his shirt, fidgeting nervously as they waited for the Professor to answer the door. 

When the door finally opened, the Professor greeted them with a warm smile, “Hello, boys. Hi, Cisco... and Barry, right? Are you okay?” 

“Yes, sir,” Barry replied anxiously, realizing what a sight his bruised face probably was, “Uhm, just sort of a rough day. My family is the one that moved in next door.” 

“Yes, I met your father,” Wells nodded. “Dr. Allen, very talented Pokémon surgeon.” 

“He gave me allergy medicine for Bulbasaur!” Cisco declared, holding Bulbasaur triumphantly. “See? Do you hear that?” 

”No?” Wells raised an inquisitive eyebrow. 

“Exactly!” Cisco whispered excitedly. “He stopped sneezing! And his nose isn’t all super snotty!” 

“I’m very glad to see him so well,” Wells said with a firm nod, “Bulbasaur is a great Pokémon.” 

“Eeeevee,” Eevee chirped earnestly. 

“Yes, Eevee is great, too,” Wells chuckled, “And very rare! We don’t usually see them this far west. Tell me, has she shown any signs of evolving yet?” 

“Oh! Uhm, no,” Barry said with a shake of his head. “She’s been pretty stable as long as I’ve had her.” 

“Ah,” Wells nodded, sighing deeply, “They’re such an interesting species! So much potential for dramatic evolution. It’s really quite beautiful.” 

“Yeah, I, I guess so,” Barry blinked, awkwardly glancing at Cisco. 

“Hey, Professor Wells,” Cisco chimed in, “How’s Gideon coming along?” 

“Oh! Quite well!” Wells replied. “She should hopefully be ready next year. Or maybe the year after that... hard to say.” 

“Who’s Gideon?” Barry asked curiously. 

“Gideon is the future,” Wells said mysteriously, opening his door wide and nodding for the boys to come inside. “Let me show you, Mr. Allen.” 

With Eevee chirping in his ear, Barry followed Cisco and Bulbasaur into the house. It was a massive laboratory with strange machines and computers all over the place. He was immediately afraid to touch anything, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared over the dozens of blinking lights and flashing screens. 

All of the machines seemed to be connected to a central computer much larger than all the rest. It was to this one that Wells led them, proudly saying, “This is Gideon. A super advanced artificial intelligence that I hope to one day use to complete an all inclusive database of every Pokémon in the world.” 

“Every Pokémon in the world?” Barry gasped, staring up at the giant computer in awe. 

“Yes,” Wells said passionately, “There are still dozens of species waiting to be discovered! Gideon will be able to record and share all of their information and vital statistics, pictures and breeding habits, everything! I am trying to find a suitable power source to create a handheld version of her. Every trainer in the world will want one.” 

“That sounds incredible!” Barry exclaimed, cautiously approaching the keyboard. 

“She’s still got a lot of work ahead of her, but she’s going to be great,” Wells went on proudly. He booted her up, the screen flickering silver and asking politely, “Hello, Gideon. How are you doing today?” 

“I’m doing well, Professor,” a calm female voice replied, “I hope you are.” 

“Thank you, I’m doing fine!” Wells said cheerfully, “I have some young friends here who would like to ask you about Pokémon.” 

“Of course, sir.” 

“Tell me all about Bulbasaur, Gideon!” Cisco asked happily. 

The screened whirred to life, a new window popping up with a photograph of Bulbasaur and a long list of statistics. 

_#001_

_Bulbasaur_

_Type: Grass / Poison_

_Height: 0.7 m_

_Weight: 6.9 kg_

_Bulbasaur. It bears the seed of a plant on its back from birth. The seed slowly..._

“Bulbasaur,” Gideon began, reading the information off of the screen, “It bears the seed of a plant on its back from birth. The seed slowly develops. Researchers are unsure whether to classify Bulbasaur as a plant or animal. Bulbasaur are extremely calm and very difficult to capture in the wild.“ 

“Holy smokes!” Barry gasped. “That’s so freakin’ cool!” 

“Right?” Cisco laughed, petting Bulbasaur proudly. “And because I helped Professor Wells build Gideon, he let Bulbasaur be number one!” 

“Number one what?” Barry blinked. 

“I’m arranging all Pokémon in a numerical sequence that will hopefully be internationally adopted someday,” Wells said, “Others have tried to create a Pokémon guide, but every city has their own right now and it’s chaos. They’re all incomplete and there is no single standard for categorizing Pokémon.” 

“But Professor Wells is gonna make the freakin’ standard! He will be the very first to have a totally complete list and everyone ever will use his guide!” Cisco bragged. “So, no matter where you go in the whole wide world, Bulbasaur will always be numbero uno!” 

“Bulbasaurrrr,” Bulbasaur purred happily, 

Wells motioned for Barry to go on, urging him, “Why don’t you give Gideon a try?” 

Barry gulped excitedly and said, “Okay. Uh, hello, Gideon. What could you tell me about Eevee?” 

The screen flashed and another window popped up, displaying very minimal information: 

_#000_

_Eevee_

_Its genetic code is irregular._

Gideon didn’t even bother reading the entry out loud. 

“That’s it?” Barry frowned. 

“Still working on it!” Wells protested, clearly flustered. “Your Eevee is actually the first we’ve ever had in Pallet Town.” 

“Well, I can help you out then!” Barry suggested. “Gideon can check out Eevee and add more information to your Pokédex.” 

“To the what now?” 

“You know. Gideon is like an index of Pokémon. So, Pokédex?” 

“I don’t think that’ll ever catch on, dude,” Cisco drawled. 

“I kind of like it actually,” Wells chuckled, “All right, then, Mr. Allen. With your permission, I would like Gideon to scan young Eevee here into her Pokédex!” 

“Absolutely!” Barry replied, giving Eevee a little pet before setting her down on the ground in front of Gideon. 

A large optical lens at the top of Gideon’s monitor shifted towards Eevee, blinking several times as it looked her over. 

“Eevee?” Eevee blinked, staring up at the lens curiously. There a large flash of light that made her scowl and pout, trilling as she saw her own photograph suddenly pop up on the screen with a brand new description. 

_#000_

_Eevee_

_Type: Normal_

_Height: 0.3 m_

_Weight: 6.5 kg_

_Its genetic code is irregular._

“Super cool!” Barry gasped, kneeling down to pet Eevee. “Look! That’s you in there!” 

“Eeveeeee!” she chirped happily. 

“Why doesn’t she have a number yet, Professor Wells?” Barry asked, glancing back to the screen. “I mean, she’s not really gonna be zero, is she?” 

“I haven’t assigned one for her yet,” Wells chuckled, glancing over Barry thoughtfully. “Would you like to?” 

“Me?” 

“Sure! Do you have a certain number that’s lucky for you? Maybe a date? If it’s not already taken, it can be Eevee’s.” 

“March thirteenth,” Barry replied immediately. “Three one three. Can she have that one?” 

“Ehhh, right now Gideon is only set up for one hundred and ninety nine entries,” Wells mused. “How about thirteen three? One hundred and thirty three?” 

“One three three. Yeah!” Barry cheered, grinning down at his beloved Pokémon. “What do you think of that, girl?” 

“Eeeevee!” she yipped, clearly pleased. 

Barry figured she would be. He hugged her close, smiling sweetly. As his very best friend in the whole world, she knew exactly why that date was so important. 

It was his mother’s birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, I don’t know how this happened. XD It’s almost as if someone was writing this while they were supposed to be finishing up another fic.. hmmmm. 
> 
> Chapter title courtesy of TheRedHarlequin! <3


	3. Your Manners Are Gastly

Barry and Cisco spent almost the entire afternoon with Professor Wells, hanging out and talking about Pokémon. Barry was blown away by his passion and knowledge, eager to learn all he could from him. 

Wells eventually shooed them away because he had work to do, but he told them that they were welcome back to visit whenever he wasn’t busy. 

Barry and Cisco parted ways upon leaving Wells’ house with plans to hang out again tomorrow. Bulbasaur and Eevee chirped and chittered at each other as they said farewell, Barry thrilled that his beloved Pokémon had also managed to make a friend today. 

He did some chores around the house while he waited for his father to get off work, Eevee tagging along to help. Henry was late coming home and ordered pizza as an apology. They enjoyed a pleasant dinner together, Barry excitedly telling Henry all about his visit with Professor Wells. 

Barry thought his father had forgotten about the fight until he was getting ready for bed and he was sternly reminded to apologize to Leonard tomorrow. 

He curled up in bed with Eevee, mumbling all the bad words he could think of and even made up a few. She chirped in sympathy, nuzzling close until he fell asleep. The next morning, Henry was relentless about making sure Barry carried through with his apology to Leonard. 

“Tell you what, slugger,” Henry said with a smirk as they finished up breakfast, “I’ll take Eevee to work with me to give her a quick checkup and you can come get her after you’re done talking to Leonard.” 

“Wait,” Barry scoffed, “Are you seriously taking my Pokémon hostage?!” 

“Eeee!” Eevee whined in joint protest. “Eeee _veee_!” 

“No, I’m taking your Pokémon for a little visit while you go do what I’ve asked you to,” Henry corrected, giving Eevee a friendly pet as he picked her up. “The Snart Family lives in the yellow house down by the pond. Good luck, kiddo!” 

Barry pouted as Henry took Eevee with him to work, grumbling and spouting more curse words. He decided there was no point in waiting. The longer he put off talking to Leonard, the longer he’d have to go without his best friend. He got dressed and quickly left in search of Leonard’s house. 

Following his dad’s directions, he found it easily enough, but he could barely believe that anyone actually lived here. The house was in shambles and there was cardboard taped over one of the front windows. The lawn was heavily overgrown with a rusty truck parked out front that didn’t look like it had run in years. 

Barry nervously walked up to the door, having to step around several bags of trash and a broken chair as he did. There was a busted wardrobe propped up by the corner of the porch where it wrapped around to the backside of the house, covered with several dead plants. He could smell the acrid aroma of cigarettes inside the house even from here, clearing his throat and knocking quickly. 

Maybe no one would be home. 

Maybe no one would answer and he could leave. 

He heard the knob jiggling and he sighed miserably, standing up a little straighter to brace himself. He could do this. It would just be a quick apology, in and out. 

The door swung open and when he saw Leonard, all he could was stare. 

The immediate reason for his gawking was that Leonard was wearing a tank top and no pants. Barry was immediately sucked in by a vision of broad shoulders, long legs and short boxers that made his stomach cramp up. He could feel his skin catching on fire, jerking his eyes back up to Leonard’s face. 

His face... 

Leonard’s face was bruised and swollen, heavy damage that Barry knew immediately wasn’t from their fight. 

It had to be from someone else. 

“What do you want?” Leonard hissed, glaring at Barry furiously. 

“Uh, uh,” Barry stammered dumbly, “I came to, I came to apologize!” 

“Screw you and screw your apology,” Leonard snapped, moving to close the door. 

“Wait!” Barry shouted, wedging his foot in the way as he argued, “Look! My Dad told me I have to freakin’ apologize to you-“ 

“Keep your freakin’ voice down!” Leonard snarled, his eyes widening in terror when someone yelled from inside the house. 

“Leo!” a man’s slurring voice barked out. “Is that you? Hey! Leo! Where the fuck are you, you good for nothing bastard!” 

“Shit,” Leonard cursed, suddenly stepping outside with Barry and shutting the door. 

Gastly appeared out of thin air, jabbering away. He sounded upset, glancing back at the house and back to Leonard. 

“What the heck, Leonard?” Barry gasped. 

“Shut up!” Leonard hissed desperately, grabbing Barry’s hand and dragging him around the corner of the porch. He pressed Barry up against the wall behind the wardrobe, begging, “Just shut up! Please!” 

“I don’t understand-“ 

Leonard clamped his hand over Barry’s mouth, his eyes silently pleading with him to be quiet. 

“Leo!” the man’s voice bellowed out as the front door burst open. “I found the fucking car keys, Leo! You little piece of shit! I’m gonna tear up that fuckin’ useless hide when I find you!” 

Barry tensed up, gasping softly as Len pressed even closer, trying to make them as small as possible behind the wardrobe. He was terrified, his heart pounding so loudly he was certain all of Pallet Town could hear it. 

Gastly followed them, hovering over Leonard’s shoulder and whispering in his ear. 

Leonard’s face was eerily calm now, listening cautiously as the man staggered off the porch and out into the yard. 

Barry couldn’t help but notice how good Len smelled, like fresh soap and mint. His eyes were really such a pretty shade of blue and even as scared as he was, it felt nice to be so close to him. It was too easy to remember that crazy energy he had felt buzzing between them yesterday when they were all squished together like this. 

He didn’t know what to do with his hands, awkwardly resting them up on Leonard’s shoulders. He felt him flinch slightly beneath his touch, but made no move to push him away. Barry gulped softy, glancing nervously towards the yard. 

“Leo!” the man shouted one more time, furious and slurring. “When I come back... I fucking swear... your little punk ass better not be here!” 

Barry heard the truck cranking up, but Leonard didn’t release him until the man had pulled out of the driveway and driven off. He pushed Leonard away as soon as he was able to, sputtering, “What the freakin’ heck? Who was that!” 

“My Dad,” Leonard replied shortly, “Look, it wouldn’t have been good if he’d seen you here, okay? He doesn’t like people he doesn’t know coming around.” 

Gastly stuck out his tongue at Barry, blowing a sloppy raspberry at him. 

“Ulgh! I’m sorry!” Barry groaned, wiping the ghostly spittle off his face. “I didn’t know! I just wanted to...” He suddenly froze, staring down at Leonard’s arms. 

There were several bruises he hadn’t noticed before, hidden previously by Leonard’s long sleeves. A few looked fresh, including the bite he’d left up on Leonard’s shoulder, but there were some that were yellow and fading. 

There was a very nasty one on his bicep that definitely looked like someone’s hand. 

“Does... does your Dad hurt you?” Barry asked quietly, gazing worriedly up at him. 

“Don’t ever come here again,” Leonard spat coldly, Gastly growling softly. 

“Why?” Barry demanded, hopelessly confused. “Leonard, hey! If your Dad is doing this, you need to tell someone! We could get you some help-“ 

“Mind your own damn business!” Leonard snarled, backing Barry into the wall again. He pressed his hands up above Barry’s shoulders, boxing him in as he sneered in his face, “I don’t need any damn help, especially from a pipsqueak like you!” 

“Hey!” Barry snapped, fearlessly bucking up at him as his anger took over. “This pipsqueak whooped your freakin’ butt yesterday! You just freakin’ watch it, you big jerk!” 

“Oh, really?” Leonard drawled, baring his teeth. “Was that before or after I had your skinny ass pinned down on the ground? Huh! I guess I missed it because I was so busy pounding in your face.” 

“Oh, my freakin’ God! Screw you!” Barry growled angrily, tangling his hands in Len’s shirt and trying to push him away. 

“No, screw _you_!” Len roared back, panting hard and refusing to budge. 

“Gastlyyyyyyy!” Gastly chimed in. 

Barry wanted to punch Leonard so freakin’ hard, glaring up at him and still struggling to shove him off. They were so close, a mere breath apart now. He froze when Leonard’s hand dropped down to his face, holding him firmly. 

Leonard was looking at him so strangely that Barry’s stomach started to cramp up again, sagging helplessly back against the wall. No one had ever looked at him the way that Leonard did, especially someone as pretty as he was. 

Leonard’s thumb was tracing over his cheekbone, being mindful of the bruising, the gentle caress taking his breath away. He had such lovely hands and it felt so good to be touched. When their hips brushed together, Barry thought his insides were going to implode. 

He didn’t understand the heat that was boiling up between them or why he couldn’t stop ogling Leonard’s pretty lips. There was something here, something new and scary and yet completely irresistible. 

Barry swore that Leonard was leaning in to kiss him and stopping him didn’t even once cross his mind. 

“Lenny!” Lisa’s concerned voice rang out, tense and shaking. “Lenny? Where are you?” 

Leonard grunted softly in frustration, turning his head to shout back, “Out here!” 

Barry squealed, quickly ducking away from Leonard’s beautiful hands and stumbling back down the steps of the porch. He nearly crashed into Lisa and her Oddish as he went, gasping, “Crap! I’m sorry!” 

“What the, what the heck are you doing here?” Lisa demanded as she protectively clung to Oddish, confused and suspicious. 

“Leaving!” Barry replied, scrambling across the yard. He skidded to a stop when Gastly came flying up in his face, growling and jabbering. Barry swatted at him, fussing, “Come on! Leave me alone!” 

Leonard was right behind him, grabbing his shoulder and saying firmly, “You’re not gonna say a freakin’ word to anyone about what you _think_ is going on here, got it?” 

“Whatever! Just let me go!” Barry snapped, trying to wiggle away. 

“Look, keep your mouth shut and I’ll be sure to tell your Dad how beautiful and heartfelt your little apology was, okay?” Leonard pushed. 

“Fine!” Barry grunted, finally able to free himself and backing up. “Screw you, Leonard Snart!” He wanted nothing more than to get as far away from this house as quickly as possible. He started hurrying down the sidewalk, eyes forward and refusing to look back. 

He could still hear them talking, Lisa asking worriedly, “Is he really gone?” 

“Get your shit,” Leonard told her sternly, “We’re going to go stay over at Grandpa’s for a few days.” 

Barry didn’t hear any more of their conversation, practically sprinting back to the hospital to pick up Eevee. He managed to scoop her up from Nurse Joy while avoiding his father, speeding his way outside. He had so much to tell her, hugging her tight as they headed back home. 

He explained what had happened at the Snart’s house and everything he had seen, including all of Leonard’s bruises. 

“Should I say something?” Barry asked her miserably, scratching her soft collar. “Leonard doesn’t want me to, but I really think something bad is happening over there. I don’t know what to do, girl.” 

“Eeeveee,” she chirped sadly. She didn’t know what to do either. 

“You know what, I shouldn’t care!” Barry grumbled. “He’s nothing but a big jerk! With stupid pretty eyes... and those hands... who has pretty hands? Seriously! It doesn’t make any sense!” 

“Eeeee,” Eevee teased, purring as she curled up on Barry’s shoulder. 

”I do _not_ have a crush on him!” Barry argued, immediately flustered. “He’s freakin’ horrible!” 

“Eevee?” 

“No, I’m blushing because, because it’s so hot outside!” Barry protested, still arguing with her when he saw Cisco and Bulbasaur sitting in front of his door. 

Bulbasaur was curled up in Cisco’s lap, big red sunglasses perched on his face. 

“Hey, dude!” Cisco waved excitedly. “Sorry, I’m kind of early. Dante and Wanda have practice today and I sooo tired of listening to them screech.” 

“Hey!” Barry grinned, “It’s no problem! I just got done apologizing to Leonard. What a freakin’ waste of time! Ugh.” He crouched down to pet Bulbasaur, laughing, “Nice shades, little dude!” 

“Bulbaaaa,” Bulbasaur growled happily. 

“Yeah!” Cisco sighed, “One of the side effects of the allergy medicine is crazy photosensitivity? So, Bulba’s gotta rock some shades when we’re outside now.” 

“I think he looks great!” 

“Eevee!” Eevee agreed sweetly, hopping up to touch her nose to Bulbasaur’s. 

“Thanks,” Cisco said, patting Bulbasaur with a smile. He tilted his head, asking, “Sooo, uh, what happened with Leonard?” 

Barry wished he could control how bright red his face was turning, stammering, “Eh, you know, the usual. He was, he was a jerk. Like a giant freakin’ jerk. That’s all.” 

“Okay,” Cisco blinked, definitely curious but not pressing for more information. “We’ll just try to stay away from him for a while. Wait for him and his goons to find other people to pick on.” 

“Yeah, totally,” Barry agreed quickly. 

”So! On a less traumatizing note,” Cisco said excitedly, letting Bulbasaur down to play with Eevee, “I have a super awesome idea I wanted to talk to you about. Seeing as how you’re my new best friend and all, other than Bulbasaur, I wanted to ask you.” 

“Sure! What’s up?” Barry asked, plopping down next to Cisco with a curious smile. 

“Okay,” Cisco began, grinning wide, “You know how we both kinda missed out on our big Pokémon journey when we were kids, right?” 

“Right?” 

“I never thought I’d be able to go because of Bulbasaur’s allergies being so bad and I was not ever gonna trade him for any other Pokémon,” Cisco went on, “But now he has the medicine thanks to your Dad and it got me thinking... maybe we could still go.” 

“Are you serious?” Barry blinked. 

“Totally!” Cisco gushed. “You’re never too old to become a Pokémon Master! We could freakin’ start training together and saving up some money, and, and yeah! We can totally do this!” 

“Holy crap,” Barry squealed, grabbing Cisco into a fierce hug. “Yes! A gazillion times yes! I’ve always wanted to go! I want to be a famous trainer like my mom and travel all over the world!” 

“Dude! We could totally kick ass at all the gyms and earn enough badges to get into the League!” Cisco exclaimed. “Think about it! We could be so much more than just trainers; we could become Pokémon Champions! No, no, wait, wait! Dude, we could freakin’ be Pokémon _Masters_ one day!” 

“That freakin’ settles it!” Barry cheered. “We’re gonna be Pokémon Masters!” 

“Eeveeeeee!” Eevee chirped, bouncing all around their feet. 

“We need to seriously start training,” Cisco said firmly, “Bulbasaur’s never even been in a real battle before!” 

“I can totally help you,” Barry promised, “I know a little bit plus Eevee and I have had some battles.” 

“Heck yeah! Ooo, wouldn’t it be cool if Professor Wells was done with Gideon by the time we left?” 

“Dude! Our very own Pokédex to carry around with us?” Barry nodded eagerly. “We could even help him by scanning in all the new Pokémon that we find!” 

“We should totally ask him about it,” Cisco said, glancing over to the Professor’s house. “But first we need to worry about how to make some serious moolah for this trip.” 

“We’re gonna need bicycles to get around unless we wanna walk everywhere plus lots of money for food and supplies,” Barry mused, “How much do you think we’ll need to save?” 

“Eh, I don’t know exactly,” Cisco replied with a frown, “But I’m sure there’s a bunch of stuff we can do for people around town to get us started! There’s gotta be all kind of odd jobs we can do for some quick cash!” 

“Maybe my Dad would even let us help out at the hospital,” Barry suggested, grinning brightly. 

“Heck yeah!” Cisco cheered. “I bet there’s even some stuff we could do for Professor Wells.” 

“Come on!” Barry laughed, jumping up to his feet and dragging Cisco with him. “We’ve got a journey to save up for!” 

The boys hurried next door to Professor Wells’ house, their Pokémon faithfully hurrying behind them. It took a long time for Wells to answer and he didn’t seem like he was in a very good mood. They explained what they were doing and asked if there was any chores they could do for him 

“I’m about to make a huge breakthrough with Gideon. You can each take twenty dollars and leave me alone for the rest of the afternoon,” Wells said with a strained smile, pressing the cash into their hands and quickly shutting the door. 

Cisco and Barry high fived. 

They were off to an awesome start. 

The rest of the month was spent haggling and begging all the people of Pallet Town for work. They did everything and anything asked of them; taking out trash, cleaning gutters, mowing lawns. They hounded Professor Wells every day for chores to do and he was more than happy to bribe them for some peace and quiet while he worked on Gideon. 

Barry was exhausted every night he went to bed, but he couldn’t wait to get up the next morning to start again. 

His bruises had finally faded away and he hadn’t thought much of Leonard. Okay, that was a lie. He thought about him all the freakin’ time. He had seen Lisa and Mick around town, but no sign of Leonard. He was worried about him, but didn’t dare ask what was going on. 

Lisa totally ignored Barry when they saw each other and Mick and his Growlithe only glared. Barry did his best to avoid them, sticking close to Cisco while they worked. 

After a particularly tiring day, Barry and Cisco decided to spend a little bit of their earnings and reward themselves with some ice cream. Sitting outside in the sunshine, they carefully counted out their cash. They were doing their best to be discreet, hunched together and whispering excitedly. 

Eevee was perched on Barry’s shoulder, chirping encouragingly as Cisco flipped through the money one more time just to make sure he had counted correctly. 

“It’s over a thousand dollars,” Cisco squealed, bouncing in his chair. “One thousand, one hundred and forty two dollars. Oh, and fifty cents because Mrs. Snow tipped us in quarters yesterday. But holy crapppp!” 

Barry was thrilled, exclaiming, “We can totally buy our bikes now! I want that new GD-Red 2500 so freakin’ bad! Can you freaking believe it? We did it!” 

“I’m so freakin’ excited!” Cisco laughed, kicking his feet frantically. “I mean, wow. I wanna get the GD-Quinn for myself, but ohhh, lime green. Definitely green. This is so awesome! Maybe we should actually go to the bank or something-“ 

“Well, well,” Mick’s voice growled as he suddenly loomed over them, his big fist diving into the stack of cash on the table, “If you losers wanna keep your money safe, I’d be more than happy to hold onto it for you.” 

“Hey!” Barry leapt to his feet. “Give that back, Mick! That’s ours! We worked our freakin’ butts off for it!” 

“You’re the idiots that just left it layin’ around,” Mick chuckled, crumpling up the money and shoving it in his pocket. “Sucks to be you.” 

Barry couldn’t immediately tell how much Mick had been able to grab, but it didn’t matter. He and Cisco had worked so hard and every cent of that money was rightfully theirs. 

“I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!” Barry snapped furiously. “If I win, you have to give us the money back and leave us the heck alone!” 

“Why the crap would I ever agree to that?” Mick snorted, his Growlithe pacing around his feet. 

“Because if you win, I’ll let you have all of the money,” Barry replied slyly, crossing his arms firmly over his chest. “You only grabbed like what, maybe eighty bucks? We’ve got over a thousand dollars here, Mick.”

Cisco grimaced and clutched the precious cash to his chest, mumbling anxiously, “Barry, I really hope you know what you’re doing...”

“My Eevee versus your Growlithe,” Barry went on, smiling confidently up at Mick, “What do you say?” 

“Oh, please,” Mick laughed heartily, grinning wide, “You’re so freakin’ on, loser. Let’s do this.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title courtesy of Red! <3


	4. I Guess That Makes Us Eevee’n

Mick and Barry were squaring off in the forest just outside of town, Eevee and Growlithe circling each other slowly. Cisco and Bulbasaur were standing off to the side, both of them fidgeting anxiously. Bulbasaur was trembling so badly that his little sunglasses kept sliding down his snout. 

Especially considering how easily Leonard had beaten his butt before, Barry was definitely being more cautious this time. He knew he couldn’t underestimate his opponent or his Pokémon. 

Mick was in a hurry, already shouting, “Let’s Get this started! Go! Use Bite!” 

“Growwwwwwl!” Growlithe snarled, leaping forward at Eevee, fangs bared to snatch her up. 

“Eevee, quick! Get out of the way!” Barry ordered. 

Eevee gracefully bounced off to the side, chittering triumphantly as Growlithe missed. 

“Now! Tackle!” Barry cheered. 

Eevee trilled and lunged, hurling her whole body at Growlithe and knocking him down to the ground. Growlithe whimpered from the slam, struggling to get back on his feet while Eevee pranced all around him.

“Oh, come on!” Mick grumbled, clenching his hands into fists. “Get up, Throttle! You can do this buddy!” 

Growlithe shook himself off, crouching down and showing he was ready to attack again, roaring, “Growwwwwlithe!”

“That’s my boy!” Mick cheered encouragingly. “That’s my Throttle!” 

“You named your Pokémon?” Cisco wondered out loud from the sidelines. 

“Yeah? What of it, squirt?” Mick snarled, both he and Throttle turning to growl at him. “You got a fuckin’ problem?”

“Nope! No problem here!” Cisco squeaked in terror. “You, uhm, you and Throttle have a lovely time with your battle! Good luck!” 

Mick grunted, turning back to Barry as he said, “Now, where was I... oh, yeah. About to be a thousand bucks richer, right?” 

“Keep telling yourself that, Mick!” Barry scoffed, holding his head up high. “It’s not over yet!” 

“Ha,” Mick said dryly, “No more playing nice... Throttle? Use Ember on that little fuzz ball.” 

Throttle began to spark and flow, giant flecks of fire launching from his fur and raining down right on Eevee. 

She yelped and whimpered, dancing all around as she tried to avoid the flaming assault. She wasn’t fast enough, a few singing her fluffy tail and screeching in protest, “Eeeeee!” 

“Oh, no! Okay, Eevee, quick, uh... uh...” Barry stammered, trying to think up his next move but it was so hard to concentrate while hearing her in pain. “Quick, attack! Wait! Yes, that’s it! Quick Attack!”

Eevee squealed, jumping from the ground and tackling Throttle down, interrupting his fiery onslaught. 

“Throttle, use Bite!” Mick roared furiously. 

“Quick Attack again! Hit him before he can get you!” Barry shouted desperately. 

“Eeeeeveeee!” she cried out, bouncing up into the air and slamming into Throttle, sending him skidding across the ground. She landed on all four feet, her tail lashing wildly and ready to go again. 

Mick was racing over to retrieve Throttle, cursing and spitting, glaring over at Barry as he snapped, “I give, okay? Fuckin’ brat! Okay, you win!” 

“Yes!” Barry exclaimed, eagerly scooping Eevee up into his arms and hugging her tight. “We did it, girl! We did it!” 

“Holy crap!” Cisco was laughing, running over to join them and give Barry a high five. “That was freakin’ awesome! You beat Mick! I can’t believe it!” 

“Thanks for all the confidence!” Barry chuckled. 

“Oh, come on,” Cisco whined, “I totally knew you could do it all along!” 

Mick was grumbling to himself, helping Throttle up and petting him gently. “Don’t worry. We’ll get those punks some other time, okay?” 

“Fat chance!” Cisco taunted, whirling around to smirk at Mick. “Barry just beat your butt and he can do it again!” He still had the wads of cash in his hands, making two big fists of it to wave at Mick. “And oh! Look! We remain super rich!” 

Throttle narrowed his eyes, growling and opening up his mouth wide. 

“Cisco!” Barry yelped. “Look out!” 

A small geyser of flame spouted out from Throttle’s jaws, headed right for Cisco’s hand. He yelped in pain and surprise, hollering as Throttle continued to breathe fire. His target was not Cisco, though; it was the cash. 

All the bills Cisco had been holding in his left hand were now a pile of blackened ash on the ground. Throttle looked very pleased with himself, growling smugly. 

Cisco took what remained of the money and quickly shoved it inside his shirt, shouting, “You freakin’ lil’ striped psycho! That was our money! Mick! What the hell, man!” 

“Eh, sorry about that,” Mick laughed, scratching at his neck, “See, I’m a pretty decent sport when it comes to battling. But Throttle here, he’s a real sore loser.” 

“You freakin jerk!” Cisco tearfully cried. 

“It’s okay, Cisco,” Barry said gently. “We can get more.” He cleared his throat, saying firmly, “What’s important is that I still won! That means you have to leave us alone, Mick!” 

“Oh, sure,” Mick nodded, “I’ll leave ya’ alone for a little while...” 

“But the deal-“ 

“You didn’t say for how long, loser,” Mick pointed out, laughing cruelly. “Maybe I’ll give you the rest of the week, huh? Think that’s pretty fair of me.” 

“Freakin’ jerk,” Barry mumbled, cuddling Eevee on his shoulder and kicking at the burned money. 

“Get bent, Mick,” Cisco huffed bravely, his Bulbasaur sneering from behind his sunglasses. 

“You little losers have a wonderful day,” Mick said cheerfully, strolling by them with a big smirk. Throttle padded behind him, barking up at Eevee. 

Eevee narrowed her eyes and yipped ferociously, sniffing proudly when Throttle sped up to catch up with Mick. “Eevee, eeeevee,” she chirped, “Eeee.” 

“Yeah, he’s not so tough,” Barry agreed, scratching her collar and frowning at Cisco. “How much is left?” 

“Like...” Cisco thumbed back through the money, sighing, “Like totally not enough for two bikes.” 

“Is it enough for yours?” 

Cisco stared, stammering, “Y-Yeah? But, Barry... it’s my fault it got torched. I shouldn’t have been wavin’ around in front of a freakin’ fire Pokémon with an attitude problem.” 

“But I’m the one who got us into this mess in the first place,” Barry said firmly. He clapped Cisco on the shoulder, laughing, “Come on! I wanna see you and Bulbasaur riding around on your new bike!” 

“Man,” Cisco gushed, “How did I get so lucky to have you as my best friend?” 

“Bulbasaurrrrr,” Bulbasaur complained quietly. 

“Second best friend, right,” Cisco giggled, winking at Barry. “And hey! If I get the bike, I can start picking up delivery jobs and we can make that money back even faster!” 

“See?” Barry shrugged. “It all works out! Come on! There’s a GD-Quinn just waiting for you to come claim her!” 

“I am going to name her Esperanza!” Cisco said excitedly. “It’s perfect! It means ‘hope’! She will be our great and glorious green hope to carry us towards our Pokémon Journey!” 

Barry wasn’t actually sure how far Esperanza would take them on their journey, but he was pretty confident Cisco could ride her to the moon and back in about ten seconds with the furious way he was pedaling. There had been enough money left over to buy an extra large basket to hang on the front handlebars to hold Bulbasaur, Cisco frantically racing around the block with his beloved Pokémon on board. 

“This is so raaaaad!” Cisco was yelling as he pedaled by, squeaking to a short stop in front of Barry. “Are you sure you don’t want a turn, dude?” 

“Nah,” Barry said, waving his hand. “It’s your bike, man!” 

“Eeveeeee?” Eevee asked hopefully, eyeing the basket. 

“Sure, girl!” Barry laughed. “You can have a turn! I’m sure Cisco won’t mind!” 

“Totally!” Cisco nodded. “I think Bulbasaur is getting worn out.”

“Time to take a break, little dude,” Barry chuckled, scooping up a very dizzy looking Bulbasaur and readjusting his sunglasses for him. He settled Bulbasaur in his lap as he sat back down on the sidewalk, smiling as Eevee hopped up into the basket. 

“Hold on tight!” Cisco warned, grinning as he took off, his hair flapping behind him as he zoomed down the block. 

“Eeeeeveeeeee!” she cried out happily, bouncing the whole way. “Eevee, eeveeee-!” 

“Have fun!” Barry laughed, grinning down at Bulbasaur as he laughed, “Riding fast not really your thing, huh, buddy?” 

“Bulba,” Bulbasaur mumbled forlornly, “Saurrrr.” 

“You get motion sickness, too?” Barry frowned. “Maybe I can talk to my Dad and we can...” He paused, spying three hooligans approaching from the other side of the street. “Oh, no.” 

Lisa, Mick, and Leonard were all walking right towards him. 

”Crap,” Barry muttered, hugging Bulbasaur close and trying to look anywhere else but at those jerks. As they got a little closer, he couldn’t stop himself, stealing a peek up at Leonard. 

The bruises were gone, at least all the ones that were visible. Barry knew why Leonard wore long sleeves now and what they might be hiding, gulping quietly. He quickly looked away, but there was no use trying to ignore him. 

Leonard was stopped right in front of Barry, nudging his leg with his foot as he drawled, “Hey, pipsqueak.” 

“What do you want?” Barry snapped defiantly. He felt pretty safe out here in front of the bike shop. If Leonard tried to kill him, at least there would be plenty of witnesses. 

“Heard you toasted Mick,” Leonard said with a click of his tongue. He almost sounded impressed. “Not bad.” 

“Gasssstly,” Gastly growled from over Leonard’s shoulder. He did not sound impressed, rolling his eyes and letting his tongue fall out of his mouth with a loud gagging sound. 

“Th-Thanks,” Barry said slowly, blinking in surprise. 

“Maybe you really aren’t such a loser after all,” Leonard went on, looking up when he saw Cisco riding back to them. “That one, though... is hopeless.”

“Shut up,” Barry grumbled, standing up and glaring up at Leonard. “Don’t talk about my best friend like that! You’re a stinkin’ jerk and-“ 

“What kind of bike were you gonna get?” Leonard cut in. 

“Huh?” Barry blinked. 

Cisco had skidded to a stop a few feet away, freezing in place. He gulped, glancing over his shoulder as if he was were about to turn around and scoot back the way he came. 

“What kind of bike... were you... going... to get?” Leonard repeated, slowing himself down and sighing as if he had a headache. “ 

“Gastlyyyy,” the little ghost moaned, sharing Leonard’s frustration. 

“The crap do you care?” Barry scoffed. “I’m not freakin’ tellin’ you squat!” 

“Lisa,” Leonard called out, “Go ask Cisco what kind of bike Barry was gonna buy.” 

“Oh! Sure thing,” Lisa giggled, prancing over to Cisco with a big smile. 

Barry didn’t see her Oddish anywhere, but he noticed there was a small golden Pokéball hanging around her neck by a thin chain. It looked pretty expensive, curious where a kid like her had gotten such a thing. 

Lisa leaned over the handlebars, sweetly petting a very grumpy Eevee as she purred, “Hey, Ciscie... your new bike is really nice.” 

“Uh huh,” Cisco squeaked, “Th-Thanks, Lisa.” 

“Now, don’t you wanna tell me what new pretty bike Barry was gonna get?” she asked with a little pout. “You know, before Throttle burned up all your money and stuff?”

“Ehhh... uh... I don’t think Barry wants me to...” 

“Aw, but Ciscie,” Lisa cooed, reaching up to pat his head, “If you tell me, I’ll have a reason not to rip out all this pretty hair. If you don’t tell me, well, that’s not really a reason, is it?” 

“Wait, wah?” 

Lisa twisted her fingers into Cisco’s hair right behind his ear and pulled until he yelped in pain. 

Leonard smirked while Gastly and Mick started laughing, Throttle barking excitedly as if he was laughing, too. Barry quickly tried to run over and intervene, but Leonard blocked his patch. 

“Ow, ow, owwww! Okay, okay!” Cisco whined, trying to jerk away from Lisa’s hand. “A GD-Red 2500! Crap! Come on, Princess Crazy Face! Let me go!” 

“Thanks, Ciscie!” Lisa purred happily, letting him go and playfully smacking his cheek. 

Eevee had reared up and hissed at her, but Lisa was unimpressed. She stuck out her tongue at the little Pokémon, marching back over to Leonard with a little shrug. “All done!” 

“You’re all freakin’ nuts!” Barry snapped haughtily, using his shoulder to push Leonard out of his way to get to Cisco. “You okay, man?” 

“I’m fine,” Cisco grumbled, rubbing at his sore scalp. “See what I’m talking about? She’s so little, but she’s so _mean_!” 

Eevee hopped up on Barry’s shoulder so he could return Bulbasaur to the basket, whirling back around to face the bullies. 

“Now!” Leonard exclaimed with a clap of his hands. “Was that so hard?” 

“Screw you, Snart!” Barry shouted angrily, Eevee growling in support. 

“Keep up all that sweet talk and people are going to start talking about us,” Leonard purred wickedly. “Wouldn’t want that, would you, Barry? Or... would you?” 

“No! I don’t! Wait, I just... you...” Barry could feel his face starting to flush, stammering, “You a total jerk face! Just go away, man. Leave us alone.” 

“Fine,” Leonard sighed dramatically. “See you ‘round, pipsqueak.” He made sure to bump into Barry’s shoulder as he brushed by, Lisa and Mick following in step behind him. 

Barry glared, waiting for them to get down to the end of the block before he mumbled, “Assholes.” 

“Mega assholes,” Cisco agreed, “What the crap was that all about?” 

“I have no freakin’ idea,” Barry snorted. “And hey. Did you see that Pokéball necklace Lisa had? That had to have cost a fortune!” 

“Probably five finger discount,” Cisco mumbled. 

“Huh?” 

“They probably stole it,” Cisco hissed softly, “They’re always nabbing fancy stuff up, okay? I keep trying to tell you that. They’re not good kids.” 

“I know that!” 

“Then why do you get all googly eyed when Leonard is around?” Cisco scoffed, smirking playfully. 

“I do not!” Barry argued, knowing he was blushing now and that was not helping him at all. 

“Uh huh,” Cisco said dryly. 

“I get really angry when he’s around! That’s it! You’re just not used to my angry face!” 

“What I’m hearing is that your ‘I’m super pissed off’ face and your ‘Oh, my God, Leonard, I wanna tongue you’ face are apparently the same thing,” Cisco snickered. 

Barry groaned, pleading, “Come on, dude.” 

“Okay, okay! I’ll stop!” Cisco grinned slyly. 

“Oh, by the way,” Barry said, grimacing, “I think Bulbasaur gets motion sickness. But don’t worry! My Dad can totally help him!” 

“Bulbasaurrrr,” Bulbasaur nodded, blinking up at Cisco apologetically. 

“Aw, man!” Cisco sighed, patting the top of Bulbasaur’s head. “My poor little buddy. It’s okay. You can’t help that you get sick. We’ll hook you up with some good stuff and fix you right up.” 

“Bulbaaa,” he purred happily. 

Cisco hopped off his bike to walk it alongside Barry as they headed over to the Pokémon Hospital. Barry’s Dad was busy and because it wasn’t an emergency, Nurse Joy directed them out into the waiting room. 

Bulbasaur and Eevee played on the floor, bumping noses and wiggling at each other, chirping and barking contently. 

Barry was watching them with a smile, glancing up when he heard his father’s voice. 

“It’s no problem at all, Mrs. Snow,” Henry was saying, “I understand that some Pokémon can be a little, well, hard-headed...” 

“Is that supposed to be a joke, Dr. Allen?” Mrs. Snow’s shrill voice cried out. “This is not amusing! I have a wild and violent Pokémon that will not obey me!” 

Barry grimaced, scooting over in his seat and hoping she wouldn’t spot them. He and Cisco had done chores for Mrs. Snow before, but she wasn’t a very nice lady. He couldn’t imagine an awful woman like her having a Pokemon. 

Cisco ducked down as well, trying to hide behind a potted plant. Bulbasaur followed him, grunting curiously and trying to crawl up into the plant with him. 

“That’s because he is not your Pokémon,” Henry soothed, “He belongs to Caitlyn and their breed can be quite stubborn. They’re also known to become very aggressive if they or their trainer feel threatened.” 

“Threatened?!” Mrs. Snow shrieked in horror. “What are you trying to imply, Dr. Allen!” 

A little girl with long brown hair came rushing by, quickly sitting down in the corner of the waiting room. She had a Pokéball in her lap, cradling it close and sniffling softly. 

Barry tried to tune out Mrs. Snow and his father arguing, peering curiously over at the girl. In all the weeks he had lived in Pallet Town, he had never seen her before. He waved, smiling brightly as he said, “Hi! I’m Barry!” 

The girl looked startled, blinking big brown eyes at Barry and replying in a small voice, “Caitlyn.” 

“Hey, Caitlyn! It’s nice to meet you,” Barry said, “This is Eevee.” 

“Eeveee!” she greeted, hopping up on the seat beside Caitlyn and chirping softly. 

“Hi, Eevee,” Caitlyn said in that same tiny voice, reaching out to shyly pet the top of Eevee’s head. 

“That’s my friend Cisco hiding in the corner,” Barry went on, noting Bulbasaur had managed to make it all the way up into the planter and looked quite content. “And his pet Bulbasaur.” 

Caitlyn blinked, waving shyly as Cisco peeked through the leaves at her to wave back. 

“So, you have a Pokémon?” Barry asked cheerfully. 

“Oh! His name is Sparkles!” Caitlyn said excitedly, her face suddenly lighting up. “He’s just the sweetest Pokémon ever! I found him when Mommy was having the pool put in! He was so nice, he let me catch him without even trying!” 

“Oh!” Barry nodded. “So, he’s a Ground Type?” He didn’t know many of those, much less what a tiny little girl like Caitlyn might have bestowed such a cutesy nickname upon. “A Geodude? Uh, A Diglett?” 

“No, silly,” Caitlyn laughed sweetly, holding out her Pokéball and releasing her beloved pet in a big flash of light. 

A fifteen foot long mammoth snake of stone appeared, its thick coils taking up nearly the entire waiting room. It grinded as it moved, rock against rock, turning its head all about before fixating on Barry with a soft growl. 

“Sparkles is an Onix!” she said proudly, reaching out to pet him. “Sparkles, this is Barry and Eevee! And oh, Cisco and Bulbasaur are over there, too.” 

Barry gulped, smiling nervously up at the giant Pokémon. “Hi, Sp-Sparkles...” 

“He’s a little shy,” Caitlyn giggled, smiling as the giant Onix rested his head in her lap. “We don’t really get to meet a lot of new friends. Mommy doesn’t like that. She wants me to be popular.” 

“Mommy?” Barry made a face. “Mrs. Snow is your mom?” 

“Uh huh,” Caitlyn sighed, sounding a little sad again. “But she doesn’t want people to think I’m weird so she always makes stupid stuffy people come to my birthday parties.” She looked up at Barry, hopeful as she asked, “Would... would you and Cisco wanna come to my party?” 

“Uh, sure!” Barry blinked, nodding at Cisco for confirmation that this wasn’t insane. He couldn’t read Cisco’s frantic expression, deciding it was mostly positive as he said, “That would be great! When is it?” 

“This Saturday!” she said happily. “Four o’clock! I’ll make sure you’re on the list!” 

“List?” 

“Mommy always makes guest lists for these things,” Caitlyn whispered loudly. 

“Oh,” Barry blinked, watching Eevee curiously approaching the large Pokémon. 

“Eevee?” she chirped, standing on her hind legs to sniff at Sparkles. 

“Onixxxx,” Sparkles hissed softly, turning his head so Eevee could have a better look. 

“Eevee!” she squealed sweetly, the two of them suddenly launching into a very serious sounding conversation. 

Caitlyn looked absolutely thrilled, a completely different girl than the one Barry had first seen a few minutes ago. Right now, watching their Pokémon play, she seemed so happy. 

Cisco finally emerged from his plant hiding place, asking her cautiously, “Does, uh, Sparkles the Onix really eat rocks? I always heard that they do.” 

“Oh, he just loves them!” Caitlyn gushed. “Especially ones from really deep underground! Like-“ 

“Caitlyn!” Mrs. Snow’s screeching voice called out. “Put away that wretched thing at once! We’re going home!” 

“Come back, Sparkles,” Caitlyn sighed sadly, reluctantly holding out her Pokéball and summoning him inside. She was down again, but trying to smile as she waved to Barry and Cisco, saying, “Hey! I’ll see you guys on Saturday!” 

“You bet!” Barry said, waving back. 

Mrs. Snow gave them nasty looks and with her nose held high, ushered Caitlyn quickly out of the hospital. 

Barry and Cisco exchanged quizzical looks, Cisco mumbling quietly, “I didn’t even know Mrs. Snow had a daughter.” 

“She’s so sad,” Barry said with a frown. “I wonder why...” 

“Barry? Cisco?” Henry called out. “You guys still here?” 

“Yeah!” Barry called back, boys and Pokémon scrambling up to meet Henry at the counter. “We’re here!” 

“Cisco, come on back with Bulbasaur,” Henry said, smiling fondly at his son as he teased, “And you, my young entrepreneur, I think there are some chores waiting for you at home.” 

“I’ve been doing chores all month!” Barry replied in protest. 

“Yes, for other people,” Henry pointed out 

“Yeah, because they pay me!” 

“I feed you and clothe you,” Henry retorted flatly. “I don’t have to pay you. Now, go on!” 

“Ughhhh! Bye, Dad! Bye, Cisco!” Barry groaned dramatically. “I’ll see you tomorrow if I’m not still doing chores!” 

“Later, dude!” Cisco said, offering a sympathetic smile. 

Barry walked home, he and Eevee quickly getting started on the long list of neglected housework. He swept and mopped, shoved his dirty laundry underneath his bed, and washed the dishes. With Eevee’s help, he managed to clean everything up in a few hours with and as long as his father didn’t look around his room too hard, he would be pleased. 

He frowned at the time, realizing it was gonna be another late night without his father coming home on time. He microwaved himself a TV dinner and a Pokémon meal for Eevee. They finished eating dinner and Barry had just put a movie on for them to watch when the doorbell rang. 

Barry cautiously approached the door, frowning when he opened it and found no one there. He looked around, staring stupidly when he saw a brand new shiny bicycle waiting there on the edge of his porch. 

And it wasn’t just any bicycle. 

It was the GD-Red 2500. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title By Red! XD And if anyone can figure out what the name of bike means, you get a virtual cookie! Hehehe!


	5. Weedle-ing My Way Into Your Heart

Barry’s first reaction was complete and overwhelming joy. The GD-Red 2500 was the bicycle of his wildest dreams and it was right there on his porch. It even had a basket on the handlebars for Eevee. It was perfect. 

But wait. 

How did it get there? 

His father knew he had been saving up for it, but he wouldn’t know about Mick’s Growlithe torching half the cash. He wouldn’t have any reason to buy it for him.

Cisco didn’t have the money and Professor Wells, while very kind, didn’t seem like the type to randomly buy anyone a bicycle.

“Leonard,” Barry whispered out loud, his eyes widening in shock. 

“Eevee?” Eevee chirped, scampering over to sniff the new bike. 

“Leonard did this,” Barry replied, “He made that big thing about finding out what bike I wanted... but why?” 

“Eevee.” 

“No, he doesn’t like me!” Barry scoffed. “He hates me!” 

“Eevee?” 

“I don’t know why else he’d buy me a bike! I mean, I don’t... I don’t know what this is for!” Barry was left scratching his head, daring to tiptoe over to inspect the beautiful prize. “Oh, crap. I bet he stole it!” 

“Eevee!” she gasped. 

“You saw where he lived!” Barry hissed. “I’m not trying to be mean, but there’s no way he could have bought this! And you heard what Cisco said! They steal stuff! We can’t keep the bike.” 

“Eevee,” she protested, wiggling her hips as she prepared to jump. 

“Eevee,” Barry warned, “Don’t you do it.” 

She hopped up into the basket, getting comfortable and chirping at him. 

“Come on, girl,” Barry groaned, slapping his forehead in frustration. “We have to take it back.” 

“Take what back?” Henry said, startling Barry right out of his skin. 

“Holy crap, Dad!” Barry yelped, whirling around to stare at his father. “You scared the crap out of me!” 

“Sorry,” Henry chuckled, “Thought you would have heard me pulling up. Ah, I see you finally got your new bike! Very nice! That’s not what you’re talking about taking back, is it?” 

“Uhhh...” 

“Barry?” 

“Maybe,” Barry squeaked helplessly. He never could lie to his father, suddenly trapped as he struggled to think of what to say and remain honest. 

“What’s wrong?” Henry pressed, his tone shifting dangerously towards Dad Voice. 

“Do you know why Caitlyn Snow is so sad?” Barry asked quickly, blinking innocently. 

“That’s... that’s a complicated question,” Henry said slowly, nodding for Barry and Eevee to come inside. 

“Is it because her mom hates Pokémon?” Barry wondered, waiting for Eevee to hop up on his shoulder before shutting the door. 

“Her mother doesn’t like things that don’t do what she wants them to,” Henry replied carefully, “Like Caitlyn’s Onix. Some Pokémon get very attached to their owners and will not obey anyone else’s commands. They also may get very attached to them.” 

“Like being really protective?” 

“Sometimes overly so,” Henry nodded, hanging up his coat and peeling off his shoes. 

“So, she gets mad because Onix won’t listen to her?” 

“That’s about the size of it,” Henry said, heading to the couch to relax. “Mrs. Snow likes things to be done a certain way; her way.” 

“Caitlyn told me and Cisco that she’s having a birthday party this weekend and her mom makes a guest list for her,” Barry said with a frown. “She doesn’t even get to choose who’s coming to her party.” 

“I think that might be Mrs. Snow’s way of trying to help her daughter make new friends,” Henry offered. 

“I think Caitlyn’s Onix isn’t the only thing that Mrs. Snow likes to boss around,” Barry grumbled, plopping down on the sofa beside his father, Eevee crawling into his lap. 

“You are far too perceptive for your young age,” Henry said with a wry smile. “So, are you and Cisco going to the party?” 

“Yeah, totally!” Barry said brightly. 

“And you’ll be okay with that?” 

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” Barry blinked. 

“Not a good history with birthdays,” Henry replied gently. 

“Eevee,” she chirped quietly, nuzzling against Barry’s stomach. 

“That’s only with my birthday,” Barry said with a sad smile, “Other people’s are okay. I’m trying to think of something nice to get Caitlyn, but I don’t really know her that well.” 

“You know she loves Pokémon, especially Sparkles,” Henry suggested. “That’s a start.” 

“Thanks, Dad!” Barry smiled, scratching Eevee’s collar. “Me and Cisco better get back to work if we’re gonna have any money to buy her decent presents. We’re freakin’ broke now.” 

“From buying the bikes?” 

“Yes,” Barry answered slowly, avoiding eye contact. “The bikes...” 

Henry sighed, a wordless reminder that he knew when Barry was lying. 

“Uhm... so, how was work?” 

“Are we going to keep pretending there’s not a problem with the bike?” Henry asked dryly. 

“Can we?” Barry was excited. “Wait, is that really an option? Because I am all for the pretending option.” 

“No.” 

“Ugh,” Barry mumbled, fidgeting nervously. 

“Come on, slugger,” Henry prodded gently. “Where did the bike come from?” 

“I don’t know for sure,” Barry replied honestly, “But, uh, long story short, we didn’t have enough money for both of our bikes today so we only got Cisco’s. Leonard asked me what bike it was that I wanted to get, and well, there it is now on the porch.” 

“So, you think it’s from Leonard?” Henry raised his brows in surprise. 

“Maybe?” Barry squeaked. 

“Well, that’s a very generous gift son,” Henry said, “Why are you so upset?” 

“Because I think maybe he might have possibly stolen it?” Barry replied, his voice hitching up a few more octaves. 

Henry looked thoughtful, saying at last, “I don’t think it’s fair to assume how Leonard acquired the bike. If you’re really in doubt, maybe you should go talk to him?” 

“Why do all my problems with Leonard end with me having to talk to him?” Barry argued pitifully. 

“Because that’s how adults solve our problems,” Henry replied with a soft chuckle. “We talk about them, son. If you’re that worried about the bike, ask him.” 

“And if it’s stolen?” Barry frowned, thinking of all the bruises he had seen on Leonard’s arms. “I don’t want him to get in trouble.” 

“We can return the bike anonymously,” Henry promised him. 

“Okay,” Barry agreed, “I’ll find Leonard tomorrow and we will have a nice little chat.” 

“Sounds good,” Henry said with a smile, “Speaking of Leonard, he stopped in the clinic earlier today. Said he’d been sick with a cold, but he wanted to make sure I knew that you had apologized to him for your fight.” 

“Oh?” Barry blinked, taking about three seconds too long to respond properly. 

“Eevee!” she chirped sharply, swatting at him with her paw. 

“Right!” Barry exclaimed. “Yup. Sure did. ‘Cause I did that. Totally did. ‘Cause I told you that I did. And Leonard said so.” 

“Barry,” Henry sighed, clearly too tired to dig through another obvious fib. “Why don’t you go on and get ready for bed?” 

“Going!” Barry bolted to his room with Eevee right behind him. 

As he brushed his teeth and changed into his pajamas, he tried to imagine what he could possibly say to Leonard. “Gee, thanks for the perfect bike,” he mumbled to himself, “Sorry I can’t keep it because I don’t wanna be an accessory to a robbery?” 

“Eeveeeee,” Eevee mumbled, rolling her eyes. 

“Does receiving stolen goods actually make me an accessory?” Barry asked her helplessly. “I don’t know how this works!” 

“Eevee?” 

“I don’t know why you would know! I’m sorry! I’m just, ugh, this sucks,” Barry mumbled, crawling into bed and pulling the covers up over himself. He ran through at least a dozen different versions of his imaginary conversation with Leonard and none of them sounded good. 

Most of them ended with another nasty fight in his head. 

A particularly vivid one ended with them kissing and he was too embarrassed with himself to take that one any further. 

He got up the next morning with a clear head and one mission: find Leonard and get the truth about that darn bicycle. Even though the bike was most likely stolen, he decided it wouldn’t hurt to take it cruising around for a little bit. 

He had to find Leonard, right? 

Riding was faster than walking would have been! 

Barry found Mick and Throttle down at the town park, but no sign of Leonard. He didn’t bother to stop and ask them for help. 

Leonard wasn’t at the ice cream parlor or anywhere else downtown. He dared to ride over to the Snart family house, only pulling in when he saw that the beat up truck wasn’t in the driveway. 

Lisa answered the door when he knocked, sleepy and annoyed, barking before Barry could even ask anything, “Lenny isn’t here!” 

Barry flinched when the door slammed in his face. He hesitated, but knocked again. 

“What?” Lisa roared, ready to tear his eyes out. 

“What should I get a girl for her birthday that loves Pokémon?” he asked quickly, bracing himself for an attack. 

“Is she your girlfriend?” Lisa demanded without missing a beat. 

“What?” 

“Gift rules are different if you’re smooching,” Lisa groaned exasperatedly. “Is she your girlfriend?” 

“No!” 

“Okay, then you can either get her a Pokéball necklace or a Pokémon backpack,” Lisa informed him, “Most girls like jewelry, but not all do. If you’re not sure what kinda girl she is, go with the backpack. Everybody has a ton of crap to drag around with them if they like Pokémon. Okay?” 

“Wow, yeah!” Barry gushed, grinning wide. “Thank you so much! That’s actually really good-“ 

The door slammed shut again. 

“-advice...” 

Barry got back on his bike and began his search again. There was only one place he hadn’t checked yet, sighing as he followed the path out of town towards the cemetery. 

Eevee peered out from her basket as they rode up to the gate, Barry hopping off to walk the bike inside. He gulped nervously, praying that Leonard had left the country. 

No such luck. 

Barry spotted him immediately. 

Leonard was sitting at the very same grave he had been visiting when they’d met before, leaving Barry to conclude it was his mother’s. He didn’t look up as Barry walked up behind him, too occupied with digging through a large leather bag. 

He didn’t seen any immediate sign of Gastly or the mysterious woman he saw here last time. 

“Uh... hey,” Barry said, swallowing nervously. 

“Yes?” Leonard asked, still not glancing his way as he pulled out a wallet from the bag and started poking through the flaps. 

“I wanted to... uhm...” 

“Wanted to thank me for your bike?” Leonard suggested dryly. “You’re welcome. Now piss off.” 

“Did you steal it?” Barry demanded suddenly, his hands gripping the handlebars tightly. “Because, because if you did... I don’t, I don’t want it.” 

Leonard sighed, finally turning around to fix Barry with a very annoyed stare. “Seriously?” 

“Y-yes,” Barry stammered. 

“Is it the wrong color?” Leonard asked, setting the wallet and bag aside as he stood up. He started strolling towards Barry, asking again, “Is it not the right model?” 

“No,” Barry replied, “No, it’s exactly what I wanted!” 

“Then why are you here?” Leonard demanded, pressing his hands on the crux of the handlebar stem and leaning in close. “Other than to show me how ungrateful you are?” 

Barry stared stupidly down at Leonard’s hands, sputtering, “I’m not, I’m not ungrateful! It’s perfect, really! 

“So, what’s the problem?” 

Barry was trying to figure out how someone’s fingers could be so impossibly long and delicate and yet so strong looking, gasping sharply as he jerked his eyes back to Leonard’s face, “Okay! Because if, if you stole it, that’s not good! That’s illegal!” 

“Eevee!” Eevee chimed in, flicking her tail defiantly. 

“Uh huh,” Leonard drawled. 

“I can’t accept it,” Barry said more firmly, “It doesn’t matter why you did it, but I can’t.” 

“You don’t wanna know why?” Len teased, releasing his grip on the bike and standing back, smirking down at Barry. 

“Yes. No. Wait, what are we talking about?” Barry blinked rapidly. 

“Why I _procured_ this lovely bicycle for you,” Leonard clarified, “Aren’t you curious?” 

“No,” Barry fibbed, licking his lips nervously. “It doesn’t matter! I just, I just need to know if I’m going to get arrested for having it!” 

Leonard pouted, reaching into his pocket and pulled out a receipt. He handed it over for Barry’s inspection. 

Barry snatched it away, astonished to see it was a receipt for his bicycle purchases yesterday with a credit card. He stared at Leonard in a mixture of confusion and shame, stumbling to respond, “This is... is... uh...” 

“A receipt for a very legally purchased bicycle,” Leonard said with a happy smirk. He shrugged, adding, “I kept it just in case I got the wrong one. I’m rather thoughtful that way.” 

“I’m so sorry,” Barry began immediately, “I am really sorry. I really shouldn’t have assumed that, uh, you had taken it... uhm...” 

“Apology accepted,” Leonard said dismissively, moving back to the grave and sitting down to start investigating the bag again. He picked up the wallet, pulling out the cash and tucking it into his own pocket. 

“Are you gonna tell me why now?” Barry asked curiously. 

“Thought it didn’t matter,” Leonard taunted. 

“Okay, well, it doesn’t! It still doesn’t! But uh... why?” Barry demanded stubbornly, frowning as he watched Eevee bounce out of the basket and head right for Leonard. “Ugh, Eevee, come on back, girl!” 

Leonard smirked, allowing Eevee to practically crawl right in his lap as he warned, “I wouldn’t get too close...” 

Eevee chirped, sniffling a little closer. 

Gastly suddenly came bursting out of Leonard’s chest, blubbering manically and tongue waggling as he screeched, “Gassstlyyyy!” 

“Eeeeeee!” Eevee squeaked and came bolting back to Barry, climbing up his body and hugging his neck tightly. 

“Hey! That wasn’t very nice!” Barry snapped, petting her gently to calm her down. 

“I told her not to get too close,” Leonard chuckled, nuzzling Gastly with his chin. “They’re fine, little buddy. Go back to sleep.” 

Gastly blew a raspberry, grumbling softly but retreating back inside of Len’s body out of sight. 

“Your Gastly... sleeps in you?” Barry tilted his head curiously. 

“So full of questions,” Leonard drawled, tossing the wallet aside and continuing to dig through the bag. He tossed aside textbooks and papers, pausing when he found an ivory colored envelope with a fancy looking seal. 

Barry fidgeted, stammering, “So... what are you doing?” 

“Let’s play a game, Barry,” Leonard said flatly, “In this game, there are only two rules. With me so far?” 

“Okay?” 

“Rule number one is that I will only answer one of your stupid questions per day,” Leonard went on, peeking inside the fancy envelope with a faint smile when he saw what was inside. His eyes flicked up to Barry’s as he continued, “Rule number two is that for every additional question you try to ask me, I will hit you. Probably in your face.” 

“What kind of a freakin’ game is that?” Barry demanded furiously, aghast at such a ridiculous idea. 

“Eeveeee!” Eevee growled, shaking her little head. 

“Is that your question?” Leonard replied calmly as he began to stuff the contents of the bag sans envelope back inside it. “Better choose carefully.” 

“Fine! What the heck are you doing?” Barry asked, crossing his arms firmly over his chest. He didn’t need to know why Leonard bought the stupid bike for him and Gastly’s sleeping habits were not that important. His immediate curiosity needed to be sated. 

“I stole this bag from some rich prep kids passing through from Veridian City and I am pulling out everything that is of value before I toss it into a dumpster,” Leonard explained as casually as if he was telling Barry how to tie his shoes. 

“You... what?” Barry gasped, shocked by his honesty. 

“Gastlyyyy,” Gastly protested, a hint of purple poking out from the front of Leonard’s shirt. 

“Ah, yes,” Leonard said dryly, “Gastly wants me to clarify that I merely picked up the bag after he scared the kids out of their minds and they dropped it while fleeing. Better?” 

“Gastly,” the little ghost croaked, content to disappear again. 

“It was all my idea,” Leonard whispered loudly, smirking smugly when there was a very grumpy disembodied voice grumbling in reply. 

“So, you do steal things,” Barry said carefully, making sure to frame it as a statement and not a question. 

“And you’re unbelievably annoying,” Leonard retorted. 

“Hey!” Barry pouted. 

“Sorry, I thought we were sharing very obvious truths about each other?” Leonard cocked his head to the side. “Mm, no? My mistake.” 

“You’re such a freakin’ jerk,” Barry growled, his blood bubbling up quick. 

“And you,” Leonard began, grunting as he stood up with the bag slung over his shoulder, pausing to admire Barry’s flushed face, “You are very cute when you blush.” 

Barry gulped loudly, wishing he could think of one single intelligent response. No one like Leonard had ever called him cute before, not with any sincerity, and he had no idea what to say. A small squeak was all he came up with while his skin cycled through several new shades of red, staring helplessly at Leonard. 

“Keep the bike, Barry,” Leonard said with a smirk. ”I’ll see you around.” 

Barry watched him leave, letting out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding as he groaned, “Okay, what the crap? What just happened?” 

“Eevee?” she sighed. 

“No, I do not like him more now!” Barry argued passionately. “You’re insane!” 

“Eeveeeee,” she snorted, retreating down into the basket expectantly. She looked up at Barry, asking, “Eevee?” 

“Yes, we’re keeping the bike,” Barry mumbled, hopping on and beginning to ride back into town. “But I don’t want to hear another word about how I like Leonard Snart!” 

“You totally like Leonard Snart,” was Cisco’s immediate response after meeting up with Barry and hearing the interesting story of how he got his new bike. 

“You, too?” Barry scoffed, visibly offended. 

“Come on, dude!” Cisco snorted, waving at the bicycle as if that answered everything. “Obviously he likes you, too!” 

“You... you really think so?” 

“Uh, duh!” Cisco laughed. “Come on! You think he just walks around stealin’ bikes for everybody? This is like, you know, thug courtship.” 

“He didn’t steal it!” Barry declared, reaching into his pocket to find the proof. “Look! He got a receipt! He bought it fair and square!” 

Cisco glanced over the receipt skeptically and sighed, “Oh, Barry. My sweet, innocent Barry.” 

“What?” 

“That’s probably a fake credit card, dude,” Cisco replied, giving Barry a small pat on his shoulder. “Len and Lisa fill out the applications for those things and send them off, max ‘em out the second they get them, and never pay the bill.” 

“How do you know that?” Barry scoffed. 

“Because they keep having the statements sent to Professor Wells’ house and I’ve heard him screaming about getting credit card bills with names like ‘Justin Sane’ and ‘Richard Fitness’ for years.” 

“Okay, you can’t know for sure it was them,” Barry griped. 

“Awww,” Cisco cooed, batting his eyes sweetly, “Listen to you, defending your little thievin’ sugar daddy!” 

Eevee giggled softly. 

“Ughhhh, shut up!” Barry moaned, burying his face in his hands. “Can we talk about something else? Like working to save up for our great Pokémon Journey and getting presents for Caitlyn’s party?” 

“Fine!” Cisco relented with a grin. “Come on! We can make deliveries for the food mart now! People might even tip us and bam, look at that, we’re back in business!” 

They made deliveries for the rest of week and picked back up on the rest of their usual odd jobs. By Saturday afternoon, they were both ready to go to Caitlyn’s party, presents in hand. 

Barry had decided to take Lisa’s advice and narrowed his decisions down between a necklace with a silver plated Pokéball charm or a Pokémon backpack. He couldn’t find a backpack with an Onix on it so he chose to go with the necklace instead. 

Cisco had taken a more unusual route, picking out a plethora of rare mineral deposits from the local rock shop and explaining shyly, “They’re not really for her. They’re for her Onix. Uhm. You know, I thought she’d like them?” 

“I think that’s a great idea!” Barry exclaimed, “I’m sure she will love them!” 

They had been to the Snow residence before to clean up leaves out of the yard for quarters, but this time seemed more nerve wracking. 

It was by far the largest house in Pallet Town, three stories tall with a massive fenced in yard and a gazebo overlooking the lush pool. There were bright pink balloons and streamers everywhere, a sign by the front door firmly stating that all Pokémon were to be left outside in the designated area. 

Barry and Cisco looked around until they found a large pen set up in the backyard, neither one of them particularly impressed by it. There were food and water dishes, but no toys of any kind to be found. The Pokémon that were inside already looked miserable. 

“Well,” Barry sighed, frowning up at Eevee, “I promise we won’t stay too long?” 

“Eevee,” she pouted sadly, hopping off Barry’s shoulder and trodding after Bulbasaur into the pen. 

“We’ll be back real soon! Promise!” Cisco assured their pets, quickly turning around and zooming straight to the front door. “Can’t look back! If I look back and see that sad little snout, I won’t be able to leave him!” 

“Be strong! We got this!” Barry cheered him on, knocking at the door. He cleared his throat, straightening out his shirt and busted out his friendliest smile in preparation of seeing Mrs. Snow. 

Instead, he got Leonard Snart. 

Leonard Snart, who was dressed up in a flashy blue suit and looking way too handsome in it, smirking slyly as he purred down at them, “Why, Barry Allen and Cisco Ramon. Mmmm.” He clicked his tongue playfully, teasing, “I don’t think your names are on the guest list, now are they?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title Courtesy of Redddd! :D


	6. Onix You Glad To See Me?

“What the hell are you doing here?” Barry hissed furiously, raising his present to bash Leonard right in the nose with it and having to fight the urge with all his willpower. 

“Is that going to be your question for the day?” Leonard asked playfully. “Or are you expecting me to credit you on all the days I didn’t see you?” 

“They’re not on the list,” Mick grumbled as he walked up beside Leonard, narrowing his eyes at Barry and Cisco. “Are they crashing, too?” 

Like Leonard, Mick was also wearing a very nice suit and Barry was beginning to feel terribly underdressed in his t-shirt and jeans. 

At least Cisco’s shirt had freakin’ buttons on it. 

“Just answer the freakin’ question!” Barry snarled at Leonard, one angry tick away from stomping his foot. 

“We have invitations,” Leonard purred, pulling out a fancy envelope from his inner coat pocket. “Where’s yours?” 

Barry gasped, recognizing the envelope as the one Leonard had grabbed out of the prep kid’s bag the other day. He came right up the stairs, hissing in Leonard’s face, “You stole those!” 

“No, I found them,” Leonard corrected, smiling sweetly. 

“In a bag you stole!” Barry countered. 

“Still,” Leonard drawled, “We actually have invitations and you don’t. I’m afraid we’re going to have to ask you boys to leave. This is a very exclusive party...” 

“Herbert! No! They’re with me!” Caitlyn’s little voice shouted, pushing the older boys out of her way. 

“Herbert?” Cisco scoffed. 

“Come on!” Caitlyn said impatiently, grabbing for Cisco’s and Barry’s hands to drag them inside the house. She led them upstairs from the party, huffing, “That Herbert guy has been hounding people at the door all day! Mother just loves him, ugh, he’s so obnoxious!” 

“No kidding,” Cisco snickered, grinning at Barry. “He’s just the worst, huh?” 

“I don’t even know who he is! Or his weird friend who is totally creeping me out! Ugh!” Caitlyn groaned. “Just some more stupid snobs my mother invited for me!” 

“Not having a real good party, huh?” Barry asked, blinking around as he stared at the pinkest bedroom he had ever seen. The walls, the bed, and even the carpet were all varying shades of pinks and mauves. “This room... is nice.” 

Caitlyn plopped down on the bed as she sighed miserably, “My parties always suck and you can say this room is ugly. Because it totally is. I hate it. Mommy picked it all out for me.” 

“Okay, sorry, wow,” Barry nodded apologetically, “Yeeeah. It’s pretty bad.” 

“I’m really glad you guys came, though!” Caitlyn said, offering them both a little smile. “This is the first time I’ve ever had people come that I invited myself!” 

“Happy to be here!” Cisco said with a grin. 

“Totally!” Barry cheered. “But, uh, isn’t your mom gonna wonder where you are after a while?” 

“Doubtful,” Caitlyn mused, “Last year, she got so drunk that she let another girl blow out my candles. I think we’re okay up here for a bit.” 

“Sheesh,” Cisco muttered, “I thought my family was bad about birthdays.” 

“What does your family do?” Caitlyn asked curiously. 

“My big brother always has to be the center of attention, right?” Cisco snorted. “So, when I was little, he’d freak out whenever it was my birthday and want presents and a cake of his own. My parents just started giving in and it became a thing. They even call it his ‘other birthday’ now.” 

“Ouch,” Caitlyn murmured sympathetically. She looked to Barry, asking him, “What about you, Barry? Are your birthdays as horrible as ours?” 

“I don’t celebrate mine,” Barry replied, reaching up to his shoulder to pet Eevee out of habit and finding nothing there. “I don’t like my birthday.” 

“Really?” Cisco frowned. “My birthday is super crappy ‘cause I gotta share it with stupid Dante all the time, but I still like it. What the heck, dude?” 

“I haven’t celebrated one since I was like nine, it’s not a big deal,” Barry mumbled with a little shrug, looking up towards the door when he heard footsteps approaching. 

“Ah! So, this is where the real party is happening,” Leonard purred triumphantly as he let himself in, sauntering inside with Mick at his side. 

Barry was almost happy to see them, knowing at least their unexpected appearance would change the topic of conversation. He did his best to look grumpy and not too relieved. 

“Not you guys again,” Caitlyn groaned haughtily. “Herbert, please go. Take Bert with you.” 

“You named yourself, didn’t you,” Cisco accused, eyeing Mick with a quirked brow. 

“Shut it, squirt,” Mick growled softly. 

“My dear little lady Snow,” Leonard interjected smoothly, coming to sit beside her on the bed, “I’m afraid I haven’t been completely honest with you. I’m not actually Herbert West. And that is not my brother, Bert East.” 

“Who are you then?” she demanded. 

“I’m Leonard Snart and this is Mick Rory,” Leonard explained calmly, “We stole these invitations from unlucky invitees with the full intention of robbing your home.” 

Barry cringed, waiting for Caitlyn to snap or scream or call the police. 

Instead, she started laughing hysterically. She was laughing so hard there were tears in her eyes and Barry momentarily wondered if she had lost her mind. 

“My mother thinks you’re these rich prep boys from Veridian!” she giggled madly. “And you came here to steal from us?” 

“Mmmhmm,” Leonard hummed. 

“Oh, my goodness! That’s fantastic!” Caitlyn squealed jubilantly. “Oh, oh, oh! I’ll show you where the nice silverware is!” 

“Wait, you’re going to _help_ them rob you?” Barry gasped in shock. 

“Just a little bit!” Caitlyn replied with a little grin. “Maybe enough so maybe my mother will stop throwing these stupid parties with people she only knows by their bank account balance!” 

“Cheers to that,” Mick grunted, reaching inside his coat and drawing out a flask to take a small drink. 

“Oh! Is that alcohol?” Caitlyn asked in awe, blinking slowly. 

“Want some?” Mick blinked. 

“Sure!” Caitlyn eagerly took the flask and sipped it, making an icky little face as she swallowed. “Ugh, that’s terrible.” 

Mick began to snicker, teasing, “Not a fan, huh?” 

“Ugh, no,” Caitlyn groaned. “Whiskey is gross. I like vodka way better.” 

“You think you know a girl,” Cisco laughed in surprise, “Look at you, bad little Caity!” 

Caitlyn smiled shyly, shrugging as she said, “I maybe have snuck a few tastes out of Mommy’s liquor cabinet once or twice over the years.” 

“I did, too,” Barry confessed, laughing, “My parents had a bunch of stuff left over from a New Year’s party one time and yeeeah, little Barry decided to try schnapps.” 

“Three underage delinquents!” Cisco giggled. 

“Four,” Leonard corrected, retrieving the flask to steal a drink for himself. “Never dabbled, Cisco?” he asked, no malice intended, only curiosity. 

“Nope,” Cisco said, gesturing to himself as he chuckled, “My body is a temple, my dude. I keep it nice and pure.” 

“Good for you,” Mick snorted. 

Leonard smirked, sipping slowly as he glanced over at Barry. He licked his lips devilishly slow, asking, “What about you, Barry? Is your body a sacred vessel?” 

“It’s like, you know, ninety percent sacred,” Barry replied softly, entranced by the steady swipe of Leonard’s tongue. 

“Wanna bump that rating down a few notches?” he teased, offering out the flask towards him. 

“Maybe just a little bit,” Barry replied nervously, cautiously accepting the alcohol and taking a tiny sip. Ulgh, that was awful. He wanted to spit it right out. 

Crap. 

Leonard was watching him intently and Barry was suddenly overwhelmed with the weirdest desire to look cool. 

He managed a bigger gulp, instantly regretting it because it burned like hell, but to see Leonard give him an approving nod made his stomach flutter. 

Or maybe that was just the urge to throw up. 

“So, what were you squares doing before we came up here?” Mick snorted. “Painting each other’s finger nails?” 

“We were talking about birthdays, but ohhh, that’s a great idea!“ Caitlyn exclaimed, hopping off her bed and racing over to her dresser. 

“Huh?” 

Caitlyn came back with two bottles of nail polish, sitting in front of Mick on the floor and demanding, “Give me your foot.” 

“For what?” Mick scoffed. 

“To paint your nails,” Caitlyn replied as if it was obvious, warning sweetly, “And if you don’t let me, I’ll scream for my mommy and tell her what you’re both really doing here.” 

“All right,” Mick grunted, grabbing his flask back from Barry and gulping more whiskey. “Do I at least get to choose the color?” 

“Sure!” Caitlyn chirped. “Red or blue?” 

“Red.” 

“So, birthdays, huh?” Leonard drawled, smiling softly as he watched Caitlyn wrestle Mick’s socks and shoes off to get at his toenails. “That was the exciting topic of conversation?” 

“Comparing war stories of who has the worst birthday,” Cisco explained. “My snobby ass brother has two birthdays because he’s basically taken over mine, Caitlyn’s mom is super psycho and controls hers like every year, and Barry, uh, he... doesn’t celebrate his.” 

“You don’t celebrate it?” Mick gruffed. “Even my family does birthdays and we all get the same thing every year; a carton of smokes and a twelve pack of beer.” 

“Uhm, yeah, just not really my thing,” Barry said quickly. 

“The fuck?” Mick blinked, turning stare to at Barry. “How is getting free shit not your thing?” 

“Hold still!” Caitlyn commanded, smacking Mick’s wiggly foot and continuing to paint his toes. 

“Bad time of year?” Leonard asked casually, reaching for Mick’s flask and taking a drink. 

“Yeah,” Barry nodded, looking up at Leonard with a sad smile. “Something like that.” 

Leonard nodded in understanding, shaking the flask as he declared, “Seems we are just about out of booze. Barry, if you’d do the honors of finishing us off.” 

Barry accepted the flask, convincing himself this was a good idea and took the last sip. The sip turned out to be a very large gulp and he had to swallow several times to calm down his gag reflex. 

Leonard didn’t seem to notice, asking politely, “Miss Snow, where’s the liquor cabinet?” 

“Downstairs in the living room by the door,” Caitlyn replied, not looking up from her work. “Bring back vodka. And cranberry juice.” 

“You comin’, Mick?” Leonard quirked his brows in questioning. 

“Busy,” Mick replied, wiggling his toes, “Take pipsqueak.” 

“Sure, I’ll go,” Barry nodded, standing up quickly and instantly regretting it as the room spun. 

Leonard was there to catch his arm, smirking as he teased, “Little bit of a rush, isn’t it?” 

“Been a while,” Barry admitted, not complaining as Leonard’s hand stayed on his shoulder to keep him steady as they headed downstairs. 

Raiding the liquor cabinet was too easy. Most of the guests were hanging out by the pool and Mrs. Snow was entertaining the adults on the patio. Leonard helped himself to a bottle of vodka and whiskey, grabbing some plastic party cups, a two liter or soda and the cranberry juice out of the kitchen for Barry to carry. 

Barry was flushed and happy, the worst of the dizziness having left him. His stomach still felt a little questionable, but he was actually having a really good time. It was fun sneaking around, a definite rush he had never felt before and he really enjoyed Leonard’s company. 

When Leonard pulled him into the broom closet instead of going immediately back upstairs, Barry didn’t even question it. 

“How about we have our own little party for a bit?” Leonard suggested, uncapping the whisky and taking a swig. 

“In here?” Barry giggled. 

“Mmmhmm,” Leonard nodded, “There’s me. And you. And you and me...” He offered the bottle to Barry, helping him free up his hands by setting all the drink supplies up on a shelf. “What more do we need?” 

“I guess, uhm, I guess we don’t,” Barry said anxiously, tilting the bottle back to hopefully ease his nerves. His attempt to be cool failed this time, choking a little and coughing. He immediately wanted to die, surprised when Leonard was already pressing the open soda in his hands to wash away the burn. 

“Easy there,” Leonard soothed with a small smile, “It’s okay if you want to use a chaser.” 

“Thanks,” Barry hiccuped, wiping off his mouth with a bashful smile. 

“And it’s okay if you don’t want to drink,” Leonard went on gently, capping the booze and soda to stick them over on the shelf. “You don’t have to try and impress me, Barry.” 

“Uhm... okay,” Barry said quietly, wondering when they got so close or how his heart starting beating in his ears. 

“Have any questions you wanna ask me, Barry?” Leonard purred, “Anything on your mind?” 

Barry giggled without meaning to, clearing his throat as he replied carefully, “Oh, hmmm, sure, lots of things.” 

Like, what does your mouth taste like. 

Or perhaps why are your hands so stupidly pretty. 

Maybe how is it possible for one person to be such a giant jerk and also ridiculously sweet? 

“Well?” Leonard prompted, smiling patiently. 

“The bike,” Barry hiccuped again, his head fuzzy and trying to focus on the safest possible question bubbling up in his thoughts, “Why did you get the bike for me?” 

“Because I like you, Barry,” Leonard replied immediately, advancing towards him slowly, “That’s why.” 

“You like me? Like, _like_ like me?” Barry squeaked, blinking dumbly up at him. 

“You’re one of a kind, Barry Allen,” Leonard said simply, “You’re smart, brave and you’re a hell of a trainer. Mick told me all about your battle. Nicely done. I like you a lot, in fact.” 

Barry sagged against the closet wall, his knees turning to jelly to hear such high praise. 

“And I think you like me, too,” Leonard went on, smirking playfully, “Don’t you?” 

“M-Maybe,” Barry stammered, panting softly. 

Leonard was right on top of him now, still smirking in that absurdly attractive way of his, teasing softly, “Yeah... you definitely do.” 

“Leonard, what are you doing?” Barry hiccuped, pressing his hand against Leonard’s chest having no clue what else to do with them. 

“What does it feel like I’m doing?” Leonard asked coyly as he tilted his head down, his breath hot and sweet against Barry’s lips. 

“Wait!” Barry snapped. 

“Yes?” Leonard paused. 

“Are, are you...” Barry tried to catch his breath, gasping, “Are you trying to kiss me again?” 

“Well, I can’t say that I’ve really tried to kiss you yet. If I actually had, I can guarantee that I would have been successful,” Leonard chuckled softly. He gently cradled the side of Barry’s face, his other hand dragging along his side to rest on his hip. “Now this...” 

Oh, those hands would surely be the death of Barry if those perfectly pouty lips didn’t kill him first. 

“This here?” Leonard swallowed softly, a slight tremble of excitement in his tone as he whispered huskily, “This is _definitely_ me trying.” 

Maybe the voice. Yup. That voice might do it, too. 

Barry whined softly, his fingers clawing at Leonard’s shirt. He had no idea what to do with himself, the first brush of Leonard’s lips lighting a fire inside of him that made him want to scream. 

Yes, they were going to kiss. He was finally going to have his first kiss with a really pretty boy... 

In a closet. 

In a broom closet in someone else’s house at some girl’s birthday party. 

No, crap! 

This was all wrong. 

“Okay! I don’t know what kind of guy you think I am, Leonard Snart!” Barry snarled, suddenly finding the willpower to push him away, “But I am not having my first kiss in a dirty, filthy, freakin’ closet with you!” 

“Your first... what?” Leonard was shocked, unable to fully react for a few seconds. 

“My first kiss is gonna be romantic and sweet and perfect! It’s not gonna smell like freakin’ bleach and mothballs!” Barry ranted on, jabbing Leonard in the chest. 

“Gassssstly!” Gastly growled, his fearsome little face emerging from Leonard’s shirt and growling grumpily. 

“Gastly! Go back!” Leonard hissed, swatting at him. 

“You were going to kiss me with him freakin’ hiding in there?” Barry demanded furiously. 

“He’s always in there,” Leonard replied quickly. 

“That’s freakin’ weird!” 

Leonard shook his head and pushed Gastly back out of sight, trying to redirect the conversation as he snapped, “Okay! What did you mean, your ‘first kiss’?” 

Barry’s eyes widened, crossing his arms over his chest and sniffing quietly. He felt way too vulnerable, mumbling defensively, “So, freakin’ what. I haven’t kissed anybody before.” 

“Oh, Barry,” Leonard sighed, offering a soft smile, “I owe you... an apology.” 

“An apology? For, for what?” 

“For making a very foolish assumption,” Leonard replied, his hand brushing Barry’s cheek, “I was certain someone else had already gotten to you, and imagine that... here you are, just waiting for me.” 

“For you?” Barry’s eyes fluttered at the gentle touch, flustered and arguing, “You’re pretty confident for a guy who tried to make his first official move in a stinky broom closet. What makes you think you’ll get my first kiss, huh?” 

“Because I always get what I want,” Leonard replied with a grin, “And I don’t give up very easily. I’ll get that kiss from you, Barry Allen. Even if I have to steal it...” 

“Is that like, a thug courtship joke?” Barry accused, pouting sullenly. “Because Cisco said something about you courting me and then he said you were like my thief sugar daddy-“ 

“Your what?” Leonard laughed out loud. 

“I mean, come on,” Barry groaned, rubbing at his forehead. “He told me about the credit card thing you and Lisa do. I know you didn’t technically steal the bike for me, but it was still pretty dishonest...” 

“Cisco is just full of surprises,” Leonard grumbled, clearly not aware that anyone else knew about his fraudulent dealings. 

“Look,” Barry said earnestly, waving his hands frantically. “Okay, hey, focus. No thug rage on Cisco. I just want you to know...” He took a deep breath. “You don’t have to impress me, either. Not with stuff like that. Nothing illegal, all right?” 

Leonard’s grumpy expression softened in surprise, his full lips curling up into a warm smile. “Is that a challenge, Barry?” 

“What are you talking about?” 

“To set up a romantic and perfect moment to seduce you into letting me have your first kiss, all without resorting to any illegal methods?” Leonard mused. “As for our little game of questions-“ 

“Okay, that stops,” Barry said firmly, “It’s dumb and I don’t wanna worry about you hitting me just because I want to get to know you. Fair?” 

“Fair,” Leonard conceded, leaning in close as he warned, “Be prepared. I’m not an easy person to get to know, Barry.” 

“Well, I don’t go around kissing people I don’t know very well,” Barry countered smugly. “You might want to work on that.” 

“I’ll see what I can do,” Leonard nodded, his face dangerously close to Barry’s once more and gazing over his lips. 

“We should go back upstairs,” Barry murmured. 

“So soon?” 

“If we stay, I may do something stupid like give in and let you kiss me,” Barry breathed softly. 

“What I’m hearing is that we should stay here,” Leonard teased. 

“Leonard!” Barry fussed. “Come on!” 

“All right,” Leonard huffed dramatically, pulling away and retrieving the pilfered booze, “Also? Cute boys who I’ve been nearly been intimate with inside of broom closets can call me ‘Len’.” 

“Okay, Len,” Barry chuckled, blushing sweetly. 

“Come on,” Len said with a wink, tucking the bottles under his arm and leading Barry out of the closet. Instead of upstairs, he began to lead him back to the liquor cabinet. 

“What are we doing?” Barry protested, glancing all around nervously. “Thought we were going back up to Caitlyn’s room?” 

“We are,” Len replied, “But first we’re going to make sure this is a birthday that Caitlyn is never going to forget.” 

“You’d do that for her?” Barry smiled. 

“No, but I’d do it for you,” Len said, snatching out a bottle of white rum and marching back into the kitchen where Mrs. Snow had set up a punch bowl. 

“For me?” 

“You like her and you want her to have a good birthday,” Len explained dryly, dumping the entire bottle of rum into the bowl. “You hate your own birthday for whatever reason, but it’s still important to you to make sure that hers is very special. 

“It’s why you asked Lisa about what to get her and why you were so quick to part with Eevee. You didn’t want to risk upsetting Mrs. Snow and ruining the party. Sound about right?” 

“Okay, yes, are you a freakin’ Abra or something?” Barry laughed, startled by Len’s pinpoint observations. 

“Just very good at reading people,” Len said with a shrug, throwing away the empty bottle and taking Barry’s hand to lead him back upstairs. 

Barry’s pulse rose up into madness, loving how Len’s beautiful hand felt in his own, trying to stay on task as he said, “So, wait! What was the point of spiking the punch?” 

“That punch is already spiked,” Len replied with a smirk, “That’s Mrs. Snow’s Special Punch for herself and her adult guests. I’m just kicking it up a few degrees to make her more tolerable before I really start to make some trouble.” 

“Oh, holy crap,” Barry giggled, eyes wide as he gazed up at Len in a mix of wonder and fear. “What are you going to do?” 

“You’ll just have to wait and see... but trust me, it’s gonna be fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title Courtesy of Red! Her Poképun game is mighty mighty! XD


	7. Having A Blastoise!

“Yo, dudes!” Cisco waved cheerfully upon Barry and Len’s return. “Took you guys freakin’ long enough! Did you stumble off into Narnia or somethin’?” 

“Had to make some vital party planning decisions,” Len said calmly, setting the booze up on Caitlyn’s dresser and shrugging off his suit coat. 

Mick was stretched out on Caitlyn’s bed, his freshly painted toes propped up on a pile of fluffy pillows. He grinned, asking, “Are we gonna like these decisions?”

“Oh, very much,” Leonard assured him.

Caitlyn was sitting next to Mick, working on his fingernails now and chirping, “Oh? Gosh! Sneaking liquor and planning to rob us isn’t enough for you?” 

“Definitely not,” Len said with a little smirk. “All we have to do is wait and very soon, this is going to be a very exciting birthday.” 

Cisco was eyeing Barry suspiciously, asking slowly, “What exactly were you guys doing?” 

“Stuff,” Barry replied, knowing his flushed face was telling all sorts of stories. 

Len was mixing them all up drinks to pass around and refilling Mick’s flask, purring, “Don’t worry, Cisco. Barry remains pure despite my best efforts.” 

“That was your best?” Barry scoffed, feeling pretty brave now as he sipped at his cup. He noticed it was definitely light on alcohol, heavy on soda, smiling appreciatively. 

“Ohhh, just you wait,” Leonard taunted with a little wink, his eyes full of mischief, “The day is not over yet.” 

“This is me, getting old and ancient, waiting,” Barry laughed, sitting down on the floor next to Cisco. He looked over at Caitlyn, grinning as he asked her, “How’s your birthday so far?”

“Awesome!” Caitlyn gushed, smiling sweetly as she finished up Mick’s nails to take a cup from Leonard. She leaned forward, gushing, “Did you see? Look at what Mick got me!” 

Hanging around her neck was the Pokéball necklace Barry had bought for her. 

“Hey, that’s...!” Barry hesitated. 

Mick was staring him down, daring him to tell the truth. 

“That’s, that’s a very thought gift,” Barry mumbled, gulping down his drink awkwardly. 

“He totally snatched your present, dude,” Cisco whispered woefully. “Sorry I didn’t stop him. I didn’t want to die.” 

“Don’t worry about it,” Barry murmured. 

“I freakin’ love it!” Caitlyn was babbling away, hiccuping softly as she chugged her entire cup and thrust it back at Len for a refill. 

“Here,” Cisco said, getting up to offer his present to her. “It’s not shiny jewelry or anything, but I hope you like it.” 

Caitlyn blinked, surprised by the weight of the big box as she opened it. She passed her hands over the shiny collection of rocks, gasping, “Oh, Cisco! This is so freakin’ sweet!” 

Mick peered curiously to see what had gotten Caitlyn so excited, giving Cisco a dirty look. “Fuckin’ rocks? Seriously?” 

“For Sparkles!” she laughed. “He’s an Onix! He will love them! Ohh, this one has little flecks of copper in it! He is gonna go nuts!” She sighed softly. “I wish he was here.” 

“Where is he?” Barry asked. “I didn’t see him in the pen outside.” 

“Mommy has his Pokéball,” Caitlyn grumbled. “She hides it from me because she’s awful and doesn’t want anyone to see him.” 

“Well, we can’t have that, now can we,” Len declared, rapping on his chest. 

“Gastlyyyy?” Gastly popped out, turning upside down and licking his own forehead with a giggle. 

“Go find where Mrs. Snow is hiding Caitlyn’s Pokéball for me,” Len said, patting the ghost. “We’re about to have some fun, little buddy.” 

“Gastly!” he snickered, vanishing away. 

“Whoa,” Caitlyn gasped, her big brown eyes wide in amazement. “Your Pokémon lives inside of you?” 

“Something like that,” Len replied with a smirk. “Ghost Pokémon are happiest when they have a place to haunt. For my Gastly, that place just happens to be me.”

“That’s so cool,” Caitlyn sighed, clearly envious. “I wish I could keep Sparkles with me like that all the time.” 

“I can’t help you there,” Leonard confessed, “But I’m going to make sure he’s able to celebrate your birthday with you. Now! Everyone, drink up.” 

Len kept the drinks flowing until everyone was warm and a little stumbly. Cisco politely declined to share in the alcoholic adventures, saying firmly that his body was still a sacred temple and at least one of them needed to be a responsible adult. 

Gastly had finally returned, jabbering away in Len’s ear with a wicked smile. 

Len’s lips curled up into a smile equally as devious, announcing, “It’s time, boys and girls. We have a party to crash. Follow me.” 

Barry grinned dopily when Len took his hand, leading him downstairs with the others all scampering behind him. He loved the simple touch of Len’s hand wrapped around his, beaming up at him sweetly as he led them into the living room. 

“What are we doing?” Caitlyn hiccuped, “How is this gonna get Sparkles?” 

“Patience, Miss Snow,” Len chuckled, approaching the fancy stereo system. “It’s all part of the plan.” 

Mick had carried the bottle of whisky with him, chugging it happily as he belched, “Does the plan involve more booze?” 

“Not quite,” Len replied, “But things are definitely about to get much louder.” He kept Barry close, fumbling with some buttons on the stereo until he found what he wanted. He popped in a CD and cranked the volume all the way up. 

Music began blasting out from the speakers, thumping bass loud enough to shake Barry’s skull and rattle the pictures on the walls. Len pulled Barry to his side, shouting over the roar, “Come on! Dance with me! Everybody, dance!” 

Caitlyn squealed excitedly, bouncing around to the infectious beat. Cisco was still very sober but he managed to tap his foot and nod a little. That wasn’t enough for Caitlyn, snatching Cisco’s hands and spinning him around wildly. 

Len held Barry around his waist, smirking down at him as he gently rocked their hips together. It was a simple dance, swaying their bodies to the music and moving them across the floor. 

“Is this part of the plan, too?” Barry yelled, laughing as he hugged Len’s neck and tried to keep up. 

“Yes,” Len confirmed smugly, dancing a little faster, a bit harder, but kept his hands firmly on Barry’s waist. 

Mick had become possessed by the frantic bass, turning the living room into his own one man mosh pit. He bumped into everyone, waving his arms and knocking things off shelves as he went, roaring passionately, “I love this fuckin’ song!” 

Barry laughed, gasping as Len suddenly swung him around and held him close. The press of their bodies was electric and left his stomach turning insane somersaults, melting in his strong arms. 

Len was smiling so sweetly down at him, flushed from dancing and all of the excitement. 

Barry didn’t think he had ever looked so handsome, feeling heat creeping up his neck and bass vibrating the bones down in his toes. The party was fading away and he knew this moment, dancing with Len, was one he would treasure for the rest of his life. 

Okay, and maybe the almost kiss in the broom closet, too. But this, this here was special and Barry had never felt closer to anyone. Naturally, it had to end. 

“What in the world is that awfulll noise?” Mrs. Snow began shrieking as she burst into the room, staring at them all in complete horror. She was swaying from side to side, slurring angrily, “Oh, my! Thisssh is terrible! Turn it off!” 

“Something’s definitely wrong with the stereo!” Len agreed, peeling himself off of Barry as he declared, “Don’t worry, Mr. Ramon can help you! Can’t you, Mr. Ramon?” 

“Wait, what? What am I doing?” Cisco yelped. 

“Keep the music going as long as you can! No matter what!” Len hissed in his ear, grabbing Barry’s hand and racing outside. Mick and Caitlyn were right behind them, laughing and stumbling along to keep up. 

“What are we doing?” Barry demanded. “Mrs. Snow is already super mad!” 

“She’s also drunk and she’s about to get a lot madder,” Len snickered, running towards the pen where all the Pokémon were being kept. 

“Eeveeee!” Eevee chirped, bouncing up and down on her hind feet as soon as she saw Barry. “Eevee?” 

“Hey, girl!” Barry laughed, waving excitedly. “I have no idea, but Len apparently has a plan.” 

“We’re busting you all out!” Len declared happily, swinging open the gate with a grin. 

Eevee was the first Pokémon out of the pen, leaping up into Barry’s arms and trilling loudly. 

“Yeah, I know!” Barry chuckled, hugging her tight. “Missed you, too!” 

Throttle was next, tackling Mick with a joyful bark and covering his face in kisses. Mick petted him and scratched behind his ears, chuckling, “Hey, boy. Sorry you had to be locked up like that.” 

“Growlithe,” Throttle yipped, staring curiously at Caitlyn. 

“Hiii,” she cooed, reaching down cautiously to let Throttle sniff her hand before trying to pet him. “Aww, he’s so cute and fluffy!” 

Barry crouched, trying to encourage Bulbasaur to come out of the pen, calling out, “Come on, Bulba! This is a prison break!” 

“Bulbaaaasaur,” he protested, hunkering down in the pen with the other Pokémon. 

“Dude!” Barry pouted. “Come on! You don’t have to stay in there!” 

“Bulba,” he grunted, refusing to budge. 

In fact, none of the other Pokémon were showing any interest in fleeing. They were all sitting calmly and obediently, ignoring the open gate completely. 

“Hey, Mick,” Len drawled, crossing his arms over his chest with a naughty smirk. “Could you and Throttle help encourage our little friends to vacate the pen?” 

“With pleasure,” Mick chuckled, giving Throttle a gentle pat and ordering, “Throttle… Ember.” 

“Growlithhhhe!” Throttle growled, his body glowing and sparking as he dove into the center of the pen. The moment little flecks of fire began to fly, all the Pokémon in the pen scattered. 

Len grabbed Barry out of the way, a frantic stampede of Pokémon barreling by them and overtaking the yard. It was instant chaos, the young guests who had been lounging at the pool now running around to catch their terrified pets. 

The adults were all rushing inside, no doubt to fetch Mrs. Snow who had still been unsuccessful in getting Cisco to turn off the music judging by the bass still thumping from the house. 

“Holy crap,” Barry giggled, watching the fantastic mess unravel right in front of his eyes while Caitlyn cheered. 

There was a Pidgey and a Psyduck in the pool, playing tug of war with someone’s purse. A Duduo had knocked over all the lounge chairs and was frantically racing away towards a neighbor’s house. A tiny Charmander was leaving little trails of fire in the grass and a Beedrill was buzzing around and diving at unsuspecting guests’ heads. 

“Not done yet,” Len declared, giving Barry’s hip a little squeeze before calling out, “Gastly! Now!” 

“Gastlyyyy!” the little ghost wailed, dropping a glittery Pokéball right in Caitlyn’s hands. 

“Oh! Sparkles!” Caitlyn exclaimed, immediately releasing her giant Pokémon and wrapping her arms around his middle the moment he appeared. “Oh! I’m so happy you’re here!” 

“Onixxxx,” Sparkles purred, lowering his head to nuzzle Caitlyn. 

“I need Sparkles to do us a teeny tiny favor,” Len drawled, strolling up to Caitlyn with Gastly hovering above his shoulder. 

“Anything,” Caitlyn gushed, swaying a little as she grinned. “What do you need him to do?” 

“Push the pen over by the door,” Len replied innocently, “With the gate facing the steps. Have him move it, quickly, and Gastly will take care of the rest.”

“Come on, Sparkles!” Caitlyn cheered, running over to the pen with her giant Pokémon. She started pushing the pen, Sparkles lowering his head and easily shoving it towards the house. 

“Eevee?” Eevee chirped curiously, tilting her head at Barry.

“I have no freakin’ clue what he’s up to,” Barry replied, scratching his head as he watching Len coordinate getting the pen into position. 

The music finally stopped, prompting Len to chuckle, “That’s our cue, Gastly. I’d say this pen is in need of some prisoners, wouldn’t you?” 

“Gasssss!” Gastly snickered, zipping off into the house. There were several petrified screams, a few crashes, and all the parents came racing out of the house. They were all covered in ghostly slime, terrified, and bolted right out the door and into the pen. 

Gastly was right behind them, herding them inside. He shut the gate and bent the latch with a nasty cackle. “Gasssstly, Gastly, Gastly!” 

“What, what is the meaning of thisssh!” Mrs. Snow cried, pounding frantically on the side of the pen. “Let usssh out of here immediately!” 

“Holy shit!” Barry gasped, staring in shock at the beautiful sight of all the adults successfully trapped inside the Pokémon pen. 

“Bulbasaurrrr,” Bulbasaur whined, waddling over to Barry and hugging his leg. 

“I’m sure Cisco’s fine!” Barry insisted, kneeling down to pet him. “I mean, pretty sure. He’s not in the pen at least!” 

“Best birthday ever!” Caitlyn was laughing happily, hopping up on Sparkles’ back and riding through the chaotic yard excitedly. “Wooooo! Yes! Happy birthday to meee!” 

“What in the almighty crap is going on?” Cisco shouted, finally brave enough to emerge from the house. Wide eyed, he jogged up to Barry and looked all around as he took in the rampant destruction. 

“Len,” Barry replied with a laugh. “It was all Len. He wanted to give Caitlyn a good birthday.” 

“I guess there is something special about dozens of Pokémon causing severe property damage and imprisoning super snobby adults that you can’t quite capture with a card,” Cisco mused. 

“Bulba,” Bulbasaur grunted, snuggling up against Cisco’s leg. 

“Hey, little dude!” Cisco cooed, “Aw, you were a good boy and didn’t destroy anything? That’s my sweet little buddy!” 

Caitlyn zoomed by on Sparkles, girl and Pokémon having the absolute best time of their lives. They even chased away some of the guests, laughing deliriously as the snobby kids screamed and ran from the giant stone snake. 

“She’s definitely having fun,” Barry chuckled. 

“You seem like you’re having fun, too,” Cisco said casually. “Especially with Leonard.” 

“Uhh,” Barry gulped, flustered instantly. “He’s, uh, maybe not as big of a jerk as I thought he was.” 

“What were you guys doing before? Seriously?” Cisco demanded suspiciously. “Did he steal you another present and try to take advantage of you while you were swooning?” 

“There were no stolen presents and there was no swooning!” Barry protested stubbornly. “He just, maybe, he tried to kiss me and-“

“Whoa!” Cisco gasped, holding out his hands as if to brace himself from an unseen earthquake. “Leonard Snart tried to kiss you?”

“Yes?” 

“See! I told you he totally freakin’ likes you!” Cisco cackled, giving Barry a playful shove.”I freakin’ knew it the whole time!” 

Barry was tipsy enough that it made him stumble, laughing, “Yeah, yeah! Okay! You were right!” 

“And you like him? I mean, you’re okay with dating a hardened criminal?” 

“He’s not a criminal! Okay, maybe a tiny bit of a criminal… but yes, I like him!” Barry replied, regaining his balance. “We’re not dating, though. I think. I don’t really know.” 

“Well, you made out, didn’t you?” Cisco blinked. 

“No,” Barry shook his head. “I told him I didn’t want my first kiss to be in a closet and now he’s on this crazy mission to earn it. Is that like dating?” 

“I don’t know what that is,” Cisco snorted, “More weird romantic thuggery. Con artist Casanova-ing? I don’t know. Something.” 

“It’s definitely something,” Barry agreed with a warm smile, nuzzling his cheek into Eevee’s fur. 

“Where is your thievin’ boo at anyway?” Cisco frowned, glancing around. “I don’t see him or Mick anywhere. Huh. Throttle is burning the gazebo down, that’s neat.”

“I have no idea,” Barry said with a frown, “Len was just here a few seconds ago.”

“Eevee,” she chirped, nodding towards the house. 

“He went inside?” Barry rolled his eyes, rubbing his temple as he sighed, “Right. Thieving. Yup.” 

“I wonder if this was his real plan all along,” Cisco wondered out loud. “Operation Happy Happy Birthday to get all of the adults out of the way so he and Mick would be free to plunder to their little hearts’ content?” 

“He said he did this for me,” Barry murmured quietly, “Because he knew I wanted Caitlyn to have a good birthday.” 

“Eevee,” she chirped, bumping her nose against Barry’s cheek. 

The gazebo had fully caught on fire now, its flames flickering wildly and roaring as the wood crackled from the heat. Throttle was howling excitedly, running around his handiwork in feverish circles. “Growlitheeee, Growlithe!” 

“Maybe it’s both!” Cisco said, trying to sound cheerful. “It can totally be both. Forget I said anything, dude.” 

“Stirring up more trouble for me, Cisco?” Len’s smooth voice cut in as he stepped up behind Barry. 

Barry and Cisco both jumped, having been too distracted by the fire to even notice him sneaking up on them. 

“No! Me? Never! Nope. Not in a million years,” Cisco rambled. 

“Mmhmm,” Len hummed, smiling at Barry and taking his hand again. “Enjoying the party?” 

“Ha! Yes,” Barry laughed, his cheeks warming up as their fingers curled together. “Did you enjoy your robbing?”

“It was quite successful,” Len replied with a wink, “I don’t think Caitlyn will have to worry about any more arranged birthday parties.” 

“Yeah, because she’ll have them all in prison for kidnapping her own mom,” Cisco grunted. 

“Oh, Gastly will let them all out of there in a little while if the cops don’t show up first,” Len scoffed. “They’ll be fine.” 

Barry wobbled a little, leaning against Len’s side for support as he giggled, “It really has been a great party. I’ve had a lot of fun.” 

“I’m glad,” Len said sincerely, giving Barry’s hand a little squeeze.

Sparkles came slithering up with Caitlyn still riding on his back, waving as she cheered loudly, “Best motherfuckin’ birthday ever!” 

Barry and Cisco giggled at her cursing, Leonard shaking his head as he noted, “No more vodka for her.” 

“Ooo, fire!” Caitlyn exclaimed, sliding down Sparkles’ back and skipping over to watch the gazebo burn. She clapped her hands excitedly when the roof collapsed, laughing savagely. 

“Definitely not,” Barry snickered. He rubbed his stomach as it began to churn, adding, “And definitely no more anything for me. Ugh.” 

“Lightweight,” Len chuckled affectionately. 

“Whatever,” Barry mumbled, playfully bumping his hip against Len’s. 

Mick and Throttle walked up, both grinning like fools, strolling over to admire the burning gazebo. He whistled appreciatively, giving Throttle a pat for a job well done.

“It’s beautiful,” Caitlyn sighed dreamily, watching the flames. 

Mick turned to gaze at Caitlyn, murmuring softy, “Yeah, sure fuckin’ is.”

Sparkles glowered at Mick and Throttle, grumbling softly before curling around Caitlyn. She turned to blink at Mick, a little slurred as she asked, “Wait, are you talking about the fire? Or me?” 

“Uh...” Mick gulped.

Barry couldn’t believe it; Mick Rory was actually blushing. 

Sirens began to wail, the Pallet Town Fire Department on their way to break up the party. They sounded close, maybe only a few blocks away. The police certainly wouldn’t be far behind. 

Barry frowned when Len abruptly left his side, already missing his touch.

“Time to go, Mick,” Len hissed, reaching for Mick’s arm and giving him a firm tug. 

“Both!” Mick replied hastily, still looking at Caitlyn. “Both, okay?”

Caitlyn smiled sweetly, grabbing Mick’s shirt and dragging him down to smooch his cheek. “Thanks for coming to my birthday,” she giggled shyly, “It was great.” 

“Yeah,” Mick sighed softly, completely awestruck by the unexpected affection. He was grinning like a fool, finally letting Len pull him away.

“Go grab our stuff!” Len ordered sternly. “We gotta go!”

“Gastlyyyy!” Gastly hissed in support. 

“Ah, yeah, yeah, I’m goin’!” Mick snorted, heading off with Throttle following behind him. 

Len hurried back to Barry, caressing his cheek with a wink. “Gotta run,” he purred, “I’ll see you around.” 

“Soon?” Barry asked hopefully. 

“Very soon,” Len agreed, leaning in as if to try and steal another kiss. His aim was off to the side, softly kissing Barry’s cheek with a smug smile. 

Barry squeaked, his skin flushing and babbling, “Y-Yeah... uhm, bye.” 

“Eeveeee!” Eevee giggled, rubbing against Barry’s bright red face and chirping at Len. 

“Bye, Eevee! Bye, _Scarlet_ ,” Len chuckled, tapping Barry’s blushing face before hurrying after Mick and Throttle. 

Cisco was pouting, doubtlessly a little bummed that everyone was sharing kisses except for him. He was clearly not prepared for Gastly popping up beside him, laying a sloppy smooch right on his forehead. “Ulgh! Little ghost dude!” 

Gastly cackled happily, vanishing in a poof of purple smoke.

Bulbasaur looked up, glumly grunting, “Bulbaaa?” 

“Yeah, fine,” Cisco laughed, scooping up his Pokémon and kissing his snout. “There? Happy now?”

“Saaaaaaur,” Bulbasaur chittered contently. 

Barry and Eevee giggled, looking up as the fire truck arrived. 

Firemen quickly descended onto the scene, working on putting out the gazebo fire and releasing a very frantic Mrs. Snow and the others from the pen. 

“Well,” Caitlyn sighed drunkenly, “It was fun while it lasted.” She grinned, laughing happily, “It seriously was the most awesome party ever.” 

“We all got to hang out and Sparkles got some tasty treats,” Barry chimed in.

“I got this beautiful necklace!” she giggled. 

“Mick and Len probably took everything of value that wasn’t nailed down,” Cisco scoffed. 

“We all got to dance and drink our butts off!” Barry went on, trying to keep the reminiscing positive. 

“I finally got to spend a birthday with my Pokemon!” Caitlyn added sweetly.

“Hopefully your mom doesn’t press any charges,” Cisco grunted, rolling his eyes. “You know, she has a lot to choose from. Larceny, fraud, unlawful imprisonment, arson, theft...” 

“Yeah,” Caitlyn gushed, “It really was the best birthday ever.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title By Rrrrrred! XD


	8. Watch Out For The Poison Ivy-saur!

No charges of any kind were pressed and Caitlyn Snow’s fifteenth birthday party quickly became a Pallet Town legend. Barry didn’t know what the exact fallout was with Mrs. Snow, but he did see Caitlyn playing out in the yard with Sparkles when he rode by now. 

Henry only asked casual questions about the party, thankfully nothing that would put Barry in a position to lie or possibly incriminate himself. 

Cisco and Barry continued their daily odd jobs like before, saving all they could for their journey, but things were different now. 

_Len_ was different. 

Whenever they saw each other now, Barry’s heart would race with excitement. He was beginning to really enjoy their flirting and banter, doing his best to remain vigilant. It didn’t matter how charming Len was, Barry would tell himself. If he really wanted that first kiss, he was gonna have to earn it. 

It wasn’t unusual for Barry to find candy bars or Pokémon treats hidden in his pockets when he got home, snuck in there by Len’s quick fingers. More thug courtship, Cisco would say, but Barry thought it was very sweet. Probably illegally gotten, but sweet. 

Little by little, Leonard Snart was working his way into Barry’s favor and he looked forward to seeing him every day. 

There was no more worry about being bullied by Len or any of his gang now. Mick was civil and Lisa could actually be very kind when the mood struck her. She still enjoyed torturing Cisco, but Barry was beginning to suspect it was her own bizarre way of showing affection. 

Henry was coming home on time more often, sharing many happy meals with Barry and Eevee. Professor Wells had taken a break from working on Gideon, saying they needed some time apart, and was happy to entertain Barry and Cisco again. 

Life was pretty darn good. 

Barry had great friends, a bright future ahead of him, and he was getting closer to his Pokémon Journey with every passing day. 

There was one lingering problem... 

Bulbasaur still had not battled. 

His allergies were under control, the sunglasses helped with his photosensitivity, and he had a new medicine to ease his motion sickness. Even so, Cisco would not fight with him. 

Despite his eagerness to go on their journey, Cisco was reluctant to actually train Bulbasaur. 

“I’m not sure if he’s ready yet,” Cisco was arguing one afternoon after finishing their daily round of deliveries. “I mean, he’s only been on his allergy medicine for a few months...” 

“Are you freakin’ waiting for him to evolve on merit?” Barry scolded gently. “Cisco, come on. How can you be a Pokémon trainer with a Pokémon who doesn’t battle?” 

“Bulbasaurrrr, saur,” Bulbasaur mumbled. 

“Well,” Cisco sighed, glancing down at his Pokémon with a frown. “Okay, maybe... maybe we need to try.” 

“Look!” Barry said, rubbing his hands together. “My mom always said that Pokémon are our friends, not our pets. You’ve been treating Bulbasaur like your kid!” 

“What’s wrong with that?” Cisco pouted. 

“You’ve been kind of smothering him,” Barry said slowly. “He needs to be able to grow! He can’t do that if you’re not letting him.” 

“I’ve spent all of his life taking care of him,” Cisco mumbled, reaching out to pet Bulbasaur. “I never thought I was holding him back. I was just trying to help him...” 

“Which is totally great because he was sick for so long! But it’s time to let go and let him be a healthy and happy Pokémon!” 

“But how?” 

“My mom used to take people and their Pokémon on these retreats for training,” Barry said thoughtfully. “Maybe we could go camping? The weather is still super nice and it’s not too cold yet!” 

“Eevee!” Eevee chirped excitedly, bouncing around Barry’s shoulders. 

“Hey! Yeah!” Cisco cheered. “That could be fun! I think I have some camping stuff from one of Dante’s tours!” 

“Is it like, props?” Barry asked dubiously. 

“No! I’m pretty sure it’s all real stuff!” Cisco insisted. “Besides, the weather’s been really good! We’ll be fine!” He picked up Bulbasaur and hugged him tight, laughing, “Ready to go train, little buddy?” 

“Bulbasaurrrr!” Bulbasaur grunted approvingly. 

“Hell yeah!” Barry grinned, exclaiming, “We could totally go tonight! I’ll just check in with my Dad and we can grab the stuff from your house!” 

“Let’s freakin’ go!” 

Henry was more than happy to let them go camping as long as they promised not to stray too deeply into the forest. Cisco’s family didn’t mind them taking the camping equipment and his mom even packed food for them. 

They loaded up their bikes and off they went, all pumped up for their new adventure. Barry wondered if this is what it would be like when they started their Pokémon Journey. Bicycles all loaded up and spirits high, ready to seek out excitement and thrills. 

This was just going to be a taste of the great undertaking ahead of them, a sample of the awesome journey they would set out on together, and Barry couldn’t wait. 

The problems began the moment they tried to set up the camp site. 

The tent turned out to be a tiny pup tent and they didn’t have all the stakes. The sleeping bags both had jammed zippers and the lantern didn’t have any batteries. 

Barry was determined to make the best of it. He draped the tent over some low hanging branches to make a shelter and used what stakes they had to hold it in place. They could still wiggle inside the sleeping bags if they got cold, and he had a vague idea of how to make a fire for light and warmth. 

And for food, naturally! 

Cisco found their next problem when he checked out the food his mother had packed for them. She had packed microwave dinners in plastic trays, grumbling, “At least she tried?” 

“Hey, there’s a skillet in this pack,” Barry said, fighting to stay cheerful. “We can still totally cook that food once we pop it out of the trays. It’s gonna be okay, dude!” 

“I’m glad you think so,” Cisco snorted, petting Bulbasaur with a heavy sigh. 

“Hey, we mostly got everything set up!” Barry said, dusting off his hands and saying, “Why don’t we start some training? Huh?” He grinned at Bulbasaur. “You ready for battle, little dude?” 

Bulbasaur scoffed, peering up at Barry over the top of his sunglasses as growled confidently, “Bulbasaurrrrr.” 

“All right, cool! Let’s do this!” Barry cheered, quickly running to the other side of the clearing to take his position. Eevee hopped off his shoulder, pacing excitedly in front of him. “Ready, Cisco?” 

“Ready!” Cisco called back, eagerly tucking his hair back behind his ears and clapping as Bulbasaur waddled over to face Eevee. “We got this, buddy!” 

“Okay, you go first!” Barry exclaimed. “Let’s see what you got!” 

“All right!” Cisco nodded, pointing at Eevee and ordering firmly, “Bulbasaur! Use tackle!” 

Eevee hunkered down, lowering her head to prepare for the incoming attack, growling, “Eeeveeee!” 

“You got this, girl!” Barry cheered, every muscle tensing as he watched, eyes wide, waiting… 

And waiting. 

Aaand waiting. 

Bulbasaur was still standing in front of Cisco, glancing back up at him and asking, “Bulba?” 

“Dude!” Cisco groaned, his arms dropping down by his sides. “You just… you know. You go over there and you tackle her!” 

“Bulbasaaaaurrr!” 

“Yes, I know she’s our friend, but it’s okay! It’s just a friendly battle! We would stop before either one of you got hurt!” 

“Eevee!” Eevee chirped encouragingly, wiggling her hips and bouncing. 

“See? She’s cool!” Barry laughed. “Now, come on, Bulbasaur! Go for it!” 

“Bulba,” Bulbasaur mumbled grumpily, sluggishly waddling over towards Eevee at a leisurely pace. 

“Eeeeeevee!” Eevee roared ferociously, preparing for battle. 

Bulbasaur continued to lumber along, finally face to face with Eevee. He lowered his head, planted his feet in the dirt, and leaned foward… to lightly bump into her side. 

“Eevee?” she squeaked in confusion, looking back up at Barry. 

“Uhm… Tackle was not very effective?” Barry said, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. 

“That was it?” Cisco floundered. 

“Bulba!” Bulbasaur scoffed. 

“Okay, right, for your first try, not bad!” Cisco sighed. “Not great, but hey, not bad!” 

“Eevee!” Barry called out. “Use Tackle and show Bulbasaur how it’s done!” He paused. “But you know, gently?” 

“Eeeveeee,” she trilled, rearing back and slamming into Bulbasaur. It wasn’t a very hard hit, definitely not as powerful as she was capable of, but it sent the other Pokemon sprawling. 

“Bulbaaaa!” he pouted, shaking his head to right his sunglasses and glaring at Eevee. Without waiting for a command, he charged forward and hurled himself at her as hard as he could. 

“Eeeee!” she squealed, rolling through the dirt and blinking when she finally came to a stop. She chirped, bouncing up and down excitedly, proud of her friend. “Eevee! Eevee!” 

“Much better!” Barry commended. “Just you know, next time wait for Cisco to tell you?” 

“Bulba,” he grumbled, tilting his head to the side dismissively. 

“He’s still learning!” Cisco protested. “That was a great Tackle, Bulbasaur! Keep it up!” 

“Saurrrrrr!” 

They battled all afternoon until both Eevee and Bulbasaur were exhausted. The little Grass Pokémon turned out to be a very fast learner. He listened well and had mastered Tackle already. He could use Leech Seed, but his aim was quite terrible. 

After the second time Barry had gotten pegged in the head with a wayward seed, he decided it was time for a break. 

“It’s gonna be dark soon,” Barry said, stretching his arms. “We should start gathering firewood for tonight so we can at least cook.” 

“You guys!” Cisco commanded, pointing at Bulbasaur and Eevee. “Guard the campsite!” 

“Eeveeee,” she giggled, wagging her tail. 

“I know!” Barry laughed. “One afternoon of battles and he’s a big ol’ bossy trainer now!” 

“It’s all this nature!” Cisco said with a grin. “I’m just in my natural element now, you know?” 

“Bulba... saur,” Bulbasaur muttered, waddling over towards the sleeping bags to take a nap. 

“Come on, Mr. Natural,” Barry giggled, playfully bumping Cisco’s shoulder. “Let’s go.” 

They walked out into the woods, picking up twigs and sticks, making sure not to stray too far from camp. Their arms were nearly full, but Cisco saw a fallen tree with some thick branches that would be perfect for their fire. 

“Come on, Cisco,” Barry sighed, “We already have plenty! We can come back later!” 

“Just a second!” Cisco insisted stubbornly. He tried to balance his current load with one arm, wiggling one of the branches and trying to snap it off. “I just want... this one... here!” 

“You should be careful,” Barry warned, “You know, there was this one time me and Eevee found a nest of Beedrills in a dead tree just like-“ 

The branch cracked and a loud roar of angry buzzing suddenly erupted from inside the tree. 

“-That.” 

A giant swarm of Beedrills came pouring out of the tree, Barry and Cisco turning and running back to camp, screaming their heads off. 

“Eevee!” Barry yelled desperately. “Quick Attack! Quick Attack!” 

“Tackle! Bulbasaur! Crap, crap, crap!” Cisco cried, trying to shield himself. 

“Eeveeeee!” Eevee squeaked, quickly diving towards the swarm and bopping away the Beedrills that got close enough. She couldn’t reach them all no matter how high she jumped, bouncing all over as she tried to defend Barry and Cisco. 

“Bulbasaurrrrr!” Bulbasaur snarled, grunting as they were suddenly surrounded. One of the Beedrills flew down and tried to sting him, but he managed to tumble out of the way. 

“Bulba!” Cisco yelled, grabbing one of the sleeping bags to swat at the attacking Pokémon. “Hey, are you okay?!” 

“Bulba!” His sunglasses had been knocked off, staggering to his feet and growling furiously, “Bulbasaur!” 

“Eeeeveeee!” Eevee called out, panting and greatly outnumbered, but still trying to fight. 

“BULBASAURRRRR!” Bulbasaur suddenly roared, vines rising out of his back and swinging around into the air. The vines whipped around in a fantastic tornado, slapping away the entire swarm in mere seconds. 

Eevee ran behind Bulbasaur for cover, cheering him on as the Beedrills began to retreat. 

“Go, Bulba! Hell yeah!” Barry shouted, pumping his fist into the air. 

“That’s my little buddy!” Cisco whistled and clapped, dancing excitedly when the last of the Beedrills flew away. “Holy crap! Little buddy, you just learned Vine Whip!” 

“Bulba,” Bulbasaur said with his snout held high. 

Cisco laughed, kneeling down to put his Pokémon’s sunglasses back on and patting his head. “That was super amazing, dude!” 

Barry held out his arms to catch Eevee when she jumped, gently petting her and cooing, “Aw, you did a good job, too! 

“Eevee,” she purred sweetly, nuzzling against Barry’s hand. 

“Can we try to get firewood again?” Barry laughed, grinning at Cisco. “And maybe not wake up a giant nest of Beedrills?” 

“You got it, dude!” Cisco laughed, blinking as he heard a distant rumble of thunder. “Maybe we should hurry...” 

“Yeah,” Barry agreed. 

They retrieved the firewood and Barry got started on making a pit to start the fire. Cisco fixed up their shelter again and starting peeling the microwaveable dinners into the skillet. Barry was determined to get this camping trip back on track, super pleased when himself when he got the fire going. 

That was the last thing that went right. 

While he was adjusting the rocks around the pit, a flock of Pidgeys zoomed down and ran off with all the food Cisco had been working on. 

All that was left to eat was Pokémon snacks and judging by Cisco’s face after he was brave enough to try one, they were definitely not made for human consumption. 

Then it started raining. 

It was only a light drizzle at first and the pup tent was more than enough to provide shelter. They were all cozied up together with their Pokémon, excitingly discussing Bulbasaur’s awesome battle earlier and refusing to let the weather get their spirits down. 

Until it started raining harder. 

The fire soon went out and Barry couldn’t get it going again. 

The tent began to leak, the cheap fabric falling apart as it became soaked from the rain. 

It was also getting colder, Eevee shivering and trying to bury herself down in the bottom of Barry’s sleeping bag. 

“Okay, this camping trip has officially hit top level of s-s-suck!” Cisco whined, his teeth chattering hard. 

“D-d-dammit!” Barry groaned, trying to snuggle close to Eevee for warmth. 

“It’s already dark,” Cisco said mournfully, “We’re getting wet. It’s cold. I’m hungry. Maybe we should just head home.” 

“Do you think you could find your way back in this?” Barry asked incredulously. “We don’t even have a flashlight!” 

“Don’t worry!” Cisco said confidently. “I’ve lived here for freakin’ years! I can totally get us back home! 

The only place Cisco got them was lost. 

They used the sleeping bags to cover themselves and their Pokémon as they tried walking their bikes back into town, going in circles and getting completely turned around. They were totally soaked, shivering, and the rain hadn’t stopped. 

“I just wanna go home,” Cisco was crying miserably. “This sucks! I hate it! I freakin’ hate it so much!” 

“Bulbaaaa,” Bulbasaur agreed sadly. 

“Hey! There’s a light up ahead!” Barry said eagerly. 

“What is it?” Cisco asked hesitantly. “That’s not home... what if it’s a ghost?” 

“A ghost?!” Barry snorted. “Come on, Cisco... we’re freezing and soaked! I’m willing to risk it!” 

“But what if it’s a freakin’ ghost, Barry! Come on, dude!” 

“What’s wrong with ghosts?” a smooth voice suddenly purred from behind them. 

Cisco and Barry screamed, Bulbasaur and Eevee chattering in fear as they scrambled to hide. 

“Ga-ga-gastlyyyyy!” Gastly began cackling, zooming all around their heads as Len stepped forward, smirking smugly. 

“Len!” Barry exclaimed, grinning happily. “What the hell are you doing out here?” 

“Well,” Len drawled, “I was camping with my grandfather, but then I kept hearing these two morons walking around in circles... came to see who it was.”

“Can you please help us?” Barry pleaded. 

“Come on,” Len snorted, quickly nodding his head. “My tent is just over here. You need to get dried off.” 

Barry and Cisco eagerly followed him, desperate to get out of the rain. 

Len led them over to a campsite where two large tents were set up, a lantern hanging up by a tree to light the way, quickly slipping inside the first one and closing the flap behind them. “Leave your sleeping bags outside. They’re fuckin’ wet.” 

“But what will we sleep in?” Cisco pouted. 

“I have an extra one,” Len purred as he winked at Barry, “We can all share.” 

Barry’s cheeks felt hot in spite of the chill, quickly tossing his sleeping bag outside into the rain along with Cisco’s. 

“Here,” Len said, offering out some shirts. “I don’t have any extra pants, but these are at least dry.” 

“Thank you, Len,” Barry gushed, too eager to be warm to be embarrassed about stripping in front of him. He didn’t realize it might be a problem until he saw Len staring at him, the heat in his skin reaching a boil. “Uhhh...” 

Len cleared his throat, politely turning his head away so Barry could finish getting changed. He tried not to think about how soft the shirt was or how it smelled just like Len. Crap.

“Eeveeee!” Eevee yelped, shaking her head and trying to dry off her fur. “Eevee, Eevee!” 

“I know, girl. Hang on.” Barry debated on taking off his pants, finally deciding to lose them because they were wet, too. He quickly slid down into the sleeping bag that was already out for modesty’s sake, watching Cisco grab the extra one that was still rolled up to claim it for himself. 

“Such rude houseguests,” Len scolded, picking up their wet clothes and hanging them up by the door. “They’ll dry out better tomorrow when it’s not raining.”

“Thank you, Len,” Barry sighed, opening up the sleeping bag so Eevee could scoot inside and cuddle against his chest. “Seriously. You saved our butts.” 

“Yeah, thanks, dude,” Cisco chimed in, happily snuggled up in the borrowed sleeping bag with Bulbasaur. 

“You’ll receive a bill in the mail,” Len said dryly, stepping out of his jeans and nudging Barry. “You cool with sharing?”

“Uh, uh,” Barry stammered, staring stupidly at Len’s bare legs and imagining all of that being inside this sleeping bag with him. 

“Answer quickly, please,” Len sighed. “It’s fuckin’ cold.”

“You’ll behave?” 

“Why, Barry Allen!” Len gasped. “I am always a gentleman.” 

“Fine, come on,” Barry mumbled. “I mean, it’s technically your sleeping bag... and... yeah.” He trailed off as Len wiggled in behind him, gulping loudly.

Gastly had vanished away, Len’s arm slowly curled around Barry’s waist, asking quietly, “This okay?” 

“Uh huh,” Barry squeaked. The full press of Len’s body behind him was waking up all sorts of crazy new feelings, trying to smother them down and cuddling Eevee to distract himself. 

Len sighed, his breath tickling the back of Barry’s neck as he asked, “So, what were you two idiots doing out in the rain?”

“Camping,” Barry replied with a soft laugh. He shivered, his heart rate skyrocketing when Len snuggled closer against him. “We were uh, uhm, trying to help train Bulbasaur.”

“Hmmph,” Len chuckled, “How did that go?” 

“Pretty well,” Barry panted, holding Eevee so tightly that she squeaked until he let go. “Crap, sorry, girl.” 

“Barry,” Len said firmly, leaning close until his lips were brushing his ear. “I’m not gonna try anything. I promise. Calm down.”

“Sorry. It’s just, uh... it’s nice. This. This is nice.” 

“Yeah,” Len agreed softly, “It is.” 

“Oh, gross!” Cisco wailed from the other side of the tent. “You know I can totally hear you guys! I wanna see everybody’s hands on top of the sleeping bag at all times!” 

“Bulbaaaaaa!” Bulbasaur grumbled. 

“Go to sleep, Cisco,” Len scoffed, laying his head down with a short laugh. 

“No getting of the nookie in the tent while I’m in here!” Cisco snapped, rolling around so his back was to Len and Barry. 

“Oh, God,” Barry giggled softly, knowing he was blushing all over. 

“Mmm, I wonder... is this romantic enough to be first kiss material?” Len teased quietly. 

“Well, I mean, you did rescue me and Eevee,” Barry said thoughtfully, “You gave me warm clothes, a place to sleep... kind of makes you my hero actually.”

“And?” Len pressed, sounding faintly hopeful. 

“Yeah, but Cisco is right over there and it’s still pretty cold,” Barry decided. “Still not the right time.” 

“So be it,” Len sighed dramatically, chuckling in Barry’s ear. His thumb lightly brushed Barry’s stomach, promising, “Don’t you worry. I’m not about to give up.”

Barry smiled brightly, cuddling back against Len as he said, “Good. I’m not ready for you to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title By Red! XD


	9. Why Do You Have To Be So Charmeleon?

Barry woke up to the sweet sounds of birds chirping, Bulbasaur and Cisco snoring, and Len’s arms still wrapped snugly around him. At some point he had turned over to face him, his head now buried in Len’s chest.

Eevee had wiggled down into the bottom of the sleeping bag by their feet, purring softly.

Barry lifted up his chin to glance over Len’s sleeping face. He took full advantage to look at him and admire just how truly beautiful he was. Especially his lips. 

Oh, his lips were so very pretty.

“If you want to kiss me,” Len drawled groggily, “All you have to do is ask, Scarlet.”

“Shut up,” Barry mumbled, living up to his nickname and turning a brilliant shade of red.

Len grinned playfully and opened his eyes, one of his hands gently rubbing Barry’s back as he asked sincerely, “Sleep okay?”

“Yeah,” Barry nodded, keeping his voice down since everyone else was still sleeping. “Actually, I really did.”

“Good,” Len sighed, his eyes closing again as if he was going to go back to sleep.

“Uhm...”

“Mmm?”

“So... you and Grandpa camp a lot?” Barry asked curiously.

“Yes,” Len replied, his eyes still closed. “Lots of ponds in the Veridian Forest if you know where to look. We go fishing.”

“That’s cool,” Barry chirped, wiggling around a little. He’d been so cold last night and now he was getting uncomfortably hot. He didn’t want to get out of the sleeping bag yet, but he was starting to sweat. 

“What’s wrong?” Len asked sleepily.

“Just kinda hot,” Barry said, “But I don’t want to move.” 

“Barry?” Len’s hands moved strategically along his back, patting around his shoulders. His eyes flicked open, concerned. “Barry, you’re burning up.”

“I’m fine,” Barry insisted, shaking his head. “Just not used to all of this hot, sexy snuggling.”

“Uh huh,” Len snorted dryly. “Seriously, Scarlet. I think you have a fever.”

“I feel okay!” Barry argued, pouting up at him.

Len did not look convinced. 

Before he could protest anymore, the flap of the tent opened and Len’s grandfather poked his head in.

“Morning, Grandpa,” Len said with a cheerful smile.

Barry wanted to die. He didn’t have any pants on and he was in a sleeping bag with another boy who was also not wearing pants. He grinned nervously, wishing he was short enough to shimmy all the way down into the sleeping bag and hide next to Eevee.

“Morning,” Len’s grandpa said, smirking. “Looks like we got ourselves a full house for breakfast. You’re Barry, right? Dr. Allen’s son?”

“Yes, sir,” Barry squeaked.

“I’m Lyle, Len’s grandfather. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Uh… nice to meet you, too.”

“Found some strays, did ya’, Lenny?” Lyle teased softly.

“Plucked them right out of the rain,” Len replied. “I haven’t decided if I’m going to keep them. Don’t think they’re very well trained.”

“Well, the least we can do is feed them before we turn them loose,” Lyle chuckled, “Get on up and come eat.” 

“Be right there,” Len promised, waiting until the flap closed to look back at Barry. “You need to eat and then you need to go see a doctor.”

“I’ll go see my Dad!” Barry huffed.

“No, a human doctor,” Len scoffed, rubbing Barry’s back affectionately. “I’m pretty sure you’re coming down with something. Probably from being out in the damn rain.”

“Worried about me, Len?” Barry laughed.

“Yes,” Len replied so earnestly that Barry’s laughter was cut short.

“I’m okay,” Barry murmured softly, pressing his hand against Len’s chest. He could feel himself leaning in closer, drawn by some unseen force, Len’s strong hands pressing against the small of his back and taking his breath away.

“Barry,” Len said quietly, tilting his head and gazing at him longingly. “This is a very small sleeping bag and I’m having a very difficult time trying not to kiss you…”

Barry gulped softly, feeling Len’s heart pounding beneath his fingers as quickly as his own, stammering, “W-We should get up. Because this is not romantic and, and, and I’m sure at least one thing in here is stolen.”

“Oh, definitely more than one.”

“My first kiss has got to be perfect, remember?”

“Oh, Barry,” Len sighed passionately, “I could be so perfect for you…”

“Len,” Barry whimpered, Len’s breath tickling his lips so enticingly. He had never wanted anything so much, panting as he tried to get a hold of himself.

Okay.

Maybe just one little kiss...

“Hey, hands on top of the sleeping bag where I can see them!” Cisco suddenly shouted, sitting up and pointing at them angrily.

Barry sighed in relief, quickly wiggling out of Len’s arms and chirping, “Good morning, Cisco!”

“Eevee,” came a muffled little chirp, Eevee making her way out and yawning softly. 

“Don’t you ‘good morning, Cisco’ me!” Cisco scoffed. “I saw you two!”

“Bulba!” Bulbasaur chimed in accusingly as he poked his head out to stare Len down.

“Sorry to disappoint your villainous perception of me, but once again, Barry remains as pure as the driven snow,” Len drawled, propping himself up on his elbows as he watched Barry grab his pants with a long sigh. 

“Eevee!” Eevee chittered at Len, looking up to Barry with a happy squeak, “Eeee!”

Barry grinned, quickly getting dressed and reaching down to pet Eevee. “Good morning to you, too.”

“Hmmmph!” Cisco got up with Bulbasaur and started wagging his finger at Len as he warned, “You guys keep that crazy hanky panky mess at home when your parents aren’t there like every other self respecting teenager! Not in tents where I’m sleeping!”

“Duly noted,” Len chuckled.

“Come on, guys,” Barry said, stretching his arms and rubbing his forehead. He still felt pretty hot. “Don’t fight, it’s-“ He sneezed. He sniffled and sneezed again. “Oh, no.”

“Bless you,” Len said triumphantly. “Sounds like someone is getting a cold.”

“Barry, are you okay?” Cisco frowned.

“I’m fine! Don’t listen to him!” Barry fussed. He glared at Len, snapping, “You do realize you’re wishing me to be sick just so you can be right?”

“Mmm, but I am right,” Len replied smugly, “Come along, little sicky. Let’s get you some breakfast.”

Lyle was frying up some of the fish he and Len had caught with potatoes to make a hash. They all ate together, Len finishing first and hanging up Barry and Cisco’s soaked sleeping bags to dry out. 

Barry’s sneezes were turning into an annoying tickle in the back of his throat, but he was still refusing to accept Len’s diagnosis.

Len offered to bring the sleeping bags and their shirts by later once they were dry, insisting on getting Barry home as soon as possible.

Barry wanted to argue, but the truth was he didn’t feel that great. Maybe he was coming down with something after all. Ulgh.

Len led them on foot through the forest back into town, he and Barry waving farewell as Cisco and Bulbasaur hopped on his bike to head home. Barry and Len walked together towards his house, Eevee riding in her basket and chirping softly.

“Thanks for walking me home,” Barry said, smiling over at Len. “You didn’t have to.”

“I know,” Len shrugged. “I wanted to.”

“Gonna camp out tonight with your Grandpa again?” 

“Yup,” Len replied, “We’ll stay out there for a few days sometimes. Just us and the fish.”

“Where’s Lisa?” Barry asked curiously.

“With some friends. Slumber parties, vandalism, petty theft. You know, all those fun girly things.”

“And your Dad?”

“Home. Which is why we are not.”

“I’m sorry,” Barry mumbled awkwardly, worried he had trespassed too far.

“Don’t be sorry,” Len sighed. “Just don’t ask about things you can’t possibly understand.”

Barry wanted to snap and tell Len that he would never understand because he always refused to talk about it, but he thought it best to drop the subject for now. Besides, his head was starting to hurt. 

Len helped Barry park his bike and walked him right up to his front door. “We’ll probably come back tomorrow,” he said casually, “If you haven’t become infested with the plague by then, maybe we could go out.”

“Go out?” Barry grinned. “You mean like a date?”

Len shrugged, nonchalantly replying, “Is that a yes?”

“Yeah!” Barry gushed, swallowing back that darn scratch in his throat. “Totally. Uh, what time?”

“How about six o’clock? Down at the ice cream parlor?”

“That’d be great!” Barry said excitedly, shyly standing up on his toes to kiss Len’s cheek. He blushed all over seeing the sweet smile that popped up on Len’s pretty face. “Tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow,” Len agreed, giving Barry’s hand a firm squeeze before departing. 

Barry watched him walk away, swearing there was a little bounce in his step. He sneezed again, trying to shake it off as he took Eevee inside. “Ugh, girl,” he mumbled, “I really don’t feel that great. I mean, I’m super happy. I have a date! But…”

Eevee cringed as Barry got stuck in a sneezing fit, chirping, “Eeeveeee? Eevee?”

“Yeah,” Barry sighed in frustration. “I think I’m getting sick.”

“Eevee!” she commanded firmly, bumping her nose against Barry’s leg. 

“Okay! Yes!” Barry laughed at her insistent prodding. “Hot shower, hot tea, got it! Yes, ma’am!”

“Eevee!”

The hot shower did seem to help and the tea soothed the itch in his throat. He changed back into the borrowed shirt from Len, breathing in his scent as he crawled into bed for a nap. He only expected to be asleep for an hour or two, surprised that he woke up when his father came home from work.

“Hey, slugger,” Henry soothed, gently petting his hair. “Feels like you caught yourself some kind of bug out in those woods. And not the Pokémon kind.”

Barry groaned, shaking his head as he whined, “Oh, no. I can’t be sick. I have a date tomorrow!”

“Oh, do you now?” Henry chuckled. “With Leonard?”

“Yes,” Barry mumbled, smiling shyly into his pillow.

“I’ll bring you some medicine and some crackers, but if you’re still sick tomorrow? You’re not going anywhere,” Henry warned.

Barry was even worse when the morning came and Henry sent him right back to bed. Date or no date, Barry was in no shape to go anywhere. He was too sick to argue, gargling down cough syrup and passing back out. 

He felt awful, even more so that he was going to miss his date with Len.

Barry dozed all day and even on into the evening, not waking again until he heard an odd scratching outside his room. 

It wasn’t at the door, but at the window. 

Barry lifted up his head when the noise got louder, jumping up as his window suddenly swung open. He was about to scream for help or grab something to throw, gasping when he saw the intruder was Len crawling into his room. 

“Eevee?” Eevee blinked in surprise, wagging her tail.

Len gracefully rose to his feet, grinning slyly as he waved at them. “Hi.”

“Hi?” Barry coughed, whispering hurriedly, “Len! What are you doing here?”

“You didn’t show up for our date,” Len explained, slipping a ratty backpack off his shoulders. “Got worried. Came by, your Dad told me you were sick.”

“Yeah, yeah, you were right, I have a stupid cold,” Barry grumbled softly. “What, you came by to gloat?”

“Oh, please,” Len chuckled. “I can gloat later. Since you couldn’t make our date, I decided to bring the date to you.”

“Gastlyyy,” Gastly hissed as he zoomed out of Len’s chest, looking all around excitedly for mischief to get into.

Barry scooted back against his headboard, watching Len pull out two tubs of ice cream and a giant thermos. He laughed softly, nearly putting himself into a coughing fit as he said, “You weren’t kidding!”

“Chocolate brownie sundae for the sicky,” Len purred, handing him one of the tubs and a spoon. “And mint chocolate for me.”

Barry was grinning, eagerly popping off the top and digging right in. “Oh, my God,” he moaned, “This is from the ice cream parlor downtown! I didn’t think they sold their ice cream like this!”

“They don’t,” Len said innocently.

Barry paused, holding the spoon in his mouth and exchanging a confused look with Eevee while Gastly cackled. He gasped in horror when he realized the truth of it, hissing, “This is stolen ice cream!”

“It’s not my fault your favorite ice cream is not legally available for purchase,” Len said indignantly.

“That’s almost sweet,” Barry sniffed, staring down at the tub.

“I’d be more than happy to take it back,” Len offered. “If that would make you feel better.”

“Don’t you dare, it’s my favorite!”

Len grinned slyly, playfully licking the end of his spoon as he teased, “That’s what I thought.”

“What’s in the thermos?” Barry asked between bites. “More stolen goods?”

“No, that’s my Grandpa’s Spearrow noodle soup,” Len snorted. “The only thing stolen is the recipe.”

“Eevee?” she chirped, leaning over to sniff it curiously. Her eyes widened, squeaking, “Eeee, Eevee!”

“Wait, you cooked?” Barry had to pause to sneeze, asking again, “Seriously, you made me soup?”

“Yes,” Len retorted, offering out a bite of ice cream for Gastly to gobble up. “I can cook. Don’t look so surprised.”

“You just don’t seem like the cooking type!” Barry grinned, scolding playfully, “You shouldn’t feed your Pokémon junk food, you know. It’ll make them sick.”

“He’s a ghost,” Len chuckled, highly amused. “He can eat anything. He doesn’t even technically need to eat. It’s, mmm, more of a hobby.”

“Must be nice,” Barry grumbled, “I have the worst time finding stuff that’s safe for Eevee.”

“Just make it,” Len suggested, swirling his spoon around the tub and feeding Gastly again. “Cooking isn’t that hard.”

“I used to bake with my mom,” Barry said with a soft smile, “We made all sorts of stuff. She had this one treat recipe she used for training… maybe I could try to make something with that.”

“Eevee,” Eevee trilled, instantly intrigued.

“Mmm, and see, I couldn’t picture you as a baker,” Len drawled, “Although I bet you would look very cute in a little apron.”

“Shut up,” Barry giggled, having to finally set the ice cream aside and take a break. His throat felt much better, sighing contently. “Thank you, Len. That was amazing.”

“No trouble at all,” Len replied simply, offering the rest of his ice cream to Gastly who was more than happy to slurp it all up. 

“Gastly?” the little ghost said hopefully, eyeing Barry’s neglected tub.

“Don’t you dare,” Len warned, narrowing his eyes.

“Gas, Gasttttly!” Gastly pouted, his tongue falling out of his mouth in despair.

“It’s okay,” Barry chuckled, “I can’t eat anymore and it’s just gonna melt.”

“Gastly!” Gastly immediately lunged forward, sucking up every last drop and growling happily. He suddenly jerked, moaning in pain and hissing angrily.

“Mmmph,” Len snorted, watching his Pokémon roll around on the floor. “Ice cream headache? Serves you right.”

Gastly jabbered away, clearly fussing and grumpy, but it was too quick for Barry to catch any of it.

“I don’t want to hear it,” Len drawled, completely merciless. “You brought this on yourself.”

“You understand all that?” Barry asked curiously, reaching for some tissues to wipe his nose.

“Of course. Don’t you understand Eevee?” Len quirked a brow.

“For the most part,” Barry replied, reaching over to pet Eevee’s collar. “We’ve been together so long, I swear I just read her mind. I can usually hear other Pokémon just fine, but your Gastly talks way too fast sometimes.”

“That’s a rare gift,” Len noted. “Not many trainers are able to translate so many species.”

“It’s not really translating?” Barry scratched his head. “It’s like, pictures and thoughts. It’s not really words. I don’t know how to explain it.”

“Gasssssttttlyyyyyyy,” Gastly purred, slowing down until his voice was a low hum.

“Well, yeah, if you talk that slow!” Barry scoffed, playfully swatting at the little ghost. He smiled at Len, asking, “What do you hear?”

“Words, just like how we’re talking now,” Len said with a shrug. 

“That’s pretty nifty.” Barry stretched out in bed, grunting as he reached for the thermos of soup. He had to stop to cough, prompting Len to come over and help him.

“Scoot over,” Len ordered firmly, sitting down on the edge of the bed next to him. He popped off the lid and put it in Barry’s hands, carefully pouring him a steaming serving. “Be careful. Bit on the warm side.”

Barry beamed sweetly, taking a dainty sip and sighing. It was hot, savory, instantly soothing. “Wow, Len,” he breathed, “This is freakin’ delicious.”

Len allowed himself a proud smile, nodding as he said, “Good. Just eat what you can. You already take all of your medicine for the night?”

“Uh huh,” Barry replied, slurping away and making lots of happy little sounds. When he finished, he handed the top back to Len, smiling brightly. “Thank you. Really. This is like the sweetest thing anyone’s ever done for me.”

“No big deal,” Len said with a smirk, patting Barry’s arm and starting to stand up.

“Leaving already?”

“It’s late and you need to rest,” Len said firmly.

“Gastlyyyy,” Gastly purred, eyeing the thermos again.

“No,” Len commanded firmly, glancing back to Barry as he asked, “Need something?”

“Could you… uhm…” Barry’s cheeks were blushing and he didn’t think he could successfully blame the fever. “Could you do something for me?”

“What?”

“Could we maybe… uh… cuddle?” Barry cringed, waiting for the sting of rejection for such a physical request. “Until I fall back asleep? Or just for a few minutes… Or not at all…”

Len groaned as if this was a heavily taxing burden, mumbling, “I suppose... I could stay a bit longer.” 

“Yeah?” Barry grinned.

“Yeah.” Len came over to Barry’s bedside, crawling in next to him. He stayed on top of the blankets, lifting up his arm and saying, “Come on.”

Barry eagerly snuggled up against him, his back to Len’s chest and pulling his arm around his waist. He held onto his hand, coughing softly and sighing, “I’m sorry I missed our date.”

“Having the plague is a pretty good excuse,” Len chuckled, softly kissing Barry’s hair. 

Barry shivered, mumbling stubbornly, “I don’t have the plague.”

“Well, whatever you’re infected with, you need to get better so I can take you out properly,” Len drawled, smirking to himself. “I still have a kiss to steal from you.”

“It’s not really stealing if I let you do it.”

“Shush. You’re ruining it.”

Barry laughed, wiggling around so he could look at Len, grinning playfully as he teased, “What? Your super suave thug flirting ritual?”

“Mmhmm,” Len nodded, his eyes finding Barry’s lips and noting, “You know, even as a plague infested leper-“

“It’s not the plague!” Barry groaned.

“-You’re still very cute.” Len smiled, shifting so that he was leaning over Barry and there was something mischievous twinkling in his eye.

Barry started breathing faster, gulping loudly as he swallowed back the urge to cough. He was sweating and he was pretty sure it wasn’t from the fever. 

There was a cute boy in his bed, a very cute boy who was looking at him like he wanted to gobble him up, and oh, those damn stomach cramps were back.

“Len,” Barry murmured softly, able to hear every last creak of the bed as Len got closer, his thigh pressing against his hip and making him shudder. 

“I think taking care of you while you’re sick is very romantic,” Len declared, “I brought you ice cream, made you soup, and I’m holding you in my arms while the plague wrecks your poor gorgeous body…”

“Yeah,” Barry nodded slowly, his voice cracking.

“And while I value my health very much,” Len went on daringly, “I’m willing to risk my well being to give you that perfect kiss…”

“Right now?” Barry squeaked.

“Right now.”

“Uhm… uhm…” Barry stammered, lost in Len’s pretty eyes and those lovely lips coming closer and closer. 

Was this it?

Was this going to be his first kiss?

“Wait!” Barry suddenly snapped, blinking rapidly. 

“What?” Len asked, freezing in place and scowling. “What’s wrong?”

“You made the chicken soup, yes, but you stole the ice cream,” Barry replied with a smug smirk, “Plus you broke in here. Also illegal.”

“Ahhh, come on,” Len pouted.

“Nope,” Barry said, lifting his chin up stubbornly. “My first kiss will not involve any illegal activity, Mr. Snart. Nice try, though.”

Gastly cackled, clearly delighting in Len’s failure. 

“Eeeveee!” Eevee chirped, wiggling up between Barry and Len, sticking her tongue out at him.

“Hmmmph,” Len fussed, affectionately bopping Eevee’s nose. “I can see when I’m not wanted…”

“Better luck next time,” Barry giggled, having to turn his head to hack and cough. “Ulgh! Sorry!”

“I’ll leave you to your plague now,” Len snorted, smirking as he ducked down to sweetly kiss Barry’s cheek. “Feel better, Scarlet.”

“Mm, thank you,” Barry mumbled groggily, watching Len get up and grab his backpack. “Good night, Len!”

“Good night,” Len replied, smiling as he and Gastly slid back out the window, shutting it silently behind him.

“Eevee, eeveeee,” Eevee trilled, snuggling with Barry under the covers.

“Yeah, yeah,” Barry chuckled. “I really like him, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title of ze chapter by ze awesome Rrrred! <3


	10. No Need To Be So Vileplume

It took a few days for Barry to recover, finally emerging from his bedroom one morning to eat breakfast with his father who declared him well enough to leave the house. He picked up his deliveries with Cisco and Bulbasaur, eager to catch up on all he had missed.

He and Len decided to try another date, opting to meet at seven o’clock at the park. Barry reminded him to avoid stolen merchandise and found the courage to leave with him a teasing kiss on his cheek.

Back at home, Barry was trying to decide if he should bring anything. Len had hinted he would be providing dinner, thinking now that perhaps he could bring dessert.

He wandered in the kitchen, finding his mother’s recipe box and thumbing through it thoughtfully.

“Eevee?” Eevee chirped curiously, standing up on her hind legs and pawing at Barry’s leg.

“Looking for something to make Len,” Barry replied. “Something for our date. I know he likes mint chocolate ice cream and my mom used to make these dark chocolate peppermint cookies. Think he’d like those?”

“Eevee!” she said eagerly, her tail flicking.

“I’m sure you would,” Barry chuckled, “But that stuff isn’t good for Pokémon!” He found his mother’s treat recipe, musing, “But maybe... Maybe I could make something even better for you.”

“Eevee,” she chirped, bouncing up and down encouragingly.

“Okay!” Barry declared, rubbing his hands together. “Let’s do this!”

He began to pull out bowls and pans, shuffling around the kitchen to pull out all the ingredients for the peppermint cookies and the Pokémon treats. The cookies were mixed first since he was following the recipe to the letter, thinking over how he could change the treats.

They were made with the same basic protein powder as most Pokémon food was, highly nutritious brown sludge once it was stirred together. Barry was sure he could change it up somehow. He knew he couldn’t add too much sugar, adding honey and cream to help sweeten it instead. 

The cookies went into the oven while he worked on the Pokémon treats, poking at the weird and fluffy dough he ended up with. 

“Eevee?” she chirped, investigating the mixing bowl curiously.

“Maybe some ginger?” Barry suggested, scratching his head. “And some kind of lemon icing? We have some leftover lemon custard Nurse Joy made I might be able to work with.”

“Eevee,” she nodded, directing Barry to keep going. 

While the cookies baked, Barry worked on the treats. As he ran around the kitchen, he could almost hear his mother’s voice reminding him to taste everything. He wasn’t exactly sure what Pokémon liked, but to his surprise the batter he’d ended up with wasn’t too bad.

By the time the oven dinged, he was ready to take the cookies out and put the first batch of Pokémon treats in. 

“What do you think, girl?” Barry asked, offering Eevee a small taste of the batter.

“Eevee,” she nodded eagerly, “Eevee!”

“Just wait until they’re baked!” Barry laughed. “Hopefully they’ll taste even better!”

“Eeeeveeee!”

Barry got the peppermint cookies ready to go, wrapping them in wax paper and putting them in a tin for Len. He made the icing for the Pokémon treats, whipping together the lemon custard and more honey, letting Eevee help him get the taste just right.

The treats came out and once they had cooled, he began to ice them. Eevee watched everything he was doing intently, following his hands with her big brown eyes and flicking her tail excitedly.

The treats were little puffy squares now dripping with lemony icing and Barry had to admit they looked good enough for him to wanna eat them. “Okay, girl,” he said, handing one to Eevee, “First official Pokémon treat is all yours!”

Eevee sniffed daintily and took a tiny little nibble. Her eyes widened, chirping, “Eeeevee!” That one little nibble turned into a giant bite and the treat was gone in a blink. 

“That tasty, huh?” Barry chuckled, giving her another one. “Here! They’re actually really good for you!”

“Eevee,” she mumbled through her next bite, blinking up at him. “Eevee Eeeevee Eeee.”

“Come on,” Barry scoffed. 

“Eevee!”

“You really think people would buy these for their Pokémon?” 

“Eeeveee.”

“And I could get the ice cream parlor to sell them since they already sell Pokémon ice cream?”

“Eeee.”

“Maybe,” Barry said thoughtfully. “Be a super fast way to make some money for the journey.” He rubbed his hands together eagerly, laughing, “Okay! Let’s do it! I’d better make a bunch of different kinds! Pokémon love all sorts of food!”

“Eeeeee!”

Barry began whipping up several different flavors, getting more and more creative as he went. He hadn’t done any proper shopping for such an endeavor and some of the combinations he was coming up with were a little... odd.

The rest of the lemon custard with fresh grass he pulled out of the front yard.

Leftover spaghetti with a ketchup and barbeque glaze.

Cucumbers, carrots, with hummus and a pack of frozen spinach.

When he was done, he had six very diverse flavors, dozens of each kind. The dough was so fluffy that the treats kept puffing up into little balls after they were baked. 

Barry poked at one of the fluffy spaghetti flavored kind, musing, “Puffs. Pokémon Puffs. Poképuffs?”

“Eevee!” She nodded approvingly, chirping away, “Eevee, Eevee!”

“Not bad, right?” Barry laughed, petting her sweetly. “I’ll load them up and we can take them down to the ice cream parlor!”

“Eevee!”

Barry packed up all the Poképuffs in a big box and strapped them to the cargo rack on the back of his bike. Eevee hopped up into her basket and he put the tin of Len’s cookies in beside her. They rode down to the ice cream parlor, grinning when he saw Cisco and Lisa sitting outside.

Lisa was perched up on the table, braiding his hair and yanking it back anytime Cisco happened to move a way she didn’t like. Oddish was out, waddling around on the ground with Bulbasaur.

“Hey, Cisco!” Barry called out, waving. “Hey Lisa!” 

“Hey, Barry! Ow!” Cisco yelped when Lisa tugged at his hair again for moving.

“Hold still,” Lisa scolded, not looking up from her work. “Hi, Barry.”

“What’s in the box?” Cisco asked, being careful not to turn his head again and only moving his eyes to look.

“My newest and most genius creation!” Barry declared, parking his bike and bringing the box over. “Poképuffs!”

“What the heck are those?” Cisco laughed.

“They’re baked treats for Pokémon!” Barry said proudly. “I’m gonna try and see if the ice cream parlor wants to sell them! I mean, as long as the Pokémon wanna eat ‘em. Eevee really likes them.”

“Can Bulbasaur try some?” Cisco asked.

“Of course!” Barry crouched down and offered the box out to Bulbasaur. “Hey little dude! Want a treat?”

Bulbasaur sniffed curiously, picking one of the cucumber ones up in his snout and chewing softly, contently mumbling, “Bulbaaaasaurrrr...”

Oddish ran up and snatched two lemon and ginger puffs, shoving them both in her mouth at the same time. “Odddddissssshhh!”

“She has no manners,” Lisa sighed, batting her eyes. “Spoiled rotten.”

“It’s fine!” Barry chuckled. “Gotta make sure Pokémon actually wanna eat them.”

“What are the orange ones?” Lisa asked, quirking her brows.

“Uh, spaghetti and ketchup and... yeah. I was running out of stuff to cook with.”

“Gross,” Lisa groaned, finally releasing Cisco from her torturous braiding. She picked up Oddish and cuddled her close, musing, “Mm, she really does seem to like this one, though.”

“Awesome!” Barry grinned. “That’s lemon and ginger and grass, a flip on the first one I made for Eevee.”

“Hey, is that food?” Mick’s gruff voice asked, strolling up with Throttle at his side. 

“They’re Poképuffs!” Cisco explained. 

Mick grabbed a few, offering them to Throttle and taking a bite out of one. He munched thoughtfully, saying, “Not bad.”

“They’re supposed to be for Pokémon,” Lisa giggled softly. 

“So?” Mick scoffed, giving Throttle another puff and grabbing an orange spaghetti one for himself. “They’re good!”

Cisco and Barry giggled while Lisa rolled her eyes, the Pokémon all busy munching away and snagging more treats from the box.

“Hey, now,” Barry gently scolded. “Save some so I can give them to the owner! I’m not gonna have any samples left at this rate!”

“They’re a total hit!” Cisco exclaimed. 

Barry took the box away, closing it up as he said, “Okay! I’m gonna go talk to her. Wish me luck!”

The gang all called out various cheers of good will and fortune, Barry marching into the ice cream parlor with Eevee up on his shoulder. He was a little nervous, but he told himself he had made something really good and Pokémon everywhere would love them.

He was delighted to discover the owner, Mrs. Honey, felt the exact same way. 

She passed on the spaghetti flavored ones, but she wanted to order the lemon ginger and cucumber variety. She and Barry chatted about prices and she even offered to give him a small advance to buy ingredients. 

Barry shook her hand and left triumphantly, going in for a high five from Cisco as he cheered, “Poképuffs are officially on! Holy crap! She wants me to bring her a new order every week!”

“That’s awesome, dude!” Cisco exclaimed excitedly.

“Mmmm, sounds like we have something extra special to celebrate tonight?” Len purred from behind him.

“Len!” Barry gasped, whirling around to face him. He couldn’t help himself, jumping into his arms and hugging his neck.

Len laughed, holding his waist tight and swinging him around. He smiled warmly, purring, “Well, hello to you, too.”

“Hi!” Barry giggled, still up in the air in Len’s embrace, grinning sweetly at him. His heart was absolutely soaring, laughing, “You’re looking at Mrs. Honey’s new baker!”

“Does this mean I get to see you an apron?” Len teased, finally setting him back down but keeping his arms around his waist.

“Maybe,” Barry teased right back, beaming up at him. That fluttery feeling was back, loving how their bodies felt pressed together. The moment couldn’t last, too aware of everyone watching and quickly becoming embarrassed. 

Len sensed it, finally letting him go with a reassuring smile. “Congrats on the new gig,” he said, “Sounds fun.”

“One step closer to our Pokémon Journey!” Barry said with a happy smile, giving Cisco a big thumb’s up. 

Len’s happy expression flinched, withdrawing almost completely as he asked, “Still on about that, eh?”

“What, our journey?” Barry tilted his head. “Well, yeah! It’s my dream to become a Pokémon League Champion!”

“Hell to the yeah!” Cisco chimed in, shaking out his hair and trying to undo all the braids Lisa had left in.

“Aren’t you a little old for that?” Len asked with a surprisingly mean smirk.

“Hey,” Barry argued, frowning, “You’re never too old to dream, Len. Cisco and I have a plan! And okay, it’s not a great plan-“

“Work in progress,” Cisco added helpfully.

“But it’s what we wanna do!” Barry crossed his arms over his chest, pressing, “Don’t you have any dreams?”

Lisa and Mick were silent, but they looked sad, pawing at their Pokémon and saying nothing. The silence was miserably tense, Barry gulping softly. He had said something wrong, but what?

Len was clearly offended by the question, replying stiffly, “Guess we’ll never know.” He started to walk away without another word. 

“Hey!” Barry protested, reaching for Len’s sleeve. “Wait! Are we still on for tonight?”

Len paused before finally nodding, replying curtly, “Seven at the park.”

“Okay,” Barry said, trying to smile. He could tell he’d upset Len somehow, but he couldn’t figure out how. He glanced at his friends for assistance, but found nothing useful.

Cisco shrugged, just as lost as he was. Lisa and Mick had nothing helpful to add, already making a quick exit to follow after Len. Barry defeatedly headed back home to tidy up and get started on the new order for Mrs. Honey. He got everything prepped to go into the oven first thing in the morning, zooming upstairs with Eevee to get ready for his date.

He still had no idea what he’d done to upset Len, but he was going to make the most of this evening. It was his first official date, and he couldn’t wait. Even as he sprayed on cologne and slicked back his hair, he found himself again distracted.

Len had looked so angry, but why?

Len’s mother had been a Pokémon League Champion, he recalled from talking to his Dad. Maybe that had something to do with it. They still hadn’t talked about their mutual loss, the subject hanging around like a Slowbro in the room.

Maybe a first date wasn’t the best time to discuss it, but Barry wanted desperately to be closer to Len. He wanted to rectify whatever terrible error he had made so they could get to that first kiss he desired so terribly. 

The park was dark by the time Barry arrived, riding his bike over to a cluster of picnic tables where he saw candles flickering. He had to stop, staring at a splendid display of roast Far’fetched and leeks, a bowl of crisp salad, and a side creamy mashed potatoes. 

“Holy shit,” he whispered, gawking in awe.

“Eevee,” Eevee agreed.

Len seemed to magically materialize from the shadows, Gastly floating by to pop open the cork of a bottle of wine and raising it up to pour two glasses. He smiled sweetly, saying proudly, “Welcome to your date, Mr. Allen.”

“Len,” Barry gasped, staggering off his bike and struggling to get the kickstand down. “This... this is amazing...” He almost forgot the cookies, grabbing the tin out of the basket from underneath Eevee and stuttering, “This, this is for you.”

“Mmm, more Poképuffs?” Len chuckled, giving the tin a little shake. 

“No,” Barry laughed bashfully, “Dark chocolate peppermint cookies. I thought, you know, maybe for dessert?”

“Oh, I already had something in mind for dessert,” Len said with a wink, “But these will be nice, too.”

Barry blushed, smiling dopily as Len led him over to the picnic table to eat. Eevee sat beside him, chirping as Gastly brought Barry a full glass of wine and draped a napkin in his lap. “Len, this is incredible.”

“I know,” Len said smugly. “Pretty much perfect, wouldn’t you say?”

“Pretty damn close,” Barry chuckled, sipping the wine. It was sweet and fruity, sighing happily, “It’s great.”

“Go ahead and eat before it gets cold,” Len urged gently. 

Barry dug right in, his tummy in absolute heaven. It was delicious. He didn’t even speak for a few moments, too consumed in devouring every bite.

“How are you enjoying your dinner?” Len asked with a light chuckle, amused by Barry’s ravenous appetite.

“It’s wonderful,” Barry replied sweetly, “You’re definitely setting the standard for all my future dates.”

“Don’t you mean _our_ future dates?” Len teased. 

“Mmm, I dunno yet,” Barry giggled. “Is this your way of asking me to go steady?”

“I’ll let you know after I get that first kiss,” Len promised with a smirk. “I mean, for all I know, you might be a terrible kisser.”

“Hey! Maybe you’re terrible!” Barry laughed.

“I’ve had practice,” Len said confidently. “I happen to be an excellent kisser.”

“Yeah, well, we’ll just have to wait and see,” Barry taunted, eagerly sipping his wine. He took a big bite of his meal, groaning, “Even these potatoes are freakin’ delicious.”

“My mom’s recipe,” Len said with a soft smile. 

“You don’t talk about her very much,” Barry said, tilting his head curiously.

“She’s dead,” Len said quietly, pausing before he added, “There’s not much else to say.”

“There’s plenty to say,” Barry urged gently. “I miss my mom like crazy, but sometimes talking about her makes me feel better. Makes me feel like a piece of her is still with me. What’s something good you remember about your mom?”

“She wasn’t around a lot,” Len said slowly, thoughtful for a moment. “Being a champion and training all her Pokémon took up a lot of her time. But when she was home, she’d always cook. Never ordered out. Always wanted to give us a good meal.”

“See? That’s so sweet!” Barry gushed.

“That was one thing about when she got sick,” Len confessed, “She didn’t leave any more. She stayed home all the time... I was actually glad in some horrible way because it meant I got to see her. Still feel like shit about that sometimes.”

Barry frowned, reaching for Len’s hand and holding it tenderly. “How old were you?”

“I was nine when she died,” Len replied, keeping his voice steady. He looked up at Barry, asking softly, “You?”

“Same,” Barry nodded. “I was nine. It was a car accident a few days before my tenth birthday.”

“Ah,” Len said, putting the pieces together. “And that’s why you hate your birthday. I had a feeling...”

“Yeah,” Barry sighed, “Haven’t celebrated a birthday since. Just didn’t feel right. But that’s when I got Eevee so I still try to remember the happy bits, you know?”

“Mmm, here’s to the happy bits,” Len chuckled, raising his glass to Barry’s in a toast.

“The happy bits,” Barry agreed, smiling brightly as he drank it all down and went back to eating. “You know,” he said in between bites, “You really should be a chef or something because this is freakin’ amazing.”

“High praise coming from Pallet Town’s newest up and coming baker,” Len teased. 

“I’m super happy that the Poképuffs seem like they’re gonna be popular,” Barry chuckled, “But I’m just doing it to raise money for my Pokémon journey. That’s all.”

Len’s pleasant expression faded a little, setting his fork down and sighing, “Still set on that, huh?”

“Well, yeah,” Barry replied carefully. “My mom traveled all over the world as a trainer, but she never really competed. I want to, though. I want more than anything to become a Pokémon League Champion!”

“Right,” Len said softly, his appetite for food now completely lost and gulping down his wine instead. “So, that’s it, then? Once you and Cisco have all your money, you’re gonna go running off to chase this bullshit?”

“Hey,” Barry replied, frowning deeply. “It’s not bullshit. It’s what I’ve always wanted.” He reached for Len’s hand again, asking gently, “You didn’t ever dream about being a Champion like your mom was?”

“You get to a certain age and you realize dreams are for little kids,” Len said bitterly. “You don’t get to have fun things. You don’t get to go on that fuckin’ stupid journey like everybody else.”

“Len,” Barry said earnestly, “I’m not trying to upset you, but you could still totally go! I mean, I’m almost sixteen and I’m still gonna try-“

“You don’t understand,” Len sighed, “I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because someone has to stay here and take care of shit,” Len snapped angrily, pulling his hand away. “Someone has to watch out for Lisa.”

“But what about your Dad-“

“Who the fuck do you think I’m protecting her from!” Len shouted, his temper flaring suddenly. “Come on, Barry! Open your eyes and grow the fuck up!”

“Len!” Barry gasped, dropping his fork. 

“Stop being such a damn kid,” Len sneered. “You should forget about the Pokémon journey and focus on the baking. You could actually have a real future with that! An actual life!”

“I don’t want to be a freakin’ baker!” Barry barked back, wounded by Len’s harsh tone and already up on his feet. “I want to be a champion so excuse the hell outta me for going after what I want!”

“What are you doing?” Len demanded, watching Barry intently.

“Leaving,” Barry replied, waving for Eevee to follow him.

“Why?” Len scoffed.

“Well, I guess I’m just not grown up enough for you,” Barry said sadly. “I’m sorry you don’t have any dreams left, but I still have mine and I’m not gonna put up with you or anybody else crapping on it. It means too much to me.”

“Whatever,” Len grumbled, “Enjoy your little magical fantasy world of badges and gyms. The rest of us will be over here in reality.”

“Sure,” Barry sighed forlornly, hopping on his bike with a grimace. “Thank you for dinner. It was... this really was an awesome date.”

“No problem,” Len said flatly, his eyes fixed firmly on the table. He refused to even look at him.

Gastly was hissing and growling, bumping Len’s shoulder and nodding frantically at Barry as if trying to tell him to stop him. 

Len ignored him, too.

Barry waited for Eevee to get settled into her basket before turning and riding away, his head hung low and fighting off tears. This was supposed to be a perfect night with Len and it had somehow gone all wrong. 

He didn’t know if it could be fixed and honestly, at that moment he wasn’t even sure if he wanted to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title By Red! :D 
> 
> (Starting to sense a pattern, right?)
> 
> ((Also, yes, before you ask... I am a monster. A horrible and terrible fiend! Bwuhahahaha!!!))


	11. When You Smile, It’s Like Magikarp

Barry kept replaying the date over and over again in his head, trying to figure out what the hell had happened. One moment they were bonding together over their mothers’ loss, the next Len was telling him to grow up and being a total jerk.

If Len ever thought he ever had a chance at getting Barry’s first kiss, it was definitely not happening now.

Over the next few weeks, Barry was far too busy to worry about Len’s crappy behavior. His Poképuff business was absolutely booming. It was so popular that he and Cisco quit their delivery routes to focus entirely on baking.

He was asked to cater the Pallet Town Harvest Dance and it was a huge success. Everyone was so delighted with the treats that Mrs. Honey asked him to help cater the Winter Dance, too. He even started supplying Poképuffs to the hospital for his Dad to give his patients.

Barry and Cisco would be ready to leave for their journey by spring at this rate. 

In spite of all the success, Barry still found himself thinking about Len. Most giant jerk in the universe or not, Barry missed him.

He had seen Len around town, but they had not spoken again since their date. Barry would wave, Len would nod, and that was about it. As much as he wanted to repair the damage left between them, Barry refused to make the first move. 

“That jerk needs to apologize,” Barry told Eevee firmly while grinding up peppermints. “He had no right to act like that!”

“Eevee!” she passionately agreed.

“I didn’t do anything wrong!” Barry went on. “He was the one who said I was a child and I needed to grow up and blah blah blah! He was so freakin’ rude!”

“Eevee, Eevee!”

“Right? I wasn’t gonna put up with that!” Barry ranted, the peppermints now reduced to a fine powder from his angry pounding, “Just because he has pretty hands and, and cooked dinner for me and brought me soup...”

“Eeee,” she sighed.

“I know,” Barry mumbled, “I do still like him. Like, ugh, so much.” He frowned, staring down at the fine mess he’d made. “I wish I knew what to do.”

“Eevee,” she chirped sympathetically, patting his arm with her paw.

“Well,” Barry sighed, “I think Cisco is gonna ask Lisa to the winter dance since he chickened out on the last one. I’m sure Len will come to keep an eye on him... maybe I can try to talk to him?”

“Eeee?”

“Yes, I know I said he needs to apologize, but-“

“Eeee!”

“Fine,” Barry groaned, folding the peppermints into the batter he was working on. “I will wait. You’re right. If he’s not willing to step up and talk to me first, then he’s not worth it.”

“Eeee.”

Barry tried to keep that sentiment in mind when the day of the Winter Dance finally arrived, but it wasn’t easy when all he could think about was seeing Len. 

The town’s recreational center had been transformed into a winter wonderland complete with giant plastic snowflakes and felt snow stretched all over the walls. The event was fully catered with a DJ at the ready spinning seasonal tunes. Mrs. Honey had gotten Barry his own table to serve his festive Poképuffs.

The entire town was invited, all humans and Pokémon welcome, and the evening was promising to be exciting.

Barry hoped he had made enough, the peppermint flavored puffs running out much faster than he had expected. He had based the recipe on the cookies he’d made for Len, hiding a few to the side with a mind to save them for Gastly.

So far, there was no sign of them. 

He stayed busy passing out puffs and taking new orders, but he managed to get a quick break to greet Cisco and Lisa when they arrived.

They walked in holding hands and beaming at each other sweetly, their Pokémon waddling behind them. Judging by the lipstick smeared around Cisco’s mouth and collar, it seemed that their date was off to a very good start.

“Hey, Barry!” Cisco called out, waving excitedly. “How’s it going?”

“Pretty good!” Barry replied with a small smile. “How are you guys?”

“Awesome!” Lisa replied enthusiastically. “Cisco has been a complete freakin’ sweetheart! He even said he’s gonna dance with me later!”

“Sounds fun!” Barry laughed, grinning as he watched Cisco blush.

“He’s just been totally freakin’ perfect,” Lisa praised, playfully tugging Cisco’s hair as she purred, “I’m gonna go grab us some punch. Be right back!”

Cisco let out a lovesick sigh as he watched her stroll over towards the punch bowl, gushing, “Isn’t she freakin’ great?”

“I take it the date is going well?” Barry chuckled.

“Oh, it’s been awesome! You know, when she’s not being mean and pulling my hair, she’s like this super incredible goddess.”

“I’m super happy for you,” Barry said sincerely. He absently rearranged some of the Poképuffs, asking nonchalantly, “So, have you seen Len?”

“Not since I picked up Lisa,” Cisco said with a shrug. “He told me to make sure she had a good time, threatened me with lots of bodily harm, promised to make my insides into my outsides, blah blah blah.”

“He didn’t say anything about coming tonight?” Barry pressed. 

“Still haven’t talked to him, huh?” Cisco frowned. He knew all about their failed date and how hurt it had left Barry. 

“No,” Barry sighed. “Not planning on it, either. I’m not gonna go chasing after him. Not after what he did. If he wants to talk, well, he knows where to find me.”

“Eevee!” Eevee chimed in fiercely.

“Hey, no argument here,” Cisco snorted. “You deserve somebody that’s gonna freakin’ support you, not tear you down! You don’t need him! Screw that! And you know what! Screw Leonard Snart!”

“Now, Cisco,” Len purred huskily as he suddenly appeared right behind him, “that’s not very nice of you.”

“What the hell!” Cisco squeaked, whirling around to glare at Len. “How do you always do that? Do you just wait around for me to start talking about you and that’s when you decide to magically pop up and scare the freakin’ crap out of me?”

“Mm, it’s a gift,” Len chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest with a smirk.

Barry tried not to stare, but Len had dressed up for the evening and he looked way too good. Oh, crap.Blue button up shirt, sleek black pants with a matching jacket, and oh, he could smell his cologne from here and it smelled fantastic. 

Damn it!

Barry quickly focused his attention on moving the puffs around on one of the trays, anything to distract himself. He felt Eevee nudge his leg, grateful for the comfort. He could do this.

“Cisco,” Len began, eyeing him carefully, “Why don’t you go get my sister some punch?”

“But she already went-“

“Cisco!” Len growled.

“Oh, right! Fiiine!” Cisco scoffed and rolled his eyes, Bulbasaur groaning with him. “See you later, Barry! You’re a jerk, Leonard!”

“Bye, Cisco,” Barry laughed, biting at his lower lip and glancing nervously up at Len.

“Hi,” Len said, his voice softer now as he stepped closer and smiled at Barry.

“Hey,” Barry replied casually, grateful for the table between them to maintain some distance. He didn’t know what to say now, tapping his foot anxiously. 

Len was apparently content to stare at him and the silence was maddening.

“So!” Barry gulped, unable to stand it any longer and stammering, “I s-saved some peppermint Poképuffs for your Gastly.”

“Like those cookies you made me?” Len asked.

“Yeah! I just tweaked the recipe for Pokémon. Protein base, natural cocoa. Uhm. Everybody seems to love ‘em.”

“If they’re anything like the cookies, I’m sure they’re delicious,” Len said with a confident nod. “Thank you again for those, by the way.”

“Oh, sure,” Barry replied easily. “No problem. Just cookies, you know. Uh, where is Gastly? Is he... hanging around?”

“He’s with Mick right now.”

“Oh. Okay. Uhm...”

Len took a deep breath... and said nothing.

Barry couldn’t keep rearranging the puffs forever, the silence again driving him bonkers and finally snapping, “Okay, look! Either say you’re sorry or go away because I can’t freakin’ take this!”

“Barry,” Len grumbled, clearly struggling to find the right words. “This is not easy for me. 

“Admitting you were a giant ass?” Barry retorted.

“Yes,” Len said slowly.

“I’m waiting,” Barry huffed, holding his head up high.

“Can we talk somewhere a little more private?” Len asked, gesturing at the crowd of people.

“Uhh, sure,” Barry said, looking to Eevee and telling her, “Stay here, girl. Keep an eye on things for me, okay?”

“Eevee,” she nodded obediently.

Barry stepped around the table, gulping when Len took his hand and led him back into a vacant stairwell. The party was only a distant hum from here, the music thumping occasionally and the roar of laughter reduced to a low murmur. To be alone with Len like this made him jittery.

He was certain his palms were getting sweaty and Len could probably feel it.

If Len could, it didn’t bother him because he hadn’t let go yet. He held on even tighter in fact, saying quickly, “There is still a part of me that would love to have a big shiny collection of badges, okay? Maybe I got angry because I’m jealous.”

“Jealous?” Barry blinked in surprise.

“Yeah,” Len confessed. “You get to go on your journey and live your dreams while I’m stuck here. Just like my mom did. She left me and Lisa all the time and I had to grow up so fast...” He shook his head, amending himself hastily as he said, “If you want to be a Pokémon League Champion, good luck. You deserve it and as good as you are with Eevee, I really believe you could do it.”

“Len,” Barry murmured, reaching up to gently touch his face. “I believe in you, too. I don’t want you to give up-“

“Barry,” Len sighed, starting to get angry.

“I don’t wanna fight,” Barry said quickly. “Just hear me out. I know you have a bunch of responsibilities, but they won’t last forever. If you really want those badges, there’s still gonna be time. You have the whole rest of your life ahead of you.”

Len’s expression was shifting between anguish and rage, finally settling on a warm sense of appreciation as he replied softly, “I guess so.”

“You will,” Barry insisted. “You, Leonard Snart, could be a Pokémon Champion. Maybe not next year, maybe not for ten years, but I know you can do it if you really want it. You can do anything!”

“We’ll see,” Len mused, looking down at their hands and slowly lacing their fingers together. He hesitated, waiting several moments before he finally said, “I’m really sorry, Barry.”

“For?” Barry prompted with a tiny smirk.

“For being a giant ass?” Len suggested, tilting his head thoughtfully.

“See! Was that really so freakin’ hard?” Barry giggled, reaching up and hugging Len’s neck. He grinned as Len’s arms curled around his waist, sighing contently. 

“I missed you,” Len whispered, squeezing tight.

“I missed you, too,” Barry said. “Like, so freakin’ much. Can we just start over again? I won’t even talk about the journey, okay?”

“No, I want you to,” Len countered. “It’s important to you...”

“You’re not gonna wig out on me again?”

“I will do my best,” Len chuckled, tracing the line of Barry’s spine with a sly smirk. “After all, I still need to work on getting that kiss and pissing you off is pretty counterproductive to my goal.”

“Just a bit,” Barry laughed.

“You’re a very stubborn young man, Barry Allen,” Len teased. “But that’s part of why I like you so much.”

Barry’s face heated right up, smiling shyly as he said, “I really like you, too.” He was easily sucked into Len’s beautiful eyes, loving how warm he felt pressed up against him and any rational thoughts were drowned out by the frantic pattering of his heart.

Len was coming closer and for a moment Barry thought he was going to try and kiss him. He was surprised to find that he actually wanted him to, but Len’s lips only pressed against his forehead, sweet and soft, making Barry blush even harder.

“I’m going to make this up to you,” Len promised him, “You just wait and see.”

“Does this mean you’re asking me out again?” Barry teased.

“Absolutely,” Len said with a firm nod. “Me and you, this weekend. I already have it all planned out.”

“Oh, do you?” Barry snorted. “But how did you know I would agree go out with you again? What if I didn’t want to give you another chance?”

“I told you I’m very good at reading people,” Len explained with a wink. “And I happen to know that you, Barry Allen, have a big heart and are very forgiving. You’re a good man, so much better than I deserve.”

“Aw, Len,” Barry gushed sweetly, “You’re good, too.”

“Not like you,” Len said softly, gazing at Barry as if he was something truly wonderful. He shook his head, clearing his throat as he said, “So, how about Saturday?”

“I’m supposed to go see Professor Wells,” Barry said, scrunching up his forehead. “What about Friday?”

“Can’t. Got business with Mick and some personal stuff to take care of.”

“Well, what time do you think you’ll be done?” Barry asked curiously. “I don’t mind meeting you late.”

“Not sure. It’s a bit complicated. How long are you supposed to be hanging out with the professor?”

“Just a few hours,” Barry replied with a grin. “Wanna meet up over at my house? Maybe like eight?”

“Perfect,” Len purred happily, his hands squeezing Barry’s hips.

Barry squeaked, his fingers instinctively flexing into Len’s shirt as he stuttered, “C-can’t wait!”

“Now that I’ve gotten myself back into your good graces, how about a dance?” Len drawled playfully.

“Oh, I don’t know. I’ve already been away from the table for a while and I’m supposed to be taking new orders-“

“One dance,” Len insisted, his lower lip curling down into a ridiculous pout. “Please?”

Barry groaned loudly, laughing, “Okay! Just stop looking at me like that!”

Len was positively triumphant, leading Barry back into the rec center and out on the dance floor. The music was slow and sweet, easily sweeping Barry back into his arms.

Barry was hot all over, pressing his face into Len’s chest and breathing him in. He really had missed Len so very much. The time apart had been miserable and he was relieved things were going to go back to the way they were.

The song went on, Barry lifting his eyes to look around as Len led him across the floor. Even with the cheap decorations, being in his arms made it all feel totally magical.

He saw Cisco and Lisa dancing together, Lisa’s fingers tangled all in his hair and doubtlessly whispering wicked things in his ear judging by the way he was blushing. Henry had come out tonight to join the festivities, working his way through a simple two step with Nurse Joy and waving Barry’s way when he saw him.

Barry waved back shyly, flushed and hiding himself in Len’s arms as much as he could. He managed another peek, spying little Caitlyn hovering over by the wall talking to Mick. They didn’t dance, but it was clear they were very happy to see each other again. 

Under the glittering strobe lights, he felt as if everyone was exactly where they were supposed to be.

Len rocked their bodies to the beat, kissing Barry’s hair as he whispered, “You know, you really are too good for me.”

“Nah,” Barry chuckled quietly. “I’m just me.”

“And that’s exactly what I want,” Len murmured. “You.”

“See, now just think what could have happened if you had said all these sweet things and tried apologizing weeks ago,” Barry teased shyly.

“Wasn’t ready.”

“Ready for what?”

“To admit that I was wrong,” Len replied softly, gently tilting Barry’s chin up. “To admit that... that I didn’t want to lose you.”

Barry stared helplessly into those pretty blue eyes, sighing, “Oh, Len...”

There was a beautiful moment where the music paused, Barry’s breath caught in his throat, and time seemed to stand still all at once. He was completely transfixed by Len’s lovely lips and he knew this could be it. 

This could finally be that perfect first kiss.

Len seemed to agree, cradling the side of Barry’s face and pressing the palm of his other hand firmly into the small of his back. He was leaning in, patiently, slowly, allowing Barry plenty of time to stop him if he wanted to.

But Barry didn’t want to stop. Not now.

“Helpppppp! There’s a Gastly stealing money!” a man’s voice suddenly shrieked. “He’s going in everyone’s purses and wallets! Watch out!”

“Gassssstly!” the little ghost Pokémon protested loudly, suddenly zipping through the crowd and bouncing around Len’s shoulders.

“Len!” Barry hissed, the beautiful moment lost now. He smacked Len’s arm, demanding in a furious whisper, “You came here tonight to steal from people?”

“And to see you,” Len protested, glancing towards all the angry eyes turning to glare his way. “Looks like I gotta run.”

“I am so glad I didn’t just freakin’ kiss you! You jerk!” Barry pulled away, crossing his arms firmly over his chest. “Nothing illegal, remember? That’s the deal!”

“I’ll get it, fair and square,” Len taunted, grinning slyly. “Just you wait.”

“Bye, Len,” Barry grumbled, trying to resist the urge to smile as Len blew him a kiss and took off before the angry townspeople could catch on. 

Gastly cackled, grinning at Barry and licking his face before vanishing away. He wiped the slime off his cheek with a long sigh, returning to his table to find all the Poképuffs gone and no sign of Eevee.

“Eevee?” Barry called out, immediately concerned and looking all around for his beloved friend.

“Eeeee....”

“Eevee?” Barry followed the pitiful sound, looking under the table to find her with a swollen belly flopped out on her back on the floor. “You poor thing! Baby! What happened?”

“Eeeveeeeee,” she wailed miserably, kicking her little feet in the air. “Eevee, Eeeeeevee.”

“Ate all the Poképuffs so you wouldn’t have to worry about passing them out?” Barry chuckled fondly, reaching down to scoop her up into his arms. “Aww, sweet little buddy! Come here!”

“Eevee?” she mewled, blinking up at him.

“Yeah! I’ve actually got some good news! Me and Len made up,” Barry chuckled, scratching her head gently. “We’re gonna go out this weekend!”

“Eeee...”

“It’s totally okay that you ate Gastly’s puffs,” Barry laughed. “He was too busy helping Len rob everyone to enjoy them anyway.”

“Eeeveee?”

“Yes, Len apologized,” Barry nodded. “He was jealous, can you believe that? Jealous that I was going on my journey soon and he had to stay here... which I guess actually makes a lot of sense if he feels like he can’t leave.”

“Eeveee, Eevee,” she chirped, snuggling against his chest.

“I know he’s got a lot going on,” Barry sighed. “I mean, I don’t really know since he won’t tell me. But there’s all that stuff with his Dad and some old crap with his Mom he’s still working through...” 

“Eeee,” she purred, nuzzling him gently.

“Yeah, ‘give it time‘, I know,” Barry mumbled. “I’m really trying.” He glanced up to the crowd of people, many still raging over having been robbed. “Well, I guess there’s not much else for us to do here, huh?”

“Eevee,” she chirped, rubbing her belly and pouting.

“Come on, girl,” Barry soothed lovingly. “We’ll get you home and if you need to throw up, I’ll hold your ears for you.”

“Eeeeevee.”

“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title Provided By Pun Queen Red <3


	12. My Feels Are All Tangela’d

Saturday couldn’t possibly arrive fast enough. Barry was so excited for his date with Len. He woke up bright and early, running around with Eevee to get the Poképuff orders ready to bring over to Mrs. Honey.

He got Eevee all bundled up in a scarf and muffs for her ears, tucking her down into the basket of the bike. As he strapped the boxes of treats to the cargo rack, he happened to glance next door and saw Officer Jenny’s patrol car parked at Professor Wells’ house. 

“Eevee?” she chirped curiously.

“I don’t know,” Barry replied with a frown. “I hope everything is okay, though. Maybe he’s just mad about the fake credit cards again?”

“Eevee,” she replied with a shrug.

“We’ll see what’s up when we come back,” Barry told her, riding downtown to drop off the Poképuff orders. He chatted with Mrs. Honey for a bit and got his pay, heading back home to meet up with Cisco. 

Cisco was waiting for him, early as always, straddling his bike and watching Professor Wells’ house from the sidewalk. There was another patrol car now, lights flashing wildly and two officers talking outside.

“What’s going on?” Barry asked, scooting up next to Cisco.

“Dude! Someone broke into Professor Wells’ house last night!” Cisco replied with wide eyes. “They took a bunch of his super secret Pokémon inventions! They even took parts of Gideon!”

Barry paled immediately. 

Len wouldn’t have... 

Would he?

“Do, do they know who did it?” Barry asked nervously, exchanging a worried glance with a Eevee.

“No, but listen! It gets even more crazy!” Cisco exclaimed. “Wells called the cops as soon as he realized he’d been robbed. While Officer Jenny was there looking around, all the stuff magically showed back up in this neat little pile. Can you believe it?”

“Wait,” Barry blinked. “So, the robber brought back everything they stole?”

“Yup!”

Barry bit his lip, trying not to outwardly freak out. Len had told him he and Mick had some sort of business to do last night and it wasn’t exactly a secret they were both thieves. 

But why steal from Wells only to take it all back?

“You okay, Barry?” Cisco poked him lightly. “You look like you’re gonna puke.”

“Yeah! Sorry!” Barry shook his head. “Just thinking. Uhm, I guess Wells isn’t gonna be in the mood to hang out, huh?”

“Probably not,” Cisco replied, scratching his head. “Pretty sure he’ll be working on trying to put Gideon back together.”

“Bulba?” Bulbasaur grunted, lifting his head out of his basket. 

“Hey! That’s a great idea!” Cisco replied with a grin. “We haven’t seen Caitlyn in a while! You guys wanna go play with Sparkles?”

“Bulbasaur!”

“Let’s go!” Barry cheered, turning his bike around and leading the way over to Caitlyn’s house.

They saw her out in the yard, playing fetch with her Onix. She had a large tree branch, nearly as long as she was tall, flinging it hard for him to go snatch up. She waved when they rode up, saying excitedly, “Hey, guys!”

“Hey, Caitlyn! Hey, Sparkles!” Barry greeted cheerfully. “How’s it going?” 

“Eeeeevee!” Eevee chirped, hopping out of her basket and bouncing over to Sparkles, Bulbasaur toddling behind her.

Sparkles dropped the branch, bowing his giant head down to bump noses with them both.

“Good!” Caitlyn replied. “Got that new book Professor Wells wrote about the Legendary Pokémon!”

“Cool!” Cisco exclaimed. “ _The Winged Mirages_ , right?”

“Yeah!” Caitlyn gushed. “It’s so cool! It has all these neat drawings and detailed reports of possible sightings. I might ask him to sign it for me. Ugh, I wish they were real so badly.”

“Oh, come on,” Cisco insisted. “They’re totally real! Just because no one’s caught them yet doesn’t mean they’re not out there!”

The Legendary Pokémon were said to be three magnificent birds, each charged with incredible power. 

Articuno was gifted with ice magic, Moltres with fire, and Zapdos with lightning. According to the legends, Articuno and Moltres created the floor of the oceans and Zapdos powered the currents. Together, they had moved continents and shaped the seas. They had made the world.

Ancient societies worshipped them and many people claimed to see them even now; whether it was a glimpse of yellow feathers in a lightning storm, fiery wings flapping over a mountain, or the remnants of an icy nest melting away in a forest.

But real evidence? Concrete proof beyond blurry photographs and wild-eyes stories? 

There was none. 

“I dunno,” Caitlyn sighed, tilting her head thoughtfully. “I mean, I want to believe, but don’t you think someone would have found them by now?“

“And this is why you will never see one,” Cisco teased. “You have to believe! Didn’t you read the professor’s theory about Pokémon Attraction?”

“Pokémon only appearing to people that really like Pokemon?” Caitlyn scoffed, proving she had indeed read it. “Yes, duhhhh, I know!” 

“Creatures that powerful would only appear to the most devout!” Cisco pouted at Barry, asking urgently, “Hey! You believe in the Legendary Pokémon, don’t you?”

“Of course!” Barry grinned, glancing over to watch Eevee and Bulbasaur using Sparkles’ long body as a slide. “My mom used to tell me stories about them when I was a little. Zapdos was always my favorite.”

“Dude! Same!” Cisco agreed. “Hey! Maybe we’ll find him when we go on our journey! Zapdos has totally been spotted in Kanto before!”

“We totally could!” Barry gasped. “Holy crap, that would be freakin’ amazing.”

“When are you guys leaving?” Caitlyn asked curiously. 

“Thanks to Barry’s awesome Poképuffs business, we should be ready to go in the spring!” Cisco replied happily. “Just a few more months and we are freakin’ outta here!”

“I can’t wait,” Barry sighed contently. “It’s gonna be amazing.”

“You guys better send me postcards!” Caitlyn said wistfully, her smile a little sad.

“You know,” Barry said slowly, glancing at Cisco who nodded in silent agreement, already seeming to know what he was to about to suggest, “You could come with us.”

“Me?” Caitlyn blinked, shaking her head. “Oh, Mommy would never let me go. She’s pretty tolerable now since I threatened to report her to Officer Jenny for supplying alcohol to minors at my party, but I don’t think she’d ever let me leave for a journey.”

“She can’t keep you here forever,” Cisco said stubbornly. “You’ll get out of here. And hey! Me and Barry will be super awesome Pokémon champs and you can totally come have crazy adventures with us!”

“Someday,” Caitlyn laughed, turning around to pet Sparkles who had come over to investigate the conversation. She hugged his thick body, sighing, “Me and Sparkles will have our very own adventure... right, boy?”

“Onixxxx,” Sparkles agreed, gently nuzzling against Caitlyn’s side. “Onix.”

“Damn skippy.”

They stayed all afternoon and into the evening hanging out together. The Pokémon played until they were all exhausted, everyone hurrying up into Caitlyn’s room to get warm. She showed them the book about the Legendary Pokémon and Barry fell in love with all the beautiful pictures.

There was one of Zapdos soaring across the sky leaving bolts of lightning in his wake that got his attention in particular. He felt like he had seen this image before, a strange sense of familiarity that made him shiver. He was not sure how to explain it, but he just knew he was meant to find this legendary beast.

Barry finally took note of the time and had to leave to get ready for his date with Len, hugging his friends farewell and quickly riding home.

He showered, got dressed, hovering by the door with Eevee while he anxiously waited. This was finally going to be it. His perfect date with Len. It was going to be totally magical, utterly amazing, super romantic, and... and...

Where the hell was he?

Eight o’clock came and went with no sign of him. At first, Barry was angry. It hadn’t been easy to forgive Len and this was a giant slap in the face. But as the hours ticked by, he was starting to get worried. 

Len wouldn’t stand him up, would he?

He hated to assume Len was involved with Wells being robbed, but now all he could think about was his would-be boyfriend being in trouble. He could have been arrested, locked up in jail, maybe trapped in the back of Officer Jenny’s patrol car. 

Dozens of terrible scenarios, each worst than the last, plagued Barry all the way to bed. Eevee tried to comfort him, chirping softly and cuddling up close. Barry petted her collar, murmuring, “Thanks, girl... but maybe some things just aren’t meant to be.”

“Eevee,” she replied softly, bumping her nose against his cheek.

“I know,” Barry sighed, “I hope he’s okay. I guess I won’t really know what happened until I talk to him. Ugh. And who the freak knows when that will...”

There was a sudden thump by the window.

Barry sat up quickly, turning on his bedside lamp and gasping as Len came sliding into his room through the open window. 

There was no sign of Gastly, only Len, grimacing as he began, “I am very, very sorry-“

“Damn right you’re freakin’ sorry! You missed our date!” Barry pouted, refusing to get out of bed and crossing his arms over his chest. “What the crap?”

“Eevee!” Eevee chirped angrily, her tail flicking as she glared at Len.

“I had a family emergency that could not be avoided,” Len went on, truly sounding regretful as he stepped towards Barry. “I didn’t want to miss this... and I know I hurt you. Again.”

“I was worried,” Barry said softly. “I didn’t know what... I thought you were in trouble.”

“I know,” Len replied, kneeling beside Barry’s bed. “I would have given anything to be here with you, please believe that.”

“You really scared the crap out of me,” Barry scolded, finding it impossible to stay properly mad at him. He grabbed Len around his neck and hugged him close. “Jerk...”

Len didn’t argue, only hugged Barry back and kissed his cheek, murmuring some more soft apologies while Eevee barked softly at him.

“Yes, I know I’m a jerk,” Len drawled, rolling his eyes at her. “Barry already told me. Thank you, I’m well aware.”

“She doesn’t like seeing me upset,” Barry chuckled, giving Eevee a reassuring pat.

“Eeeveeee, Eee!” Eevee chirped defiantly, marching down to the foot of the bed and curling up away from them. “Vee.”

“I don’t like being the cause of it,” Len said with a frown. “Seems like I often am, unfortunately.”

”I know you’re trying,” Barry soothed, gently nudging Len’s cheek as he teased, “Just, you know, maybe try a tiny bit harder? If you’re gonna be my boyfriend, there is definitely room for improvement.”

“Boyfriend, hmm?” Len grinned slyly. 

“Maybe,” Barry giggled, his skin flushing down beneath the collar of his shirt. “Let’s try to make it through one successful date and then we’ll talk.”

“Consider me properly motivated.”

Barry grinned and dragged Len up into bed beside him. Len was more than happy to oblige, cradling Barry’s head against his chest and holding him close. This felt good, like it was exactly where they were both supposed to be.

But still...

“What happened tonight, Len?” Barry asked firmly, determined to get an answer. 

“I can’t tell you,” Len said carefully. “I know that’s not what you want to hear and you deserve the truth, but I can’t... it may put someone I care about at risk.”

“Did you... Did you rob Professor Wells?” Barry frowned, his stomach turning with dreadful anticipation.

“No,” Len replied honestly, taking hold of Barry’s hand. “But I did break into his house.”

“Why?”

“To return everything that was stolen,” Len said quietly.

“Wait, if you didn’t steal it then who did?” Barry frowned, accusing, “Was it Mick?”

“No,” Len snorted. “It doesn’t matter who did it... I took care of it.”

“I don’t understand,” Barry whined.

“You’re not supposed to,” Len tutted. “It’s better if you don’t know.”

“Then why did you tell me about breaking into Wells’ house?”

“Because I didn’t want you to think I was the one that did it,” Len snorted. “In the back of your mind, you’d always wonder. And Wells is your friend. You tolerate my petty crimes, but you’d be resentful if I took advantage of someone you care about.”

“Yeah, I definitely would be,” Barry grumbled, piping up cheerfully, “Well, I guess I should be thanking you!”

“For?” Len stared.

“Giving everything back. Those inventions mean a lot to Professor Wells, especially Gideon.”

“He needs better security,” Len drawled. “It’s pitiful. Professor Wells has many things that other people want to take and use for themselves.”

“Yeah,” Barry nodded, holding Len’s hand against his chest. “Maybe after this he’ll get an alarm system or something.”

“Wouldn’t be a bad idea for you to get one,” Len scoffed.

“Says the guy who keeps busting in through my window,” Barry laughed softly.

“How else am I going to see you?” Len grinned. “I needed to apologize for missing our date and I didn’t want to wait until tomorrow.”

“Hmmmph. Fair enough. But don’t get mad at me if my dad catches you one of these nights and freaks the crap out.”

“I never get caught,” Len said confidently, smirking wide. “But now! We need to figure out when we’re going out. That is, if you’re still interested in being swept off your feet by yours truly.”

“Third time’s the charm?” 

“Might just be,” Len chuckled, nuzzling against Barry’s cheek. He leaned back, asking, “What about Monday?”

“Monday isn’t a good day for me,” Barry said softly, the date looming in his brain. It was the anniversary of his mother’s death. Definitely not a good time to attempt a romantic date.

“What about... Thursday?” Len suggested.

“Thursday,” Barry repeated, gulping nervously. It was his birthday. Another day he wasn’t a big fan of, but he didn’t want to wait any longer. Besides, as far as Len knew, it was just another day. “Okay, I can do Thursday.”

“Perfect,” Len purred, kissing Barry’s hair right next to his ear and making him blush. “Thursday it is. No more bullshit, no more delays. I’m going to give you the best date of your life, Barry Allen.”

“And earn yourself my first kiss?” Barry laughed sweetly, lifting his head to grin at him.

“Unless you want to kiss right now,” Len said with a wink, gazing hungrily over Barry’s mouth.

“You broke in here again,” Barry reminded him firmly, resisting the lovely temptation. “Nothing illegal can be involved.”

“Fine,” Len pouted. “You’ll just have to wait a little longer to find out what a fantastic kisser I am.”

“Guess so,” Barry giggled, snuggling a little closer and laying his head back down.

“Going to sleep?” 

“It’s late,” Barry mumbled, “I have to get up early and bake a crap ton. Mrs. Honey wants to take a bunch of Poképuffs to her sister in Veridian City. She also runs an ice cream shop there, wants to sell them.”

“Look at you, you darling little entrepreneur,” Len purred, chuckling warmly. “Poképuffs are going to take over the whole country at this rate.”

“Mmhmm... Hey, Len?”

“Hmm?”

“Will you stay here until I fall asleep?”

There was a brief hesitation, but Len replied, “Yeah. I’ll stay.”

Eevee squeaked, coming up to snuggle in between them and wedge herself under Barry’s arm. She growled at Len, scoffing and resting her head down, finally accepting that he wasn’t leaving any time soon.

“Tell me about your plan,” Barry murmured drowsily.

“Plan?”

“You said you had all this stuff planned for our date,” Barry explained. “Tell me what we would have done if you didn’t have to go do mysterious family emergency things.”

“Well,” Len drawled, “I was going to pick you up and bring you sunflowers. I have it on good authority they’re your favorite.”

“Yeah, how do you know that?” 

“I have my ways...”

“You made Cisco tell you.”

“I will never reveal my sources,” Len said dramatically, continuing on, “I also had some Pokémon treats for Eevee, was going to shake your father’s hand, all that. And then we’d go out to the forest. I had my tent all set up for us and I was gonna have a little fire, make you some s’mores...”

“That sounds wonderful,” Barry sighed, stifling a yawn. He was starting to drift off, completely relaxed as he listened to Len’s smooth voice.

“Mmm, but now I have to come up with something else. Sort of spoiled the surprise.”

“No,” Barry protested sleepily. “That’s the date I want. Just me, you, and the stars.”

“Yeah?”

“And s’mores.”

“Then that’s the date you’ll get, Barry Allen,” Len promised him.

Barry smiled happily, the feeling of Len’s hand gently rubbing his back lulling him into a deep sleep. When he woke up, Len was long gone, but he couldn’t remember the last time he had slept so well. He immediately got to work on baking, spending most of his day preparing the order for Mrs. Honey.

Poképuffs finished and delivered, he came home just in time to sit down with his father for dinner. The conversation was light and happy, but they both knew what tomorrow was. Barry didn’t know how to bring it up, hoping his father would say something.

“Anything special you want to do tomorrow, slugger?” Henry asked at last, managing a small smile. “I’m scheduled to work, but I can get the time off if you want to do something together for Mom.”

Barry sighed in relief, smiling back as he said, “It’s okay, Dad. There is something I want to do, but I kind of want to do it on my own.”

“Oh?” Henry was surprised. “What is it?”

“Uhm, do you ever think about burying Mom?” Barry asked shyly.

“Sometimes,” Henry replied softly. “As much as we used to move around, it didn’t seem like a good idea.”

“But now?”

“Now... now, yeah, I think this is it,” Henry said with a thoughtful nod, reaching over to take Barry’s hand. “Pallet Town is our home. If we’re going to let Mom rest, this would be the place.”

“I was thinking about taking her out to the cemetery here,” Barry explained, “It’s really pretty and peaceful. Me and Eevee could see if she likes it.”

“I think that’s a great idea,” Henry said, giving Barry’s hand a gentle squeeze. “You guys go there tomorrow, check it out, and report back, all right?”

“You got it!” Barry cheered, beaming happily.

“Love you, kiddo.”

“Love you, too, Dad.”

Five years had now passed since Barry’s mother had died and he missed her every single day. When he woke up that next morning, he was surprised that he didn’t feel any different. He thought that perhaps with today being such a significant anniversary, he’d feel worse.

Sadder, more upset.

But he didn’t.

He still missed her, but the sharpest edges of the pain seemed to have dulled. He found himself even smiling when he picked up her urn from its usual place on the coffee table, tracing the Pokéball emblem etched on top of the lid.

“Eevee?” Eevee asked softly, gently pawing at Barry’s leg.

“I’m okay,” Barry assured her. “Really. I mean, later I’m probably gonna cry my eyes out, but right now... it’s okay.”

“Eevee,” she chirped, “Eevee, Ee.”

“Yeah,” he replied. “It’s easier to focus on the nice stuff, you know? Thinking about her doesn’t always make me sad now. It actually makes me happy.” He took a deep breath. “So! Ready to go find her a pretty spot at the cemetery?”

“Eeeveeee!” she cheered, bouncing up and down on her back feet.

Barry got them both bundled up to guard against the chilly weather, carefully tucking his mother’s urn in the basket on his bike with Eevee squeezed in next to it. He rode over to the cemetery, slowing down when he reached the gates.

“Okay, girl,” Barry said with a big smile, “Let’s find somewhere real pretty for her, all right?”

“Eevee!” she chirped, her head held high and ready to explore.

Barry coasted along the path, already seeing a few nice spots with trees and shade. He was about to tell Eevee, but he spotted something flickering at the corner of his vision. “What the...”

There was a glowing woman hovering by a grave, talking to a teenaged boy. Barry could see right through both of them, gasping softly as he realized it was the same woman he had seen Len talking to the day they met.

And the boy she was talking to...

Oh, no. It couldn’t be.

“Len...?!” Barry stared stupidly at the ghostly apparition. “Is that... is that you?”

Len turned towards him, smiling wickedly as he purred, “Boo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title By Red! <3
> 
> Also! Len is fine!!! If you haven’t seen the anime, the Ghost Pokémon have a very special ability and it’s totally harmless! I promise!


	13. So Close, Yet So Farfetch’d

“What the crap, Len?” Barry shrieked, racing over to him and nearly dropping his bike as he struggled to get the kickstand down. “Why are you a freakin’ ghost? Are you dead? Please don’t be dead!”

“Calm down,” Len soothed gently. “I’m fine. I’m not dead. Gastly takes my soul for a little stroll every once in a while. It’s nothing to worry about.”

“Where the heck is your body?” Barry demanded frantically.

Eevee hopped out of her basket, sniffing at Len’s shoes and swatting at him. Her paw went right through him, squeaking.

“It’s fine,” Len snorted. “It’s back at home right where I left it.”

The glowing woman vanished, Gastly appearing in her place and swooping down to lick Eevee right across the top of her head. She gagged and whined in protest, sputtering angrily, “Eee, Eeeveee!”

Gastly spun around her in circles, cackling away, “Ga-ga-ga-gassssstly!”

“You do this... uh... often?” Barry blinked slowly, trying not to freak out. 

“Sometimes I need to get away,” Len said, a quick flash of sadness playing over his ethereal features. 

“And the woman?” Barry cocked his head. “That’s Gastly?”

“It is. It’s how we met.”

“Huh?” Barry was hopelessly confused.

“After my mom died,” Len explained, nodding at her grave, “I kept coming here to see her. Talk to her. Scream, yell, whatever... And Gastly found me. He used to watch me. Saw the photographs I carried around and he started appearing to me as my mother.”

“Oh, Len,” Barry said quietly, reaching for Len’s hand, dumbly grabbing at air when he tried to hold it.

“He’d talk to me, pretending to be her, trying to make me feel better,” Len went on, curling his fingers around Barry’s hand even though neither of them could feel it. “It didn’t take me long to figure out what he was, but... I just let him keep doing it. It helped. And after a while, well, he started following me home.”

“Gastlyyyy,” the little ghost purred, rolling over Len’s shoulders and cuddling against his cheek.

“That’s so sweet, but like, that’s also so very super sad,” Barry murmured. “I had no idea...”

“No one does,” Len said with a shake of his head.

“But you’re telling me?” 

“I trust you,” Len replied with a little smile. “I meant what I said before, Barry. You mean a lot to me. I can’t tell you everything about me, not yet... but this is something I can share with you.”

“That first day,” Barry said softly, “You were talking to her then, right? I mean, to Gastly. That’s who I saw you with?”

“Yes,” Len chuckled. “I’m not a kid anymore, I know it’s not her. She’s gone... but sometimes it’s still nice to pretend.”

“Yeah,” Barry agreed sadly, forcing a little smile as he turned back towards his bike. “Since you’re sharing with me, I want... I want to share this with you.”

“What is it?”

“I’d like you to meet my mom,” Barry replied shyly, turning back around with the urn in his arms. “Today is... today is... uhm...” He could feel his eyes starting to tear up. “It’s, well...” 

Saying it out loud was so damn hard.

“I get it,” Len said quickly, smiling warmly. “That’s why you didn’t want to go out on our date today.”

“Yeah.”

“Thank you for letting me meet her,” Len said kindly, gesturing towards the grave behind him. “This is my mom. Mama, meet Barry’s mom.”

Barry actually found himself laughing, the whole situation so ridiculous and heartbreaking. He wished so much he could hug Len, gasping softly when he felt a cool hand touching his face.

Gastly had slipped inside of Len’s chest like he always did, but Barry could actually see him now peering out through Len’s translucent form. It was quite unsettling, but somehow it was allowing Len to touch him. 

Barry leaned into Len’s cold palm, smiling in awe as he sighed, “This is amazing...”

“You’re amazing,” Len said softly, his thumb tracing Barry’s cheekbone. “Thank you for introducing me. It’s nice not to feel alone, you know?”

“Y-yeah.” Barry could feel how hot his skin was getting, gulping anxiously and wondering if Len could actually feel anything in this form. He gazed dumbly up at him, clutching his mother’s urn tightly. 

“Just bringing her out to see the sights?” Len asked affectionately.

“Uhm, looking for a place to bury her,” Barry replied, licking his lips slowly. Even as a ghost, Len still had such a beautiful mouth. Ulgh. Focus. “Somewhere for her to rest other than my living room, you know?”

“Plenty of open plots,” Len said casually, nodding to the vast cemetery around them. 

“Y-Yeah,” Barry nodded, “It’s really nice here.”

“I’ll leave you to it. I know today is probably not easy for you... but I’m here if you need me.”

“Thank you,” Barry gushed sweetly, leaning in a little closer. He could feel Len’s body pressing against his, choosing to ignore Gastly’s big eyes staring up at him. 

Len tilted his head down, cradling Barry’s face as he sighed passionately, “Fuck, I want to kiss you...”

Barry was dumbstruck by the emotion in Len’s voice, the sweet moment overwhelming him. He stood up on his toes eagerly, his heart pounding, breathlessly whispering, “O-okay...”

Len’s eyes widened a fraction in surprise, but he didn’t dare question the offer. He closed the distance between them, hungrily lunging forward to capture Barry’s lips in a sweet kiss.

This was it, it was actually happening. Barry was practically on the verge of tears when he felt the cool sensation of Len’s mouth pressing against his own. Finally, after almost sixteen years, he was going to have his first kiss.

Except the feeling was suddenly gone as quickly as it began, gasping as Gastly came flying out of Len’s body and rendering him intangible once more. The ghost was frantic, babbling away and hissing desperately.

“Len?” Barry squeaked, taking a step back to catch his breath. 

They’d been so close...

Len was listening to Gastly, anger flashing in his eyes. He suddenly grimaced in pain, practically doubling over and almost falling over.

Barry tried to reach for him, but he might as well have been reaching for a cloud. Eevee squeaked worriedly, dancing all around their feet.

Len looked up at Barry, gasping softly, “Time’s up. I have got to go now.” 

“Are you okay?” Barry asked quickly.

“Gotta get back to my body or this is gonna be a permanent look,” Len replied, forcing a tight smile. “Take care of yourself. I’ll see you on Thursday. I can’t wait to-“

Before Len could finish his sentence, Gastly had zipped around them and they both disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

Barry groaned and sat down on the cold ground, cradling his mother’s urn in his lap as he huffed, “Well, shit. Not exactly how I thought today was gonna go.”

“Eevee?” she sighed, cuddling up to him.

“Depressing and yet super exciting and sweet and then really depressing again,” he mumbled.

“Eevee,” she soothed, cuddling close and chirping reassuringly, “Eevee, Eeeeee.”

Barry reached over to pet her, smiling weakly as he said, “Yeah, it probably would have been kinda weird to kiss him while I was holding Mom. Maybe things really do happen for a reason.”

“Eevee!”

“Thanks, girl. I think Mom would really like it here.” He glanced towards a large tree near the grave of Len’s mother, suggesting, “That would be a nice spot, huh? Lots of shade, friendly neighbors?”

“Eevee,” she agreed, bouncing over to investigate the open patch of grass.

Barry followed her, gently setting the urn down next to the tree with a sad little smile. “What do you think, Mom? Not bad, right?”

“Eee,” Eevee chirped, sitting down next to the urn and gently nuzzling it with her nose.

“We can tell Dad all about it when we get home later,” Barry said, kneeling down beside them with a little smile. It was only then that the rush of emotions overtook him, crying softly into his hands. “We can tell him... how pretty it is here...”

Eevee was immediately in his lap to comfort him, chirping and purring loudly.

He wept quietly, cradling Eevee close as he whispered, “I miss her so much... there’s so much I wish I could tell her. About our battles, the new friends we’ve made, making the Poképuffs... Len.”

“Eeee,” she said softly.

“Yeah, I think she’d like Len, too,” Barry chuckled, sniffing and wiping off his face. “She’d definitely tell me he was trouble, but I think she could see what I do. He really is a big sweetheart, you know?”

“Eevee,” she agreed with a little flick of her tail. “Eevee, Eeee.”

“Well,” he said earnestly, “Our date is just a few days away. It’ll be here before you know it and I swear if anything stops us from kissing again, I will freakin’ go insane.”

“Eeeveee?”

“That’s very sweet of you, but I think you’d have some trouble moving a body all by yourself,” Barry snorted playfully. “But hey, it’s the thought that counts!”

“Eevee!”

Time cranked by quickly after that. Henry was delighted that Barry had found such a nice place to bury his mother and they made tentative plans to have a graveside service in the spring when the weather was nicer. 

The rest of the week was a blur of baking and deliveries, hanging out with Cisco, and eagerly waiting for the big day to arrive.

Thursday. 

It was finally freakin’ Thursday.

Tonight was going to be Barry’s perfect date with Len and they were finally going to have that kiss and eat delicious s’mores and it was going be so gosh freakin’ darn magical.

Nothing would go wrong, not this time. 

If anything did, Barry would track down whoever the responsible party was and have Eevee Quick Attack their head into the ground, even if it was Len himself. 

No, _especially_ if it was Len.

Today was Barry’s sixteenth birthday and he’d decided that wanting their date to go well was a pretty good wish. He’d had no cake today, no presents, and no birthday tidings except a very brief one from his father this morning.

But he could wish. 

Even without candles, he figured he had five years of saved up birthday magic to use for this evening. 

He passed the hours doing chores with Eevee, more baking, trying out a few new recipes, and pretty much doing everything he could to make the time go by as fast as possible.

Barry got dressed and ready nearly an hour early, nervously watching the minutes creep by as Eevee tried to keep him distracted. When it was about five til eight, he had to stand up and start pacing around the front door.

“Eevee,” she soothed, following him as he kept marching across the floor.

“I can’t help it!” Barry moaned in frustration. “What if he doesn’t show up again? What if he’s a jerk? I don’t think I could take it, girl. Not today.”

“Good thing I’m right on time,” Len purred from behind him, making Barry jump.

“Holy crap, you damn ninja!” Barry barked, whirling around to drag Len into an eager hug. “You scared the crap out of me!”

“Sorry,” Len chuckled, wrapping his arms snugly around Barry’s waist. “Couldn’t help myself.”

“How’d you even get in here?” Barry laughed sweetly. “I’ve been right by the door...” He groaned again. “My bedroom window?”

“I saw your father wasn’t home and I was physically unable to resist making an entrance.”

“Yeah, he’s working late, you jerk,” Barry giggled, playfully pushing him away. “Can we go now?”

“In a hurry?” Len grinned slyly.

“Yes!” Barry insisted, quickly heading to the door. He grabbed his coat, grumbling to himself, “I don’t want anything to go wrong!”

“Everything is going according to plan,” Len promised him, helping him with his coat.

“Oh, yeah?” Barry smirked, kneeling down to get Eevee’s scarf and ear muffs on her. He noted Len had arrived empty handed, teasing, “So, where are my flowers?”

“All right,” Len drawled haggardly. “One tiny miscalculation. It’s incredibly hard to get sunflowers in winter. Who knew!”

“Thought you had it all planned out?” Barry taunted, taking Len’s hand and grinning wide.

“I did,” Len retorted, scowling as he admitted, “Except the part where the trainer I knew took their Ivysaur who grows sunflowers on its back for a vacation in Lavender Town.”

“It’s okay,” Barry promised, leading him outside. “I think I can live with one minor hiccup... although I expect sunflowers to be supplied to me weekly from here on out.”

“Whatever you want,” Len laughed. ”Consider it done.”

Len didn’t have a bike, so they walked out to the forest together. Barry carried Eevee under his coat and Len kept his arm around him. His nose felt a little chilled by the time they got to the campsite, but Gastly already had a fire going when they arrived.

“Gasttttttly!” he called out, immediately bouncing over to say hello. 

“Hey, Gastly!” Barry waved and eagerly sat down in front of the fire, rubbing his hands and holding them out to the flames. 

“Eevee,” Eevee squeaked, the tip of her nose sticking out from the top of Barry’s coat. She wiggled out, flopping down in front of the fire with a happy sigh.

Len sat down next to Barry, gently curling his arm around his waist. “Now, I know you’re very excited for s’mores, but I have a surprise for you. Hopefully it makes up for the lack of flowers?”

“Oh?” Barry grinned, wiggling excitedly. “What kind of surprise?”

Len nodded at Gastly who grunted in reply, racing off into the tent and returning with a crudely wrapped gift.

Barry stared as Gastly dropped it into his waiting hands, blinking slowly. The paper was wet from Gastly’s slobber, but it was very festive. Birthday festive. 

“Don’t read too much into the wrapping paper,” Len said casually. “I didn’t have anything else to put it in.”

Barry eyed him warily. He’d never told Len his exact birthday although he knew it closely followed the anniversary of his mother’s death. 

There was no way Len knew, right?

“In the spirit of complete transparency,” Len drawled, “Yes, I know it’s your birthday. But that’s not why I have that gift. I was going to give it to you before on our date, so it’s definitely not a birthday present.”

“The first date that you screwed up or the one you screwed up because you missed it?” Barry asked pointedly, picking at the edge of the paper.

“The one I missed,” Len said with a small nod. “This is part of my apology, I suppose. For being such a jerk about you going on your journey. Just... just open the damn thing, please? You’ll understand when you see what it is.”

Barry took a deep breath, giving the gift a little squeeze. It felt soft, like a pack of socks, frowning as he tore at the paper. Inside was a bright red vest, his heart jumping up into his throat when he realized exactly what he was looking at.

It was a Pokémon Champion’s vest, bright red with white trim and a thick zipper. This was a League edition vest, only given out by Elite Four when a new Champion was named.

It was definitely old judging by the design, but it was in pristine condition. He could make out the faint impressions by the collar where eight gym badges had once been pinned.

Boulder, Cascade, Thunder, Rainbow, Marsh, Soul, Volcano, Earth.

Barry stared at Len in shock, stammering, “This... this was your mother’s?”

“Yes,” Len said with a soft smile. “Badges are long gone, dear old Dad pawned them ages ago, but I held onto the vest. Bit too small for me and you know, red is really is your color, Scarlet.”

“Len,” Barry gasped, shaking his head, “I can’t accept this. This, this is too much!”

“You can and you will,” Len insisted. “I expect you to fill it back up with badges out on your journey. Each and every last one.”

Barry’s eyes were watering, reverently holding the vest close to his chest. He sniffed softly, saying, “This... this is the nicest thing anyone’s ever given me.”

“Mmm, I’ll have to work on that,” Len teased softly. “I think I can definitely get you something better than some ratty old vest.”

“No,” Barry laughed, a sweet smile lighting up his face. “It’s perfect. I love it.... thank you.”

“My pleasure,” Len purred, gently petting the side of Barry’s face. “I know you’ll honor it.”

“I will,” Barry promised, melting into Len’s touch and pressing closer. There were only mere inches left between them now, Barry’s internal temperature ticking up by several degrees. The date was going so well, and the thoughtfulness of such a sweet gift made his heart ache.

“Barry,” Len murmured, gently bumping their noses together. “I’d very, very much like to kiss you now... if you think I’ve earned it.”

Barry nodded eagerly, assuring him, “Yes, you definitely have... I want this so badly. I think about it all the time and I want it to be you, just, please. I’m ready. So super ready. Crap, I can’t stop talking-“

A loud rustle in the trees nearby grabbed their attention, Gastly hissing loudly in warning. Len was up on his feet immediately, standing in front of Barry and glaring off into the darkness. 

“No, no, no!” Barry shouted angrily, setting the vest down and huffing, “We were just about to finally freakin’ kiss! Whatever is out is about to get its ass kicked so freakin’ hard, I swear to freakin’ God!”

The trees moved again, something making its way closer. Eevee growled, all the hair on her back standing up on end as she snarled, “Eevee!”

Barry felt a quick pang of fear to see her so worked up, standing beside Len and grabbing his arm for comfort. He searched the surrounding forest, gasping quietly, “What is it?”

Len shook his head, whispering back, “I don’t know. But it’s probably nothing good...”

The sound got louder and louder, everyone tensing up for certain battle as a large mysterious ball-shaped creature suddenly burst through the brush and waddled out of the shadows.

It was a Jigglypuff! 

Adorable and round and pink, gazing up at them with big green eyes and smiling sweetly. 

“Awww!” Barry kneeled down, instantly relieved to see such a harmless looking Pokémon. He grinned, gushing happily, “It’s just so cu-“

“If you fuckin’ say ‘cute’,” Jigglypuff growled in a surprisingly deep and rough voice, “I will Sing your skinny little ass right off the edge of a cliff, ya’ fuckin’ feel me?”

“Wait, what?” Barry gasped. “Did you... did you just speak? Like really speak?”

“Ohhh, wow,” Jigglypuff sneered, “Look at you, smarty pants! I bet the best part of you leaked down your mama’s leg, huh?”

“What the-! You little puffy bastard!” Barry huffed, instantly outraged.

“Eeeeeevee!” Eevee hissed, baring her teeth at the offensive little Pokémon.

“Hey.” Len reached for Barry, pulling him back as he warned, “We need to go. Right now.”

“Did you hear what he said? What a freakin’ rude little Pokémon!” Barry snapped furiously. “We don’t have to go just because of him-“

“Yeah, what’s your hurry, Snart?” Jigglypuff jeered, grinning wickedly. “We missed you. You’re not an easy guy to find, you know.”

“We?” Barry echoed softly, looking up as he saw a small explosion of fireworks lighting up the night sky. He could hear music, a dramatic flourish of horns and bells, clinging tightly to Len. 

Oh, this couldn’t be good at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title By Rrrrreeddd! :D


	14. You And Me, We’re Goldeen

As the fireworks crackled overhead and horns blared, Barry had absolutely no idea what they were in for. His adrenaline was making his bones shake, gasping softly when someone began to speak.

“Prepare for trouble,” a smooth voice growled from the darkness around them, a dark figure advancing beneath the flickering glow of the sparkling sky above.

“And make it twice as big!” a higher, more frantic tone chimed in next. 

“To protect the world from devastation,” the first voice went on impatiently, stepping forward to reveal himself as a young man with glasses and an awful scowl.

“To unite all the citizens of our country!” said the second, moving to stand next to the other man. He was tall, gangly, waving a bouquet of roses above his head. 

“No, no!” the man with glasses barked angrily. “That is not the line we discussed!”

“Oh, come on!” the tall man whined. “Have a heart, Hartley! I was just improvising! Feeling the beauty of the moment!”

“No, we practiced this for days!” Hartley shrieked angrily. “It doesn’t even rhyme now! You ruined it, Axel! You ruined it completely!”

“You never let me have any fun!” Axel pouted miserably. “This is why no one fuckin’ likes you!”

Barry quickly took in the young men’s white and red uniforms, zeroing in on the giant letter ‘R’ sewn into their chests. “Team Rocket,” he whispered fearfully, “What the hell is Team Rocket doing here...”

Team Rocket was a secretive and nasty organization known for the illegal sale and capture of rare Pokémon. They were ruthless, evil, even going so far as to conduct horrible experiments on Pokémon for their own profit.

Barry had heard always heard they operated out of Celadon City and he never could have imagined them traveling this far to the south. He didn’t understand what they were doing here, much less what they would want with Len.

“Hey!” Jigglypuff growled, snatching the bouquet from Axel and bopping them both across the faces with it. “Listen up, dumbasses! It’s time to focus!” he snapped. “Mission waiting, asses needing to be kicked!”

“Owww!” Axel cried, rubbing his cheek. “I think you hit me with a thorn, Jiggly! I might be bleeding!”

“Aww, do you want me to kiss and make it better?” Jigglypuff soothed sweetly. “Come here, buddy!”

Axel leaned down, sniffing and putting himself right on Jigglypuff’s level. 

Jiggly reared back and smacked Axel across the face with his paw, barking, “Now fuckin’ shaddup!”

Len had a firm grip on Barry’s arm while Axel and Jigglypuff were still fighting, slowly starting to pull him away to retreat, but Hartley noticed right away.

“Hey!” he snapped, adjusting his glasses and pointing right at them. “You’re not going anywhere, Snart! We’ve got unfinished business!”

“I’m a little busy at the moment,” Len replied coldly. “Call my secretary and she’ll set you up with an appointment.”

“Cut the shit, Snart. We hired your old man to do a job and he told us to come see you,” Jigglypuff growled. “We want what we paid for.”

“Hmm, not sure what you mean.“

“Wrong answer,” Hartley snapped. “Your Daddy said you’d be hard to deal with. Just give us the ray and we can all get back to our happy little lives.”

“Not happening,” Len said firmly. “Didn’t you hear? I already gave it back to Professor Wells.”

“Then we got a real fuckin’ problem,” Jigglypuff snarled. “Not a smart move, kid!”

“Maybe we’ll take your Gastly,” Axel mused, grinning at the little ghost. “I’ve never seen one so tiny before, might be fun to poke at him and figure out what makes him tick!”

“Hey, look, that’s an Eevee!” Hartley gasped excitedly. “Their malleable genetic makeup is perfect for experimentation. Who knows what it might evolve into under the right stimuli!”

Eevee squeaked, her tail lashing furiously. 

“You’re not touching her!” Barry seethed. 

“Just try and fuckin’ stop us,” Jigglypuff scoffed. “Maybe next time you’ll pick some better company to hang out with than a bunch of thugs like the fuckin’ Snarts.” He smirked. “Hartley? Axel? ...get ‘em.”

Hartley grabbed a Pokeball from his waist, hurling it into the air and shouting, “Zubat, go!”

A giant bat appeared, screeching and soaring around their heads, its wings flapping wildly as it prepared to attack.

“Let’s go, Lickitung!” Axel cheered, releasing his Pokémon next.

It was pink. Very pink. It was a pink blobby lizard that stood on its hind legs with a long thick tail and... wow, Barry had never seen anything like it before. Then it opened up its mouth and a giant tongue flopped out onto the ground, hissing menacingly.

“What the crap!” Barry squeaked, staring in horror and amazement. 

“Barry, listen to me,” Len hissed under his breath, shaking his arm to get his attention. “You and Eevee, take out Jigglypuff. Right now!”

“What?” Barry blinked. “But that leaves you one against two-“

“Trust me,” Len urged, turning to face Team Rocket, ordering sharply, “Gastly, Ice Punch that Zubat! Now!”

”Gasssstlyyyyy!” Gastly roared, ice forming all around it until it was a giant sphere, hurling itself through the air at Zubat. It was a direct hit, Zubat screeching in pain and falling to the ground.

“Lickitung!” Axel grunted. “Lick that stupid Gastly!”

Lickitung’s tongue shot up into the air, stretching out impossibly long and smacking into Gastly’s side. Gastly was still covered in ice and the tongue stuck to it immediately.

Gastly cackled horribly, happily zooming around the campsite and dragging the Lickitung behind him.

Zubat was still trying to recover, the poor thing fluttering around erratically with one of its wings half frozen. Lickitung was wailing miserably as Gastly bashed him into several trees and refused to let him go. 

Barry was stunned, watching all the chaos unfold with wide eyes. It was absolutely insane and he didn’t know what to do. 

“Fucking morons!” Jigglypuff groaned loudly in disgust, “Do I have to do everything myself? For fuck’s sake!” He opened his mouth, singing sweetly, his gruff voice transformed into a lovely tenor.

”Barry!” Len shouted desperately. “Now!”

“Got it!” Barry turned to Eevee, ordering firmly, “Eevee! Quick Attack!”

“Eeeeeeevee!” she shrieked, rushing over to Jigglypuff at top speed and slamming him to the ground before he could croon out another note.

Jigglypuff went rolling, but quickly bounced back up to his feet. “All right, fuzzball! Have some Body Slam!” He lunged forward, throwing all of his weight at Eevee and sending her staggering across the ground.

“Eevee!” Barry cried, balling his hands into fists. “It’s okay, girl! You got this!”

Eevee shook it off, baring her little teeth and snarling at Jigglypuff. 

“Tackle and another Quick Attack! Go, girl!”

“Eeeeveeee!” she chirped, diving at Jigglypuff. She hit him dead on, bouncing backwards to get a running start to hit him again before he could counter.

“You fuckin’ fuzzy little asshole!” Jigglypuff groaned, staggering up to his feet. He was panting, racing towards her and seething, “Body slam!”

“Dodge, Eevee!” Barry cried out.

Eevee gracefully danced out of the way with a happy chirp, twirling around to face Jigglypuff.  
But before she could attack again, Gastly came whizzing by and knocked Lickitung into Jigglypuff, choosing that moment to lose his icy shell so Lickitung went flying.

“You dumb fuck!” Jigglypuff cursed as he and Lickitung went tumbling into the brush together, kicking his little legs and struggling to get back up. He was all tangled up in Lickitung’s tongue, screaming furiously, “Idiots! I’m surrounded by fucking idiots!”

Zubat picked that moment to come flailing over, screeching frantically and wiggling in between them. “Zuuuubat! Zuuubat! Zuuu!”

“What the fuck are you doing!” Jigglypuff wailed, swatting at him angrily.

“He’s doing his best!” Hartley snapped, furiously pushing his glasses back up his nose. “He’s half frozen and you should be more supportive of your teammate!”

“Yeah!” Axel chimed in, planting his hands on his hips. “This is exactly why you should participate more in the Team Rocket trust building exercises! It never really feels like you’re fully committed to the mission with us!”

“Oh, Godddd,” Jigglypuff moaned miserably. “Yes, because my fuckin’ lack of commitment is the reason why you’re all so fucking stupid!”

“Gastly!” Len called out confidently over their bickering. “You see Zubat, Jigglypuff, and Lickitung over there?”

“Gassssstly?” the ghost asked hopefully.

“You got it, buddy. Ice punch.”

“Gastly, Gastlyyyy!” he cackled, twirling around as the ice around him got enormously thick. It was more massive than Barry had ever seen, the ghost chittering happily as it launched itself at the tangle of Pokémon.

They all went flying, Jigglypuff landing somewhere back in the woods while the other two rolled across the ground by the fire. Hartley and Axel were quick to retrieve them, calling them both back to their Pokéballs.

“This isn’t over!” Hartley warned, glaring at Len. “We’re not done with you, Leonard Snart!”

“By all means,” Len drawled with a flick of his wrist, his eyes narrowed into angry slits. “Come back any time. See the sights, pick up some postcards, let me beat your ass again... Gastly needs the exercise.”

“You and your little friend are both on our shit list now!” Axel warned, pointing at Barry as he growled, “I never forget a face, kiddo. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, maybe not the day after that or the one after that-“

“He gets it,” Hartley snorted dryly.

“Yeah! Right! Someday! We will meet again!” Axel declared. “Team Rocket never forgets!”

Hartley grabbed something from his belt, hurling it at the ground and a giant plume on smoke unfurled all around them. 

Barry coughed and sputtered, blinking as the smoke cleared and all the Pokémon and Hartley had vanished. 

Axel, however, was still standing there defiantly.

“I think this is the part where you run away,” Len whispered loudly.

“Team Rocket is blasting off again!” Axel yelped, racing off into the forest and out of sight.

“Holy crrrrrap!” Barry exhaled once he was sure they were all really gone. He kneeled down to check on Eevee, asking sweetly, “You okay, girl?”

“Eevee,” she chirped, wagging her tail.

“You did awesome!” Barry assured her. “It’s okay if you want to nap. I know you’re tired from kicking all that butt.”

“Eeee... vee.” Eevee curled up over by the fire, quite exhausted by battle. Gastly was bringing over more firewood and Barry knew right away she had fallen asleep when she didn’t stir.

Len plopped down on the ground, leaning back on his hands with a long sigh. Gastly bounced over to snuggle against his cheek, chittering away. 

Barry sat down next to Len, politely asking, “So, you wanna tell me why the heck Team Rocket is here in Pallet Town and very angry with you?”

“I seem to have that effect on people,” Len deflected smoothly, petting Gastly and watching him float over to cuddle next to Eevee while she slept.

“Len,” Barry fussed. “Come on. I want you to be honest with me. They’re seriously bad news... please tell me you weren’t working for them.”

“Not me,” Len replied carefully, “My father.”

“What...?”

“Team Rocket hired my father to rob Professor Wells,” Len began quietly, reaching into his coat to pull out a flask and take a quick sip. “He’s made some kind of ray that puts any Pokémon right to sleep. They want to mass produce it so they can capture Pokémon without having to fight them.”

“Are you serious?” Barry was horrified. “Why, why would Wells make something like that? He loves Pokémon!”

“For Gideon,” Len snorted.

“Huh?”

“For her scans. He needs the Pokémon to hold still to get an accurate reading and so he made this damn thing. Team Rocket heard about it somehow and that’s when they contacted my dad.”

“I didn’t know your dad was a crook,” Barry said with a little frown. “I mean, I know he’s not exactly a nice guy...”

“Taught me everything I know,” Len declared bitterly. “Wanted me in on the robbery and I refused. I might be a thief, but Team Rocket are monsters. I didn’t want anything to do with them and I wasn’t gonna let them get that ray. After my dad finished the job, I just waited for him to pass out drunk and took it all back.”

“I’m guessing he was not happy about that,” Barry said quietly, reaching for Len’s hand.

“No.” Len took another pull from the flask. “He was not. When he woke up and found out what I’d done, he was furious. It got unpleasant very quickly. I had to get Lisa out of there, took her over to our grandpa’s. That’s why I missed our date.”

“You were keeping Lisa safe,” Barry murmured. “Why couldn’t you just tell me that, Len?”

“I couldn’t tell anyone what was happening,” Len sighed. “My father was threatening to turn me over to Officer Jenny, blame the whole heist on me. I didn’t want you to get involved...”

“But you didn’t do anything wrong!”

“It would be my word against my dad’s and if they look hard enough, they’ll find evidence that I broke into Wells’ house.”

“Yeah! To take everything back that your stupid Dad stole!”

“The reason doesn’t matter. I still did it. Look, my grandpa isn’t going to be around forever to help us. I couldn’t risk going to jail and leave Lisa all by herself. So, I made a deal with my dad. He’d keep his mouth shut about the robbery if I took the heat from Team Rocket.”

“That’s horrible!”

“That’s life,” Len corrected with a grim smile. “You do what you gotta do to keep the people you care about safe. I’m really sorry about all of this.”

“It’s fine,” Barry soothed. “Hey, we kicked their butts! Made for a super exciting date actually. You know, we make a pretty good team!”

“I never wanted you to be in harm’s way,” Len said sternly. 

“Have you ever thought about maybe not being a criminal?” Barry said dryly. “If you think about it, I kind of always will be if you keep doing bad stuff while we’re together.”

“This is what I do,” Len replied with a faint scowl. “It’s what I’ve always done.”

“So? You can change!” Barry insisted. “There is so much good in you! Look at what you did getting that ray back to Professor Wells! You did that to help Pokémon all over the world stay safe!”

“One good deed doesn’t make up for a lifetime of bad ones,” Len drawled, finishing off the flask and putting it back in his coat.

“Yeah, so, it just means you have to do more good things!” Barry protested, tugging at Len’s hand. “I want you to make me a promise.”

“Not real great with promises...”

“I want you to be good,” Barry said earnestly, gazing deeply into Len’s eyes. “I want you to promise that you’ll stop stealing and all that stupid crap. You said it yourself you don’t wanna risk going to jail, right?”

“Yes,” Len replied flatly, fidgeting uncomfortably.

“Promise me that you’ll be good,” Barry pleaded. 

“I promise... I promise that I will try,” Len said softly, “It’s not going to be easy.”

“I know,” Barry nodded, “But I know you can do it!”

“Whatever did I do to inspire such confidence, hmm?” Len asked with a coy tilt of his head, quirking his brows up.

“Just by being yourself,” Barry replied with a shrug. “You’re smart, you’re clever, and you’re definitely the most determined person I’ve ever met. I know you can do anything you want to.”

“High praise coming from the most stubborn boy I know,” Len teased. 

“Hey, that stubbornness is gonna help me be a Pokémon Champ someday!” Barry laughed, playfully swatting at Len’s leg. 

“Of that I have no doubt,” Len purred with an affectionate nudge of Barry’s cheek. “Ah! We almost forgot. Speaking of Pokémon Champions, in all the excitement, you didn’t get to try on your gift.” 

“Oh!” Barry quickly scrambled to his feet, grinning as he began to strip off his sweater. “Yes, please!”

Len stood beside him, offering out the vest with a little smile. “Should fit you pretty well,” he noted, “Maybe even have some room to grow in.”

Barry eagerly slipped it on over his t-shirt, too excited to feel the cold. The vest fit wonderfully, loose and comfortable, and it definitely had some space for him fill out later. It felt incredible. He was wearing the vest of a champion.

And not just any champion, but Len’s mother.

“How do I look?” Barry asked shyly, carefully smoothing out the sides.

“Beautiful,” Len replied honestly, something tender in his eyes as he looked over Barry in the vest appreciatively. “It suits you.”

“Yeah?” Barry grinned, blushing quickly. “It’s awesome... thank you so much.”

“Red really is your color,” Len teased sweetly. 

The wind picked up a little bit, Barry shivering without his sweater. He grinned when he saw the first few flurries of snow coming down, laughing as it began to start wafting around them in huge clumps.

“Brrrrr! If this keeps up, blue is gonna be my freakin’ color ‘cause I’m gonna freeze!” Barry giggled, rubbing his bare forearms. “Crap, it’s cold!”

“Come here,” Len chuckled, opening up his coat and pulling Barry against his chest.

Barry immediately clung to him, winding his arms around his middle and snuggling close. “Mmm,” he hummed, “I need to get Eevee inside the tent. Don’t want her turning into an Eevee-sicle.”

“I got it,” Len nodded, calling out, “Gastly! Can you-“

“Gastlyyyy!” the little ghost sneered with a roll of its eyes. It floated over to Eevee, its long tongue falling out of its mouth and swiping the side of her face.

“Eeeee!” she protested sleepily, fussing and whining at the snow. She pouted, letting Gastly herd her towards the tent. She glanced over her shoulder, chirping, “Eevee?”

”We’re fine, girl! Be there in a second!” Barry promised, waiting for her to go inside before turning his attention back to Len. 

“Shouldn’t stay out here too long,” Len cautioned. “Or you’ll turn into a Barry-sicle yourself.”

“Keep me warm then,” Barry commanded, wiggling as close as he could and burying his cold nose against Len’s throat. “I don’t wanna move yet. This... this is really nice.”

“Very,” Len agreed, kissing Barry’s hair and his pretty hands rubbing all along his back. 

Barry sighed happily, his pulse steadily starting to thump faster and faster. He moved his hands around to Len’s chest, sliding his fingers up towards his collar. He lifted his head to meet Len’s eyes, his breath instantly stolen away.

There was such warmth in Len’s gaze, looking at Barry as if he was the most beautiful thing in the world. An intense heat was simmering between them and Barry soon forgot all about the cold.

His thoughts were totally consumed by how much he wanted to kiss Len, a kiss he’d been denied multiple times and longing to taste for months. 

“Len,” he said, his voice cracking, swallowing down the surge of desire overwhelming him as he whispered, “Kiss me... please.”

“Yes?” Len asked urgently, his eyes searching Barry’s desperately.

“Yes,” Barry pleaded.

Len pulled Barry flush against him, a hand providing firm pressure at the small of his back and the other winding softly through his hair. They were both panting, excited and wanting, but Len was taking his time.

The snow was clinging to their hair and lashes, glittering beautifully in the light of the fire. Barry didn’t think Len had ever looked so gorgeous, his fingers nervously clutching at his coat. The closer he got, the more frantic he felt.

This was it.

No more interruptions. They were going to kiss and he couldn’t imagine it being any more perfect. He had waited all of his life for this and he knew all the frustration was going to be worth it.

Len inhaled softly, slowly pressing his lips against Barry’s in a sweet kiss.

Barry wanted to freakin’ cheer, possibly jump up and down for joy, holding it all in as best as he could and only letting a soft gasp escape against Len’s mouth as they kissed and kissed and kissed...

Yup.

Perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title By Rrrrredddd <3


	15. You Can Lead A Charmander Life...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...But Sometimes It Can Be Tentacruel.

Len’s lips were warmer than Barry thought they’d be and so much softer. The first tease of Len’s tongue made Barry whimper, his hands curling into fists. The sweet kiss sent a zap of pleasure right down his spine, trembling immediately in Len’s strong embrace.

Len let it linger for several lovely moments, holding Barry tightly and murmuring, “Mmm... Not bad...”

“Hey!” Barry smacked his shoulder playfully, huffing, “Uh, ‘pretty damn amazing’ I think is what you’re trying to say.”

“Definitely need more practice,” Len teased, smiling brightly, laughing when Barry smacked him again. 

Barry scrunched up his face, sliding his hands up to frame Len’s face. “You’re such a jerk.”

“Very true,” Len agreed, nuzzling against Barry’s cheek. “But I’m your jerk... if you want me to be.”

“Yes,” Barry breathed softly, standing up on his toes to kiss Len again. He was more confident this time, tilting his head to find the best angle and kissing him deeply.

Len let him lead, his long fingers stroking his hair, down his back and grabbing his hips. 

Barry squeaked, but he didn’t pull away. He pressed forward, seeking the friction his body wanted so terribly and very pleased with himself when he heard Len groan.

“Maybe we should move this somewhere else?” Len suggested, bumping their cold noses together, trying to catch his breath.

“Don’t like making out in the snow?”

“Mm, it’s very romantic,” Len snorted. “But it’s also cold and your nose is running all over me.”

“Ugh, I’m sorry!” Barry immediately panicked, “I didn’t mean to! I’m so sorry!”

“Barry,” Len soothed, “It’s fine. Let’s just go hang out in the tent and warm up, huh?”

Barry gulped, still nervous and flustered as he asked, “And what, what are we gonna do in there?”

“Only what you want to,” Len replied firmly, picking up his coat and sweater for him and shaking the snow off.

“Okay,” Barry nodded, smiling shyly. His pulse was reaching cardiac inducing levels of excitement as Len brought him inside, zipping the flap shut behind them. 

Len sat down by his sleeping bag, still holding Barry’s hand as he urged, “Come here.”

Barry crawled over into Len’s lap, breathless and wide-eyed. He glanced nervously over to the other sleeping bag where Eevee was passed out, looking back to Len. “Only what I want, right?”

“Yes,” Len agreed, his hands gently settling on Barry’s hips. “We’ll go as slow or fast as you want to... if I do anything you don’t like, you just tell me and we’ll stop.”

“Okay,” Barry whispered, leaning in to claim Len’s lips again in a hungry kiss. He wrapped his arms around his neck, loving the taste of Len’s tongue and eagerly going in for more.

Len’s hands tightened ever so slightly and Barry moaned. God, it just felt so damn good. He couldn’t stop himself, quickly becoming frantic and kissing Len harder. He had to touch him all over, feeling his shoulders and his neck.

Barry rocked his hips down and made them both groan out loud. Oh, that felt even better. He was absolutely writhing in Len’s lap now, the kiss sloppy and wet as he chased that sensation. He gasped sharply when Len’s hands grabbed his ass, squeaking, “Len! Oh, my God!”

“Okay?” Len asked breathlessly, freezing in place. “Need me to stop?”

“No,” Barry nodded, quickly shrugging out of his vest and sliding his hands up the front of Len’s coat as he took a deep, cleansing breath. “It’s okay.”

“Good, because I’ve been dying to fuckin’ do this,” Len purred, squeezing Barry’s butt with a sly grin. “You have the most perfect ass...”

“Oh!” Barry gasped again, his hips instinctively grinding forward beneath Len’s firm grip. 

“Still okay?”

“Yeah,” Barry whined quietly, panting, “Feels good...”

“Good,” Len sighed, kissing along Barry’s throat and sucking softly. “I wanna make this so good for you...”

Barry didn’t know what to do himself, clinging to Len’s shoulders and moving his hips. Len grinded up against him and the resulting pressure made him ache. He tugged at Len’s coat, pleading, “Can you... can you take this off?”

Len nodded, practically flinging his coat off and his sweater following after. Only in a shirt, Barry could see new bruising all over Len’s forearms, purple and green. He shook his head when he saw Barry’s worried expression, insisting, “It’s fine.”

“But Len, those look so-“ Barry began to protest, mumbling when Len kissed him firmly to silence him. “Mmmph... mmm...”

“Don’t,” Len pleaded softly. “I just want it to be me and you right now, okay?”

“O-Okay,” Barry murmured, letting himself get lost again in Len’s hot mouth. He pressed close, exploring all that he could without the bulky clothes in his way. He could feel the warmth of Len’s skin through the thin fabric of his t-shirt, not able to get enough.

Len gave Barry’s butt another firm squeeze, making him jerk forward and moan. They were completely wrapped up in each other, Barry’s legs curling around Len’s waist and dragging his fingers all through his hair.

Barry felt brave enough to slip his tongue into Len’s mouth, soon licking deeply and trying to map out every inch of his throat. He gasped when Len’s hands slid up the back his shirt to tease across bare skin, shivering all over.

“Still okay?” Len asked urgently.

“So fucking okay,” Barry groaned, shimmying out of his shirt completely in response. “Don’t stop, please.”

Len’s beautiful hands were gliding over Barry’s naked chest, bowing his head to kiss the length of his collarbone. 

Barry arched in every sweet touch, unable to stop all the soft sounds coming out of him. Len’s fingers were everywhere, stroking and caressing, and it was driving him absolutely mad. He kept grinding his hips down, finding Len just as eager as he was.

He focused on that specific point of contact, rubbing their bodies close and moaning as Len moved with him. Len had started kissing Barry’s neck and ear, pressing a hand into his back to hold him in place while they rocked together.

“Len,” Barry mewled pitifully, clawing at Len’s shirt. He could feel it, the delicious pressure building up between his legs until it was burning and screaming for relief. 

“Tell me what you want,” Len panted, “Do you want me to touch you there, Barry?”

“No, not yet, I’m not ready... not for that... I just, I want to...” Barry couldn’t say it, too flushed and embarrassed, replying with a forceful jerk of his hips. “I’m so close, but I don’t know what to do...”

“Here,” Len said, gently moving them and stretching Barry out on his back across the sleeping bag. He crawled on top of him, his thigh firmly wedged between Barry’s legs.

Barry groaned when Len pressed forward, rubbing against his aching dick. He dragged him into a needy kiss, his lips chapped from so much kissing and wanting more. That intense pressure was back up to boiling temperatures in seconds, grinding erratically up against Len’s leg.

“Come on, Barry,” Len urged him, sucking on his tongue and rubbing against him faster. 

Barry cried out, his head jerking away and twisting to the side as he fought with the rush of warmth pulsing through him. “Len,” he gasped and whimpered, “Fuck!”

“I’ve got you... just let it happen,” Len purred, latching onto his throat and kissing hard enough to bruise. 

Barry moaned as he came, bucking up into Len’s thigh as he shuddered from head to toe. He whimpered and twitched, his hips still jerking long after he had nothing more to give. 

Len kissed him passionately, rocking him through it until Barry was absolutely shaking. He’d never felt anything like that before in his entire life. He stared stupidly up at Len, whispering, “Wow...”

“Uh huh,” Len agreed, smiling sweetly and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. 

Barry lazily wound his arms around Len’s neck as they made out, enjoying the warm glow that was currently flooding his senses. He couldn’t stop smiling, murmuring, “That was awesome...”

“Just you wait,” Len promised, “I’ve already gotten your first kiss. Can’t wait to work my way up to your first handjob.”

Barry gurgled, his lashes fluttering. Coming like this was already beyond his wildest dreams and he could barely imagine actually having Len’s gorgeous hands on him down there.

“When you’re ready,” Len soothed, kissing Barry’s cheek. 

“I like this right now,” Barry said softly, leaning up for another kiss. “Mmmm, I like this... a lot.”

“Whatever you want,” Len said, grinning wide down at him and exhaling softly. “Fuck... you’re so beautiful.”

Barry didn’t think he could blush any harder, whispering, “So are you...”

“I wanted to kiss you the day I met you,” Len confessed, gently touching Barry’s flushed cheek.

“Had a funny way of showing it,” Barry snorted, wiggling in protest.

“It’s not easy for me to get close to people,” Len said with a sigh. “I know I wasn’t exactly the nicest guy when we first met...”

“You’re doing a pretty good job making up for it,” Barry reassured him, curling around him and kissing him again. He simply couldn’t get enough of Len’s lips, his tongue, or his hands. 

Mmmph, those gorgeous fucking hands. 

They made out until Barry was squirming and hard again, moaning in Len’s arms as he worked him up over the edge once more. He twitched and gasped, protesting, “Okay, I still have to go home at some point!”

“So?” Len teased, nipping playfully at Barry’s ear. “I really like watching you come...”

“Okay, while that might be the absolutely sexiest thing anyone has ever said to me, whew, I’m pretty sure my underwear are soaked,” Barry whined, wiping his forehead off. “Not gonna be fun walking in, okay?”

“I would apologize, but I’m not really sorry,” Len snickered. 

“You’re such an asshole,” Barry laughed, gently pushing at his chest.

“Hey, but this asshole has extra clothes here you can borrow,” Len snorted. 

“Did you really prepare that much for this date?” Barry accused, frowning at him. “Did you... did you think all of this was gonna happen?”

“No,” Len quickly replied. “It’s not that at all. I had no expectations about... _this_.” He gestured between them. “I didn’t even bring lube or rubbers, all right?”

“Well... then why do you have clothes here?”

Len turned his head away, pursing his lips as he thought over his response. Finally, he replied, “Because I stay out here sometimes.”

“Stay?” Barry frowned, glancing down to the bruises on Len’s arms. “To... get away?”

“Yes,” Len replied flatly.

“From your father?” Barry went on quietly, wincing in anticipation of Len’s anger.

But Len wasn’t angry at all, he only looked sad. He rolled over onto his side, sighing haggardly. In that moment, he looked so much older than seventeen. Barry could see faint lines already creasing the skin around his eyes and a faint glimmer of silver in his hair.

“Len?” Barry frowned, slowly reaching out to take his hand.

“My father is a perfectionist of sorts,” Len mused as he searched for the right words. “I have to be perfect for him and when I’m not, he likes to give me lessons to help me remember.” He snorted, glancing down at his arms with a bitter smile. “Obviously, I’m a slow learner.”

“Why don’t you tell someone?” Barry asked, curling their fingers together. “Len, he shouldn’t be hurting you! He should be in freakin’ jail!”

“I tried once,” Len said, his eyes still far away. “No one believed me. And my father told me if I ever tried to do that again, he’d start teaching my sister.”

“Len,” Barry gasped softly, horrified and wishing he could take away all the pain weighing down on him. “I’m so sorry...”

“Don’t,” Len said firmly, “I don’t need that. It’s fine. I can handle it.“

“I know you’re strong,” Barry said, scooting closer, “But let me help you. Let me talk to someone-“

“Barry,” Len began, his gaze finally flickering back to meet his, “I didn’t tell you to get your pity. You asked about the clothes and I told you. Maybe it’ll help you understand why it’s not gonna be easy for me to keep that stupid promise.”

Barry flinched, pouting, “Stupid? How is it stupid for me to want you to be better?”

“It’s not! It’s not stupid... it’s just... damn it,” Len grumbled sourly. “Listen. My life is not all happy fluffy shit and rainbows, okay? I’m doing the best I can with what I have and I would love to be the guy that you deserve, but I’m not.”

“But you can be,” Barry said stubbornly, “I know you can. I believe in you, like I always have, that you can be freakin’ incredible. You can be anything you want to be, Len. Pokémon Champion, whatever! You could be like, mayor or something one day!”

“What the hell did I ever do to get somebody like you?” Len sighed, still annoyed but obviously touched by Barry’s sweet words. 

“I don’t know,” Barry teased, smiling brightly. “I mean, I guess you’re kind of cute. You’re grumpy a lot, but you’re also a pretty good kisser.”

“I’m a fantastic kisser,” Len declared, leaning in to prove himself, locking their lips together in a wonderful kiss. It was sweet and deep and left Barry absolutely moaning.

“Yup,” Barry panted when they finally came up for air, “Not bad. But meh... Could be better.”

“Hmmmph,” Len scowled, “Guess I’ll just have to keep trying.”

“Guess so,” Barry giggled happily, a certain somber note still hanging in the air. He couldn’t ignore it, saying quietly, “I won’t say anything... but I can’t promise for how long.”

“Long enough to get Lisa away from him,” Len said, his tone pleading. “Okay? Let me just... figure something out.”

“Okay,” Barry nodded, cuddling close to him and hugging tight. “I’ll help you however I can, I swear.”

“Thank you,” Len whispered, squeezing back. “Thank you for believing in me...”

“Keep your stupid promise and I’ll keep mine.”

“It’s not that stupid... only a little,” Len shrugged, smirking playfully.

“You are awful at apologizing,” Barry laughed, leaning in for a soft kiss, letting their lips glide smoothly together. It took only seconds for Len to get back on top of him, pressing his hips against Barry’s as they frantically made out.

Barry moaned, his long legs curling up around Len’s waist. He slipped his hands under his shirt, eagerly seeking out bare skin and gasping when Len rocked into him. 

Sex, he realized, this was like having sex. They still have plenty of clothes on, but this intimate position was just like actually having sex and the very thought made Barry’s brain implode. 

Len’s length grinding against his own was too much, clinging to his shoulders as he panted, “I’m... I’m getting close...”

“Fuck, me, too,” Len groaned, sliding his arms under Barry’s shoulders to pull him down into every thrust of his hips. “Come on, Barry...”

“Len,” Barry whimpered, seeking out the comfort of his lips as they began to tremble together. He had to pull away, had to watch. He wanted to remember this moment, gasping as he gazed adoringly up at Len’s face.

His eyes were closed, his features completely softened by bliss and he was smiling so sweetly. Barry didn’t think Len had ever looked more beautiful. He was so happy, relaxed, his eyes fluttering open to look down at Barry with equal admiration. 

“Wow...” Barry murmured, smiling brightly. “That... that was really nice... I like... I really like doing that with you.”

“Me, too,” Len replied, kissing Barry tenderly. “Very, very much. Just wait until next time. I can make it even better for you.”

“Next time? Hmmm... wait, time. Holy crap, what time is it?” Barry squealed, sitting up quickly.

“Late,” Len replied with a grimace. “Probably time to get you home.”

“We didn’t even get to eat s’mores,” Barry pouted.

“Yeah, the making out and making you come in your pants sort of got in the way,” Len drawled with a wink.

“God, you’re so gross!” Barry protested, laughing as he wiggled away.

“Mmmph. Didn’t feel gross, did it?”

“No,” Barry replied with a bashful grin. “No, it did not.” He cleared his throat, asking politely, “So, eh, clothes?”

“Here,” Len said as he reached for a backpack propped in the corner of the tent. He offered out a fresh pair of pants and boxers. Ever the gentleman, he turned around so Barry could get changed.

Barry quickly got undressed, using his underwear to wipe himself down as best as he could. He put on the borrowed boxers, finding Len’s pants far too big and deciding his own were dry enough to make it home.

“Decent?” Len asked politely.

“Yes,” Barry replied, all bundled back up and shoving his dirty underwear into the pocket of his coat. 

Len turned back to him, pulling his sweater on and glancing over to where Eevee was still snoozing. “Heavy sleeper.”

“Battle must have really wore her out,” Barry chuckled. “Where’s Gastly?”

“Around,” Len replied, “Keeping an eye on things for me. Go on and wake her up. He won’t be back for a while.”

Barry nodded, crawling over to gently pet her and kiss the top of her head. “Hey, Eevee... Hey, girl. It’s time to go home.”

“Eeeee...” She stirred, blinking her big brown eyes up at him and chirped.

“Come on, girl,” Barry urged, poking at her.

“Eeveeeeee,” she fussed, yawning but finally hopping up to her feet.

Len stepped outside of the tent, offering his hand to help Barry and immediately dragging him back into a passionate kiss. 

Barry sighed sweetly, enjoying the slow swap of tongue and hugging Len tight. “Mmmph... Len... you’ve gotta stop or I’m never gonna go.”

“See, that’s not exactly encouraging me to stop,” Len teased affectionately. “Let me grab my coat and we’ll go.”

“No, that’s okay,” Barry said, petting Len’s cheek. “I know the way back.”

“You don’t want me to walk you home?” Len frowned. “It’s late. You shouldn’t go by yourself.”

“I’ll be fine!” Barry replied with a warm smile. “I will have Eevee with me and I need... wow. This date really has been incredible, but I need... uhm...”

“To breathe?” Len suggested.

“Yeah,” Barry nodded, weaving their fingers together and leaning up for another kiss. “Thank you... for everything. It really was perfect.”

“My pleasure,” Len replied, “And thank you.”

“For what?” Barry blinked.

“For giving more chances than I deserve.”

“Mmm, don’t make me regret it,” Barry laughed, hugging him close. He sighed happily, melting in Len’s strong arms. He yelped when Len playfully grabbed his butt, groaning, “Len! I have to go home!”

“I know,” Len pouted, sliding his hands back to respectable levels. “Just not ready to let you go yet.”

“What are you doing tomorrow?”

“Mmm, why?”

“I have orders to fill, but maybe after that... we could, uh, hang out some more?”

“Missing me already, are you?” Len taunted.

“Maybe.”

“How about I come over and help you bake?” Len offered, tilting his head to the side.

“You wanna help me bake?” Barry laughed, absolutely delighted.

“Mmm, wanna see you in your apron,” Len purred with a waggle of his brows.

“I’ll see what I can do,” Barry said a smirk, “So... tomorrow?”

“Yes,” Len confirmed, sealing it with one last kiss. 

“Good night, Len,” Barry sighed contently, picking up Eevee and sticking her underneath his coat. He nearly tripped walking away because he couldn’t stop looking back at Len.

“Good night, Barry,” Len chuckled, lifting his arm to wave.

“Eeee!” Eevee chirped sharply, poking her nose out of the top of Barry’s coat.

“Yes, good night to you, too!” Len drawled, rolling his eyes playfully. “See you both tomorrow!”

“Tomorrow,” Barry repeated dreamily, strolling back along the forest path and practically floating. He was humming to himself, his body still buzzing with warm and happy energy. Tonight had been amazing and he couldn’t wait to do it again.

“Eevee?” she trilled sweetly.

“Uh huh,” Barry replied, blushing all over again. “It was a really, reeeally good date.”

“Eevee Eee?” she teased.

“Yes, the kissing was very, very nice. Like, so freakin’ nice.”

“Veee?”

“Okay, I can’t, that’s... that’s private!” Barry stammered.

“Eevee...”

“I’m sorry we woke you up! I thought you were asleep the whole time! I just... It was... uhm...”

Eevee laughed, snuggling against Barry’s chest as she sighed, “Eeveeee.”

“Thank you,” Barry said with a shy smile. “I am really happy.”

They were almost back to town when Barry saw a flash of lightning above them. He paused, blinking as he watched the sky. It had been snowing a few hours ago, was there really going to be a thunderstorm now?

The air around them felt strange, tense and vibrating with a weird energy.

“Eee?” Eevee asked, popping her head out to look around.

“I don’t know,” Barry said, his brow furrowing as he kept his eyes fixed on the sky above them. “It feels like... something is coming...”

He could hear thunder rumbling, close enough to make the ground beneath his feet shake. Lightning crashed and the winds were picking up, swirling wildly around them.

There was an explosion of light, a giant bird suddenly appearing, swooping above the trees. It was massive, golden and beautiful, tendrils of lightning dripping off the ends of its jagged wings and tail.

The gorgeous creature was flying right over his head, electricity crackling all around the branches of the trees and striking the snowy ground. The entire sky was so bright it looked like day, Barry holding Eevee tightly as they watched in complete awe. 

“Zapdos,” he whispered breathlessly as the mighty bird soared by, “It’s really him... it’s the Legendary Pokémon...”

“Eevee,” she gasped loudly. “Eeveeee!”

Zapdos turned his great head around, his eyes finding Barry below and squawking at him.

The sound was deafening, cringing as he clung closer to Eevee to help shield her. He couldn’t look away for a second even as giant bolts of lightning crashed mere feet away from him. He had never seen anything so incredible, panting excitedly.

“He’s real,” Barry cried, “He’s really freakin’ real! It’s really him!” He dropped to his knees, tears in his eyes and truly overwhelmed to be witnessing something truly divine. 

He saw the flash of light before he felt it, a strange tingling sensation burning him from head to toe. It hurt, but the pain seemed so far away. He felt Eevee twitch in his arms, heard her cry out, his arms trying to raise up to keep her close.

He couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe, and the world suddenly went white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title By Her Majesty of Puns, All Hail Queen Red! <3
> 
> Whew! I know this is a terrible spot to leave this, but I’m a monster. Meh! Gotta take a quick break to work on some other things but lots of big changes in the story when I return.
> 
> Barry is gonna wake up from his little coma nap nap with very unique consequences... 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading my crazy little story! Thanks for all the love and kudos and comments! Happy New Year! <333


	16. Jolteon Through My Heart

“Barry?”

“Yes?” Barry tried to focus on the voice, Len’s voice, looking all around. He was standing in a thick fog, trying to move his feet and run forward.

But the harder he tried, the slower he ran. His legs felt like they were stuck in water, grunting as he desperately struggled to break free of it. 

“Oh, Barry,” Len sighed sadly, his voice echoing all around the strange mist. “I miss you so much...”

“Len!” Barry struggled to move, swinging his arms and fighting against the resistance holding him in place. “Please! Where are you?”

The fog suddenly pulled back and he found himself standing in the Pallet Town Cemetery. He could see Len sitting by his mother’s grave, but there was a new headstone next to it he hadn’t seen before.

Gastly appeared beside Barry, zipping around to his back and pushing him towards Len, jabbering away, “Hurrry! Hurry, hurry, hurry!”

Barry realized he could finally move freely, rushing towards Len and crying out, “Hey! I’m here! I’m right here!”

Len’s head perked up, asking, “Barry?”

“I’m here!” Barry sobbed, trying to reach out for Len and finding his arms again trapped by some force he couldn’t break through. “I miss you, too! So much! I don’t understand what’s going on!”

Len smiled, but it was weary and strained. “Just know that I miss you. I’m trying so hard to keep my promise to you, but I don’t think I can. I’m always thinking of you... you need to wake up. Please.”

“Wake up? What do you mean?” Barry pleaded, wishing he could hug Len and wipe away the tears he saw running down his face. The fog was returning and Len was starting to fade, shouting, “No! Don’t go! Please!”

“Barry... please.... wake up...”

Barry’s eyes snapped open and he had the most awful headache of his entire life and every muscle in his body was absolutely aching. He tried to get up, but he found his arms were trapped by tubes and wires.

It was so much like his dream, but this was no cemetery.

He was in a hospital room, hooked up to a zillion different machines and all alone. There was a bouquet of sunflowers at his bedside, fresh and bright in an otherwise bleak space.

“Hello?” he called out weakly, looking around. 

There was no answer, trying to get his brain to come back on-line. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been asleep and his thoughts were cloudy. Talking to Len in the cemetery must have been a dream, but their date?

The date, yes, he most definitely remembered that. The kissing and the touching and his promise to be good. Okay, that was there up in his brain and he could still recall exactly how Len’s lips tasted.

But after that...

Zapdos.

“Oh! You’re awake!” a friendly voice piped up, a nurse who had walked in. “I’m going to get the doctor and call your father! My goodness! Stay there!”

“Where else would I go?” Barry wondered out loud as she hurried away, finding his throat scratchy and his voice alien to his own ears. He waited patiently until the doctor arrived, immediately poking and prodding at every inch of him and asking him a ton of questions. 

“Do you know your name?”

“Barry Allen.”

“Do you know what year it is?”

“Uh... 2017?”

“What’s the last thing you remember, Barry?”

“Uhh...” 

Kissing a very cute boy and seeing a Legendary Pokémon was not something he wanted to share.

“Not much? Still sort of fuzzy.”

“It’s all right,” the doctor soothed. “You’ve been in a coma for a long time.”

“A coma?” Barry stared. “I’ve been in a freakin’ coma?”

“Yes, Barry,” the doctor replied with a frown. “You were struck by lightning during a storm and-“

“Eevee!” he gasped sharply, trying to sit up as his heart wrenched itself down into his stomach. Eevee was with him. She had been hit, too. He had to know. “Where is Eevee?”

“Your Pokémon? Oh! She’s all right!” the doctor said quickly. “She’s been staying with your father and I promise she’s okay! He’ll be bringing her any second!”

“Let me see her!” Barry cried frantically. “Please!”

“They’ll be here soon!” the doctor swore. “Try to stay calm.”

Barry was on the verge of having a full blown fit, panting and trying not to cry. A nurse came by to check his vitals and offer words of comfort, but he barely heard her. None of this felt right.

When he finally saw his father appear at the door, he couldn’t hold back. He immediately began sobbing, grateful for his father’s strong arms to curl around him and hug him tight.

“Oh, my baby boy,” Henry said tearfully, “I never gave up. Never, never. I knew you’d come back to me.”

“Dad,” Barry wept softly, “I don’t understand. How, how long was I asleep? Please, where’s Eevee?”

“Eevee is fine,” Henry said gently, “She’s waiting outside. But I need to warn you that what happened that night changed you both-“

“What do you mean?” Barry sobbed. “I still don’t understand what even happened to me!”

“After your date with Leonard, you and Eevee were struck by lightning,” Henry replied carefully. “It was some sort of freak thunderstorm that rolled right through Pallet Town. You never came home and you were found out in the woods, unconscious. You’ve been in a coma for over two years, son.”

Two years.

The room spun and Barry sank back in the bed, repeating dumbly, “Two years.”

“Yes,” Henry confirmed, holding Barry’s hand and petting it. “The doctors weren’t sure if you’d ever wake up, but I knew you’d come back. I knew you would.”

“Dad... can I please see Eevee? Please?”

“Of course, son,” Henry replied. “She’s here, she’s right outside. Just remember she’s very different now...” 

“Okay,” Barry nodded, nervous and not sure what his father meant by that. He anxiously waited for him to leave the room, gasping softly when he returned holding a sparking and fidgeting Pokémon he had never seen before.

She leapt from Henry’s arms and dove right into Barry’s lap. She was a brightly colored creature of yellow and ivory, her fur spiked and jagged but still soft to the touch when he reached out with shaking hands to pet her. 

“Is that really you, girl?” Barry gasped, gazing into those big brown eyes he had known so well. 

“Barrrrry!” she chirped, jumping up against his chest. The second they connected, he knew it was his beloved little girl. It also caused a brilliant crackle of electricity that shorted out all the monitors around them.

He could smell the crisp and sharp scent of ozone as he held her, all the nurses and doctors scrambling to reset the equipment they had fried.

There was so much excitement he almost didn’t realize he’d heard her say his name.

“Professor Wells has done numerous testing and declared her genetic makeup has become stable since interacting with the lightning,” Henry explained with a smile. “Your Eevee is now a Jolteon.”

“Wow,” Barry breathed, running his fingers over her spikey ears. “Look at you, Jolteon! You’re beautiful, girl!”

“You really think so?” she asked softly. “I was so worried you wouldn’t want me! I’ve missed you so much!”

“I missed you, too!” Barry gushed, surprised how easily he could hear her now. He’d always been able to communicate with his Pokémon, but never with such a level of clarity. “Come on, you’re my best friend! I’ll always want you!”

She snuggled herself as close as she could, sighing, “You’re my best friend, too!”

“Glad to see you two reunited,” Henry chuckled warmly. “She woke up after you guys got hit, went running for help. She got Leonard and he carried you straight to the hospital.”

“Len.” Barry couldn’t say the name without blushing. “Is he... is he okay?”

Henry’s pleasant expression faded. “Maybe we should talk about that later. You just woke up, son. I don’t want to upset you.”

“What happened?” Barry demanded, hugging Jolteon tightly.

“He left Pallet Town,” she whispered, peering up at Barry with sorrowful eyes. 

Barry’s heart tied itself into an awful knot, pounding hard. 

Left? Why would he leave?

“We’ll talk about it later,” Henry promised. “The doctors want to run some more tests to make sure you’re okay. Let them do what they need to do and I will tell you everything, okay?”

“O-Okay,” Barry stammered, glancing at Jolteon hopefully. No one else seemed to be able to hear her, letting the doctor and nurses take some blood and continue to examine him.

All the while, Jolteon talked to him, keeping her voice down as if someone else might be able to understand her.

“After you went to sleep, Len was very sad,” she said softly. “He came by every day for months to see you. He would talk to you, read to you... But then Lyle passed away and Len was even more sad. He didn’t come by as much after that...”

Barry’s heart ached immediately, knowing how much Len’s grandfather had meant to him.

“Something bad happened to Lewis and Len got in a bunch of trouble,” she went on. “Everyone was really mad at him and Officer Jenny was looking all over for him. He and Mick had to go away, so they left Pallet Town.”

Barry was dying to ask Jolteon more, but soon he was being carted away for more intensive testing and she had to stay behind. He wasn’t sure what they were looking for, but every machine they hooked him up to seemed to short out.

They brought him back to his room where Jolteon and Henry were waiting, helping him get back into bed. It felt a little funny walking, like he was using someone else’s legs and he was so grateful to stretch back out in bed again.

“How are you feeling, slugger?” Henry asked, reaching for his hand.

“I’m okay,” Barry said, trying to smile. “Kind of wobbly and a little sore, but I’m feeling all right.”

“Good. I know Cisco and Bulbasaur are dying to come see you.”

“They doing okay?”

“They’re great! Cisco has been running the Poképuffs business all by himself!” Henry replied proudly. “He’s got you branded and even patented! Poképuffs are selling all over the world! Even as far away as Lavender Town!”

“Holy crap!” Barry exclaimed. “That’s amazing! I bet we have enough to go in like ten journeys now!”

Henry’s smile was a little sad, agreeing, “Yeah, you do.”

“What’s wrong, Dad?”

“I know it might just feel like a few days for you, but it’s been years for the rest of us,” Henry explained, squeezing his hand gently. “Scared to let you go again, slugger. But I know it’s what you want...”

“Oh, Dad,” Barry murmured softly, immediately pulling him in for a big hug. “I promise I will call you every day and write you and-

“Once the doctors have cleared you!” Henry laughed, patting Barry’s back. “I expect you to come home a Champion!” 

“Thank you,” Barry gushed excitedly, Jolteon bouncing all around them.

“Ohhh! This is great!” she squealed happily. “We’re gonna go! We’re really gonna go!”

The doctor was there again, lightly clearing his throat and saying, “Sorry to interrupt, but we have some of the results back?”

“Oh, of course!” Henry said, waving the doctor in.

“Barry, is it all right if I discuss these results with your father here?” the doctor asked politely.

“Of course,” Barry said with a little frown. “Why wouldn’t it be?”

“You’re over eighteen now,” the doctor replied gently. “He’s only privy to your medical information if you choose.”

Barry gulped, nodding numbly. Eighteen. He was eighteen now and just yesterday it seemed like he had turned sixteen... no, he realized sadly, it wasn’t yesterday. It was over two years ago now. 

“That’s fine,” he whispered. “I want him to stay.”

“All right,” the doctor said with a comforting smile. “All of your tests are good! Let’s get that out of the way first. Blood looks good, scans look good...”

“I’m detecting a ‘but‘?” Henry frowned.

“There is one abnormality we haven’t been able to explain,” the doctor sighed. “Just as certain Pokémon are able to conduct and create electricity, well, so can Barry. The effect seems particularly strong when he’s around Jolteon.”

“Huh?” Barry stared dumbly. “I’m... like a Pokémon?”

“Cool!” Jolteon purred excitedly.

“Barry,” the doctor began firmly, “Do you remember anything about the day you were struck? Anything weird or out of the ordinary?”

“Nope,” Barry replied immediately.

“Nothing at all?”

“No, sir,” Barry squeaked, already starting to buckle and he could feel his hands sparking. “Can’t think of a thing!”

“Well, if you do, let us know,” the doctor said with a shrug. “It may help us with future treatment if you require it. We’ll just keep you another day or so for observation and you should be able to go home soon!”

“Thank you,” Barry sighed, relieved as the energy in his hands faded away. He didn’t think for a second that anyone would believe him if he told them what he and Eevee had witnessed.

Henry waited for the doctor to leave the room before saying fondly, “You’re still a terrible liar, slugger.”

“What, what would I possibly have to lie about?” Barry was quick to stammer. “Nothing weird happened! It was a perfectly and totally normal date!”

“Hmm, keeping your underwear in your coat pocket is normal?”

“Oh, that,” Barry managed to squeak out, wishing he could sink down into the floor. “That, that... I can explain that...” He gulped. “How exactly do you know about that?”

“Hospital gave me all your personal effects after you were admitted,” Henry chuckled, amused by his son’s misery. “I’m going to assume the date went well?”

Barry grinned sheepishly, replying, “Yeah... it did. It really did.” He paused, asking hesitantly, “Can you please tell me why Len left now?“

“Yeah, slugger,” Henry sighed. “You see, the Snart family has always had some degree of trouble with the law...” The pager on his hip began to beep frantically. “Shoot. I’ve gotta go. Emergency down at the Pokéhospital!”

“Oh, okay,” Barry said, unable to hide his intense disappointment. “Can you, can you just tell me... do you think he’s coming back?”

“No,” Henry answered sadly. “I don’t think so.” He leaned down to kiss Barry’s forehead. “The police think he did something very bad and he will probably never come back to Pallet Town.”

Barry’s heart cracked.

“I’ll let Cisco know he can come by to see you,” Henry said, trying to sound more cheerful. “I love you, son. So very much.”

“I love you, too,” Barry said wistfully, hating how he accidentally zapped his father when they embraced. The rush of energy surging through him was overwhelming, cringing immediately. “Crap, sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Henry chuckled, offering him a warm smile. “That’s gonna take some getting used to. And hey, slugger? We will talk about Len and anything else you wanna know about later, okay? Love you.”

“Love you, too.” Barry waited patiently until Henry had left the room and shut the door before whirling on Jolteon, hissing, “Why do I keep zapping things?”

“How should I know?” Jolteon squeaked. “It must be a gift from Zapdos!”

“A gift?” Barry scoffed. “Why would Zapdos put me in a freakin’ coma? How is that a gift?”

“The coma was a side effect of it!”

“A side effect is like an upset stomach! I was in a coma for two years!” Barry argued.

“Maybe it’s because you’re human?” Jolteon chirped. “Your squishy human body had trouble accepting it?”

“Squishy?” Barry pouted.

“Just a little squishy!”

“Ughhhhh...” Barry flopped back in bed, staring down at his legs with long sigh. “I wish someone would just tell me what happened to Len...”

“I know,” Jolteon said softly, curling up in Barry’s lap. “I can’t always understand humans when they talk, but I do know it was pretty bad.”

“That’s just freakin’ super.” 

“I’m sorry...”

“It’s all right.” Barry petted her spikey fur, adding quietly, “I just hope he’s okay...” 

“I’m sure he is,” Jolteon said confidently. “Len is super tough! Like the toughest boy ever!”

“Yeah,” Barry agreed, wishing he was as sure as she was. He looked up when there was a knock at the door, grinning as surprise when he saw it was Cisco Ramon standing there. “Hey! Cisco!”

“Barry!” Cisco shouted, his long hair flying as he ran to Barry’s bedside to hug him. He yelped when he got a shock, gasping, “Owwww! Okay! That’s new!”

“Sorry!” Barry wheezed, patting Cisco’s back and trying to breathe beneath his intense embrace. “Kind of woke up with it?”

“Holy crap, I can’t believe it!” Cisco laughed, finally releasing him. “Whew! You’re awake! This is awesome!”

“Hey, where’s Bulbasaur?” Barry blinked.

“Oh! He’s at home,” Cisco chuckled. “Not a big fan of places with doctors and big needles, even if it is for humans, you know.”

“How did you get here so fast?” Barry asked. “My Dad just left here a few minutes ago!”

“I was making a delivery!” Cisco explained. “The hospita always order Poképuffs to give to patients’ Pokémon while they’re in recovery.”

“Thank you,” Barry said, grinning sweetly at his friend. “Dad told me what a great job you’ve been doing with the business.”

“Oh, come on,” Cisco said bashfully, rubbing at his neck. “This was all your idea. I mean, they’re all your recipes! I screwed up so many batches when I first started, but I got the hang of it eventually! I wanted everything to be cool when you woke up!”

“Thanks for never giving up on me,” Barry sighed, pulling Cisco in for another big hug. Thankfully, he didn’t zap him this time. “I can never freakin’ thank you enough!”

“Hey! That’s what best friends are for,” Cisco said sweetly. “I never gave up hoping. I knew you were gonna wake up. But fuuuuck, two years, man. It’s been so crazy!”

”Len,” Barry said quickly, pleading. “Please tell me you know what happened to Len. Jolteon doesn’t know all the details and my Dad is keeping it from me!”

“Ohhh, eh,” Cisco mumbled, “That.”

“What is it? Please,” Barry begged. “I know it’s literally been years for everyone else, but in my mind? It was like just last night that I finally had my first kiss and...” His eyes began to tear up. 

“Okay,” Cisco sighed, sitting on the edge of Barry’s bed. “Look, things were kind of chill for a while after you went night night. Len came to visit you, blah blah blah, all that. But then his Grandpa died.”

“Dad told me that part,” Barry interjected impatiently. 

“Listen, with him gone, Len and Lisa didn’t have anywhere else to go to get away from their crazy ass father. So, things started getting worse. Like, really bad. Like, bruises where you could see them kind of bad.”

“Oh, no,” Barry whimpered. 

“Len did everything he could to keep Lisa safe,” Cisco said sadly. “Which pretty much meant just keeping her out of that damn house. She started staying over with Caitlyn a lot. Hell, she even snuck into my place and crashed a few times. 

“But that left Len all alone to deal with Lewis. I’m pretty sure you already know what kind of jerk Lewis was and one thing led to another and then...” Cisco made an odd gagging noise and ran his finger across his throat. “Bye bye.”

“Wait... Did you say ‘was’?” Barry questioned, nausea rolling his stomach up tight. “What do you mean Lewis ‘was’ a jerk?”

“Don’t you get it?” Cisco huffed. “The freakin’ reason why Len had to leave? He’s on the run, dude. Lewis is dead and the cops think Len is the one that killed him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title By Rrrrrred! <3
> 
> Woot!!! I’m back! Gonna try and get on my normal speedy posting schedule to finish out this story! Real life is interfering grrr but I will do my best! Thank you for your patience and love and all dem sweet comments! :D


	17. The Journey Begins (For Real This Time)

“Killed him?” Barry whispered, his jaw hanging open in shock. “They think Len is a murderer?”

“Yeah,” Cisco said, frowning deeply. “When Officer Jenny went to talk to Len, he skipped out like the very next day with Mick. Totally screamed guilty.”

“Where is he now?”

“No clue,” Cisco replied with a shrug. “Lisa is still around, maybe she knows? But I dunno if she’d tell you or not. She hasn’t said a word to anyone about what happened.“

“His promise...” Barry hung his head, sighing as he dug his fingers into Jolteon’s fur. He thought back to the strange dream he’d had right before he woke up, saying, “This must be what Len meant by not being able to keep it.”

“Promise?” Cisco asked hesitantly, his brows furrowed in confusion. “Whatcha talkin’ about, dude?”

“On our date,” Barry explained with a bittersweet smile. “Len promised me he was gonna be good. He was gonna stop stealing and...” He trailed off, waving his hands helplessly.

“And then he went and murdered the crap out of his dad?”

“Cisco!”

“Okay! Sorry! I mean, innocent until proven guilty and all,” Cisco said quickly, “but everybody pretty much agrees Lewis had it coming.”

“Everybody?” 

“Mrs. Honey, Professor Wells, Mrs. Snow, Nurse Joy, uhm, the mailman, your flower delivery guy,” Cisco rattled off, counting them all on his fingers. 

“Flower delivery what now?” Barry glanced over to the sunflowers at his bedside, murmuring as realization dawned on him, “Oh, Len...”

“Yeah, he used to bring them by himself every week. Then, well, you know. Murder charges and all that. So, this insanely dedicated guy named Eddie started delivering them and has been ever since.”

“Len remembered,” Barry said with a soft smile, reaching out to touch the bright petals. “I meant it as a joke, him bringing me flowers forever, but he really did it... he still cares.”

“Of course he cares,” Cisco said soothingly. “Len was crazy about you and he would have never left town if all that crap hadn’t happened.”

“You really think so?”

“Damn right!” Cisco cheered. 

“Maybe we’ll find him on our journey,” Barry said with a brighter smile. 

“Our journey?” Cisco gasped. “You still wanna go?”

“Of course I do!” Barry said, swinging his legs to the floor and trying to stand up. “I’m not gonna let some stupid coma keep me from my dreams of becoming a Pokémon Champion!”

“That’s the spirit!” Cisco laughed, trying to hold onto Barry and keep him steady as he exclaimed, “Hell yes!”

“I’m gonna get out of this damn hospital and we’re going on our freakin’ journey!” Barry teetered and stared down at Cisco, asking curiously, “Wait, why are you so short?”

“Because you got freakishly coma tall?” Cisco chuckled. “A lot has changed since you had your little nap, including you!”

Barry fell back on the bed, staring down at his legs and saying, “Yeah, I guess so.” He studied Cisco’s face, finding him practically unchanged from the boy he remembered. “You still look the same!”

“Don’t hate me because I have all these youthful good looks,” Cisco giggled, tossing his hair over his shoulder. “Have you even looked in a mirror yet?”

“No?” Barry blinked. 

“Come on!” Cisco said, offering his hand back out to Barry. He helped him into the bathroom with Jolteon tagging along, declaring, “Ta-dah! Grown up Barry!”

Barry was silent for several moments, gawking at his reflection. “Whoa...”

Jolteon anxiously danced around Barry’s feet as she chirped, “Barry? Are you okay?”

“I’m... I’m okay.” Barry almost didn’t recognize himself. “Just... whoa. I look... different.”

He was even taller than he’d first realized, his body more lean and willowy than ever before. His cheekbones were sharper, their round shape lost to the years he had missed. He seemed so much older, peering close to study himself more intensely. 

For a brief moment, he swore he saw lightning sparkling in his eyes.

“Now that is the face of a Champion,” Cisco said proudly, clapping him on the back. 

Barry wasn’t quite sure whose face it was, but he tried to smile all the same. Cisco helped him get back into bed with promises to come see him tomorrow. They still had so much to catch up on and preparations for their journey to make.

Jolteon stayed with Barry that night in the hospital. There was a part of him that was afraid he was going to go to sleep and not wake back up again. She swore to zap him if he didn’t and Barry was finally able to go to sleep.

The doctors released Barry the next day and he was excited to leave. He had absolutely no degenerative effects from his coma whatsoever, leaving them all scratching their heads but all the tests had come back completely normal. 

His dad brought him home, taking the day off to stay with him. There was a huge rush of visitors, from Mrs. Honey to the mailman, people he knew well and even more he had never met.

The mysterious coma patient who had invented the Poképuffs phenomenon was quite popular and everyone wanted to come see him now that he was awake. 

Barry was polite to them all, but he was soon exhausted. He asked Henry to stop answering the door after a few hours, dragging himself up to his room for a break. It was just as he remembered, grateful for something familiar to keep him grounded in all of this insanity.

He’d woken up a celebrity with strange electrical powers and his would-be boyfriend was wanted for murder. Life was pretty damn weird right now.

Flopping in bed, he pulled Jolteon close and shut his eyes. He was ready to nod off for a quick nap when he heard a noise at his window. He looked up, heart pounding hard.

Could it be...?

The window swung open and in tumbled Lisa Snart, her purse dropping down on the floor. She picked it up and dusted herself off, grinning sweetly at him as she laughed, “Sorry! Probably not the Snart you were expecting, huh?”

“Lisa!” Jolteon cheered, bouncing over to snuggle against her leg. 

Lisa had done some growing up of her own, the gangly little girl now a very beautiful young lady. She still had a wicked smile and those eyes that tugged at Barry’s gut because they looked just like Len’s.

“Hey, Lisa!” Barry said, getting out of bed to give her a hug. He managed to hold back the surge of electricity bouncing around inside of him so he wouldn’t zap her, asking, “What in the world are you doing here?”

“Came to see you! Ulgh, there is a crazy crowd outside waiting to get a peek at you, coma boy!”

“Yeah, that’s why I’m hiding up here!” Barry snorted. 

“Poor baby! But hey, you look awesome!” Lisa said, playfully patting Barry’s cheek. “Aww, we’ve all missed you so much!”

“Missed you guys, too,” Barry said, his forehead wrinkling up in concern. “Hey, I heard about your grandpa. I’m so sorry.”

Lisa’s smooth expression cracked for a moment, saying quickly, “It’s fine! Don’t worry about it. He’s at peace.”

“And your dad...?” Barry cringed, not sure if he should ask or not, but he had to find out about Len.

“Hopefully rotting in hell,” she said cheerfully. “Look, I’m sure you’re gonna hear a bunch of stuff about Lenny and all that. Just ignore it.”

“He’s really gone?” Barry frowned sadly. “He’s never coming back to Pallet Town?”

“He had to go, sweetie,” Lisa sighed, reaching into her purse and pulling out a big rolled up piece of paper. “But he wanted me to give you this as soon as he woke up.”

“Do you know where he is?” Barry asked earnestly.

“Nope,” she replied with a shrug. “Even if I did, I wouldn’t tell you. Starts don’t snitch. But I think that’s what this is for!” She pressed the paper into Barry’s hands. “Take it.”

Barry unrolled the paper to see that it was a map. He scanned over it eagerly, looking for any clues, but found nothing. “I don’t get it,” he mumbled, scratching his head. “How is this supposed to help me find Len?”

“How should I know?” Lisa groaned, glancing down at her nails with a sigh. “He just told me to make sure I put it in your hands immediately, okay?” 

Barry looked back over the map, trying to figure out what was so important about it. He even showed it to Jolteon, hoping she’d see something he didn’t.

“Uhm... It has nice colors?” she squeaked. 

Barry sighed. 

“Cisco says you guys are heading out on your journey soon, right?” Lisa said, aiming now for reassuring. “Maybe you’ll run into him out in the world somewhere! You never know!”

“Yeah, maybe,” Barry said wistfully. “I really hope so. This is... this fucking sucks.”

“I know, sweetie,” Lisa cooed, patting his shoulder. “Wake up and the whole world has changed while you were snoozing.”

“There’s still so many people I need to see,” Barry said, heading back to his bed to sit down. “It’s freakin’ overwhelming. Like Professor Wells, Nurse Joy... Caitlyn! Holy crap, Caitlyn!”

“Don’t worry about her,” Lisa cackled. “Caitlyn is doing great! She and her mom finally had it out and that little girl is already off on her own journey!”

“Seriously?” Barry gasped.

“Something about Sparkles demolishing the entire house if she didn’t let her go,” Lisa chuckled fondly. “That girl has a naughty streak a mile long. I still get post cards from her!”

“Really? That’s so cool!”

“Last I heard from her, she was heading over to Lavender Town.”

“Holy crap,” Barry breathed, shaking his head. “She really did it. She got out.”

“And I’m right behind her,” Lisa said with a wink. 

“On a journey?”

“Ew, no,” Lisa snorted, waving her hands. “I’ve finally perfected my own line of Pokémon grooming products and I’m taking my stuff to Celadon City to open up my own store!”

“Wow! That’s awesome!” Barry exclaimed. “I had no idea you were even working on something like that!”

“Damn your coma,” Lisa giggled. “I’ve been tinkering with my recipes for months! You were doing so well with the Poképuffs and I decided to give it a try! Cisco’s been a huge help!”

“I’m super happy for you,” Barry said, tilting his head curiously. “So, you and Cisco, uhm... still seeing each other?”

“Yeah,” Lisa replied casually, “but we decided to take a little break while you guys are off on your journey and I’ll be super busy getting my Pokémon store set up.”

“Oh,” Barry blinked. “A break?”

“Uh huh. Some time apart will be good for us. Meet other people, you know, get a chance to see what else is out there.”

“O-oh...” Barry stammered, definitely surprised to hear such news. 

“Look, I gotta run,” Lisa said briskly. “Take care of yourself, hope the map helps!”

“Thanks!” Barry waved as she slipped back out the window, laying down to attempt his nap once more. 

He had really thought Cisco and Lisa would have stayed happily in love forever and there was something foreboding about the way she had said they were on a break. It made him worry about Len’s affection for him.

Had it really survived all of these years or was it doomed to fade away like theirs?

“Hey, Jolty,” Barry said softly, winding his fingers through her fur.

“Yes?” she chirped, curling up against Barry’s chest. “What’s wrong?”

“Do you think Len still cares about me?”

“Of course!” she replied without hesitation. “He made sure you always got those flowers and he left you that map for a reason! You’ll figure it out! You’re the smartest boy I know, Barry Allen!”

“Thanks, Jolty,” Barry said with a long sigh. “You know I dreamed about him while I was asleep. At least I think it was a dream... it felt so real. It was really sad. Like he’d come to say goodbye.”

“No,” Jolteon insisted, “It wouldn’t have been goodbye! It was probably just a ‘see ya’ later’.”

“You really think so?” Barry tried not to sound so hopeful.

“You might be the smartest boy in the world, but I’m the smartest Pokémon,” Jolteon said confidently. “I know Len cares about you very much. When we find him, you’ll see!”

“Thank you,” Barry said with a small smile, hugging her tight. It was easy to doze off after that, not stirring until Henry came to get him for dinner. He’d ordered pizza, herding Barry down to eat in the living room on the couch while they watched television.

“So,” Henry began as he looked over his slice of pizza, “You wanted to know about Leonard?”

“Yes,” Barry replied immediately. He already sort of knew what had happened, but perhaps his father would be able to give more information.

“Lewis Snart was not a good man. He hurt many people and did very terrible things, even to his own children... I’m guessing you probably knew about that.”

“Yeah, sort of,” Barry said reluctantly, glancing to Jolteon with a grimace. “I mean, I definitely suspected... it was... uh... it’s complicated.”

“It’s okay, slugger. Don’t worry about that now. What’s done is done. Now, you see, Officer Jenny was trying to get Leonard to talk to her about what was happening.”

“But he refused,” Barry said knowingly. 

“Yup,” Henry confirmed with a click of his tongue. “And when the police found Lewis dead, it wasn’t good. Leonard could have easily claimed self defense and probably not even been charged, but without all that evidence? Now it just looks like cold blooded murder.”

“Everyone has to know what Lewis was doing!” Barry protested. “If people saw the bruises-

“Bruises that Leonard explained away as accidents or fights with other kids,” Henry interjected, patting Barry’s knee. “He’s been lying to the cops for years and now it will be up to a court to decide what’s true or not.”

“If they catch him,” Barry mumbled, picking at the crust of his pizza. 

“Yeah,” Henry sighed, offering a sympathetic smile. “But they will eventually. He can’t run forever.”

Barry nodded sullenly, suddenly losing his appetite and setting his plate on the coffee table.

Henry immediately switched to happier things, updating Barry on how things were going at the hospital and some intriguing cases he’d had. 

They also talked about planning to finally bury his mother’s urn once he returned home from his journey, Henry confident that Barry would be a Champion when they laid her to rest.

Barry managed to see a few more visitors before heading off to bed with Jolteon, excited to begin preparations for the trip. He’d hoped he would dream of Len again, but no dreams came to him.

The next few days were a whirlwind of sorting and packing and dealing with his newfound fame. It was difficult to go anywhere in town without being stopped. He knew everyone really meant well, but he couldn’t wait to be out on the road and far away from it.

He spent what time he could with his father, enjoying hanging out with him and catching up more. He was also getting a grip on his odd powers and could successfully touch without zapping the crap out of anyone. 

Barry was also beginning to notice how clearly he could understand Pokémon. It wasn’t just ones he knew well like Jolteon and Bulbasaur, but even ones he had never met before. Barry figured it was another part of Zapdos’ gift to him.

While it didn’t make up for being in a coma for two years, it was still pretty cool and Barry figured it would help him on his journey.

Cisco came over the morning they were finally due to leave and was running through his list of essential items, naming them off as he shoved them into his backpack, “Allergy meds, nausea pills, sunglasses, mite cream, sleep mask, anti-itch spray....” 

“Is that all for Bulbasaur?” Barry laughed. 

“His health is extremely important to me!” Cisco fussed. “I need to make sure I have everything he needs.”

“Cisco takes good care of me,” Bulbasaur rumbled, affectionately nudging Cisco’s leg.

“I know he does, little buddy,” Barry chuckled, his bag already packed and ready to go. He went to his closet, smiling as he looked at the Champion vest Len had given him.

It was time to put it on. 

The vest was more fitted now, hugging his shoulders as if it had been made just for him. He ran his fingers over the zipper, thinking of Len’s smile and trying to ignore the wrenching in his gut. 

“Ready?” Cisco asked with a grin, giving him a big thumb’s up.

“Ready!” Barry declared, putting his troubled thoughts aside. He slung his backpack over his shoulders and scooping Jolteon up. “You ready, girl?”

“Ready!” she squealed excitedly.

They marched downstairs to say goodbye to Henry, the hugs tight and tears plentiful. Barry made another litany of promises to keep in touch, waving as he and Cisco went outside and got ready to take off on their bikes. 

“Wait!” Professor Wells shouted, racing across the yard towards them. “Don’t leave yet!”

Barry paused, laughing, “What’s wrong, Professor? You miss us already, huh?”

“Hardly,” Wells scoffed, fighting off a smile.

“What’s up, Professor?” Cisco asked politely. 

“This is for you, boys,” Wells said, offering out two watches to them. “Gideon is ready to join you on your journey! She’s already up to date with all the most recent Pokémon data and will transmit any new entries automatically back here to me.”

Barry eagerly strapped the watch to his wrist, grinning at the large rectangular screen as he exclaimed, “Wow! Thank you so much, Professor!”

“This is awesome! Thanks!” Cisco gushed, putting his on with a big smile. 

“Hi, Gideon!” Barry cheerfully greeted, delighted when he saw the screen blink to life.

“Hello,” Gideon’s voice replied, sounding oddly grumpy.

“Today is a super freakin’ awesome day!” Barry cheered. 

“Is it?” Gideon snorted. “I hadn’t noticed.”

Barry blinked, looking over at Professor Wells. “Uh, is she okay?”

“Oh, she’s fine!” Wells assured him, waving his hand. “She may have possibly developed sentience and a bit of an attitude problem over the last few years, but she’s excited to start collecting new Pokémon data! Aren’t you, Gideon?”

“Whatever,” she grumbled sourly. 

“Okay, cool!” Barry shrugged, giving Wells a proud salute. “I promise we will start sending you lots of new stuff and you will have that complete Pokédex in no time!”

“Can’t wait!” Wells said, saluting in return. “You can check in with my brother in Pewter City if you have any problems with Gideon! You boys have a safe journey and come back Champions!”

Barry and Cisco waved as they rode down the path out of town and out into the Veridian Forest. Their Pokémon were happily tucked into their baskets, bags all packed, and it was a gorgeous spring day. 

They took turns racing around each other as they zipped through the forest, spirits high and hearts soaring.

Their journey had finally begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title by Red! Woooo! Enjoy!!! <3


	18. An Onix-Expected Reunion

Pewter City was the first stop on their journey, only about a day’s ride away through the Veridian Forest. It took eight qualifying badges to fight the Elite Four and become a Pokémon Champion. Challenging the gym leader of Pewter City would earn them their very first one.

Barry couldn’t wait. 

After a few hours of riding, they stopped for a break. They found a small clearing just off the road to relax and rest their legs. Jolteon and Bulbasaur ran around them, playing and warbling away, while Cisco got some snacks ready.

“You never did tell me about the lightning,” Cisco asked casually, passing Barry a sandwich.

“The lightning?” Barry mumbled through a big bite.

“You know, when you got struck.”

“I don’t really remember,” Barry said weakly. “It all happened so fast... uh, why do you wanna know?”

“Look,” Cisco said, tucking his hair behind his ears, “There were Zapdos sightings that night and you wake up with weird zappy powers? Coincidence? I think not!”

Barry picked at the crust of his sandwich, saying slowly, “If I tell you, you promise not to think I’m crazy?”

“I swear!” Cisco cried passionately.

“It was Zapdos,” Barry said in a hushed tone, surprised how good it felt to share his incredible story with someone. “We saw him. He was freakin’ magnificent! He turned and looked at us, right at us! He was ten times more beautiful and awesome than any picture!”

“I knew it, I knew it!” Cisco squealed excitedly. “I fuckin’ knew it! Dude, that’s so fuckin’ cool!”

“You really believe me?”

“Of course I do, dude!” Cisco said earnestly, grinning wide. “It’s fucking amazing!”

“I was so afraid everyone would think I was nuts,” Barry confessed. “I mean, Jolteon saw him, too! But, eh, you know how people can be when it comes to the Legendaries.”

“Oh, I know,” Cisco agreed, munching on some chips as he added, “And I want you to know I am so totally super jealous! But it makes sense.”

“What does?”

“Okay, you were in a coma for like two years, but you wake up and you’re totally fine? Better than fine! You have super cool powers! It’s gotta be from Zapdos!”

“I guess? I don’t understand how it happened exactly. I really don’t think Zapdos meant to hurt me or Jolteon. I think it was an accident.”

“Hell of an accident,” Cisco snorted. “I can’t wait to see what you and Jolteon can do together during a match! Have you even tested your powers together?”

“No, we probably should train some before we try to challenge that gym leader,” Barry admitted, scratching at the back of his neck. 

“We could spar a little if you want!” Cisco offered. “Bulbasaur’s gotten really good!”

“Sure!” Barry started to get up to call Jolteon over, but he saw a fluttering of movement in the trees nearby. “Hey... What’s that?”

A small Pidgey suddenly popped out, hopping towards them and cheeping imploringly, “Food? Food? Can I have some food?”

“Aw! It’s a little Pidgey!” Barry cooed sweetly. “He’s hungry!”

“Hey, little guy!” Cisco called out, offering out a chip. “Wanna snack?”

The Pidgey hopped over and cheeped, eagerly nibbling on the chip and taking it right from Cisco’s hand. From the woods, another Pidgey appeared. 

“Look! There’s another one!” Barry exclaimed, tossing out a piece of his crust towards it.

The second Pidgey flew over to take the bread, chirping happily, “Food! Yes! Good!”

Jolteon and Bulbasaur came over to watch, plopping down on the grass beside the boys.

Another Pidgey soared down from the sky, begging for more food. And another. And then another. Soon, there was a whole flock of them and they were quickly running out of food to share.

“That’s it, little dudes!” Cisco said, dusting off his hands and trying to shoo them away. “No more!”

The Pidgeys were getting angry, squawking, “Food! More! Now!” They started to violently peck at Barry and Cisco, flying around and even taking swipes at Bulbasaur and Jolteon.

“Hey! Heyyyy! Stop!” Bulbasaur whined, ducking his head down into the grass.

“Barry! We’ve gotta do something!” Jolteon shouted, kicking at the Pidgeys as they were all becoming quickly overwhelmed.

“Shitttt!” Barry cursed, throwing his arms over his head and trying to summon up an attack to fight back with. The words were leaving his lips before he even knew what he was saying, shouting, “Jolteon! Thunder Shock! Now!”

Giant arcs of lightning instantly erupted from Jolteon, pulsing all around her and shocking the Pidgeys. Cisco dove to the ground to shield Bulbasaur, but the brilliant electricity never came near them. It only targeted the birds, sending them all screeching and flying off.

Barry could feel new power surging through him, realizing that some of the lightning was actually coming from him. He watched it leave his body and fuel Jolteon’s power, the Pidgeys all fleeing in seconds.

“Holy shit,” Cisco whispered in awe, peeking up from the ground. 

“Can’t breathe!” Bulbasaur wheezed.

“Do you need your inhaler, little guy?” Cisco asked worriedly.

“Need you... to get off me!” 

“Crap, sorry!” Cisco yelped, rolling off Bulbasaur quickly and patting his head. ”My bad!”

“That was amazing!” Jolteon cheered, leaping up into Barry’s arms and snuggling his neck. “Did you see what we did? We totally kicked those birds’ butts!”

“I’ve never felt anything like that!” Barry gasped, hugging her tightly. “It was incredible!”

“Yeah, totally not gonna be sparring with you guys,” Cisco laughed. “I like living!”

“We would go easy on you!” Barry grinned, ruffling Jolteon’s fur and setting her on the ground. 

“Nope, I’m good!” Cisco snorted, packing up what remained of their lunch. 

“Hey! Still one left,” Jolteon chirped, nodding her head towards a lone Pidgey still hovering by the tree line.

“Food?” the Pidget cheeped softly, clearly afraid but hoping for a meal.

“Here.” Barry smiled softly, fishing out a pack of sunflower seeds from his bag and sprinkling a few out. “Just don’t tell your friends, okay?”

“Thank you! Thank you!” the Pidgey eagerly ate, chirping happily as it gobble up the seeds.

Barry got Jolteon tucked into the basket of his bike, blinking when he found the Pidgey sitting patiently down by his feet. “Uh, do you want some more, little guy?”

“Yes, please,” the Pidgey said sweetly.

“Making friends?” Cisco chuckled, feeding Bulbasaur a dose of allergy meds and lifting him up on the bike.

“Yeah!” Barry watched the Pidgey eating away, reaching down to gently pet him. “Looks like it! Aww, hungry little fella, huh?” He glanced down at his watch, asking, “Hey, Gideon! Do you already have an entry for Pidgey?”

“Ulgh, yes,” Gideon groaned. “Small bird, usually will run away when confronted by an enemy or throws dirt at it or something.”

“Thanks,” Barry snorted, looking back to the Pidgey. He cautiously took a Pokéball from his bag, asking gently, “Do you wanna come with us, little guy? I promise we’ll keep you fed!”

“More food?” Pidgey asked hopefully.

“Definitely!”

“I’ll go! Let’s go!” Pidgey flapped his wings and practically dove at the Pokéball, disappearing inside with a bright flash of light.

“Dude! You just totally caught your first official wild Pokémon!” Cisco cheered. “That’s awesome!”

“Does this mean I’m an official Pokémon trainer now?” Barry grinned, carefully tucking the loaded Pokéball into his belt and getting settled back on his bike.

“Uh, duh!” Cisco laughed, already turning his bike back towards the road. “Come on! I wanna see if I can catch one, too!”

They rode the rest of the day, taking their time and enjoying the lovely weather. They stopped often to check out all the wild Pokémon they saw; Weedles, Kakunas, Metapods, and even an elusive Pikachu that Barry managed to get Gideon to scan before it ran away.

“Electrical rat thing,” Gideon intoned, “Stores its energy in its cheeks for zapping enemies.”

“Thanks, Gideon,” Barry chuckled with a roll fof his his eyes, smirking at Cisco. “Ready to move on? We’re almost at Pewter City!”

“Hang on a second,” Cisco said, hopping off his bike and putting down the kickstand. He pointed at a patch of grass, saying eagerly, “Look! It’s a Caterpie!”

Barry tracked where Cisco was pointing, smiling when he saw the round bug Pokémon peering back at them. He waved, laughing, “Hey, little guy!”

The Caterpie squeaked, blinking his big eyes and chirping, “Friend?”

“Yeah, we can be your friend!” Barry said, crouching down to wave at him. “Aww, are you lonely?”

“Friends keep Caterpie safe from bad birds?” Caterpie asked nervously.

“Hell yeah!” Cisco said. “You see Jolteon over there? Any bad birds come near us, she will zap ‘em and scare ‘em off!”

“Really?” Caterpie began to waddle towards them.

“We’ll keep you safe!” Jolteon promised with a happy yip. “Promise!”

Cisco kneeled, offering out a Pokéball as he said, “I promise, too!”

Caterpie waddled a little closer, staring at Cisco’s hair as he asked, “Can touch?”

“What’s that?” Cisco blinked, straining to understand.

“Your hair,” Barry giggled, exchanging a grin with Jolteon. “He wants to touch your hair.”

“Oh!” Cisco held out his hands, saying, “Uhm, go right ahead?”

Caterpie toddled up into Cisco’s arms, eagerly nuzzling into his long hair. He began to pet at it with his little arms, purring loudly.

“My hair is pretty awesome,” Cisco said, laughing when Caterpie began to chew on it. “Hey, hey! My luscious locks are not for nomming, little dude.”

“It’s probably all that conditioner you use,” Barry teased. “Smells like food!”

Caterpie fussed, but stopped trying to eat Cisco’s hair. He happily went into the Pokéball and Cisco cheered, exclaiming, “Boom! My very first wild catch, lured in by my fabulous mane!”

“Congratulations!” Barry said. “This is a great first day for our journey! New entries for Gideon and new Pokémon friends for us!”

They got back on the road and arrived safely at Pewter City late that evening. The city had an impressive science museum that both boys wanted to visit before they left, heading to an inn to get a room for the night. 

Exhausted from the many thrills of the day, they zonked out almost immediately. Barry hoped for more dreams of Len, but the only thing that came to him was a strange vision of a lightning storm.

The next morning they all woke up and got breakfast, Barry donning his Pokémon Champion vest with his spirits high. He traced over each little impression left over from the badges it had once held, confident he would fill one of those empty spots today. 

Ready for battle, they all headed straight to the Pewter City Gym. 

The gym was overseen by a trainer named Nate Heywood. His specialty was Rock type Pokémon and Barry was going to face him first. 

As they rode over to the gym, Barry was already formulating his plan of attack in his mind. He knew right away that sending Pidgey in would be unwise. Not only were Flying Pokémon very vulnerable to Rock attacks, he hadn’t spent any time training with him.

It would only be him and Jolteon for this first fight, walking into the gym side by side as he called out, “Mr. Heywood! My name is Barry Allen and I want to challenge you!”

Nate emerged from the back, a handsome young man with a friendly smile. He stepped around several large boulders set up around the arena floor and walked towards Barry, asking excitedly, “Wait, are you that Barry Allen, as in the inventor of the Poképuffs Barry Allen?”

“Uh, yeah?” 

“It’s so nice to meet you!” Nate gushed, eagerly shaking Barry’s hand. “All of my Pokémon absolutely love your crunchy Poképuffs! I order them all the time!”

“Awesome!” Cisco said with a big grin. “Do they like the granite flakes or the cement glazed?”

“Both!” Nate replied. “They go absolutely nuts for them!”

“Oh-oh! Uhm! Thanks!” Barry laughed nervously, grinning down at Jolteon. Those recipes had to be Cisco’s. “I’m really glad your Pokémon like them so much, but you see, my friend here is actually-“

“I heard you were in a coma or something?”

“I was,” Barry replied with a shrug. “It’s sort of a long story, but uh, feeling much better now! Starting my journey and well, eh, you’re my first challenge!”

“Oh! Please!” Nate gasped. “After how happy you’ve made all my Pokémon? I couldn’t possibly battle you!”

Barry’s heart sank immediately.

“Do you have any idea how hard it is to feed Rock Pokémon?” Nate went on with a snort. “Your Poképuffs have literally changed my life!”

“But Mr. Heywood, those Poképuffs-“

“Please call me Nate!”

“Right. Nate. Look, I’m trying to become a Pokémon Champion and I need your badge!“ Barry pleaded. “It’s been my dream ever since I was a little kid and I need this, please.”

“Oh!” Nate blinked in surprise, scratching his head as he looked over Barry and Jolteon. “I mean, I guess if you really want to...”

“Please!”

“All right, all right,” Nate chuckled, reaching for a Pokéball at his hip as he warned, “But don’t think I’m going to go easy on you!”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Barry said with his head held high. He grinned down at Jolteon, asking, “You ready, girl?”

“Ready!” she chirped, dashing out in front of Barry with a fierce growl.

“Geodude, let’s go!” Nate called out, hurling the Pokéball and summoning out the round rock creature. 

“Heyyyy,” Geodude growled as it appeared in a bright flash of light, pounding its giant fists on the ground and staring Jolteon down. 

“Geodude, use Tackle!” Nate ordered sternly.

“Jolteon!” Barry shouted out, pointing over at Geodude. “Quick Attack, now!”

Geodude lunged forward, but Jolteon was too fast. She dove up into the air, slamming into Geodude so hard that bolts of lightning violently crackled all around her as they collided.

The force of the blow sent Geodude flying, Jolteon primly landing on her feet and swishing her tail proudly.

“Whoa!” Nate crouched down as Geodude came rolling back towards him, giving him a gentle pat and soothing, “Hey, hey! It’s okay! You did great, Geodude!”

“Owwww,” Geodude mumbled, still quite dazed. “That... hurt...”

“Come on back,” Nate said, summoning him back into his Pokéball. He stood back up, nodding in approval. “You’re a lot tougher than I thought you’d be!”

“Thanks!” Barry grinned triumphantly.

“You took out my Geodude with one hit!” Nate said with a smirk. “You know, I was worried about hurting your Pokémon, but now it’s time to get serious.”

Barry clenched his hands into fists, declaring, “Hey, we’re ready for whatever you got!”

“Heck yeah!” Jolteon cheered. 

“Onix!” Nate ordered, raising his arm and tossing out another Pokéball. “I choose you! Time to go!”

A giant Onix appeared, its long stone coils nearly taking up the entire gym floor. It turned its head to size up Jolteon, scoffing softly, “Cute.”

“I’ll show you freakin’ ‘cute’!” Jolteon growled, bowing her head down as she prepared to fight.

“Onix,” Nate commanded, “Bind...”

“Jolteon!” Barry exclaimed. “Quick Attack! Go!”

“Got it!” she roared, jumping up into the air to dive at Onix as she had before with Geodude.

Despite its massive size, Onix was faster. Its long body whipped over to the side, easily dodging the attack. When Jolteon bounced back on the ground, Onix’s tail snapped back and curled around her into a crushing hold. 

“Barry!” she squealed, struggling and panting.

“Jolteon!” Barry shouted desperately, his pulse thumping at a thousand miles per hour. “Hold on, girl! You can get out of it! I know you can!”

“Onix’s Bind is inescapable,” Nate bragged, crossing his arms over his chest. “It will grip your Pokémon until she faints and I will win this battle!”

“Ahh! Barry!” Jolteon gasped, her little voice getting weaker. “I can’t-!”

“Yes, you can!” Barry insisted. “We have come too far to lose now! I believe in you, little girl!” He took a deep breath, his heart pounding impossibly harder as he felt new energy pouring into his body and reaching out towards Jolteon. “Thunder Shock! _Now_!”

Jolteon closed her eyes and roared ferociously, lightning crackling all over her. Giant bolts crashed down right from the ceiling, hitting Onix and sending Nate ducking for cover.

Onix grunted and wheezed in pain, its tail going limp and all of its stone skin left sizzling from the intense heat of every strike.

“Now! Quick Attack!” Barry commanded. “Go!”

Jolteon eagerly broke free, running up Onix’s back and hurling herself right against the side of its head. Bright bolts of lightning sparkled all across Onix’s body from the tremendous blow, teetering over and immediately fainting on the floor. 

Jolteon jumped into the air, cheering, “We did it! Barry, we won!” She ran over to him, leaping up into his arms. “We freakin’ did it!”

“No, _you_ did it, Jolty!” Barry laughed, hugging her close even as fresh arcs of energy snapped around them from their tight embrace. “You were amazing!”

Nate was tending to Onix, waking it up and letting it retreat back into its Pokéball. He grinned at Barry, laughing, “That was absolutely incredible. You and your Pokémon have a very special bond!”

“Yeah,” Barry said proudly, scratching Jolteon’s chin. “We really do.”

“Here,” Nate said, holding out a shiny badge towards him. “You’ve earned this. My Boulder Badge.”

Barry’s fingers were trembling when he took it, gazing down at the tiny piece of metal in awe. It was a simple grey octagon, but to him it was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. 

He turned to show Cisco, but found his friend wasn’t there. “Cisco? Hey! Where are you?”

Cisco’s head popped up from behind one of the boulders, chuckling nervously, “Uh, right here. Sorry, I saw lightning and maybe sort of ducked back here. For safety!”

“Safety!” Bulbasaur echoed, still refusing to come out.

Cisco came over to inspect the badge, gasping, “That’s so freakin’ cool! Here! Let me put it on you!” He took the badge and carefully pinned it in place on the vest where a similar Boulder Badge had once rested.

“Thank you,” Barry said, surprised how emotional he felt in this moment. 

“Mr. Heywood!” Cisco announced, turning to face Nate with his hands firmly planted on his hips. “My name is Cisco Ramon and I challenge you-“

“Please! Call me Nate!” Nate insisted. “And I’m afraid my Pokémon aren’t up to another battle.”

Cisco’s eyes widened, stammering, “But... But... But I wanted to get a badge, too!”

“Sorry,” Nate sighed. “You’ll just have to wait a few days until they’re up for it again.”

Cisco groaned miserably, hanging his head low.

“Wait!” Barry said quickly. “Nate! The Poképuffs you liked so much? The ones made for Rock Pokémon! Those recipes were created by Cisco!”

“Really?” Nate asked in surprise.

“Yes! If you were willing to give me a badge for making your Pokémon so happy, I hope you’d be willing to give one to Cisco instead.”

“Absolutely!” Nate agreed, handing over another Boulder Badge to Cisco. “Thank you both so very much! I haven’t had this much fun in years!”

Cisco let out several soft squeals, clutching the badge tightly to his chest. He was so happy he was almost in tears, sighing passionately, “Thank you!”

Nate shook Cisco’s hand, saying, “Hey, my pleasure!”

Jolteon suddenly perked up, her ears twitching and turning towards the door. She looked up at Barry, exclaiming, “Come with me! Right now!”

“Huh? But we’re-“

“It’s Len!” she barked, jumping up and down. “I know that voice anywhere! Come on!”

“Here?!” Barry ran after her without hesitation, leaving the others behind. “Are you serious?”

“Yes!” she said, leading Barry outside the gym and around the side. She bolted towards a gated rear entrance, using her head to shove it open.

Standing by the back door was Leonard Snart, his head snapping around to stare at them both in shock. His jaw opened and shut with a distinct click of his teeth, scoffing in disbelief, “Barry?”

“Len!” Barry gasped, pure joy flooding his chest and forcing tears from his eyes.

Len had somehow become even more beautiful than Barry remembered, his hair silver and his face sharper now. He was wearing a dark coat with a lush fur collar, fierce and inviting all at once.

Barry immediately lunged forward, hugging him tightly as he gushed, “It’s you! It’s really you! I just can’t believe-“

“Barry,” Len sighed, gently pushing him away and shaking his head as he said, “Now is not a really good time.”

“Not a good time?” Barry echoed dumbly, his very soul twisting up until it was aching. “You haven’t seen me in two fucking years and you’re telling me it’s not a good time?”

The back door of the gym suddenly burst open, plumes of smoke and fire billowing out. Mick Rory came racing through the bright flames, scorched and cackling, a massive Arcanine right behind him.

Barry stared in shock, trying to fully grasp the chaos he was witnessing.

An angry alarm began to sound and sirens wailed, Len repeating dryly, “Really not a good time...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title By The Awesome And Amazing Red! <3
> 
> I love this story very dearly and I’m so sorry my updates are dragging. Real life is taking a toll and I’m doing my best. Thank you for your patience!


	19. You’ve Got Me All Electabuzz

“Please believe me,” Len said earnestly, “I’ve thought about this day for years-“

“What are you guys doing?” Barry hissed furiously. “Why is there fire?”

“Throttle got excited,” Mick replied with a wicked grin. “Nice to see you up and about, Barry! You look good!”

“Very good,” Len purred in agreement, scanning Barry from head to toe.

“Wait! That giant thing is Throttle?!” Barry gawked, completely missing Len’s appraisal.

“Whoaaaa,” Jolteon gasped, her little jaw dropping as she stared up at the giant beast.

“Evolution is great, huh?” Mick said proudly, reaching up to pet his beloved Pokémon.

“Fuck yeah,” Throttle agreed.

Barry could barely wrap his head around another cursing Pokémon, trying to focus on Len as he demanded, “What the hell is going on?”

“Can’t tell you,” Len said smoothly. “Gotta run.”

“Len!” Barry’s anger turned to anguish, confused and frustrated. He all but stomped his feet, snapping, “I don’t understand-“

“I’ll find you,” Len promised, leaning in to caress Barry’s cheek. 

Barry gulped, shuddering at his soft touch. He couldn’t believe he and Len were now eye to eye when only days ago he had to stand on his toes to hug him. 

No, not days. 

Years.

Len’s long fingers slid along his jaw, glancing over his lips with a sly smirk. “Soon.”

“Soon soooon sooon,” a familiar voice jabbered, a purple fiend emerging from Len’s chest. It was Gastly, now grown up into a Haunter with clawed hands and a mouthful of sharp teeth. “So very sooooon!”

Barry barely had a second to take in the new Pokémon’s grinning face before Len’s lips were pressing against his in a passionate kiss. He struggled but was too damn weak to protest, melting immediately with a soft gasp. 

He had missed Len so much and he tasted just as wonderfully sweet as he remembered. Len’s hand pressing against his back made his toes curl and he couldn’t get enough.

It was perfect.

And then it was over before Barry realized what was happening, Len slipping away with Mick and Throttle right behind him. He was left standing in a fog of black smoke, staring dumbly as he tried to get a grip on his surroundings and the taste of Len’s tongue lingering on his lips.

“Uhm, he seemed really happy to see you?” Jolteon offered with a small squeak.

“But he left me,” Barry pouted. “He just... left!”

“Maybe he’s late for something?” Jolteon suggested.

“I don’t know,” Barry sighed, scratching at his head as he watched the flames climbing up the side of the gym. “But I have the distinct feeling it’s nothing good.”

They hurried back towards the front of the gym, Barry smacking right into Cisco and Bulbasaur.

“Hey! Where’d you guys go?” Cisco asked, furrowing up his brow. “And why is there so much smoke?”

“The gym is sort of on fire-“

“What the hell!”

“I saw Mick and Len-“

“What?!”

“Yeah,” Barry confirmed, picking up Jolteon and hoisting her up on his shoulder. “I have no idea what they were doing, but I’m pretty sure the fire is from Throttle.”

“We should definitely not be here,” Cisco squeaked, scooping up Bulbasaur and heading towards their bikes. “It’s bad enough he’s wanted for murder, but now arson, too?”

“Alleged murder!” Barry corrected sourly.

“Shit! Sorry!” 

They biked over to the Pewter City Museum, Barry’s thoughts heavily conflicted. He was exhilarated from earning his first badge, but torn over his surprising reunion with Len. 

No explanation, no answers; just a kiss.

And while it had been a hell of a kiss, it was apparent Len hadn’t kept his promise to be good.

His fears were confirmed when they reached the museum. Word traveled fast and everyone was talking about the chaos over at the Pewter City Gym. The fire had been contained, but several thousands of dollars had been stolen from the gym’s private fund.

“This is awful,” Barry grumbled mournfully.

“Hey,” Cisco said, offering a friendly pat. “Every relationship has its ups and downs, you know?”

“Yeah? Well, I would say the murder charges and robbery have put us a little heavy on the down side of things,” Barry sniffed. “We only had one freakin’ date... I don’t know what to do.”

“Love is very complex,” Cisco said sagely as they walked up to the museum. “If you love something, you’ve gotta let it go!”

“Like Lisa?” Barry asked with a little frown.

“Eh, yeah...”

“I didn’t want to pry,” Barry said quickly. “I just... I thought you guys were so happy!”

“Everything was going really great, like, reeeally great,” Cisco gushed, his joy faltering as he went on. “But after Lewis was killed, it all pretty much went to shit. She kept asking me if I thought her brother did it.”

“What did you say?” 

“The wrong fuckin’ thing,” Cisco groaned. “I didn’t wanna give her an answer and she wouldn’t stop pushing me and I finally told her that I thought Len was capable of anything!”

“Oh, no,” Jolteon chirped sadly.

“And she took that as me saying her brother was actually a killer,” Cisco mumbled, tugging at his hair miserably. “That’s when she said we needed to take a break.”

“I’m sorry, man,” Barry sighed, hating to see his friend so down.

“Hey, it’s okay!” Cisco declared with false cheer. “I am young, gorgeous, and newly single! I just got my first badge and we’re at the biggest freakin’ museum in the country! Things are looking up!”

“Yeah?” 

“Totally!” Cisco nudged Barry playfully, teasing, “And you know, for a guy who just got out of a coma, you’re not doing too shabby yourself. First official badge, cool celeb status...”

“Yeah, it’s super great. Saw my almost-boyfriend who might be a killer but is most definitely a thief and accessory to arson,” Barry mumbled.

“But he was totally happy to see you!” Jolteon chimed in. “There was a kiss!”

“Huh? A kiss?” Cisco grinned. “See? Better and better!”

Barry wasn’t so sure he agreed.

Cisco continued to try and cheer him up as they explored the many exhibits, looking over ancient Pokémon fossils and relics from societies lost to time. There was a display dedicated to the Legendary Pokemon and Barry caught himself fixating on a carving of Zapdos.

“Exquisite, isn’t it?” a thick and roughly accented voice said, startling him.

Barry whirled around to see Professor Wells standing in front of him but he was wearing bigger glasses and his hair was stark white. “Wow, y-yeah,” he stammered, “What are you doing here, Professor?”

“Herr Professor,” the man corrected with a wave of his hand. “I am Herr Professor Harrison Wolfgang Wells.”

“You’re not the Professor from Pallet Town?” Cisco asked in bewilderment.

“No,” Herr Professor sneered, “He is my... cousin.”

“Cousin?” both boys exclaimed, peering at him curiously. The two men could have been twins.

“Weeeeird,” Jolteon chirped, sniffing at Herr Professor Wells’ feet.

“Yesss, cousins,” Herr Professor said, turning his nose up. “I assisted him with the creation of his precious Gideon.”

”That’s really cool!” Cisco said excitedly.

“Yes,” he replied dryly. “Very ‘cool’...”

“Were you the one that formatted her hard drive?” Cisco gasped. “How did you decide what operating system to use? Oh! Oh! Did you design your own?”

“As if I would use anyone else’s primitive and clearly inferior operating system,” Herr Professor replied with a proud smile. “Obviously, I made my very own.”

Cisco immediately began to pepper the Professor with extremely technical questions, Barry finding himself stepping away to look back at the Legendary Pokémon exhibit. He loved Pokémon, but he couldn’t keep up with all the computer chatting.

Jolteon and Bulbasaur were busy playing around Cisco’s feet and it gave Barry a rare moment of peace as he gazed over the ancient carvings.

All this week, he had been surrounded by his friends and family. It was comforting but also stifling. It was nice to take a few seconds for himself to admire the ancient artwork.

When he looked at one of the elaborate Zapdos pieces, he found himself shivering. Unlike some other renditions, this visage actually captured the beauty of the gorgeous creature he had seen.

“It’s quite beautiful,” Len’s voice suddenly purred in his ear.

Barry nearly squealed, jumping and gasping, “Len! You can’t, you can’t-! Agh, what are you doing here?”

“I told you I’d see you soon,” Len replied innocently despite the sparkle of mischief in his eyes, wrapping his fingers around Barry’s arm. “Come on.”

Barry let Len lead him around the corner and through a door, scoffing when it shut behind them and he realized they were inside a small storage room. 

“A closet?” he groaned. “What is it with you and freakin’ closets?”

“Mmm, convenient private spaces for me to be close to you?” Len countered, his hands eagerly sliding up Barry’s hips and pulling him into a tight embrace. “What’s not to like?”

Barry was determined to be stronger this time around, but it was difficult when his arms fit so perfectly around Len’s neck. He’d longed for his warmth, his smell, his touch. 

“I missed you, Barry,” Len sighed deeply, a million emotions playing over his face.

“I missed you, too,” Barry said, hugging him close. “What the hell have you gotten yourself into?”

“Nothing that I can’t get out of,” Len assured him, playfully bumping their hips. “That coma has done wonders for you. You really look absolutely incredible.“

“Len,” Barry warned, “Talk to me. Tell me what’s going on. Why did you rob the gym?”

“The vest looks good on you, too. And oh, these legs-“

“Len!” Barry scowled, swatting at Len’s wandering hands and lightning sparking between them. “Hey! You broke your freakin’ promise!”

“I know!” Len flinched at the unexpected shock, adding carefully, “I didn’t have a choice.”

“Did you really do it?” Barry demanded, earnestly searching Len’s face. “Kill Lewis?”

“What do you think?”

“I don’t know what to freakin’ think!”

“Do you trust me?” Len asked flatly.

“I want to,” Barry replied passionately. “I really do, but how can I trust you when I don’t even know who you are right now? The Len I knew would never rob a damn gym! And he sure as hell wouldn’t break his promise to me!”

“I’m not the boy you remember, Barry. When this is all over, I swear I’ll be so good for you,” Len declared, the tips of his fingers gliding up Barry’s back. “But right now-“

“Just tell me what’s going on!” Barry pleaded. 

“I’m in trouble,” Len answered, his tone firm. “There’s only one way out and there are things I have to do that you won’t like. I am not going to tell you anything else because I care too much about you to involve you-“

“I’m already freakin’ involved!” Barry huffed angrily. 

“Which is my fault,” Len conceded. “I should have run the second I saw you today... but I couldn’t.” He kissed Barry’s cheek, breathing him in. “I really, _really_ missed you.”

Barry leaned into him, wishing he could fight off the fire that ignited deep inside of him from Len’s loving affections. He wanted it too damn much, letting it swallow him whole and pulling Len towards him to capture his lips in a heated kiss. 

Len eagerly took the lead, slipping his tongue lovingly into Barry’s mouth and licking up every desperate moan that tried to escape. 

Barry was trembling in moments, a beautiful passion continuing to simmer and burn up every inch of his skin. His back bumped against the wall, groaning much more loudly than he’d meant to. Being with Len filled a void he didn’t even realize had been so empty, longing for more.

All of his uncertainties and doubts melted into a puddle beneath his feet, boldly stroking Len’s neck and shoulders as they kissed. He could easily remember how this boy had rocked his body with pleasure because it had only been days ago in his mind, his loins all too eager for a repeat performance. 

Judging from the firmness of Len’s cock against his thigh, he hadn’t forgotten it either. Barry writhed against him, all hands and tongue, trying to find relief from the fire tearing him apart.

“Barry,” Len panted, struggling to catch his breath. 

“Don’t stop,” Barry whined. “Please. I can’t stop thinking about you. I’ve missed you so freakin’ much. I even dreamed about you-“

“I thought about you every day,” Len mumbled as he mouthed along Barry’s throat, sucking noisily. “Mmmph, I wanted you to wake up so fucking badly... I wanted that day back, the day we were supposed to bake together...”

“I was gonna wear my apron for you,” Barry recalled, laughing softly. The sound easily morphed into a groan when Len bit down, grinding hard against him. “God, me, too. So much. Sooo freakin’ much!”

Len’s gorgeous hands were ghosting across the fly of Barry’s jeans, asking sweetly, “May I?”

“Len,” Barry groaned brokenly, glancing around at all the dusty boxes and the cramped conditions. Hardly romantic, but he didn’t want to put any conditions on this. Not now. He swallowed thickly, gasping, “Please...”

“Please what?” Len demanded huskily, his thumb sliding down Barry’s zipper at an agonizingly slow pace.

“Please touch me,” Barry pleaded, bucking his hips up, energy crackling all around him. 

“That’s new,” Len purred softly, looking down at his hand and Barry’s hip where the little arcs of lightning were dancing between them.

“Maybe I’m not the boy you remember either,” Barry taunted coyly, running his tongue over his lips. 

“You’re him and then some,” Len chuckled, leaning in for a kiss as his hand dipped down into Barry’s jeans. He curled his fingers around his cock, slow and teasing, finding a steady rhythm that made Barry squirm.

“Oh, Len,” Barry groaned, losing the kiss as his head dropped back against the wall. The heat was nearly suffocating now, clinging to Len’s shoulders and rocking up into his palm.

“You’re so fucking wet,” Len teased, licking along Barry’s ear. “Won’t take you long at all, will it?”

Barry choked on what might have been actual words, whimpering as an awesome pressure began to build up inside of him. Len’s beautiful fingers were working him faster and faster and those perfectly sweet lips were scorching against the sensitive flesh of his neck.

“Come on,” Len growled, teeth sharp and fingers flying. His breath was right in Barry’s ear, demanding, “Just let it all go and come for me, Barry... right now!”

It took everything Barry had to hold onto his sanity, his eyes scrunching shut as he began to orgasm. He wasn’t able to warn Len at all, only moan as he began to shake in his embrace. Lightning sparked all across his slender body, bright and dazzling.

Len didn’t seem to mind any of it, jerking Barry through his climax and sighing sweetly, “It’s still so beautiful to watch you come, Barry... fucking beautiful...”

Barry’s legs had decided to turn into limp pasta, mumbling incoherently as he snagged Len into a feverish kiss. He was hot and sweating, his pulse rumbling in his ears. “That was... incredible.”

“Not bad for your first handjob,” Len mused, letting a particularly deep kiss linger. “We’ve lost so much time. There is so much more I want to give you.”

“How about the truth?” Barry snorted, peering through his orgasmic haze and trying to get a hold of himself. “If you’re in trouble, I want to help.”

“You can’t. I need you to stay out of my way until I’m done.”

“That’s crap,” Barry argued.

“You go on being wonderful, sexy, and earn yourself some more badges,” Len said, playfully nudging the Boulder Badge on Barry’s vest. “Once this mess is taken care of, I will be all yours.”

“And if I help you, you could be out of trouble even faster!” Barry snapped, hurrying to get his pants zipped back up. 

“You can’t help me,” Len said shortly, his warm and open expression beginning to harden. 

“No, you won’t let me,” Barry corrected stubbornly. “There’s a freakin’ difference!”

“Barry,” Len began, baring his teeth to snarl but he never got a chance to finish. 

There was a knock on the door. Both boys froze immediately, Barry instinctively pressing himself in front of Len. It could be anyone; museum staff, police officers...

“Barry?” Cisco’s voice called. 

Barry rolled his eyes, relieved and looking at Len with a bashful smile. 

“We know you’re in there with Len,” Jolteon hissed accusingly. “Doing weird sweaty stuff!”

Barry swallowed back a frustrated sigh, huffing when Len grinned so smugly.

“If you’re in there, please have all your clothes on,” Cisco went on, clearing his throat as he added, “You might be interested in knowing there’s cops right outside the front of the museum. Asking everybody about the robbery.”

Len’s smile vanished, his body tensing up. 

“Shit,” Barry whispered, turning to hug Len tightly. 

“So, ahem, we’re just gonna go over here and talk some more to Herr Professor,” Cisco said. “You guys... do whatever you gotta do.”

“Time to go,” Len said quietly, running his fingers through Barry’s hair and going in for a kiss.

“No!” Barry jerked away. “We’re not done talking yet!”

“We’ve been done because there’s nothing left to discuss,” Len scoffed. “I have to go now, Barry. I care for you very much, but I am not going to get arrested.”

“For fuck’s sake, Len,” Barry groaned, burying his head against Len’s shoulder. 

“What a dirty mouth you have, Barry Allen,” Len teased, hugging him close. “My sister gave you the map, right?”

“Yeah?”

“If you really need me, use the map,” Len said urgently. “I’ll come to you.”

“Wait, how?” Barry tried to hold on, but Len was already pulling away. 

“Come on, smart boy,” Len said with a little smirk. “You can figure it out.” He kissed Barry’s cheek, purring softly, “See you ‘round, Champ.”

“Len! Wait, don’t go yet!” Barry pleaded.

Len slipped through the door and shut it behind him. By the time Barry caught up and got out of the closet, he was already gone. He looked everywhere, but Len had vanished away like a ghost in mere seconds.

Barry was even more confused than before. He had no idea what Len meant by using the map and he wanted desperately to help him. He shuffled towards the exhibit where Cisco and the Pokémon were waiting for him.

“My dude,” Cisco giggled, reaching up to gently pat Barry’s ruffled hair. “You need, uh, a moment?”

Barry could feel his face was still red and he probably did look a mess. He tried to straighten himself up, stammering, “Uh, so, I saw that, uh, certain friend...”

“That certain friend who likes to drag you into closets and leave hickeys on your neck?” Cisco asked slyly.

“That son of a-!” Barry’s hand reached up and he managed to turn even redder when he felt a particularly tender spot just below his jaw. “We weren’t doing anything, I mean... uh...”

“Then why were you making so many strange noises?” Jolteon teased.

“Oh, God...”

“Yup, pretty sure you said that.”

“Come on,” Cisco said cheerfully, wrapping his arm around Barry’s shoulders, “You can tell us all about it on the way to Mount Moon!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo woo! Look at that! An update! XD Thank you all for your patience as I struggle to regain my speedster status! Hope you’re enjoying the story so far!
> 
> Title by Red! :D


	20. Clear As A Bellsprout

Mount Moon was a few days’ ride away, Barry and Cisco using their travel time to bond with their Pokémon. Both old and new got lots of exciting training, Pidgey and Caterpie seamlessly fitting right in alongside Jolteon and Bulbasaur. 

Even though Bulbasaur seemed quite allergic to Pidgey’s feathers, Cisco simply raised the dose of his allergy medication and all was well.

Barry told Cisco what happened with Len, minus a few of the steamier details, hoping his best friend would have some sound advice for what he should do.

“Like I said,” Cisco told him, “When you love something, you’ve gotta let it go. And sometimes when you let it go, it might go commit some felonies... but I’m sure for totally good reasons.”

It was not very helpful.

Barry continued to try and decipher what secret Len had left behind for him in the map. He pored over every detail, every line, hoping to find a clue but still found nothing.

His heart ached for the boy he cared so deeply for and his body burned in want of his touch. 

Barry used the frustration to fuel his practices, driving Jolten and Pidgey to new levels and he was very proud of them both. As they approached Mount Moon, they encountered more exotic and amazing Pokémon.

In the grass leading into the mountains, they saw Ekans and Rattatas, Sandshrew and Weedles. They saw a flock of sleeping Zubats when they entered the first maze of caves, a skittish little Paras, and Cisco took it upon himself to catch one of the Geodudes rolling around.

While Barry checked on all the new data they were sending Professor Wells, Cisco tried to chase down the grumpy rock Pokémon. Barry heard a lot of crashing and some screaming, Bulbasaur roaring loudly, and then silence.

“Cisco?” Barry called out, deeply concerned.

“I caught him!” Cisco suddenly shouted, racing back and holding up a Pokéball above his head triumphantly. “I got a Geodude!”

“That’s awesome!” Barry laughed, relieved and giving his friend a high five.

“How’s everything going with Gideon?”

“Pretty good!” Barry said, grinning when Jolteon jumped up on his shoulder. He scratched her chin, saying excitedly, “So far, we have thirty-one entries! Isn’t that awesome?”

“Who knew there were so many Pokémon!” Jolteon giggled.

“It’s so freakin’ cool!” Cisco gushed, clipping his new Pokéball to his belt. “I can’t wait to find them all!”

Barry saw a flash of yellow against the dull rock, calling out, “Hey! Is someone there?”

“Nooo!” a little Pokémon voice replied. “Please go away!”

“Hey,” Barry said gently, slowly tiptoeing towards a cluster of rocks. “It’s okay! I’m not gonna hurt you.”

A bright yellow flower Pokémon poked its head out cautiously, whining, “It’s cold... it’s too dark down here.”

“Did you get lost?” Barry asked sweetly. 

“Wanted water,” the little Pokémon sighed miserably, “I was so thirsty... but then it started getting so cold...”

“What’s it saying?” Cisco frowned.

“She came in here looking for water and got turned around, I guess,” Barry replied, Jolteon hopping down to creep over towards the little Pokémon.

“Wait, you can understand her?” 

“Yeah! Can’t you?”

“Uh, negative, dude.” Cisco scratched his head. “I’m usually pretty good at talking to Pokémon, but all I’m hearing is ‘Bellsprout, Bellsprout’!”

“Really?” Barry blinked in surprise. 

“Maybe it’s more of Zapdos’ magic mojo!” Cisco suggested. 

“Maybe... huh. I guess I have been hearing them all more clearly than usual. Hey, Gideon?” Barry asked politely, “Any idea what we’re dealing with here?”

“Bellsprout,” Gideon sighed, as if in deep physical pain at being disturbed. “A plant Pokémon. Needs water that it absorbs through its roots. Like a plant.”

“No, I mean do you know why can I hear every Pokémon all of a sudden?”

“My purpose is to catalogue and record Pokémon data,” Gideon replied dryly. “I cannot assist you with your apparently debilitating psychosis.”

“It’s not a psychosis!” Barry argued, huffing at his watch and looking back to the little Bellsprout. “Hey, you wanna come with us? I’ve got plenty of water and I can get you out of this cave and into some sunshine.”

“Water?” Bellsprout whimpered, waddling a little closer.

“Yeah! Here!” Barry pulled out his canteen from his backpack, offering it to her. “Still thirsty, little girl?”

Bellsprout leapt forward, her spindly root legs snaking into the mouth of the canteen. She instantly fluttered in relief as she drank, sighing gratefully, “Thank you so much!”

“You’re welcome!” Barry gently petted the top of her head, gasping, “Aw! You’re so cold! Come here.” He cradled her, canteen and all, under his vest. “I know it’s dark, but at least you’ll be warm.”

“Awww,” Jolteon cooed sweetly. “She’s so tiny and cute!” She chirped at Bellsprout, saying confidently, “Stick with us and Barry will take great care of you!”

“Well, if that isn’t the nicest way to catch a Pokémon!” an oddly familiar voice laughed cheerfully.

Barry looked up in surprise, recognizing the face immediately as he stammered, “Professor Wells? Is, is that you?”

“Oh, come on,” he laughed. “You don’t have to be so formal! Just call me H.R.!”

“H.R.?” Cisco blinked, tilting his head curiously. “Wait a second. You’re not the Harrison Wells from Pallet Town?”

“Or the one from Pewter City?” Barry added in.

“Oh! No, man,” H.R. replied with a grin. “They’re my cousins! I’m from Cerulean City! I’m up here studying the Clefairy!”

“This is too confusing,” Bulbasaur complained, curling on the floor by Cisco’s feet with a heavy sigh. 

“So, you’re up here for Clefairies?” Barry asked politely, keeping Bellsprout cuddled close against him. “I’ve heard of them, but we haven’t seen any around yet.”

“You wouldn’t, not right now,” H.R. replied. “They’re all gathered deep in the cave to be with the Moon Stone!”

“With the what now?” Cisco asked, scooping Bulbasaur off the floor and in his arms.

"The Moon Stone!" H.R. exclaimed. "It's a giant boulder hidden deep inside of the mountain! It has super magical properties and even the smallest pieces of it can help unlock Pokémons' hidden potential!"

"Wow!" Barry gasped. "That sounds amazing!"

"Do you wanna see it?" H.R. asked gleefully. "It's the most incredible thing in the entire world. See, I've been working on a theory that the Moon Stone is in fact a special spacecraft that the Clefairies used to travel here from outer space!"

"Whoa! Clefaires are freakin' aliens?" Cisco squeaked, his eyes pleading with Barry. "Oh, dude. Come on! Giant magical space rock? We've gotta go!"

Barry glanced down at the little Bellsprout still cradled under his vest, saying, "Well, maybe just for a second. We really need to get this little girl out into some sunshine before it gets too dark."

"It won't take but a second!" H.R. promised, eagerly leading them down a twisting tunnel. "I can't wait for you guys to see it! I've been here for months studying... and oh, no... Hey! What's going on?"

They walked into a massive cavern where the beautiful Moon Stone was buried deep in the center of the floor, but there were two men standing by with pickaxes. There was a Jiggypuff watching over them, tapping his foot impatiently. One of the men was hacking away at the Moon Stone while the other fussed at him.

"Really, we should have gotten a giant hot air balloon and just lifted it right out of here!" he was saying, sighing sadly. "I could have blown a hole right in the ceiling-"

"Are you gonna help me or just stand there and whine that you didn't get to blow anything up?" the other man said, adjusting his glasses with a scowl.

Barry recognized the black and red uniforms they were wearing immediately, hissing, "It's Team Rocket. Axel and Hartley! I remember these jerks!"

"Hey! Dumbasses!" Jigglypuff snapped, turning to glare at Barry and the others. "We've got company..."

"Aw! No fair!" Axel whined, throwing his pickax down. "We didn't get to do our big introduction! Can you guys walk out, wait like ten seconds, and then walk back in again?"

"What? No!" H.R. yelled angrily. "What do you think you're doing to the Moon Stone?"

"Chopping it up into tiny bits so we can sell it and make a fortune," Hartley replied with a roll of his eyes. 

"You can't do that!" H.R. protested. "The Clefairies need the Stone!"

"Tough shit," Jigglypuff scoffed. "Not our fuckin' problem. The little Clefloofs will just have to get over it. Now, if you'd be so kind as to go on and fuck right off." He sneered, opening his mouth and beginning to Sing.

"Jolteon!" Barry said quickly. "Thundershock! Now!"

"Got it!" she snarled, leaping off Barry's shoulder and racing towards Jigglypuff. Lightning crackled over her back, arcing up into the air and zapping the pink Pokémon until he stopped.

"Fuccccck! You pointy little brat!" Jiggypuff seethed, his curly hair sizzling from the shock. He roared, whirling around on Hartley and Axel. "Hey! Fuckfaces! How's about a little help, huh?"

"Zubat! Go!" Hartley shouted, his bat Pokémon coming out screaming and flapping its wings.

"Lickitung! Mess them up!" Axel commanded, bringing forth his pink monster.

"Gonna need some backup!" Barry called over to Cisco, preparing himself for an awesome battle.

"You got it!" Cisco declared, setting Bulbasaur down. "Hey, little buddy! Get ready for action!"

"Abra... Psychic," a smooth voice suddenly rang out.

There was a palpable wave of energy shimmering in the air, Lickitung and Zubat immediately both fainting to the floor. All Barry could do was stare, his jaw hanging open. He hadn't even seen anything hit them, turning around to see who had stepped in.

It was Len!

"Len!" Barry gasped, his heart fluttering its way up into his mouth. "What, what are you doing here?"

Len smirked, strolling towards him with him with an Abra in his arms. He was petting it, chuckling, "Saving you it would seem... and giving my Abra here a little bit of fun."

"Abra... whoa!" Cisco whistled. "That's a super freakin' rare Pokémon! Also, hi, Leonard. How's it going?"

"Still a wanted felon at the moment. Mm, you?" Len teased.

"Not bad, not bad! Can't complain!"

"Hey, hey!" Hartley snarled, collecting his fallen Zubat and stomping his feet. "Hello! Team Rocket over here! Still trying to steal the Moon Stone! Just because you took out our Pokémon, doesn't mean we're done!"

"Oh, it definitely does," Len snorted, his eyes narrowing viciously.

“Hey,” Axel piped up, staring Len down. “Haven’t we met before?”

“Oh, definitely,” Len replied. “I’m a little heartbroken you don’t remember me. Tell me, does this sound familiar?” He snapped his fingers. “Haunter... Ice Punch.”

Haunter burst out of Len’s chest, cackling happily as giant chunks of ice formed around his clawed fists. He surged forward, aiming right for Hartley and Axel.

“That, that’s not possible!” Axel whined, his eyes widening in recognition. “Wait, you’re that Snart kid! That means you-“

Haunter didn’t let him finish, socking him and Hartley right in their faces and sending them flying across the cave and down into another tunnel. He giggled, whirling around in the air and sizing up Jigglypuff next.

“Uh,” Jigglypuff grinned sheepishly. “It’s been so nice to see you again, Leonard! How about we continue this conversation, eh, never? Time for Team Rocket to get the fuck out of here!”

“Bye byeeeeee,” Haunter hissed, wiggling his fingers as Jigglypuff fled. He snickered, floating back towards Len and running his long tongue over him and Abra both. “Mmmm.... victory.”

“That was freakin’ cool!” Cisco exclaimed, pumping his fists. “You totally beat Team Rocket’s butt!”

“Thank you so much for saving the Moon Stone,” H.R. said, approaching Len to shake his hand. “I know the Clefairies are thankful, too!”

Len put Abra away, taking H.R.’s hand and smirking slyly as he teased, “Next time, I’ll have to charge you.”

Haunter flew all around the cave, snickering as he zipped around Jolteon and Bulbasaur. “Hiiii, hi, helloooo!”

Bulbasaur ducked his head down while Jolteon chirped, her ears perking up as dozens of little pink Clefairies began to creep out towards the Moon Stone. They had all been hiding, finally brave enough to show themselves, dancing around the Stone and singing softly.

“Wow,” Barry gasped in awe. “Look at them all!”

“It’s incredible,” H.R. gushed, clapping his hands.

They all watched as the Stone began to glow, the Clefairies continuing their happy dance. 

Barry felt Len take his hand, their fingers tangling together. He smiled at him, murmuring softly, “Thank you.” 

“My pleasure,” Len said, leaning in for a kiss.

Barry’s pulse soared, his lips parting in anticipation. He didn’t care who was watching, eager to taste this gorgeous boy’s kiss again.

“Ow!” Len yelped, startled and drawing back as Bellsprout chomped down on his arm.

“Bellsprout!” Barry chastised. “What are you doing?”

“He was going to eat your face!” Bellsprout protested, peering up at him. “I was helping!”

“It’s okay,” Barry laughed, petting her with a smirk. “He wasn’t going to hurt me. I promise.”

“Bitey little thing, hmm?” Len mused, examining his hand for damage. 

“Sorry about that,” Barry said with a bashful smile. He shook his head, laughing, “What are you even doing here?” 

“Just in the neighborhood,” Len replied innocently. “I’m sure we’ll be seeing more of each other later.” 

“Why can’t you stay?” Barry protested. “I want to talk to you!”

“Can’t,” Len said, tilting his head as he asked, “Is your new friend gonna bite me again if I kiss you?”

“I freakin’ hope so!” Barry snapped. “You can’t just kiss me and run away! Len, we need-“ He was cut off by the press of Len’s mouth, moaning quietly. It wasn’t fair for anyone to be such a good kisser.

“I need more time,” Len said breathlessly, pulling away with a departing smooch. “I promise I will explain everything soon...”

“Len,” Barry pleaded. “Don’t go yet.”

“I would stay if I could.” Len touched Barry’s cheek, smiling softly. He glanced over at the Moon Stone where the Clefairies were still dancing, reminding him, “If you really need me, use the map.”

“Yeah,” Barry sighed, following his gaze to the Moon Stone. “About that. You’ve gotta tell me what I’m supposed to do with the stupid map!” He didn’t get an answer, turning back to look at Len. “Well?”

He was gone.

“What the hell!” Barry snarled, turning all around.

Len had vanished again with Haunter, leaving Barry frustrated and ready to tear his hair out. He sighed haggardly, looking down at Bellsprout as he mumbled, “I should have let you bite him again.”

She whined softly, nuzzling against Barry’s chest.

Barry gave her a little pat, ready to leave and herding Cisco and the others along. H.R. led them outside, thanking them again for all of their help and wishing them luck on their journey.

Bellsprout was happy to be back outside in the fresh air, finally allowing Barry to put her up in a new Pokéball. 

The boys got Jolteon and Bulbasaur settled back in their baskets, hopping on their bikes and getting ready to take off.

“Wait!” someone began shouting. “Delivery for Barry Allen! Please wait!”

“Huh?” Barry cocked his head, staring at a blonde man racing out of Mount Moon and headed right toward him with a big bouquet of sunflowers in his hand. 

“Delivery for Barry Allen,” the man panted, shoving them into Barry’s hands.

“For me?” Barry blinked, blushing immediately. 

“Len,” Jolteon said with a happy chirp.

“I don’t understand,” Barry said, looking to the delivery man. “You came all the way out here to bring these to me?”

“Yes! I was hired to deliver these to you every week for the next five years and I will!” the man said passionately, planting his hands on his hips. “Eddie Thawne Flowers never fails!”

“Uhh, well, I’m sort of on a journey right now. We’re headed to Cerulean City next, then Vermilion, and so on... can’t you just cancel the order?”

“Cancel?” Eddie gasped in horror. “And break a contract? Never! No matter where you go, I will find you and personally put these flowers in your hand.”

“Right,” Barry nodded, rubbing his forehead and putting the flowers in the basket beside Jolteon. “You really don’t have to do that.”

“But I must!” Eddie insisted. “Eddie Thawne Flowers always delivers, never fails, and puts a smile on every customer’s face every time!”

“Got it.”

“See you next week, Mr. Allen!” Eddie said cheerfully, waving as he headed back towards the caves.

“That is one dedicated dude,” Cisco remarked with a short laugh. 

“Yeah,” Barry agreed, smiling sadly as he looked over the bright flowers. While it was wonderful to see Len again, he was still just as conflicted as before. He had no idea what Len was doing and he wondered if it would best to stay away from him.

“What’s wrong?” Cisco asked, reaching out to pat Barry’s arm. 

“Just wish I knew what to do,” Barry said quietly.

“It’s easy! You freakin’ forget him for right now! We’ve got an awesome journey to focus on and more badges to get! Seven more and we get to face the Elite Four!”

“Seven,” Barry sighed, managing a small smile. It seemed so far away and yet so close he could almost reach out and touch it. 

“Hell yeah,” Cisco cheered. “Don’t worry about Len and his dumb flowers. He’s obviously got a whole bunch of crazy going on and there’s nothing you can do to help him right now.”

“I don’t understand why he’s being so difficult!”

“Because, duh, he cares about you. Whatever crap he’s in, he doesn’t want you to get tangled up in, too. If he says he’s gonna get it all straightened out, I believe him.”

“How can you be so sure?” Barry pouted.

“Because the only person I know more stubborn than you is Leonard Snart,” Cisco laughed. “If there’s some way to fix this mess, Len is gonna find it. Be patient, dude.”

“I don’t wanna be patient,” Barry grumbled. “I’ve already lost so much time!”

“I know,” Cisco soothed. “But hey! We’re making up for all of that now, right?“

“Yeah...”

“Hey, we got to see the Pewter City Museum! That was super cool, right?”

“It was,” Barry agreed, grinning a little. 

“And the Moon Stone inside Mount Moon! That was freakin’ badass!”

“Totally!” Barry said with renewed enthusiasm. “Plus, we’re seeing all these new and amazing Pokémon!”

“Just think of what new and awesome things we’re gonna see next on our journey!” Cisco cheered. “One badge down, seven more to go!”

Barry grinned at his dear friend, replying sincerely, “I can’t wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title by Rrrred! :D


	21. You Be My Nidoqueen

Both Barry and Cisco were triumphant, facing off against the Cerulean City Gym leader and earning themselves a Cascade Badge. The leader’s Water Pokémon were no match for Jolteon’s electric attacks and although Cisco struggled, he and Bulbasaur won in the end. 

They also found victory in Vermilion City, now boasting a gleaming Thunder Badge for their collection. Barry pinned each one in place on his vest, beaming with pride to see so many. They were almost halfway there now and he couldn’t wait to keep going.

As they traveled, they heard troubling rumors about two thieves who were robbing Pokémon gyms. Barry knew who everyone was talking about, but he didn’t say a word. It made his heart hurt to know Len was still doing such terrible things, trying to hold out hope that his dear friend knew what the hell he was doing. 

They had also bolstered their Pokémon teams with new members along the way, a Squirtle for Barry and a Mankey for Cisco. Their Pokédex was climbing high, spirits soaring into the stars, and they were almost ready to leave Vermilion and head to Lavender Town. 

The weather was starting to turn, dark clouds looming over their heads. Bicycling in the rain didn’t seem like a fun idea and Lavender Town was at least two days away. 

“Maybe we should turn back?” Cisco suggested, wincing as a crack of thunder rolled through the air.

Barry could feel his skin tingling, nodding as he agreed, “Yeah. Otherwise we’re just gonna get soaked. There’s a hotel next to the Pokécenter back in Vermilion.”

“Let’s just crash there,” Cisco said, already turning his bike around. 

They hadn’t made it very far out of town, riding back to the hotel in a few minutes. They parked their bikes and Barry walked inside to the hotel counter, asking politely, “Could we please get a room for the evening?”

The clerk looked positively delighted, gasping, “Absolutely! This makes you our one millionth guest!”

“Oh! Uhm, that’s... neat?”

Confetti suddenly exploded from the ceiling, an alarm buzzing as the clerk announced, “You’ve just won tickets to board the totally exclusive and amazing S.S. Anne for three nights!”

“Wait, what?” Barry gawked, staring back at Cisco to make sure he’d heard correctly.

The S.S. Anne was a luxury cruise ship that sailed all around the world. Once a year, it stopped in Vermilion City before heading out to sea again. Trainers from every part of the globe journeyed on this ship and its decadence was absolutely legendary.

“Dude! Come on!” Cisco gushed excitedly. “The S.S. Anne?! We’ve got to!”

Barry fidgeted, watching more streamers and confetti fall all around them. It sounded really wonderful, stammering, “I mean... I guess we deserve a break. We’ve been training so hard...”

“We already have three badges!” Cisco pleaded. “We should take a vacay! Plus! The sunshine and salty wonderful ocean would be so good for Bulbasaur’s allergies!”

“Yup! Allergies!” Bulbasaur chimed in, waddling excitedly.

“A cruise ship could be really fun,” Jolteon agreed, playfully butting her head against Barry’s leg. “You’ve been so worried and stressed... you deserve a nice break!”

Barry took a deep breath, trying to think it all over. It was hard to concentrate with the noise and confetti billowing around him, but he found himself nodding, exclaiming, “Yes! I do! I do deserve a break! A vacation!”

That was how Barry and the others ended up on board the S.S. Anne, starry eyed and gasping. The ship was magnificently appointed with fancy pools and sprawling buffets, every inch dripping with only the finest decor and appointments. 

They each got their own room, two giant suites that connected with a single door. They spent several minutes racing back and forth, screaming excitedly while Jolteon and Bulbasaur ran around them. 

Barry flopped back on what was definitely the most comfortable bed he’d ever been in, groaning happily, “This was such a great idea.”

“Hell yeah,” Cisco cheered, sitting down beside his feet. “We’ve been busting so much butt training, oof! We need this!”

“We can soak up some sun, nap all day!”

“Eat all we freakin’ want to at the buffet!”

“There’s also some super fancy restaurants,” Barry said with a grin. “We got vouchers so we can eat like freakin’ kings! I’ve never been somewhere that has cloth napkins before!” 

“Did you see the signs for the Black Tie Dinner? Too bad we don’t have any freakin’ tuxedos!”

“Hey, we brought the most important suits!” Barry laughed, playfully swatting at Cisco. “Our swimsuits!”

“Truth! Three perfect days of kickin’ back like cool kids and schmoozing it up with some fellow Pokémon trainers by the pool? Man, I bet there’s probably some former Champs here!”

“Yup! This place is awesome! And best of all? Ha, there’s absolutely no freakin’ way I’ll run into Len,” Barry said firmly, sitting up with his head held high. 

He hadn’t seen Len since Mount Moon and they both knew he was dying a little inside because of it. He could front all he wanted, but the truth was that he missed that boy desperately. 

Cisco’s brow furrowed in sympathy, asking quietly, “Never did figure out the super secret message in the map, huh?”

“No,” Barry mumbled, his facade crumbling. “I’ve looked at it twenty million times! I don’t get it!“

“I’m sorry, dude.” Cisco patted his shoulder, soothing, “Hey, why don’t we get into our fancy swimsuits, go hang out by the pool and see if they card us at the bar?”

“Cisco Ramon, you’re a genius.”

The boys changed into swim trunks and flip flops, racing up to the main deck with Bulbasaur and Jolteon. They found a colorful crowd of passengers, the poolside filled with people and Pokémon. 

They dared to order fruity drinks from the bar, squealing when no one asked their age. They took their treats over to a pair of lounge chairs, stretching out and soaking up the sun peeking out from the clouds above.

Barry exhaled slowly, tucking his arms under his head and closing his eyes. The ocean air smelled fresh and clean, the light murmur of the crowd was soothing, and the warm sun beating down on his bare skin felt awesome.

Jolteon purred contently, curling up between Barry’s legs and resting her head on his knee. “This was Cisco’s best idea ever!”

“Totally,” Barry sighed happily, sipping at his drink. 

“Hey, me and Bulba are gonna go get in the pool,” Cisco said. “You guys coming?”

“I’m good here,” Barry replied, peeking open an eye to smirk at Cisco. “Besides, electricity and water? Zap zap?”

“Ah, good point! Well, you guys have fun!” 

Barry waved farewell, slurping the last of his drink down and getting comfortable. It was nice to turn his brain off for a little while, certain he could spend every day of the trip just like this and be perfectly happy.

He didn’t have to think about Len or how much he missed his mother. He didn’t have to worry about his next battle or if the next badge would be hard to get. No fears of failure, no stress at all.

It was paradise.

At least it was until he heard a low whistle, someone purring, “Why, Barry. You look positively edible.”

Barry’s eyes blinked open, squinting against the bright sun as he stared up at Leonard Snart. 

Oh, no.

Len was here, in long sleeves and jeans despite the warm weather, looking perfectly handsome and wonderful as always. 

Barry jolted up, hissing angrily, “You!? What the hell are you doing here? Wait, no, _how_ are you freakin’ here? This is a very super exclusive cruise ship!”

“I could ask you the same question,” Len teased, his eyes roaming over Barry’s body with a smirk. 

“I won tickets, fair and square!” Barry snapped. “You’re a wanted criminal! They wouldn’t just let you on board!”

“Which is exactly why I snuck on,” Len taunted in a low whisper, sitting down beside Barry on his chair and scooting close.

Barry wanted to kick him, raising his foot to push him away as he said, “Well, how about you sneak off somewhere else and leave me alone?”

“Why so cold, Barry?” Len pouted dramatically, catching his leg and swinging it across his lap. He leaned close, his hands on either side of Barry’s hips now. “I thought you’d be happy to see me...”

Barry flushed immediately, his heart pounding as Len moved up between his legs. Any closer and their positioning would be positively indecent. “I’m...”

“Overwhelmed with passion?”

“Not quite.”

“Starving for affection?”

“I’m pissed!” Barry snapped, frustrated and pushing Len away. “You just keep kissing me and then leaving me and I have no idea what you want from me! You won’t talk to me! You gave me that stupid map that has absolutely nothing on it-“

“Did you check the back?”

“-and you’re driving me crazy with all this mysterious crap... wait, the back?”

“Did you check the back of the map?” Len asked simply.

Jolteon and Barry stared at each other. 

“I’ll take that as a ‘no’,” Len drawled. “I wrote the number to a burner phone I got just for you to call me if you needed me.”

“That’s, that’s so stupid! Why didn’t you just tell me that?!”

“Why didn’t you just look on the back of the map?” 

“Oh, my God! I wanna hit you so freakin’ bad.”

“Don’t you mean kiss?” Len asked gleefully.

“Shut up!” Barry snarled, but his words held no heat. He started to laugh, feeling foolish and grinning. “Okay, maybe a bit of both... but seriously!”

“I never meant to confuse you,” Len promised. “And if you really want to talk? I’m open to a more private discussion.”

Haunter floated over towards them, carrying two fruity umbrella drinks. He shoved one in their hands, cackling, “Booze! Ha! Fruity booze! Drink up!”

Barry took a long sip, eyeing Len over his cup as he thought it over. He tilted his head, asking flatly, “You’ll actually answer my questions?”

“Some of them, perhaps. Depends on what you ask,” Len replied with a shrug, downing his drink and setting it aside.

“When?”

“How about right now?” 

Barry stood up, huffing, “Let’s go.” He quickly led Len back to his room, Haunter and Jolteon tagging along behind them. 

As soon as the door shut, Len was already in his space and wrapping his arms around him. “Have I told you how absolutely delicious your legs are?”

“Oh, no! Nope!” Barry protested, scrambling out of Len’s embrace. “We came down here to talk! And you’re not getting anything until you answer some freakin’ questions!”

“That’s right!” Jolteon chirped encouragingly.

Haunter groaned, rolling his eyes and zipping around the ceiling. “Questions, questions, all these stupid questionsssss!”

“Very well,” Len sighed, waving his hand. “Ask away.”

“Why did you sneak on this ship?” Barry demanded. “Did you know I was going to be here?”

“Maybe he’s stalking you,” Jolteon gasped suddenly.

“Running into you was a happy coincidence, I assure you,” Len promised. “I’m here because there’s something I need from one of the passengers.”

“And you’re going to steal it?”

“Yes.”

“What is it?”

“Can’t tell you,” Len said with a frown. “You might try to stop me and I can’t let you do that.”

“I could just report you to the captain and have you arrested right now,” Barry bluffed, crossing his arms firmly.

“But you won’t,” Len said, smirking. 

“Maybe,” Barry pouted, not willing to admit Len was right. “Can you at least tell what it’s for?”

“Part of my plan to take care of that trouble back in Pallet Town,” Len replied, sitting down on Barry’s bed. 

“Lewis,” Barry said softly, glancing warily at Jolteon. 

“You want to ask me if I did it,” Len said knowingly. “You want to know if I actually killed him.”

“He hurt you,” Barry said passionately, sitting beside Len and reaching for his hand. “He wasn’t a good person! I just... I don’t know what to think.”

“Would you still want to be with me if I did?” Len asked quietly, letting Barry take his hand but refusing to meet his eye. 

Barry took a deep breath before answering, saying honestly, “Yes. Even if you did something like that, I know there’s still so much good in you. Your father was a monster and he did terrible things, but I don’t think he deserved to die.”

Len’s upper lip twitched.

“But I understand why you would want him to,” Barry went on. “I think that says more about what kind of person he was than it does about you. I know what a sweet boy you are, how kind and good you can be.

“One bad decision doesn’t have to define the rest of your life. You’re better than all of this. So, yeah... It doesn’t matter. I would still be with you and I would want to help you get back to that boy I fell so freakin’ hard for.”

Len leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to Barry’s lips as he purred, “Thank you.”

Barry’s heart fluttered, murmuring hesitantly, “So...? Did you?”

“No,” Len said firmly, his icy gaze meeting Barry’s. “I didn’t.”

“Oh, thank God!” Barry laughed.

“Thought you said it didn’t matter?” Len teased, playfully bumping Barry’s shoulder.

“I meant every word, but jeez! This sure does make things a lot easier!” Barry giggled, gasping suddenly, “Wait! So, you know who did it, don’t you?”

“Yes.”

“And that’s why you’re robbing all these places? You need the money somehow to prove you’re innocent?”

“Right again,” Len chuckled, tilting his head. “You could be a detective.”

“Who was it, Len?”

“Ah, can’t tell you. It’s too dangerous.”

“Len!” Barry fussed furiously. “I could help you! You’re an innocent man!”

“The best thing you can to help me is stay out of the way,” Len argued. “Keep earning those beautiful badges and maybe I’ll see you at Indigo Plateau one day.”

“That’s a bunch of crap!” Barry growled, shoving Len away and trying to get up. “I’m sick of this! Either we’re together and you let me help you, or we’re not!”

“Barry, please,” Len sighed, reaching over to grab his arm.

Barry tried to jerk away, but Len pulled him right back. He ended up tumbling against the side of the bed, Len’s arms folding around his waist to steady him. Barry lashed out in frustration and a less than brilliant wrestling match ensued.

Len easily pinned Barry to the sheets, scolding, “Barry! Please stop!”

“Let go of me!” Barry snapped, sparking and zapping brilliantly as they struggled.

“Ow, ow, ow! Come on!” Len growled, limbs flailing everywhere as he struggled to keep Barry down. “Barry! Stop!”

“You freakin’ stop!” Barry hissed, trying to wrap his legs around Len’s hips and push him away. 

Len pushed his full weight on top of Barry, grunting when Jolteon suddenly head butted his side.

“Leave Barry alone!” she snapped, cracking all over with electricity.

“Haunter! Little help!” Len called out, trying to dodge Barry’s fists.

“Hugggggg!” Haunter shouted, sweeping in to grab Jolteon around her middle and drag her away. “Hug me! Hughughuggggg!”

Barry continued to struggle, finding his hands being firmly held down and Len’s hips pressing between his legs. He couldn’t move, out of breath, glaring angrily up at him.

Len was panting, his face inches away from Barry’s as he dared to purr, “You look so sexy when you’re mad.”

“You are such a jerk,” Barry hissed, kicking his leg defiantly before giving up. “Biggest jerk ever!”

“Yes, but a jerk that cares about you,” Len said, surprisingly vulnerable. “A jerk that has thought about you every day for two years, a fuckin’ jerk that is fighting to fix the shit he’s in because all he wants is to be with you.”

“Len,” Barry breathed, his eyes growing damp at such sincerity. 

“I can’t be with you if I’m in jail for something I didn’t do,” Len went on, nuzzling against his cheek and placing a soft kiss there. 

“But what if you’re in freakin’ jail for robbing all those gyms?” Barry whined quietly. 

“Trust me,” Len pleaded, something so full of need in his voice that it shattered Barry’s very soul. “Please.”

“Oh, Len,” Barry whimpered, leaning up to smother all of his aching feelings in his lips. He had to kiss him, he had to wrap his arms around him and hold him close. 

“Barry,” Len growled in return, sliding his arms under Barry’s shoulders and kissing him fiercely. 

Barry could only moan, thrown right back to the evening they spent in Len’s tent. All of his worries and anger faded away, finding peace in this boy’s kiss. 

Len’s kiss was so consuming and warm, his tongue slick as it pressed into Barry’s mouth and coaxed out a moan. Barry had completely forgotten that Haunter and Jolteon were practically right beside them, sliding his hands down and grabbing a firm handful of Len’s butt.

Len grunted, rocking forward and his hard cock pressing into Barry’s thigh through the thin material of his swimsuit. 

Barry wanted it so much, kissing Len ravenously and tugging at his pants.

“Hey,” Len warned, “slow down.”

“And have you disappear on me again?” Barry shook his head. “No. Not yet.”

“Haunter, could you please give us some privacy?” Len called out, glancing back at their Pokémon.

“Yessss, yes, yes,” Haunter replied, hugging Jolteon tightly and licking her fur. He was shocked immediately, but didn’t seem the least bit bothered. He giggled and licked her again, purring, “Byeeee!”

Barry felt a tiny stab of guilt as Haunter vanished away with her, but he needed this time with Len. The kiss was positively explosive when their lips reconnected, fighting to get their clothes out of the way as their tongues slid together and their voices traded sweet moans.

Len’s gorgeous hands were all over Barry’s body, reaching across his stomach and down his hips. He would not touch Barry’s cock until he was begging for it, pleading desperately, “Len, please! Touch me!”

Barry cried out when Len responded immediately, his long fingers wrapping around him and squeezing tight. 

“There you go,” Len praised, stroking him slowly. “Just let me make you feel good... let me take care of you.”

“Len,” Barry whimpered, fighting to get a hand down between them and feel Len’s cock. “I want you to feel good, too!”

“I’m with you,” Len said honestly. “Nothing could be better.”

“Nothing?” Barry taunted, feeling brave and grabbing Len’s cock right at its base. 

“That’s, that’s very nice,” Len grunted, his rhythm never faltering as he kicked off his pants. All that was left was his shirt, nothing else between them now as they writhed together. 

“You feel so good,” Barry moaned, smothering another cry into Len’s mouth. He followed Len’s pace, experimenting with how to hold his hand and where to squeeze down that made him wriggle the most. 

When Len slowed down, so did Barry, rolling on their sides and grinding their cocks together as they made out. Their knuckles kept bumping up against as one another as they jerked each other off, Barry losing himself often and Len always waiting for him to catch back up.

“Close,” Barry gasped, his fingers frantically flying over Len’s shaft. He was determined to make him come with him, whining and crying as his body began to spark.

“Come on,” Len growled softly, “I’ve missed you... how you taste, how you smell... what it’s like to watch you fucking fall apart in my arms...”

Barry could only moan, losing his pacing completely as he came, his hips stuttering as he thrusted into Len’s hand. It was such a mess, squeezing down on Len’s cock erratically, whimpering, “Oh, God! Len!”

Despite the loss of friction, Len came seconds after Barry, taking over and using both of his hands to work them through it. He mouthed along Barry’s neck, praising, “So fucking hot... perfect... you’re so fucking perfect...”

Barry was adrift in a sea of pleasure, staring at the creamy mess between them with a low moan, “Holy crap.”

“Good?” Len asked softly, his icy eyes holding such tenderness as he smiled at Barry.

“Uh huh,” Barry nodded dumbly, waiting for his brain to fully come back online. “Like, really good...”

“Hang on,” Len said, getting up with a departing kiss and heading into the bathroom.

Barry lifted up his head, getting a peek at Len’s ass beneath the hem of his shirt. He flopped back against the sheets, sticky and content, sighing sweetly.

Len returned with a towel, taking his time getting them both cleaned up as he said, “I really did miss you.”

“And I missed you,” Barry said passionately, beaming up at Len. “I know you still haven’t told me everything, but... I’m glad you trust me enough to tell me some of it.”

“It’s not about trust,” Len said, throwing the towel aside and inviting Barry into his arms to hold him close. “It’s to keep you safe.”

“I can take care of myself,” Barry said stubbornly, wiggling under the blankets and pulling them up around them both. “I’m tough!”

“Mmm, very tough,” Len agreed with a smirk, “but you’re too precious to risk, Barry Allen.”

“You know you seriously piss me off.”

“It’s a talent.”

“And I hate that you kept so much from me.”

“Unavoidable.”

“But the flowers, the way you always make me feel so good... oh, Len.”

“Yes, Barry?”

“I think...” Barry blinked, trying to choke down the swell of tears threatening to steal his voice.

“What’s wrong?” Len asked softly, caressing Barry’s cheek and kissing his lips gently. “Talk to me.”

“I dreamed about you while I was in the coma. And I sort of think it was more than a dream. All of this has been so crazy and I don’t know if I’m actually going crazy, too... but I think I’m falling-“

“Freeze!” a deep and gruff voice boomed as the door of the room suddenly flew open. “Pallet Town Police! Put your hands in the air where I can see them! You’re under arrest, Leonard Snart!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title by Red!!! Smutty adventures ahead! :D


	22. I’ll Be Your Nidoking

Barry wanted to throw up and scream at the same time, his heart in his throat as he tried not to freak out. He clung desperately to Len, thinking wildly that he wouldn't let the police take him and he could somehow fight them off; but the man screaming at the door wasn't a police officer or anyone else of any authority at all.

It was Mick Rory.

“Very funny, Mick,” Len grumbled, eyes narrowed at his broad friend and clearly not amused by his little joke.

"Fuckin' hilarious, right?" Mick cackled happily.

Barry had forgotten to breathe, inhaling sharply as he tried to calm down his frantic pulse. He pulled the blankets up around his neck, blushing and snapping furiously, “How the hell did you even get in here?”

“Stole a master key from one of the crew,” Mick snorted. “Obviously.”

“Where’s Throttle?”

“Playing in the pool with Haunter and Jolteon," Mick replied. "That little electric kitty of yours is great for clearing out the water. They pretty much got the whole place to themselves!"

"Oh, God," Barry groaned, continuing to pull the blankets up until they completely covered his head.

Len reached over and gently rubbed his back, still glaring at Mick as he said, "So. You got everything we need or were you too busy screwing around?"

"Almost," Mick snorted. "What about you? You get your end taken care of or were you too busy screwin' Barry?"

"I got it," Len scoffed while Barry squeaked miserably.

"We weren't, we weren't _screwing_ around!" Barry protested from beneath the covers. He hated the crudeness of Mick's comment. What he and Len did together was more than that. It was special, it was...

Making love.

He gulped softly as his brain settled on those words, all too aware he had been seconds away from confessing his love for Len before Mick had decided to bust in.

"Smells like you was screwing around," Mick noted stubbornly. "Like, it's all sweaty and-"

“Ulgghhhh! Mick!" Barry screeched. "Just, no, ugh!"

Mick cackled happily, clearly pleased with getting Barry so riled up. "I'll leave you guys to it. I'm gonna go hit up the buffet."

"You go do that," Len chuckled.

Barry waited for the door to shut before yanking the blankets back down, flopping onto his back with a frustrated groan. "Well, then. That was... neat."

"His sense of humor is an acquired taste," Len sighed, stretching out next to Barry and kissing his cheek.

Barry turned his head to connect their lips, sighing softly as they kissed. His body was tingling with warm energy, his frustrations and embarrassment fading away. Here in this boy's arms was where he felt the absolute happiest in the entire world. He thought back to his earlier attempt to confess his feelings, hesitating now to share them.

Len seemed to sense something was amiss, pulling away to ask him, "What's wrong, Barry?"

"Technically, nothing is wrong," Barry replied shyly, biting on his lower lip as he mulled over how better to answer.

Len snorted playfully, laughing, "Come on. What is it? You know you can tell me anything."

"I wanted to tell you... uhm..."

"Mmm?"

"That I wanted... uh..." Barry floundered, sputtering quickly, "I wanted to tell you how much I wanted to go to the Black Tie Dinner tonight with you! But hey, we don't have tuxedos!" He laughed nervously. "Damn, doesn't that suck?"

"Uh huh," Len drawled skeptically, raising his brows with a smirk.

Barry kept laughing because he had no idea how to fill the awkward silence that was starting to build between them.

"Would you really want to go?" Len asked curiously.

"To what?"

"The Black Tie Dinner."

"Right! Uh, sure," Barry replied anxiously.

"Mmm, I'll see what I can do," Len promised, kissing Barry before getting out of bed and starting to get dressed.

“Wait, are you serious?" Barry blinked

"Of course!”

“I don’t have anything to wear,” Barry fussed. “It’s really not a big deal.”

“Let me worry about that,” Len promised, gathering his shoes and slipping them on. “After all, it’s been what? Two years since we’ve had a proper date?”

Barry couldn’t help but blush, smiling as he said, “You know, you really are the sweetest boy in the world.”

“I know,” Len said smugly, leaning close to snag a kiss. “You hang out, relax, let that gorgeous body of yours roast in the sun, and I’ll meet you back here tonight to get ready.”

“Okay, Len,” Barry said, beaming up at him. He wasn’t sure exactly what Len was cooking up, but he could see the gears in his brain turning away. “Tonight.”

Len helped himself to one more kiss, waving farewell and slipping out the door.

Barry kicked his feet excitedly, whooping out loud and grinning from ear to ear. He had a date with Len! A really fancy date with dinner and dancing and everything! He still wasn’t sure how Len was going to get them something appropriate to wear, but he decided not to worry about it.

Whatever happened, he wanted to enjoy this ride for as long as he could. Tonight was going to be magical and maybe, just maybe, he’d be brave enough to tell Len how he really felt about him.

Barry put on his swim trunks and headed back to the pool where he’d last left Cisco and Bulbasaur. It didn’t take him long to find them all, lounging with Jolteon and Haunter.

The whole bunch of them were stretched out in comfy lounge chairs, colorful umbrella drinks in their hands, and somehow they all had managed to find sunglasses. Bulbasaur was fast asleep, evidenced by his soft and rumbling snoring.

“Hey, Barry!” Jolteon exclaimed when she saw him, waving her paw excitedly.

“Hey, dude!” Cisco greeted, tipping his shades back with a grin. “Wondered when you’d be back. Jolteon said you saw, ahem, that very special someone.”

“Yeah,” Barry chuckled, taking an open chair next to Cisco. “I did. We’re going to the Black Tie Dinner tonight… not sure how exactly he’s gonna pull it off, but I’m pretty stoked.”

“So, you guys talked?”

“There was talking and… other things.” Barry smiled bashfully, scratching the back of his head. “It’s pretty complicated but the important part is that Len is innocent.”

“Innocent?” Jolteon gasped excitedly, squealing loudly and almost dropping her cup. “Oh, Barry! That’s amazing! It means Len kept his promise to be good after all!”

“Yesssss,” Haunter hissed, noisily slurping the last of his drink and zipping over to the bar for another. He was back in a blink with two more, shoving one of them in Barry’s hand and giving his face an affectionate lick. “Len is gooood. Alwaysss.”

“Other than the multiple robberies and all that,” Barry snorted playfully, wiping off his cheek. “But yeah, it means he did. You know. Mostly.”

“Eh, seventy-five percent?” Jolteon giggled.

“Something like that.”

“Innocent,” Cisco repeated thoughtfully, a frown creasing his face. “Well, if he didn’t do you-know-what to you-know-who, then who did?”

“I guess that’s what he’s trying to figure out,” Barry replied. “He says he has some sort of plan to get it all taken care of.”

“I really hope he does,” Cisco said sincerely, raising his glass to Barry’s in a toast. “Here’s to your boyfriend beating his murder wrap!”

“Thanks, Cisco,” Barry chuckled, rolling his eyes lightly. “I appreciate it.”

The rest of the afternoon was spent hanging out and chatting with his friends, eagerly awaiting seven o’clock to arrive. Bulbasaur woke up from his nap to take a dip in the pool, Barry and Jolteon studying safely away to avoid zapping him.

Haunter vanished after another round of drinks, but not before giving Jolteon another giant hug that made her squeal bashfully.

After plenty of sunshine and relaxing, it was finally time. Barry said farewell to his friends, hurrying back to his room to meet up with Len. His pulse was positively thrumming, beyond excited for their date.

He was disappointed when he didn’t see Len at his door, stepping inside to see if he’d let himself in. There was still no sign of him, but there was a garment bag draped over the foot of the bed with a note pinned to it.

Barry unzipped the bag first to find a freshly pressed black tuxedo. Somehow he knew it was going to fit him perfectly. He peeled back the note, smirking at its playful message:

_Come find me if you can_

He quickly got changed, pleased to find that the tuxedo fit just like it had been made for him. He fixed up his hair, sprayed on a tiny bit of cologne, and headed towards the upper decks with the dinner ticket in hand.

He found his way to a lush and crowded ballroom, a very particular usher thoroughly inspecting his ticket before letting him in. There were light refreshments being served and he was shocked his very own Poképuffs laid out on silver trays.

Barry helped himself to a glass of champagne from a passing waiter, sipping the bubbly booze as he wandered around to find his date. He realized that since Len had snuck on board, he was probably having to sneak into the dinner as well.

He kept getting the distinct feeling that someone was watching him, sparking in surprise when he felt a hand snake around his waist. He whirled around to find Len grinning at him, playfully smacking his chest as he complained, “Come on! That wasn’t nice!”

“Couldn’t help myself,” Len purred, chastely kissing Barry’s cheek. “You look positively ravishing.”

“Thanks,” Barry said, smiling sweetly. “I’m not even going to ask how you managed to find a suit in my size on board a cruise ship… And. Yeah. Wow. So do you! You’re so freakin’ hot!”

Len was dressed in a sharp tuxedo similar to Barry’s own and he had never seen him look so fine.

“Mmm, much appreciated,” Len said with a quick wink, taking Barry’s arm and passing off his empty champagne glass to one of the waiters. “Now, tell me, Barry. What did you really want to tell me earlier?”

“Uh...” Barry grinned dumbly. Nope. Couldn’t do it. “N-Nothing?”

“I’ll get it out of you eventually,” Len taunted, leading him towards the dance floor. “For now, how about a dance?”

“I’d love to,” Barry gushed in relief, eagerly wrapping himself around Len and laughing gleefully as he spun him around. “Do you remember the first time we danced together?”

“At the Pallet Town Winter Snooze Fest,” Len replied dutifully, smirking fondly. “I’ve thought about that evening many times.”

“‘Mm, you seemed taller back then,” Barry teased sweetly.

“Maybe I’m starting to Weedle down a bit,” Len chuckled softly, holding Barry close. “Happens sometimes when you get older.”

“Wait a freakin’ second. Did you just make a totally lame Pokémon joke?” Barry cackled, instantly charmed. “Really?”

“I certainly did,” Len said proudly. “To be fair, I’m quite clever and my incredible sense of humor shouldn’t be all that Onix-pected.”

“That’s awful!” Barry giggled.

“Mmm, too much?”

“Let’s just say I’ll be so happy when this cruise is over and I’ll be Butterfree of your terrible puns,” Barry replied with a sly grin.

“You know, I have the Oddish feeling that you’re not being honest with me,” Len countered. “I think you really Dugtrio my jokes and don’t want to admit it.”

“You drive me absolutely Zubatty. I need to seek out Shellder immediately to protect myself from your terrible jokes!”

“In fact,” Len went on coyly, “I bet you like them so much that you’re even thinking about getting a taste of my Poliwag...”

“Ugh!”

“Seaking a ride on my Dewgong?”

“For the love of-“

“Machoke on my big Mankey, perhaps?”

“Seriously?!”

“I’ve got more.”

“Keep your disgusting and Vileplume humor to yourself!” Barry gasped in mock horror.

“Aw, Barry!” Len grinned wickedly as he squeezed his hips. “You really wouldn’t let me be the first to Squirtle in your Wigglytuff?”

“No way!” Barry argued. “I’d probably end up with some sort of itchy Rapidash!”

“Oh, that’s just Tentacruel,” Len whined playfully. “We’d be safe! And if we really needed to, I’d Ponyta up the money to take you to the clinic.”

"You're really making a Muk of this,” Barry groaned in protest. “I’m getting kinda Krabby and I’m starting to think I don’t want to Doduo anything with you.”

“Please, Barry. Just give me a Chansey,” Len pleaded. “I would make it so good for you. I’d only give you a Slowpoke at first... then I’d really let you feel my Poliwrath.”

“You're so lucky that I think your puns are Exeggcute,” Barry argued jokingly, blushing from all the ridiculous innuendo. “Otherwise you’d really be about to Jynx this whole thing.”

Len snickered, absolutely delighted with their ongoing exchange of awful puns. He held his chest, sighing dramatically, “Pinsir me! I think I’m falling in love.”

“Ditto,” Barry breathed softly, gazing adoringly up at him. Len may have been joking around, but Barry definitely was not.

”Barry,” Len murmured, his eyes searching Barry’s as if he waiting for another punchline.

“Len,” Barry began, his voice shaking a little and feeling his was absolutely on fire. “I think... no, I _know_... I know that I’m...”

“Tell me,” Len urged, embracing him tenderly and rubbing a hand soothingly along his back. He was all done joking now, serious but patient, smiling warmly. “What is it?”

“Leonard Snart,” Barry said firmly, taking a deep breath for courage, “I lov-“

“May I see your tickets, gentleman?” a snotty tone suddenly cut in.

Barry whined at the interruption, staring down the picky usher he had met earlier. “You already saw our tickets,” he protested, feeling Len tense against him. “Please, sort of in the middle of something important here.”

“I saw your ticket earlier, sir,” the usher said, his eyes moving suspiciously to Len as he went on, “but I did not see his.”

Crap.

“Of course you did!” Barry argued, feigning a calm smile. “We arrived here together!”

“No, sir,” the usher retorted with a scowl. “You did not!”

This wasn’t good.

“Calm down, darling,” Len said strangely, his eyes subtly flickering to the table of treats. “We don’t wanna _make a scene_ …”

Something in Len’s voice told Barry that’s exactly what he wanted to do. He glanced over to the table where Len was looking, finding the trays of Poképuffs were and inspiration striking. He smirked at Len, standing up straight and tall as he stared down the pushy usher.

“I will contact the onboard security immediately,” the usher was threatening. “Either produce a ticket ot else-“

“Don’t you have any idea who I am?” Barry suddenly demanded, raising his voice to a shout.

“Sir, I certainly don’t see how that’s relevant and there’s no reason to yell-“

“I’m Bartholomew Henry Allen, the inventor of the very exclusive Poképuffs you’re serving on this ship!” he declared haughtily. “Is this how you treat all your important guests? You harass and insult them?”

They now had the full attention of the crowd, everyone murmuring in hushed tones.

“You’re that Barry Allen?” the usher scoffed in disbelief. “Oh, please.”

“He is,” a firm voice shouted, stepping out from the crowd that was gathering around them. “I’m Nate Heywood, the gym leader of Pewter City! I’ve battled him before.”

“Hey, Nate!” Barry gasped, waving excitedly. He heard Len grunt behind him, quickly resuming his snobby demeanor. “Thank you for speaking up on my behalf! I simply cannot believe I’m being treated this way!”

“It’s an outrage!” Nate agreed passionately. “This young man has single handedly revolutionized the way we care for our Pokémon!” He glared at the usher, shaking his head in disgust. “You should be ashamed of yourself for not recognizing a national treasure when you see one!”

“I, I apologize, sir,” the usher said, flustered and bowing his head. “I truly meant no offense!”

“Apology not accepted!” Barry snapped, holding his head up and his nose high. “We’ll be leaving your tacky little party now since we’re not welcome here.” He grabbed Len’s hand, storming out towards the door. He paused to grab Nate and shake his hand, whispering hurriedly, “Thanks for the save!”

“Anytime!” Nate whispered back with a smirk. “I don’t know what kind of mischief you’re up to, but hey, you owe me a rematch!”

“Definitely!” Barry promised, quickly leading Len away from the ballroom and giggling triumphantly at their spectacular escape. “Holy crap! That was awesome! I mean, everyone probably thinks I’m a total jerk now, but whew! That was close!”

“It was an impressive performance,” Len chuckled. “Very, very impressive…”

Barry blushed all over, grinning shyly as he said, “Oh, well, you know, I was just, uh, following your lead.” 

“Mmm, how about you lead me back to your room and we continue our little date there?” Len suggested casually. “Order some room service, have some drinks, take off these tuxedos…”

“Sounds good-“

“And then you can finally tell me that you’re in love with me,” Len went on without missing a beat, smiling warmly and giving Barry’s hand a squeeze.

“Uhm, that, uhhh…” Barry’s eyes widened, stupidly gasping, “H-how, how did you know that?”

“Because you’re a terrible liar,” Len said affectionately, “and I can tell by the way you look at me… because it’s the same way I look at you.”

“Oh, Len,” Barry gushed, tears stinging his eyes, hugging Len tight. “I know it’s crazy, I know, but I do, I totally do! I’m so freakin’ in love with you!” 

“I love you, Barry,” Len said softly, pronouncing every word sincerely.

“I love you, too,” Barry gasped, trying so hard not to cry and smothering a sob against Len’s mouth. 

Len returned the kiss passionately, his hands sliding down Barry’s hips and holding him firmly. The kiss was powerful, sweet, leaving them both breathless and hot. 

“Come on,” Barry said eagerly, grabbing Len’s hands and practically sprinting back to his room. The door shut behind them and he leapt into Len’s arms, reigniting their heated kiss.

They managed to make it into bed, frantic and moaning together, hips grinding as their tongues slid against one another’s. 

Barry’s hands were all over Len, running across his strong back beneath his shirt and jacket, sparking feverishly at the friction building between them. 

Len began to move down Barry’s body, sucking at his neck and his collarbone as he pulled his shirt open. 

“Oh... Len...” Barry moaned softly, struggling to catch his breath as Len’s lips worked over his stomach and made him crackle with energy. His pants were tented from his eager erection, gasping sharply as Len’s mouth ghosted along his length. 

“Mmm, Barry,” Len chuckled wickedly, “I can’t wait to get my mouth on you...”

“F-fuck,” Barry squeaked, his thighs quivering as Len began to unzip his pants. He was flushed, sweating, teetering on the edge of bliss from the mere thought of what Len was about to do.

Len slid Barry’s pants and underwear off, starting down by his feet and kissing his ankles softly. He caressed his calves reverently, moving with such patience.

He danced along his thighs with featherlight touches until he was taking Barry all the way into his mouth. The wet warmth felt so slick, so good, so damn good that Barry came almost instantly.

“Len! G-god!” Barry sobbed, completely wrecked by the most fantastic orgasm he’d ever felt. The pressure was so intense that his entire body sparked, the release flooding his brain so fast it took his breath away. 

There was a single moment of pure pleasure where he was certain his head was going to pop, managing to gasp for precious air and keep himself grounded. He watched Len swallow all of his come, whimpering softly when their eyes met. 

“Sorry,” Barry croaked weakly, embarrassed it had ended so quickly.

Len lifted up his head, running his tongue over his top lip. “Mmm, there’s nothing to be sorry for.” He crawled up Barry’s body for a kiss, purring gently, “You did beautifully.”

“It was... fast,” Barry mumbled, his fingers still trembling as he cradled Len’s face. 

“Means you liked it,” Len said with a wink.

“Ohhhh, lots,” Barry giggled shyly. “Lots and lots.”

“We’ll have to do it again,” Len declared with a sly grin. “Let’s see; first kiss, first hand job, first blow job... hmmm. Still got a few firsts left.”

“Mm, think you’re gonna get them all, do you?” Barry taunted, trying for coy even as his body continued to nearly vibrate from the aftershocks of his climax.

“I know I will,” Len replied confidently, kissing Barry sweetly. “After all, you’re madly in love with me... how can you possibly resist?”

“Oh, yes, Leonard,” Barry drawled sarcastically. “Your Pokémon puns just get me so horny. Take me now.”

Len stuck out his tongue, snorting, “Brat.”

“But you love me,” Barry said smugly. 

“Yes,” Len said with a fond smirk. “I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title By Rrrrrred! <3 
> 
> Okay, the smut fairy got a little delayed by that EPIC Pokémon Pun Battle - very special thanks to Red for all of your help with that!!! - but more sexy times are coming! XD


	23. And I’ll Be Your Lover, Too

Kissing led to more touching which turned into another mind shattering orgasm for Barry, lasting long enough this time to fully appreciate the skill of Len’s tongue when he came down his throat. He was left boneless and gasping, groaning happily, “Holy crap...”

“Mmm, good?” Len purred smugly, his lips red and lush from his intense efforts.

“Oh, so good,” Barry confirmed, grinning dumbly as his body crackled faintly. He pulled Len in for a deep kiss, gasping in faint surprise. He could taste himself on Len’s tongue, finding it thrilling and sliding his hands over his bare shoulders.

He’d managed to get Len out of his clothes, both of them naked and tangling together close. He paused when he felt an uneven bit of skin, Len tensing beneath his touch.

“Lewis,” he said softly, his eyes closing.

It was a scar, Barry realized, his fingers moving down and finding another. And another. He kissed Len firmly, finally understanding his hesitation to remove his shirt.

“I don’t mind them so much when I’m with you,” Len said quietly, smiling wearily. “Not when you look at me like I’m beautiful.”

“Because you are beautiful,” Barry sweetly insisted. 

“Mmm, clearly the coma has affected your brain,” Len teased, kissing Barry’s forehead. 

Barry snorted, playfully swatting at Len’s chest. “Oh, shush!”

“I love you,” Len purred adoringly, savoring the words with a happy smile. “Even with all that awful brain damage.”

“I love you, too,” Barry giggled, his face glowing with joy. He’d never felt this way about anyone before and his heart was so full that it ached.

“You’re sparking again,” Len noted, watching little arcs of light dance between his fingers and Barry’s skin. 

“I think it’s because I’m happy,” Barry said softly, gazing up into Len’s gorgeous eyes. He loved this boy more than anything in the entire world and there were so many wonderful things they had shared together. 

And yet, there was still one more thing Barry wanted to do, one very special thing. His pulse was starting to shake the bones of his rib cage, his mind made up as he said, “And I want to do it...”

“Barry?” Len blinked, certainly surprised and trying not to sound too hopeful. “Do what exactly?”

“It,” Barry said, biting his lower lip anxiously. “You know... I want to do it, it being sex, with you.”

“Barry,” Len murmured passionately, pressing a sweet kiss to his lips, his cock stirring between them. “Are you sure...?”

“Yes,” Barry replied breathlessly, nodding quickly. “I love you. I love you so freakin’ much. We’ve lost so much time already and I don’t want to wait-“

“There’s no reason to rush this,” Len cut in gently, caressing the side of Barry’s face. “I don’t mind waiting.”

“But I do!” Barry insisted stubbornly. “I’m finally awake and I get to decide what I do with my life and go after the things I want. No more coma, no more doctors... just me.”

“Then tell me what you want, Barry,” Len said firmly, his lips hovering over his, his breathing starting to pick up.

“I want you to make love to me,” Barry sighed in reply, his skin lighting up for a brief moment. “Please.”

“Okay,” Len said with a grin, kissing Barry eagerly. He only held the kiss for a moment, already pulling away and hopping out of bed.

“Wait! Where are you going?” Barry asked, bolting up in alarm.

“Need to get some things,” Len explained gently, pulling his pants on. “Definitely planned on stealing a lot of things on this ship, but your virginity was not one of them.” 

“Very funny,” Barry snorted, settling back down in bed and hugging his pillow. 

Len blew him a kiss, saying, “I’ll be right back.”

“I’ll be waiting,” Barry said, watching him slip out the door. He was buzzing with excitement, his nerves fried with the anticipation of what was to come. This was it. 

They were going to have sex.

Holy crap, they were going to have sex.

Barry jumped up and ran into the bathroom, quickly showering and brushing his teeth. He made sure every inch of his body was positively glowing, racing back out and shrieking when he ran into Cisco and Jolteon.

“Barry!” Jolteon squeaked in shock. “Where are your clothes!”

“Dude! I’m sorry!” Cisco cried, whirling around and covering his eyes. “We hadn’t heard from you in a super long while and we came through the connecting door to check on you!”

“We were worried!” Jolteon whined pitifully.

“It’s okay! It’s fine!” Barry said, throwing a towel around his waist. “Len and I were, uh, talking! Yes, talking! And, and he’s coming back to do some more talking!”

“What kind of talking makes you take all your clothes off?” Jolteon wondered out loud.

Cisco cleared his throat loudly.

Jolteon still looked confused before she started giggling, “Oh! _That_ kind of talking! Awww, Barry! That’s so sweet!”

Cisco still had his eyes covered, grinning slyly. “Well, hey! We’ll leave you crazy kids to it!” he laughed, blindly stumbling back towards his room. “I’ll be sure to send over some chocolate covered strawberries for you guys!”

“Oh, my God!” Barry groaned, pushing Cisco towards the connecting door. “Just go before he comes back!” 

“Have fun!” Jolteon giggled sweetly, waving her little paw. “See you in the morninggg!”

“Good night!” Barry huffed, quickly shutting the door behind them and locking it so they couldn’t come back in. He took a deep breath, whirling around to find the most incredible surprise.

The bed was freshly made and there were lit candles scattered along the floor and at the bedside. Len was stretched out in bed, wearing nothing but a smirk and holding two glasses of wine.

“Holy shit,” Barry gasped, glancing at the front door and back to the bed. “How did... how did you do that? My back was turned for like two freakin’ seconds!”

“Mmm, can’t tell you that,” Len teased. “Would ruin the surprise and I can’t have you knowing all my secrets just yet. Now come on, Barry Allen. I believe I owe someone some love making...”

“That someone is me, right?”

“Yes, it’s you.”

Barry squealed excitedly, practically leaping into bed. He nearly spilled the wine, gulping it all down in between hungry kisses. His towel fell away to Len’s gorgeous hands, their glasses put aside as they were emptied.

His stomach was burning with passion and his head swimming from the wine, Len easily sprawling him out on his back and kissing him deeply.

Len’s mouth was soon on the move, licking and sucking kisses all along Barry’s body. Barry was tense, unsure of what to do with his hands. He found refuge for them clinging to the sheets by his sides, gasping, “Oh, Len... what, what do you want me to do?”

“Stay just like this,” Len informed him gently, kissing his hip, “and let me take care of you. I have to get you ready...”

“Will it hurt?” Barry asked worriedly.

”Yes,” Len said honestly, “but I promise I will do everything I can to avoid it. We can stop any time you want. For now, just relax...”

Barry nodded, trying to get comfortable as Len stuck his head down between his legs. He moaned loudly when he felt Len’s tongue pressing against his ass, warm and firm, licking him slowly. He’d never realized how sensitive he was down there and it felt fantastic.

Len kept licking him, no intention of penetrating yet, just soft laps of his tongue. He went all the way from the bottom of his ass to his taint, teasingly licking at his balls before refocusing on his hole.

Barry was panting softly, his cock hard and twitching against his stomach. Even though he was on his back, he was dizzy and the room was getting too hot. He could hear the wet slide of Len’s tongue and his own labored breathing, crying out sharply when he felt something new pressing into him.

A finger, it was Len’s finger, pushing against the tight rim of his ass and slipping in. Only the tip, just a quick tease, Len asking huskily, “More?”

“Yes,” Barry groaned, surprised how broken he sounded already.

Len pulled away, grabbing a bottle of lubricant from the bedside and generously slicking up his hand.

Barry gasped when Len’s finger pushed inside, a delicious burn surging through him as goosebumps of pleasure prickled all over his flesh. He shivered, lost to the stretch of that single digit pushing its way deeper, watching his cock jump a little with every thrust.

Len was watching him intently, measuring his reaction and only moving when he seemed certain Barry was ready for more. 

Barry’s legs fell apart, moaning as Len buried his hand down to the knuckle, an ache beginning to build deep in his balls that made him shudder. Any discomfort was quickly fading, his eyes fluttering closed as Len fucked him so sweetly with his finger. 

“Mmm, you’re so tight,” Len praised, adding a second finger and kissing Barry’s groin. “Still okay?”

“Okay, yes, so okay,” Barry blubbered, his hands scrambling to hold the pillows behind him, his hair, anything he could as Len’s fingers stretched him out. It was weird and wonderful and he couldn’t get enough of it. 

Len scooted up alongside Barry, his fingers pumping harder, kissing his stomach and chest. He was still watching Barry’s face, cataloguing every sound and twitch, finding the perfect angle that made him whimper the most.

“Len,” Barry sighed, his hips jerking and cock throbbing, certain that he no longer had any control of what his body was doing. All he could do was breathe, inhaling raggedly, each breath broken by his soft cries.

Len mouthed Barry’s skin, sucking on his nipple and sighing eagerly, “If you’re ready... we can try. Or I can make you come just like this...”

“Want you,” Barry pleaded, shaking his head stubbornly, “Want you in me.”

“Okay,” Len agreed, carefully pulling his fingers out and crawling up for a kiss.

Barry didn’t realize how desperate he was for that affection, kissing Len eagerly and sucking on his tongue as his sore hole clenched between his legs. He held the kiss for as long as he could, whining as Len moved away.

Len petted his hair, his cheeks, his eyes shining with stunning emotion as he asked, “You ready, Barry?”

“Yes,” Barry whimpered, blinking away excited tears and smiling warmly. His stomach was twisting over and over with anticipation, nodding eagerly. “I’m so ready.”

Len shifted to roll on a condom, Barry’s nose twitching at the unfamiliar latex smell. Len slid up between Barry’s legs, resting his weight on his elbows and kissing him softly. “You can tell me to stop any time, okay?”

Barry touched Len’s face, smiling brightly as little arcs of light sparkled over his fingertips. “I know... but I won’t need you to. I love you.”

“And I love you,” Len said firmly, his hand guiding the head of dick up against Barry’s hole. He pressed forward, only the head slipping in and grunting quietly as he froze in place.

Barry gasped, his hands dropping to squeeze Len’s shoulders. Len’s cock felt so much bigger than he first thought it would be, wiggling his hips and trying to adjust to the new intrusion. The stretch hurt, but it was tolerable, pleading, “Come on... don’t stop.”

Len kissed him again, rocking his hips gently and pushing in more. He was being so patient, so slow, managing another inch before Barry jerked beneath him.

“W-wait!” Barry groaned, his body clenching down and refusing to give entry. The pain was sharp, his thighs shaking as he fought to relax in spite of it. “Fuck...”

“Are you okay?” Len asked worriedly.

“Hurts,” Barry whimpered, taking a deep breath. He kept breathing, in through his nose and out his mouth in short puffs, hating how hard he had to fight to keep tears from clouding his eyes.

“You’re doing so good,” Len praised, kissing Barry’s cheek, sliding his arms beneath his lean body. “Just breathe, baby...”

Barry turned to catch Len’s mouth in a messy kiss, hugging his neck tightly. He groaned weakly when Len gave him a little more, gasping as he pulled out and pushed back in. It was a shallow thrust, only a few inches, but Barry moaned with a passion he didn’t know he was possible.

This was it, they were having sex. Though the burn remained, he didn’t want to ever stop. He cried out as another thrust brought that thick cock deeper within his tight ass, nursing his discomfort in the heat of Len’s mouth. His legs were aching from being stretched in this position, trembling as he tried to shift into a more comfortable one. 

Len was right there to help him, shifting his chest upwards and slipping his arms beneath Barry’s knees to support him. He thrusted again, starting a steady rhythm now, sucking at Barry’s neck as he held him close. “Just like that... mm, just like that... fuck, you feel fuckin’ perfect...”

Barry whimpered, his skin reaching boiling levels of intense sensation, lost to Len’s cock moving inside of him. He didn’t even know if it was all the way in, but it felt so good. The pain was a constant reminder of how new this was, a trial of agony in the search of absolute pleasure.

Every sweet motion brought him closer to sheer madness, moaning desperately when he felt even more of Len’s cock pushing into his tender body. He had no idea what to do with himself, straining for an outlet for all the emotions building up in his chest. It was hard to breathe, groaning brokenly, “Len... oh, God!”

“Barry,” Len panted, his tone urgent. “I’m getting close... want you, want you to come with me...”

“Yes,” Barry wailed, his hands dragging across Len’s scarred skin, his hips jerking up from a surprisingly rough slam. His body trembled in reply, an insane craving for release rocking him down to the very marrow of his bones. “Want, want to come! Please!”

Len dropped one of Barry’s legs to reach between them to grab his cock. So much of Barry’s attention had been relegated to his hole, he’d nearly forgotten his throbbing dick. Len’s firm grip made him squeal, his head twisting back against the pillows. “Fuck! Len!”

“I’ve got you,” Len soothed breathlessly, stroking Barry quickly. He started thrusting harder, his breath turning into a frantic chant, gasping, “Barry, fuck, baby, yes, yes, come on! Mmmph! Fuck!”

Barry cried, caught between Len’s dancing fingers and his delicious cock pounding at his ass. It hurt, but somehow it was still so damn awesome, the pain diluted by ecstasy as he let himself submit to it completely. He screamed when he finally came, bucking up against Len as his vision whited out and all the lights in the room flickered.

Len purred Barry’s name, his own climax upon him and rocking their bodies through every thundering shudder. “My Barry, my beautiful Barry... fuck, I love you, I love you...”

“Love you,” Barry croaked, sobbing into Len’s shoulder. He was overwhelmed, the sweet joy of his orgasm leaving him with a dull pain between his legs and shaking with excess adrenaline. He was still sparking, sniffing sincerely, “I love you, too.”

Len embraced him, kissing him passionately and trying to very carefully pull out. He stayed close, pressing against Barry’s side as they kissed, murmuring sweetly, “You were incredible...”

Barry flushed, blinking up at Len as he laughed softly, “Me? You did all the work.”

“Mmm, maybe next time you’ll even take all of me,” Len chuckled affectionately.

“Wait, you mean...” Barry’s face burned red hot, stammering, “You didn’t, not all the, not all the way? You didn’t give me all of your, eh, thing?”

“I wasn’t going to hurt you,” Len replied sternly, kissing him reassuringly. “And it still felt really good. I swear, it almost felt like you were vibrating... you were amazing.”

“Yeah?” Barry grinned dumbly, sighing, “I liked it. Like, so much. Like, I can’t wait to do it again.”

“We have time,” Len purred softly. “Whenever you’re ready.”

Barry sighed contently, stretching out his sore legs and enjoying the warm silence bubbling between them. The glow of the candles was beautiful, listening to Len’s breathing settle was comforting, and the residual twitch of his spent muscles was firm evidence that this spectacular event was completely real. 

A few more moments and he could have easily fallen asleep. As still as Len was, it probably wouldn’t have taken long for him either. He was exhausted, physically and mentally drained, and yet...

“So,” Barry coughed softly, grinning cheekily. 

“Mm?” Len stirred, rubbing Barry’s shoulder.

“How ‘bout... if I’m ready now?”

“Now?”

“Uh huh.”

“Now is good.”

Len was happy to take Barry again, rolling him on his side to make love to him from behind and holding him tight. He gave Barry so much more this time, exploring different angles and speeds, wrecking him thoroughly. 

The lights all flashed and Barry’s skin crackled when he came once more, absolutely in awe from experiencing such fierce intensity. they whispered sweet declarations until neither one of them could keep their eyes open. Barry fell asleep in Len’s arms, warm and happy, not waking again until he heard an urgent jabbering.

“Time to go, time to go, timetogogogo!” Haunter was hissing impatiently, poking halfway out of Len’s chest and shaking him.

Len was already up and dressed, leaning over the side of the bed to kiss Barry sweetly, whispering, “I’ve gotta go.”

“Go?” Barry asked groggily. “Go where? What’s wrong?”

“Rocketsss,” Haunter growled angrily.

“Team Rocket?” Barry startled himself awake, sitting up with a jolt. “They’re on board?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Len insisted. “I’ll be fine, but I can’t stay here any longer. It’s far too dangerous now. If you need me, you know how to reach me.”

“But Len-“

“It’s not safe for me to be here with you,” Len sighed, leaning in for another kiss.

“Uh uh!” Barry pouted, pressing his hand over Len’s mouth. “Come on. Tell me the truth. Team Rocket is here? Why?”

“Working on their tans?” 

“Len!”

“I don’t honestly know,” Len drawled haggardly, “but several of their high ranking executives are on board. It’s who Mick and I came to rob. Don’t ask me for what because I will not tell you.”

“Len...” Barry grunted.

“I have to leave, Barry,” Len said, a flicker of regret washing over his face. “Enjoy the rest of your cruise. I’m sure I’ll be seeing you again soon.”

Barry finally allowed him to come back in for a farewell kiss, his stomach twisting into a worried knot, mumbling, “You’d freakin’ better. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Len replied with a happy smirk. “Won’t be much longer and this will all be over, I promise.”

Barry watched Len hurry to the door, Haunter zipping through the wall and into Cisco’s room. Len blew Barry a kiss as he quickly vanished away, the door shutting behind him. Barry was settling back down to sleep in, but he suddenly heard Jolteon shriek.

He threw on boxers and raced over to the connecting door, swinging it open as he shouted, “Hey, Jolty! What’s wrong?”

Jolteon came barreling towards him, leaping up into his arms and wailing, “Haunter slobbered all over me!” Her spiky fur was dripping, several pointy tufts slicked to one side from what must have been a very generous lick.

Barry laughed softly, carrying her over to the bed and using a towel to wipe her down. “Aw, baby girl! I’m so sorry!”

Jolteon whined, bristling and fussing as Barry tried to dry her off. “Stupid Haunter... he just ran in, slimed me, and took off!”

“He and Len had to leave pretty suddenly,” Barry explained, trying hard not to laugh any more at the miserable little Pokémon. “Maybe he just wanted to say goodbye?”

“Ulgh! He could have found some other way!”

Cisco came sleepily toddling in with Bulbasaur behind him, waving at Barry as he yawned, “Hey. Good morning! Len gone?”

“Yeah,” Barry said with a sad smile. “He is...”

“Aww, well that sucks. You guys, ahem, at least get to have an enjoyable evening before he ducked out?” Cisco teased sweetly. 

“Ohhh, so very enjoyable,” Barry giggled, blushing immediately and sighing dreamily as he flopped back on his bed. “Like, better than I could have ever hoped for and just... oh, my God.”

Cisco grinned, playfully smacking Barry’s leg as he laughed, “Maybe it’s a good thing he had to scoot! Otherwise, you two probably would have never left this damn room!”

“Probably not,” Barry giggled. 

“See, we need to use this time to relax and prepare ourselves!” Cisco declared. “A quick stop in Lavender Town is next, but then we’re off to Celadon City for a Rainbow Badge...”

“And then Fuchsia City for a Soul!” Barry chimed in.

“Saffron City after that!” Bulbasaur added with a smirk, knowing the plan by heart as they all did.

“Then the Seafoam Islands!” Jolteon giggled knowingly.

“And back to Veridian City for our final badge before we face off against the Elite Four!” Barry cheered, reaching up to give Cisco an excited high five. “We’re gonna be Pokémon Champions in freakin’ no time!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title By Redddd <3


	24. Feeling It (All The Way Down To My Cubones)

The remaining days aboard the SS Anne were relaxing, but Barry missed Len quite terribly. He thought about the special night they had spent together often, the vivid memory always making him shudder. He couldn’t wait to see him again, hoping it would be sooner rather than later.

When the cruise was finally over, Barry and Cisco hit the road again. Their Pokédex continued to grow as they went, finding more exciting species as they traveled to Lavender Town.

They could see the spire of Pokémon Tower ahead, a magnificent mausoleum that held the graves of thousands of fallen Pokémon. Somber but beautiful, Barry knew some of his mother’s Pokémon were entombed there and hoped to visit them to pay his respects.

He was about to mention it to Cisco when something else grabbed his attention. 

He saw two men in thick robes standing on the side of the road with a small booth set up. There was a pink Pokémon with a giant mustache with them and Barry knew he’d seen it before, but couldn’t recall where.

One of the men was wearing glasses, waving excitedly as he announced, "Come get your Lavender Town souvenirs here!"

"Souvenirs?" Barry questioned, slowing down to investigate the booth's wares. There were at least a dozen small stone vases, all different shapes and sizes.

"They're kinda pretty," Cisco noted, tilting his head curiously. "What are they?"

"Marble urns direct from Pokémon Tower!" the other man at the booth declared. "Full of lucky Pokémon ashes that are sure to bring you victory in battle!"

Barry gasped in horror when he realized these men had stolen the remains of cremated Pokémon, snapping furiously, "You stole urns from the Tower? That's not right! That's, that's downright evil! How could you sell them!"

"Well, duh," the pink Pokémon snorted. "Evil and profitable is kinda our fuckin' thing."

It was that moment that Barry realized exactly who they were dealing with, snarling, "Team Rocket! You freakin' jerks!"

"Drats!" Hartley snarled, whipping off his robe and revealing his Team Rocket uniform beneath it.

"How did he see through our awesome disguises?!" Axel growled, refusing to take off his robe and crossing his arms stubbornly.

"You take those urns back right now!" Cisco ordered, balling his hand into a fist.

"Or else!" Jolteon growled, jumping out of her basket and sparkling with bright zaps of electricity.

"Or else what?" the little Pokémon laughed, ripped off his mustache and revealing himself to be Jigglypuff. "What are you fuckers gonna do about it, huh?"

"Or else you're gonna get your freakin' butts kicked!" a voice called out, tiny and sweet, a petite brunette girl racing towards them from town.

"Caitlyn!" Barry gasped excitedly, recognizing the spunky young lady immediately, waving. "Hey!"

"Barry?!" she exclaimed, skidding to a stop and gawking at him. "I'd heard you were awake! I can't believe it! Wow! Hey!"

"Right?" Barry chuckled warmly. "It's great to see you!"

Axel and Hartley were slowly backpedaling, Hartley trying to stuff the urns underneath his robe.

"You, too! You look great! Coma really worked for you!" she said, eyeing Team Rocket starting to sneak off. "We'll catch up later, but first me and Mr. Sparkles are gonna handle this."

" _Mr._ Sparkles?" Barry questioned.

"He's all grown-up now! He likes to be called mister!" Caitlyn giggled, taking a Pokéball from her hip and throwing it up into the air. "Go, Mr. Sparkles!"

Her faithful Onix appeared, even more massive than Barry remembered. The stone snake towered over the trees now and lashed its thick tail, roaring fiercely, "Time to playyy!"

"That's right!" Caitlyn cooed, pointing over at Team Rocket. "Go get 'em, Mr. Sparkles!"

Mr. Sparkles lunged forward, whipping his long body at Hartley and Axel before they could grab any of their Pokéballs. The end of his tail smacked right into them, sending both men flying up in the air and over into some trees. 

Caitlyn jumped up and skillfully caught the urns as they fell out of Axel's robe, landing on her feet and flipping her hair with a triumphant smile.

Mr. Sparkles turned, his massive head dropping down to glare at Jigglypuff. “Playyyy?”

"Uh... no thanks! You ain’t really my type! Team Rocket blastin' off, yada, yada!” Jigglypuff exclaimed, quickly running away. He shook his fist, shouting, “We'll get you little shits next time! You just fuckin' wait!"

Caitlyn blew a raspberry, snapping, "Get lost, you little pink jerk! Don't you ever come back to Lavender Town!"

"Wow," Barry said, hurrying over to give her a big hug. "You and Mr. Sparkles were amazing!"

"Thank you!” Caitlyn beamed with pride, reaching up to pet Mr. Sparkles. “Team Rocket has been causing trouble for weeks!”

“Those jerks sure get around, don’t they?” Cisco grumbled.

“Yeah,” Caitlyn said, rolling her eyes. “Anyway, hi! What are you guys doing here? There's no gym in Lavender Town!"

"We came to see the Tower before we head down to Celadon City," Cisco explained, petting Bulbasaur's head.

"Ah," Caitlyn said with a knowing smile. "Gonna see Lisa while you’re there, right?"

"I mean, yeah, I guess, if, uh, if she's not busy," Cisco mumbled, blushing profusely.

"Aw, well, I'm so glad you guys came!" Caitlyn gushed, clapping her hands together. "You'll have to tell me everything about your journey! How many badges do you guys have? Are you close to being ready to face the Elite Four?"

“One thing at a time!” Barry laughed. “I will tell you everything you wanna know, just slow down!”

They walked their bikes into town while Caitlyn rode on Mr. Sparkles’ back, Barry doing his best to catch her up on all of their adventures. He told her all about their Pokémon battles and the badges they’d earned, their trouble with Team Rocket, and Len.

He could have gone on about Len for hours, not able to wipe the dreamy smile off his face for a second.

Caitlyn listened to every word, glad to catch up with her old friend. She inquired about Mick, Barry remembering how close the two of them were. He suspected she had a crush on Mick, but apparently nothing had ever blossomed between them.

“You know,” Barry said casually, “I’m sure Mick would love to see you, too. Him and Len aren’t gonna be running forever.”

“Maybe,” Caitlyn said with a shy smile. “We’ll just have to wait and see, I guess.”

Caitlyn led them towards the Pokémon Tower, the entrance crowded with townsfolk eager to have the urns returned. She passed them back to the tearful owners, hugging everyone as she went.

Mr. Sparkles coiled up a few yards off, watching her carefully. Bulbasaur and Jolteon scooted over to hang up with their buddy while Cisco and Barry parked their bikes.

“We still can’t go back in the Tower!” one of the townspeople said, clutching their urn anxiously. 

“Why not?” Caitlyn asked with a frown.

“There’s that really angry monster Pokémon in there!” another explained. “It just keeps crying and hitting everyone who tries to go in!”

“I could try talking to it?” Barry offered with a warm smile. “I’m really good at communicating with Pokémon.”

“He really is!” Cisco chimed in. “He’s, like, the best!”

“Are you sure?” Caitlyn asked skeptically. 

“Of course!” Barry replied. “I’ll have Jolteon with me if anything goes wrong. I think we can handle one Pokémon.”

“I’m coming with you,” Caitlyn said, calling Mr. Sparkles back to his Pokéball to bring along. "The Tower is a maze and you’ll need me to help you get through it.”

“All right,” Barry nodded, holding out his arms for Jolteon to hop on his shoulder. "Cisco? You coming?"

“You guys have fun with the monster!” Cisco said cheerfully. “Me and Bulba will be here. Guarding, uh, the entrance. Yeah. You know, just in case Team Rocket shows up again.”

“We’ll be back,” Barry chuckled, following after Caitlyn inside the Tower. 

Each floor was a massive mausoleum, every one more grand and lavish than the last. There were obvious signs of looting and destruction, crypts busted open and markers shattered everywhere.

“What happened here?” Barry murmured, his brow furrowing in dismay.

“Team Rocket,” Caitlyn replied with a scowl. “They’ve been trying to loot the Tower and every time I think we’ve finally run them off, they come right back again. They stole all the gifts and when those finally ran out, they started stealing the ashes.”

“Assholes.”

“Totally,” Caitlyn agreed. "They're horrible."

“Any idea what this monster Pokémon is all about?” 

“Some of the townspeople think it’s a ghost, an angry spirit of a Pokémon whose grave was disturbed. Whatever it is, it won’t let anyone back up on the top floor.”

“Well, then I guess that’s where we’re going!” Barry said, carefully stepping around some busted marble. “Sheesh, this place really is a mess.”

“It’s awful, right?” Caitlyn shook her head angrily. “It’s why I couldn’t leave. I got my first two badges and came here to see the Tower. The attacks had just started and I couldn’t go. Not when all these people needed my help.”

“That’s so sweet of you!” Jolteon chirped.

"You have a really kind heart," Barry agreed, patting his old friend's shoulder. "I'm sure these people here would feel lost without you."

"Thanks," Caitlyn blushed. "It took me so long to get away from my mother... I feel like I finally found my place in the world."

"What about becoming a Pokémon Champ?"

"There's still time," Caitlyn assured him. "Someone used to say it's never too late to follow your dreams, remember?"

"Wait, was that me?" Barry blinked.

"That coma really did a number on you, huh?" Caitlyn giggled, giving Barry a playful nudge. "Come on. We're almost at the top."

As they stepped around another broken monument by next set of stairs, Barry stopped short when he saw a tall figure in a fur lined coat. He'd know that silhouette anywhere, gasping, "Len?"

Len turned around to face him, Haunter rolling over his shoulders, grinning slyly as he purred, "Why, Barry. Fancy meeting you here..."

“I can't believe it!" Barry’s jaw dropped, laughing as he hugged him tight and kissed him. “Why is it whenever there’s trouble, I find you?”

“Just lucky I guess,” Len teased, his hands sliding down Barry’s hips, familiar and warm.

Jolteon rolled her eyes as they started making out, hopping down to the floor and getting a giant lick from Haunter. "Hi," she groaned, lightly swatting at him. "Ulgh, I missed you, too."

"Yessss, missed you, missed you!" Haunter was positively glowing, snuggling up against Jolteon's side.

“Oh, Len...” Barry murmured, blushing all over and getting lost in his lips, forgetting what he was supposed to be doing.

“Aaaaahem!” Caitlyn cleared her throat loudly, smirking sweetly. 

"Hello, Caitlyn," Len said politely, keeping his hands at a modest level and finally releasing Barry's mouth. "Good to see you."

"Likewise!"

“Hey, Caitybug,” Mick said with a warm smile, stepping down from the stairway where he had been hiding and wiggling his fingers at her.

“Mick!” Now it was Caitlyn’s turn to blush, eagerly rushing up to him and giving him a big hug. 

Mick was beaming, his big arms sweeping her right off the ground and hugging her close. "Been a long time."

"Too long," Caitlyn said, kissing his cheek bashfully.

"What a lovely reunion," Len drawled, smirking. "Now, let’s go see what that little monster Pokémon is hiding,” Len declared, taking Barry’s hand and leading him up the stairs.

"What are you doing here?" Barry pressed. "Seriously?"

"Team Rocket left behind a little something," Len replied honestly. "Mick and I are here to get it."

"Wait, is this why they keep coming back?" Caitlyn demanded. “Because they left something here?”

"Most likely," Len said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Once they know it's not here anymore, they should stop attacking the Tower."

“How can you be so sure?” Caitlyn frowned.

“If we’re wrong, we will personally return to stomp their asses and make sure they never fuckin’ come back to Lavender Town,” Mick promised.

“You’d do that?”

“For you? Fuck yes.”

Barry exchanged a big grin with Len, giving his hand a squeeze. He knew that look Caitlyn and Mick were sharing because it was the same one he and Len shared often.

As they approached the top of the stairs, a big slab of marble came flying at their heads.

“Duccccck!” Haunter screeched, zooming forward and blocking the marble. It shattered when it hit his body, Len grabbing Barry and taking him to the floor to avoid the broken pieces.

“What the crap!” Barry cried, throwing his arms up over his head to shield himself.

“Maaaamaaaa!” a shrill voice screamed. “Maaaaaaama! Mama!”

“Mama?” Barry blinked, turning to stare at Len.

“What the hell is it saying?” Mick shouted, backing down the stairwell with Caitlyn. “All I hear is ‘Cubone, Cubone’!”

“He’s crying for his mother,” Barry said, wiggling away from Len and advancing towards the voice. "He needs help!"

“Barry! Be careful!” Len hissed, crouching down as another rock came flying at them.

"Barry!" Jolteon whined, scampering away to avoid the debris.

"It's okay!" Barry said, moving forward slowly and calling out, "Hello? Hey, my name is Barry... you're looking for your mother?"

"Mamaaaa!" the Pokémon screamed, lunging out from a pile of broken monuments. He was small, standing on his hind legs and wielding a giant bone club. On top of his head was a large skull he had fashioned into a helmet, sobbing furiously, "I want my mama back!"

"I'm sorry," Barry soothed, holding out his hands to show he meant no harm.

"I don't know where your mother is, but I promise I can try to help you find her!"

"No! You can't!" the little Pokémon cried. "She's... she's..." He dropped the bone, his head hanging low. "She's gone."

Barry looked behind him, getting another look at all the clutter. The fragments had all been arranged very carefully and there were flowers laid out around it. He realized then it wasn't just a bunch of broken rocks; it was a grave.

He kneeled down slowly, saying quietly, "I'm so sorry about your mother. I've lost my mother, too... I know how much it hurts."

"Really?" the little Pokémon said, sniffing miserably and lifting up his head to stare at Barry.

"Yes, I do," Barry confirmed, offering a sympathetic smile. He gestured back towards where Len was crouching, saying, “This is my friend Len. He’s lost his mother, too.”

Len carefully approached, Haunter floating over and Jolteon crept up beside them.

“What’s your name?” Barry asked sweetly.

“Cubone,” the little Pokémon replied.

“What happened to your mother, Cubone?”

“Team Rocket…” Cubone cried, his little paws curling into angry fists. “They did it… they were trying to get into the crypts and she wouldn’t let them…”He started sobbing again, his little body shaking all over.

“Hey!” Barry bravely wrapped his arms around Cubone, hugging him tightly. “It’s okay. They’re all gone now. We’re gonna make sure of it.”

“Yes, we are,” Len added passionately, kneeling down to gently rest his hand on Cubone’s shoulder.

“I bet Caitlyn can help you make a special place for your mother here,” Barry said, smiling back at his friend. “A very special place for her to rest and you can come visit her.”

“And protect her,” Cubone said stubbornly, reaching under his mask to wipe away his tears. “And protect all the others. If Team Rocket comes back, I’ll beat the snot out of them!”

“That’s the spirit,” Barry soothed, smiling warmly. “It’s not going to be easy to live without her. Trust me, I know. I miss my mom all the time… but you can make a new family here.”

“I’ll be more than happy to help him,” Caitlyn said, cautiously stepping forward. “I wanna help take care of the Tower and all the graves here. This should be a sacred, safe place.”

“That’s what my mother would have wanted,” Cubone said sadly, cuddling against Barry’s chest.

“Is it okay if the townspeople start bringing their loved ones back to the Tower?” Barry asked politely. “There’s a lot of work to do and I’m sure they will all be willing to help you put your mother to rest.”

“O-Okay… if you’re sure they’re not gonna try and mess with her,” Cubone said hesitantly.

“I promise,” Barry assured him. “In fact, I’ll stay here with you until it’s all done.”

True to his word, Barry and Cisco remained at the Tower while the cleanup was taken care of. They helped move the debris out and repair all the broken crypts so that the urns could be returned. Barry personally help construct the monument for Cubone’s mother right there on the top floor of the Tower.

To his surprise, Mick and Len stayed, too.

Mick and Caitlyn were nearly inseparable and Barry was pretty sure he had seen them sneaking kisses when they didn’t think anyone was paying attention. Cisco teased Caitlyn every chance he had, loving how easy it was to make her blush, but definitely backed off whenever he saw Mick glaring his way.

Barry spent as much time as he could with Len, sharing passionate nights and cuddly mornings together. He was so happy for all of his friends, old and new. Caitlyn and Mick were joined at the hip and Cisco was enjoying his time exploring the Tower. The people of the town totally embraced Cubone once they understood why he had been so upset. They hailed his mother as a hero and he was able to lay his mother to rest.

Cubone was tearful when it was finally time for Barry and Cisco to leave, hugging them all and wishing them well on their journey. Caitlyn was going to stay behind and help him get settled in, but made Mick promise to come see her as soon as he could.

Mick and Len had gotten whatever it was they had come for although neither one of them would say what it was. When Len kissed Barry farewell, he told him that all of his troubles were going to be over soon.

“How soon is ‘soon’?” Barry asked, clinging to Len and wishing he didn’t have to leave.

“Soon,” Len replied simply. “We have one last little stop to make in Celadon City and then-“

“Really?” Barry grinned. “Wouldn’t you know it? That’s where Cisco and I are headed to next for our next badge!”

“Oh?”

“Yes!” Barry said excitedly. “Why don’t we travel together? We could try-“

“Barry,” Len cut in gently. “Listen… what Mick and I have to do in Celadon City is very dangerous. I’ve always told you that I care too much about you to let you be any more involved than you already are. Please trust me.”

“Len,” Barry groaned, pouting sadly. “Come on.”

“I love you,” Len said softly, leaning in for another kiss. “I promise we’re going to be together soon and all of this is going to be taken care of. No more running. We’ll be together.”

“I love you, too,” Barry sighed. “I’m trying to trust you, I am! I’m just… This has been so nice, us being here like this.”

“And we’ll get to have it,” Len assured him with a happy smile. “You just have to wait a little bit longer. Go get your badges and I’ll see you soon.”

“So… there’s no chance of me running into you in Celadon City?” Barry asked stubbornly. “Maybe not even for dinner?”

“Trust me,” Len chuckled. “Where I’m going? You’ll never come anywhere near me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 Title by Red! <3


	25. You May Think Me Oddish, But I Really Raichu

Celadon City was a thriving metropolis of skyscrapers and bustling with thick crowds of people and Pokemon. 

Barry had never seen a city so big before, quickly becoming overwhelmed on his bike and having to walk beside it to keep moving. He and Cisco stayed close, staring stupidly at the tall buildings all around them in complete awe.

“It’s amazing,” Jolteon whispered, her big brown eyes wide as she looked all around. “The people, all the colors… and oh, the smells! I smell food!”

“I smell smog,” Bulbasaur grumbled miserably, tilting his sunglasses up and reaching for his inhaler. 

Cisco helped him take a few puffs, saying, “That big building in the center is the Celadon Department Store. They have everything you could ever want for Pokémon. Clothes, shoes, massage therapy. Like, seriously everything.”

“Do they sell my Poképuffs there?” Barry asked curiously.

“Heck yeah!” Cisco replied with a grin. “They even bought the rights to some of the recipes so they can make them there on site! We get a portion of profits, you know, but still!”

“Wow,” Barry breathed, gazing up at the giant building. They were only a few blocks away, making their way there along the busy streets. “Isn’t this where Lisa was gonna sell her line of Pokémon beauty products?”

“Yeah,” Cisco said, tucking his hair behind his ear nervously. “I really wanna see her, but I dunno… It’s been so long.”

“I’m sure she’ll be happy to see you!” Barry said happily. “We can go say hello before we head over to the gym for our Rainbow Badge!”

“Badge number four!” Jolteon cheered, waving her paws in the air. 

“I can’t wait!” Barry exclaimed. “Almost halfway there!”

“You know, maybe we should do that first,” Cisco suggested. “Get the badge part out of the way, go ahead and see what’s up at the gym. I think the leader here uses a lot of Plant types, could be super cool!”

“You don’t wanna go see Lisa first?” Barry quirked his brows. “Are you really that nervous about seeing her?”

“No!” Cisco protested anxiously. “I just mean, uhm, I want to… uhhh…”

“Cisco, it’s going to be fine!” Barry insisted. “Lisa is going to be so thrilled to see you!”

It was not fine.

She was not thrilled. 

“Oh, there’s the boy who still believes my brother is a cold-blooded murderer,” Lisa cooed with sickening sweetness, drumming her nails across the glass counter in between them.

“Hey, Lisa!” Cisco said, grimacing and waving shyly. “Okay, for what it’s worth, I totally don’t believe that! I never did! And Barry said that Len’s trying to prove his innocence-“

“Ha! So, because Barry told you, you believe him over me?” Lisa growled, the tapping of her nails certainly about the shatter the glass.

“No! That’s not what I said!” Cisco protested.

“Ughhhh! Get out!” Lisa snarled, crossing her arms and scowling ferociously. “I’m so mad I can’t even think right now!”

“But Lisa-“ Barry tried to chime in.

“Both of you! Out!” Lisa screamed. “Out! _Out!_ ”

“I’m not going until you listen to me,” Cisco said stubbornly. “Lisa, I’ve been in love with you since we were kids and-“ He squeaked when a large security guard grabbed him, dragging him back towards the door.

Barry was escorted out behind him, no less gently, both boys finding themselves on their butts on the sidewalk. Their Pokémon were plopped down beside them, all of them hanging their heads defeatedly.

“Well, shit,” Cisco mumbled, dusting himself off. “That went about as well as I thought it was going to.”

“She’s really mad at you,” Barry said with a blink. 

“Yeah. She wouldn’t even give me a chance to talk!”

“Sorry,” Barry sighed. “I really thought you guys could make up.”

“It’s okay,” Cisco said, picking up Bulbasaur and setting him in his basket. “Ulgh. Let’s just go to the gym, okay?”

“Okay,” Barry nodded, waiting for Jolteon to climb up on his shoulder before they started to head out. “We’ll go kick some butt at the gym and hey, maybe we could try the check out the casino?”

“Casino?” 

“Yeah!” Barry pointed up at a brightly colored billboard. “There are signs everywhere! They have a casino here! And ohh, says they even have rare Pokémon as prizes!”

“That could be pretty cool,” Cisco mused. “But hey! Let’s not gamble yet. I wanna do something I know we’re gonna win. Badge first!”

“Totally!”

They arrived at the Celadon City Gym, spirits soaring and eager to battle. They parked their bikes and started to headed inside, finding their way being blocked by one of the trainers.

“Sorry,” she said, “you’ll have to come back next week.” 

“Next week?” Barry stared, his stomach clenching up miserably. “But, but why?”

“Erica, our gym leader, is hosting a ladies only training seminar,” the trainee replied. “No boys allowed!”

“Not even for just like one battle?”

“Nope! Look, if you want a Rainbow Badge, you’ll just have to come back later!” the trainer said, shooing them away. 

“What do we do?” Barry groaned once they were back outside. “Are we really gonna have to wait a whole week?”

“Well...” Cisco scratched his head and grinned bashfully. “They said girls only, right?”

“Cisco... what are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking we’re going back to the Celadon Department Store,” Cisco replied mysteriously. “I have a plan!”

The plan wasn’t good. 

It wasn’t very good at all. 

Even after cramming into the dressing room together with their new purchases and getting a wig, Barry wasn’t convinced that this was going to work. 

Still, there they were, in high heel shoes and flowing dresses, makeup on and heads held proudly.

“Wow,” Cisco giggled, helping Barry adjust his wig. “You make a really pretty girl!”

“Thanks, I think?” Barry laughed. “But did we really have to shave? Now my legs are all itchy.”

“Ladies shave!” Cisco argued as he brushed and curled his long hair. “I mean, most do. Some do. I dunno, it just seemed like the right thing to do!”

“You’re both very beautiful,” Jolteon purred encouragingly. “Let’s go back to the gym and kick some butt!”

The trainer let them in this time, not even batting an eye. The gym leader was a woman named Erica and she was in the middle of a class. They crept towards the edge of the crowd of ladies, waiting patiently for it to be over.

Out of the corner of his eye, Barry thought he saw someone creeping down one of the hallways. A flash of a long black coat and then nothing.

“What is it?” Cisco asked softly, noticing Barry’s distraction.

“I thought... huh.” Barry frowned, scratching at the edge of his wig. “You guys wait here a second. I’ll be right back.”

“Be careful,” Cisco warned, frowning as Barry snuck off to investigate.

Barry crept down the hallway, heels clicking as he went, trying to figure out where the stranger had gone. It seemed very suspicious, slowly turning a corner into a back room and looking around.

He felt a hand at his waist and shrieked, whirling around to start wailing on whoever had grabbed him.

“Ouch! For a such a lovely lady, you really pack a punch,” the stranger drawled, grinning slyly.

“Len?!” Barry gawked dumbly, staring at his handsome boyfriend in complete shock. “What are you doing here?”

“I could ask the same of you,” Len teased. “Cute dress.”

“Jerk.” Barry kissed him, hugging him tight. He melted in Len’s arms, sighing happily.

“Mmm, missed me?”

“Got spoiled being able to wake up beside you,” Barry said with a blushing smile. “I know it was only a few days... but what we had in Lavender Town? Eating breakfast together? Falling asleep with you? It was... it was just...”

“It was perfect,” Len finished for him, cupping Barry’s cheek and kissing him softly. “And we will have it soon, I promise.”

“But you can’t tell me what you’re up to because you’re trying to protect me and blah blah,” Barry said with a long sigh. He hugged Len again, blinking when he saw something glittering inside his coat. “Len?”

“Yes?”

“What is that?” Barry pulled his collar back, gasping when he saw Pokémon League Badges, four in all, including the Rainbow Badge. “You’ve been stealing badges?!”

“No,” Len snorted, swatting at his hand. “I earned these, thank you.”

“Wait, you’ve been battling?”

“Well, I did have to stake out all those gyms I robbed,” Len chuckled warmly. “What better way than to challenge the gym leader?”

“You’ve been beating all the gym leaders and then robbing them...”

“Yes.”

“I love you,” Barry laughed, shaking his head in disbelief. “You’re already halfway to being ready to challenge the Elite Four! And hey, how did you already get a Rainbow Badge?”

“You’re not the only one who looks good in a dress,” Len taunted, “although those legs of yours... positively sinful.”

“Len,” Barry whined quietly, squeaking when Len’s hands slid down his hips. “What are you doing now?”

“Thinking about dragging you into the nearest closet and seeing if you can finally take all of me,” Len purred without hesitation.

“As hot as that sounds, come on... Another closet?”

“Not many choices available at the moment, I’m afraid... and you do look so very pretty...”

Barry took about four seconds to make a decision. He grabbed Len’s wrist and dashed to the nearest broom closet, quickly shutting the door behind them and kissing him hard.

“You’re going to smear your lipstick,” Len mumbled, his long fingers reaching down to start hiking up Barry’s skirt.

“Don’t care!” Barry panted, shoving his tongue in Len’s mouth and kissing him harder. The thrill of knowing someone could catch them made this so much hotter, groaning when Len found the edge of his underwear. 

“Panties?” Len gasped. “Mmmm, _Barry_...”

“Len...”

“Turn around,” Len purred. “Face the wall.”

Barry pressed up against the wall as instructed, biting his lip anxiously as Len pushed his dress up. He could feel those beautiful hands sliding up his thighs and cupping his ass, groaning softly.

“Gorgeous,” Len sighed as he dropped to his knees behind him. He grinned, leaning forward and licking at Barry’s hole through the lace. 

Barry’s skin was instantly on fire, gritting his teeth at the wonderfully dirty sensation. He could feel the heat of Len’s tongue working against him through the thin fabric, each lick making him clench down with want of something more. 

Len was in no hurry, always dastardly patient, waiting several minutes before finally tugging the panties over out of his way. Barry’s hole was damp, twitching, and Len ate it like he was dying of hunger and nothing else could sate him.

Barry’s fingers clenched into tight fists, soon begging, “Len, please... please...”

“Think you’re ready for me?” Len asked huskily, a finger teasing around his hole.

“Yes!” Barry snarled, sweating and impatient.

Len was back on his feet behind him, his cock out and slick, kissing along Barry’s neck. He was already starting to push in, his hands moving to hold Barry’s hips and keeping his dress out of the way as he slipped inside.

The stretch was so familiar, so delicious, Barry not able to silence his moans as Len filled him. It was easier every time, always new and exciting. He reached back to lace his fingers with Len’s, crying out as the sensation intensified into something he hadn’t yet felt before.

Len was all the way in, every inch of his cock was inside of Barry and his thighs were shaking. He could barely breathe, his muscles aching with every inhale, moaning, “Oh, Len... oh, baby... it’s... it’s...!”

“I got you,” Len promised breathlessly, pulling out and pushing back, shallow thrusts designed to only please and not exacerbate that deep ache. “You look so beautiful, Barry... you did it, you took it all...”

Barry wept, frantic for the feeling to never end, wishing he could roll his body back, but it took everything he had to stay standing. Len was moving inside of him so sweetly, his skirts rustling with every gentle thrust, so full and happy.

“I love you,” Barry cried out, panting against the wall as Len made love to him. “I love you so much...”

“Love you,” Len replied, breathless and urgent, his cock starting move with more force. “Is this okay?”

“Y-yes!” Barry wailed, losing one of his heels and groaning as Len thrusted harder. “So okay, so fuckin’ okay! Fuck!”

Len was having trouble controlling himself, finally working Barry’s body over with every inch of his thick cock and loving every moment of it. It wouldn’t last long at this rate, the smack of their bodies colliding sure to soon draw unwanted attention.

Barry cried out when Len’s gorgeous hands found his cock beneath his skirtsg, curling around him and stroking him quickly. “Len! I’m, I’m so close!”

“Come on,” Len growled, the pull of his hand matching the slam of his cock. “Come for me...”

Barry’s toes curled in his heels, his head dropping uselessly against the wall as he orgasmed. Warmth and energy surged all throughout his body, lightning sparking and making the lights above them flicker. “Yes, yes, _yes!_ ”

Len was there with him, coming hard and pressing his forehead into his shoulder, panting haggardly, “Oh, Barry... I love you.”

“Love you,” Barry groaned, tired and hot, tilting his head back for a slow kiss. 

“Mm, you all right?” Len asked quietly, his icy eyes brimming with concern.

“I’m awesome,” Barry replied with a goofy smile. “I mean, I don’t know if I can walk, but wow... so very awesome...”

“You have a Badge to go win,” Len chuckled. “Need a few moments?”

“I need several,” Barry laughed, beaming sweetly as they kissed. He fussed as Len pulled out and got them cleaned up, smoothing his skirt back into place. 

Len even fixed his wig that had been knocked askew, brushing it out with his long fingers, purring, “Absolutely gorgeous.”

Barry blushed at all the sweet attention, dragging Len in for a sweet kiss. “I know you have to go,” he mumbled, “but I don’t want you to leave yet...”

“I know,” Len said, kissing Barry’s forehead. “I don’t know when I’ll be able to see you again, but please... just know you’re in my thoughts.”

“You’re about to vanish away again, aren’t you?”

“Sorry.”

Barry groaned, going in for one more kiss, saying earnestly, “I love you, Leonard Snart.”

“And I love you, Barry Allen.”

Barry closed his eyes, the door opening and shutting signaling Len’s quick departure. He looked around to find himself alone, sighing sadly to himself. His body was still warm from their love making, skin flushed and pink, leaving the supply room with a bittersweet smile. 

He found Cisco and the others, waiting their turn to challenge Erica when the class was over. They were both triumphant, adding a Rainbow Badge to their collection and leaving the gym on top of the world.

“We should totally hit up that casino to celebrate!” Cisco was cheering. “You know, once we get changed of course.”

“You don’t wanna keep your dress on?” Barry teased.

“It is pretty comfy... but no! We gotta look fancy for the casino! Come on! Are you keeping yours?”

“I might,” Barry said with a bashful grin. “Len really seemed to like it.”

“Aha! It was Len sneaking around the gym?” Cisco snorted. “I should have freakin’ known. Everywhere we go, there he is! It’s craziness!”

“Did you know he’s been picking up badges in every town he’s robbed?” Barry exclaimed excitedly. “He’s right on track with us to fight the Elite Four! He still wants to be Pokémon Champion like his mom!”

“That’s awesome! Not the robbing part, that’s bad. But I do think it’s great he’s battling.”

“Just think,” Barry said with a happy smile. “All of us going to Indigo Plateau together and leaving as Champions.”

“Hopefully without any murder charges,” Cisco mumbled quietly.

“Eh. Hopefully. Hey, before we go, you need to talk to Lisa.”

“I think she made it pretty clear she doesn’t want to talk to me,” Cisco said, frowning deeply. “She’s still mad at me.”

“But you don’t believe Len is guilty!” Barry insisted. “You never really did! I think it’s super important that you tell her that.”

“Come on...”

“I’ll talk to her for you! You can even use me as a human shield if you want to!” Barry playfully nudged him. “I want you to be happy, buddy. And I know you’ll never forgive yourself if you don’t at least try.”

“If you’re serious about letting me use you as a shield,” Cisco mused thoughtfully, “then maybe.”

“Hey! I’ll take a maybe!”

They got a room for the night, getting changed into dress shirts and slacks before heading over to the casino. Bulbasaur was more than happy to crash at the hotel, exhausted from the battle, but Jolteon was excited to go out. 

She even had Barry put a red bow in her hair by her ear and brush out her spikey fur.

Riding on Barry’s shoulder, they all strolled into the casino, feeling lucky and ready to play. Barry had no problem funding their chips, enjoying the rewards of having a very successful business, and they hit up the slot machines first. 

Barry let Jolteon pull the lever a few times, laughing when they lost and cheering when they won. They were having so much fun and the hours were flying by.

Cisco had moved over to play some of the other games, rushing over and clearly out of breath. “Barry! You’ll never believe... it! Oh, boy!”

“Cisco? What’s the matter?” Barry asked, gently scratching Jolteon’s fur. “Are you okay?”

“He’s... here!”

“Who?”

“Who do you... think?!” Cisco groaned, inhaling quickly. ”We we’re literally just talking about this.”

“Len?” Barry blinked, his heart skipping a few beats. “He’s here at the casino?”

“High rollers’ table,” Cisco panted. “He’s up there playing freakin’ poker with like millionaires and stuff! And you won’t believe who else is there with him!”

“Just tell me!”

“Giovanni,” Cisco hissed. “The President of Team Rocket!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title by Red! :D


	26. Sweet Victreebell

“What the crap?” Barry hissed, ducking down as if someone was going to hear them. “Like, the most evil dude in all of the world? And he’s up there playing poker with Len?”

“Yes!” Cisco exclaimed. “He’s gotta be in some sort of trouble!”

“We’ve gotta go help him!” Jolteon insisted.

“How do we get up there?” Barry asked, looking all around desperately. “There’s a ton of security guards!”

“Barry, you’re the freakin’ famous inventor of Poképuffs!” Cisco replied. “You’re rich! You could totally buy your way in!”

“You think so?”

“Yes!” Cisco began to stubbornly push Barry towards the exclusive level. “Now! Go save your man!”

Barry clung to Jolteon, shifting her up onto his shoulder. He nervously glanced back at Cisco before moving towards the high rollers’ area.

Two large guards stood in his way, eyeing him skeptically. One asked gruffly, “Can we help you, sir?”

“Barry Allen,” he said smoothly, trying to look as important as possible. “I should have a reservation.”

The two guards looked at each other quizzically.

“Barry Allen,” Barry said again. “Creator of Poképuffs? Come on. I should be on your list!”

“I’m sorry, sir,” the guard said. “I don’t have a list-“

“Well, you should! And I should be on it!” Barry declared haughtily. 

“Yeah!” Jolteon chimed in.

“Is this how Celadon City treats all of its important guests?” Barry raged on. “I should be drinking champagne right now, spending thousands of dollars, not arguing with you!”

“It’s really him,” the other guard whispered loudly. “I heard about him having a fit on the SS Anne!”

“Crap, what should we do?” the first guard hissed back.

“Let him in?”

“Uh... right this way, sir!”

“Thank you,” Barry snapped, holding his head high as they escorted him into the exclusive area. They showed him to a craps table not far from where Len was seated, trying to inconspicuously catch his attention.

Len was wearing a very dapper suit and looked very handsome, concentrating on his cards. He didn’t seem to notice Barry at all.

At the head of Len’s table was a tall, broad man with slick black hair. There was a red ‘R’ stitched into his jacket collar and a nasty smile curling his long mouth.

Giovanni.

Len appeared calm as could be, his pile of chips only rivaled by Giovanni’s massive stack. They were talking, even laughing, but Barry couldn’t make out exactly what was being said.

Barry drank and played a few rounds, keeping a watchful eye on his boyfriend. 

“Hey,” Jolteon whispered suddenly. “They’re leaving!”

“What?”

“Don’t look,” Jolteon hissed, using her paws to turn Barry’s head back towards the table in front of him. “They’ll see!”

“What are they doing?” Barry mumbled quietly.

“Giovanni is taking him towards the back,” Jolteon whispered. “Oh! No! I can see Hartley and Axel going in with them! This isn’t good!”

“We’ve gotta go,” Barry said quickly, trying to stand up as calmly as possible. “Whatever Len was planning, this can’t be part of it.”

“Hurry,” Jolteon said earnestly. “But, like, not suspiciously. Like, hurry very cautiously.”

Barry left the table, Jolteon guiding him towards the door she’d seen them take. It was locked, sealed up by an electronic keyboard. He frowned, asking quickly, “Jolty?”

“Got it!” she whispered, twitching her nose and zapping the lock. 

It opened and they slipped inside, finding themselves in a large and lush office. 

The room was empty except for Len, whirling around to stare at him in shock. “What are you doing here?”

“Helping you!” Barry snapped back.

“You have to leave!” Len snarled. “They left, but they will be back! They’re onto me!”

“I know!” Barry sighed. “I saw Hartley and Axel!”

“And you still fuckin’ came?!”

“I love you, you damn idiot!”

“I love you, but you have to go now-oh, fuck!”

The floor suddenly dropped beneath their feet, falling down a long tunnel and landing smartly on their butts in a small cell.

“Ugh,” Len groaned, turning to check on Barry. “You okay?”

“I’m okay,” Barry grumbled, rubbing his hip and looking around for Jolteon. “Jolty? Where are you?”

“Up here!” Jolteon called. She was being carefully carried down from the trapdoor by Haunter, giggling sweetly, “I caught a ride!”

“I helps, no fall for Jolteonnnn,” Haunter purred, gently setting her down next to Barry.

“Thanks!” she chirped, giving the ghost a sweet nuzzle.

Haunter blushed, guffawing bashfully. 

“Adorable,” Len said dryly, already on his feet and examining the door of their cell.

“What is this place?” Barry asked warily. “Some sort of prison?”

“Holding cells for Pokémon,” Len explained. “There’s a whole network of them beneath the casino. Team Rocket has been using it as a front to traffic poached Pokémon.”

“That’s awful!” Barry exclaimed, standing up with a pout. “You mean there’s probably a bunch of trapped Pokémon here?”

“Yes, but we’ll worry about them later,” Len said quickly, glancing back at Haunter. “Come on. I need to pick the lock.”

Haunter was busy cuddling with Jolteon, huffing in annoyance as he floated over to Len. He reached into his chest and pulled, a ghostly apparition of Len suddenly appearing.

Len’s body dropped to the floor, his spirit reaching through the door and into the lock. His hands went right through the metal, working away to open it.

“Okay. Wow,” Barry mumbled, staring at Len’s limp body. “That’s not disturbing at all.”

“I’ll be fine,” Len said gently. “Despite this plan going horribly off the rails, I think I can still make this happen.”

“What?”

“Take down Team Rocket and prove my innocence,” Len replied. “I needed the money to buy my way into the game with Giovanni. Lots of it. I had to get close to him and steal his key card to get down here, but eh... this works, too.”

“What does Giovanni have to do with this?”

“Guess it doesn’t matter now if I tell you...”

“Tell me what?”

“Team Rocket killed my father and framed me,” Len said with a scowl. “They always said they’d be back to get me for that job I ruined for them.”

“Professor Wells,” Barry gasped, remembering the foiled heist all too well. “They killed your father over that?”

“To frame me,” Len clarified. “I’m the one who took all the blame, remember? So, they set me up. Did a damn good job of it, too.”

“Oh, Len,” Barry sighed. “I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Len soothed, offering a warm smile. “I’m going to take care of everything, I swear. First thing is getting you out of here and back upstairs.”

“What? No!” Barry snapped. “I’m coming with you!”

The door unlocked, Len’s spirit dropping back down into his body and taking control again. He stood up, dusting himself off as he argued, “No, you’re not.”

“You really think you can take on Giovanni and all of them by yourself?”

”Yes,” Len snorted. 

“I’m not leaving without you,” Barry protested. “I can help you!”

Len made a face, obviously conflicted, finally saying, “All right, fine. But you run if this goes to shit. You and Jolteon just run. You’re not a part of this.”

“Yes, I am,” Barry insisted, pulling Len into a deep kiss. 

“Mmmph... stubborn.” Len allowed the kiss to linger for several moments before parting, taking Barry’s hand and bolting out of the cell. “Let’s go.”

“Wheeeeeee!” Haunter sang loudly, scooping up Jolteon and flying behind them. 

“Where are we going?” Barry gasped as they ran along.

“Giovanni’s office,” Len replied breathlessly. 

“How do you know which way to go?”

“I’ve been planning this for weeks!” Len scoffed. “Haunter mapped out the entire facility! Come on!”

Barry grunted as Len took a sharp right turn, running through the maze of tunnels without ever pausing. “What the crap!” he laughed. “Did you memorize this whole place?”

“Yes!” Len said, managing a small chuckle as they went. 

Haunter stayed right on their heels, still holding Jolteon tight.

“Up ahead, four guards,” Len panted. “Get ready!”

“Jolty! Start juicing up a Thundershock!” Barry ordered.

“You got it!” Jolteon snarled, ready for battle. She began to spark and shine, lightning crackling all around her.

They all rounded the last corner, four large guards standing in front of a giant set of double doors. The guards all jumped to attention, reaching for Pokéballs at their waist to attack.

“Now!” Barry shouted.

Haunter cackled, hurling Jolteon forward as she unleashed a powerful Thundershock. The lightning zapped all the guards, sending them flying all across the floor and groaning weakly as they passed out.

“Go, go, go!” Len pushed Barry and Jolteon forward to the door, crashing through it and quickly herding them all on the other side. He slammed it shut once they were all safely in the office, smirking slyly. “Nice work!”

“Thanks!” Jolteon chirped proudly, giggling when Haunter gave her a warm lick. “We make a pretty good team!”

“The guards won’t be out for very long,” Barry fretted. “Where to next?”

“The archives,” Len said as he hurried over to a door behind the desk. “Giovanni keeps recordings of every meeting he’s ever had, including when he gave the order to kill my father.”

“How do you know that?” Barry demanded, following after with a very concerned frown.

“Because Officer Jenny-“

“Ah, so,” a sneering voice suddenly cut in. “We meet again!”

Hartley and Axel were standing in the way, blocking entry into the archive room. Jigglypuff was sauntering up between them, snarling, “Hey, fuck faces.”

“Jiggly,” Hartley sighed haggardly. “We talked about the language.”

“Now you have to put a quarter in the swear jar,” Axel chided.

“Fuck you both!” Jigglypuff scowled, throwing up his little pink arms in frustration. “Can we please fuckin’ focus here?”

“Right!” Axel and Hartley exclaimed together, summoning Lickitung and Zubat to battle.

“These guys again? This is a joke,” Len snorted, smirking up at Haunter. “You know what to do...”

“Ice punch, punch, punch!” Haunter cackled, his fists freezing over into giant balls of ice. He went flying at Zubat first, swinging and knocking him through the air.

“Hey, you guys can’t have all the fun!” Barry laughed, pointing at Lickitung. “Jolteon! Thundershock!”

Just as Lickitung’s tongue launched out to attack, Jolteon unleashed a powerful wave of lightning. Barry could feel the energy pulsing from his own body fueling her hers, the arcs of electricity sparking all over the hallway.

It was big enough to even strike Zubat up in the air, taking the little bat down to the ground beside Lickitung. Jigglypuff was already turning around to run, leaving Axel and Hartley standing there stupidly.

They quickly summoned their fainted Pokémon back, Axel stuttering, “M-Maybe we oughta come back later...”

Barry stepped towards them, electricity sparkling over his body in sync with Jolteon’s, taunting, “I think it’s time for you guys to go... right now.”

“That’s an excellent idea!” Hartley exclaimed, grabbing Axel’s wrist and hauling butt after Jigglypuff. “Team Rocket, blasting off again!”

Len smirked triumphantly, Haunter swooping down to tumble along his shoulders and lick his cheek. He nudged Barry affectionately, saying, “We really do work well together.”

“Totally,” Barry agreed, taking Len’s hand and trying not to zap him too hard. “Now, come on. Let’s go get that evidence!”

Len nodded, leading Barry down the hallway into a small room filled from floor to ceiling with tightly packed shelves. There had to be thousands of boxes and not a single one was labeled. “Shit.”

“Which one is it?” Barry asked quickly.

“I have no idea!” Len replied, clearly exasperated. “Officer Jenny didn’t say anything about this! There should be dates! Something!”

“What does Officer Jenny have to do with this?”

“Officer Jenny,” Len said as he began to pull boxes off the shelf and dig through them. “She’s the only cop who was willing to believe me.”

“Wait, which Officer Jenny?” Barry scratched his head. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but there’s like a bunch of them. Like a whole bunch. And Professor Wells, but like, not him...”

“Pallet Town,” Len huffed, already moving to the next set of boxes and tearing into them. “She didn’t believe I killed Lewis. She knew it was set up and she agreed to help me if I could help her take down Team Rocket.”

“Okay, just tell me what to look for!” Barry started pulling down boxes to look, finding endless stacks of cassette tapes. 

“Ahem,” Giovanni’s voice politely cut in, drawing all of their attention. He was holding a small cassette in his hand, saying, “Probably looking for this.”

“How nice of you to get it ready for me,” Len drawled confidently, sweeping Barry behind him and stepping towards Giovanni. “I’ll be more than happy to take that on our way out of here.”

Haunter growled, his fists already beginning to ice over. Jolteon leapt forward, lightning rolling off of her back in slow waves.

“Silly of you to think you’ll be leaving at all,” Giovanni taunted, tucking the cassette away and grabbing two Pokéballs from his suit pocket. He flung them up into the air, two giant beasts emerging. “Go on, my precious ones… take care of our uninvited guests.”

The first Pokémon was a Sandslash, stocky and thick, his back covered in thick quills and two large claws on his front paws. He growled loudly, sizing up Jolteon and starting to stalk towards her.

The second was a Gengar, a massive ghostly fiend with bright red eyes and a wicked leer. He went right for Haunter, the two spirits flashing in and out of sight as they battled. Len stayed right with them, shouting out commands and trying to get at Giovanni.

“All right, Jolty!” Barry exclaimed, pointing at the burly Sandslash. “Thundershock!”

“You got it!” Jolteon chirped, charging up her body and unleashing a powerful bolt of lightning at Sandslash, but nothing happened.

Sandslash only looked mildly annoyed, shaking off the attack and rearing back to strike at Jolteon with his giant claws.

She squealed, nimbly dodging and shouting back at Barry, “Okay! Zap zap not working! Any ideas?”

“Crap!” Barry groaned. “He’s a Ground Type! Your electrical attacks aren’t going to work! Quick, try a Tackle!”

“On it!” Jolteon gracefully moved out of the way of another swing of Sandslash’s claws, scooting back to get a running start. She began to bolt forward, but he saw her coming and slammed into her first. She went flying across the room, stumbling into a box of tapes and yelping.

“Jolty! You okay?” Barry fretted, hurrying over to help her up. 

“I’m okay,” Jolteon groaned, fussing irritably as she struggled to get to her feet. “Crap, that hurt! He’s too fast, Barry!”

Barry looked to Len and Haunter, hoping they would be able to come help, but Gengar had them both backed into a corner. Pretty soon, Sandslash was going to have him and Jolteon pinned down as well. This wasn’t looking good at all. 

Jolteon was zapping all over with brilliant energy, asking quickly, “What if we charge up together? Hit him with everything we’ve got?”

“Let’s do it!” Barry agreed, curling his hands into fists and concentrating all of his energy towards Jolteon. “Come on, girl! Together! Thundershock!” 

The lightning flowed between them, brighter and brighter, Barry trying to focus every drop of energy to help fuel Jolteon’s attack. She roared furiously, a giant arc of electricity flying out from her little body and striking Sandslash dead on. It was so powerful that the shelves in the room shook and boxes went flying everywhere in the aftermath.

And yet, Sandslash still stood. He snorted, raising a clawed paw to dramatically dust himself off and smirked.

“Well… shit,” Barry mumbled miserably, trying like to hell to come up with a new idea. 

“Double shit,” Jolteon agreed, her ears flat against her head. “What do we do now?”

“Uhhhh…”

“Ahem! Did someone order an amazing rescue?” Cisco shouted triumphantly as he suddenly burst through the door, Squirtle and Bulbasaur on either side of him and ready to battle. Mick was with them, Throttle growling and poised to attack.

“Cisco! Mick!” Barry cried happily. “Yes!”

Squirtle immediately went after Sandslash, hammering him with Water Gun attacks until he was cowering at Giovanni’s feet. Bulbasaur looked especially pleased, tilting back his sunglasses and scoffing smugly, “Ha! Stupid evolved prick!”

Jolteon shook herself off and joined Bulbasaur and Squirtle to take on Gengar together. Throttle began to breathe fire, barking and howling bravely. They couldn’t hurt the giant ghost, but it was enough to distract him to let Haunter get in some nasty strikes.

Gengar finally had to retreat after a beautifully aimed Ice Punch knocked him silly, Giovanni summoning him back into his Pokeball and saying dryly, “Well, you know the old Team Rocket saying. Blasting off and all of that.”

“Not this time!” Len shouted, rearing back and punching Giovanni right across the face. He watched with great satisfaction as the old man crumpled to the ground, reaching down and snatching the tape out of his pocket. “I’ll be taking this now, thank you.”

“You, you hit me!” Giovanni looked absolutely appalled. “It’s one thing to duel with Pokemon, but actual physical violence? Have you no manners or respect at all?”

“Nope, sure don’t,” Len quipped, patting Giovanni’s pockets and pulling out a handful of badges. “I’ll be taking these, too. And probably taking your little gym over since you’re going to be in jail soon.”

“Earth Badge,” Barry murmured excitedly when Len handed him one. “Okay, definitely not how I was expecting to earn this, but hey, I’ll take it!”

“What about me and the rescue team over here?” Cisco pouted. “I’m the one who had the genius plan to run to our hotel room and come back with some more Pokémon power, you know!”

“Ahem,” Mick noisily grunted, staring at Cisco expectantly.

“Yes, and I brought Mick! Thank you, Mick!”

“Here you go,” Len drawled, rolling his eyes as he offered one to Cisco as well. 

“Hell yeah! Thanks!” Cisco high fived Bulbasaur, cheering, “Way to go, little dude! We have officially saved the day!”

Jolteon hopped up into Barry’s arms, squeaking, “Whew! Okay! Are we done with all the rescuing and the adventuring now?”

“Crap, I freakin’ hope so!” Barry laughed, grinning over at Len. “So… is it really over?”

“Yes,” Len said, holding the tape to his chest and sighing softly. “It’s finally over.”

“Good,” Mick grumbled, petting Throttle affectionately, “because we got some unfinished business back in Lavender Town…”

“I think we all have some unfinished business that needs tending,” Len mused, leaning in to chastely kiss Barry’s cheek. “But, first thing’s first.” He glared over at Giovanni, still slumped down on the floor. “Time to take out the trash.”

“Wait,” Barry gasped. “You’re not gonna… uh, you know…” He made a gagging sound and ran his finger over his throat. 

“No,” Len snorted. “Even though he definitely deserves it, I’m going to let Officer Jenny handle this. One set of murder charges is enough for a lifetime.”

Celadon City Police arrived after Len made a quick phone call, immediately taking Giovanni and all of his Pokémon into custody. They meticulously raided the underground prison and freed all of the trapped Pokémon, arresting the Team Rocket staff and clearing out the casino above.

Officer Jenny of Celadon City took possession of the tape from Len, promising to forward it to her cousin in Pallet Town and rescind the warrant for his arrest. Len was almost a free man, only a few legal formalities away from being cleared of all charges and Barry couldn’t be any freakin’ happier.

They gathered outside the casino, Len in particular relishing the sight of Giovanni being dragged away in handcuffs. He swung his arm around Barry’s waist, bringing him in for a deep kiss.

“Aw, what was that for?” Barry giggled, blushing from head to toe as Len continued to nuzzle his ear.

“Mmm, for believing in me… and meddling and generally being the most stubborn boy I’ve ever met,” Len replied with a smirk.

“Love you, too.”

Lisa had heard about all the commotion down at the casino, racing down the block through the crowd of onlookers and tackling her brother into a fierce hug. “Lenny!” she squealed. “You did it! You really fuckin’ did it!”

“Ooof! Yup!” Len staggered a little, but stayed upright, gently patting Lisa on the back. “I did. I had plenty of help, though.”

“Thank you, Barry,” Lisa gushed, beaming at him with a sweet smile. “I’m so glad everything’s worked out.”

Len cleared his throat, saying casually, “You know, we couldn’t have done it without Cisco.”

“Really?” Lisa quirked a skeptical brow.

“I wouldn’t be standing here if it wasn’t for him,” Len replied. “Cisco really came through for us.”

Lisa turned to eye Cisco, still suspicious, but she gave him a hug. It was hesitant at first, as if she wanted to pull away, but she melted in his arms after a tense moment. “Thank you… thank you for helping Lenny.”

“No big deal,” Cisco said softly, smiling warmly and hugging her close. “And I’m sorry, you know, if I ever made you think I didn’t believe Len. Because I totally did-”

“No, I’m sorry,” Lisa cut in, shaking her head frantically. “I should have listened, I shouldn’t have gotten so angry or thrown all of those shoes-”

“It’s okay! Really!” Cisco pleaded. “Lisa, please, just know that I care about you so freakin’ much-” 

“Oh, Cisco,” Lisa whined quietly, grabbing him by the back of his head and kissing him passionately. “Missed you so much...mmmph…”

“Aww, yay!” Jolteon cheered excitedly. “Does this mean they’re getting back together? This totally means they’re getting back together!”

“Definitely not sanitary,” Bulbasaur muttered.

Len pretended to look disgusted as they made out, sliding his arm around Barry’s shoulders with an exasperated groan. “So glad to see you two have reconciled.”

“I think it’s sweet,” Barry declared, playfully bumping his hip into Len’s.

Officer Jenny approached them then, saying politely, “Hey, guys. Sorry to break up the party, but Len? We need you to head back to Pallet Town.”

“But why?” Barry demanded, clinging to Len. “You got the tape! You guys know he didn’t do it!”

“He has to appear before the judge,” Jenny explained. “Shouldn’t take more than a few days, okay?”

“Barry,” Len urged, trying to comfort his boyfriend. “I’ll be back before you even have a chance to notice I’m gone. It’s okay-”

“No! It’s not okay!” Barry argued angrily. “Come on, this is crap! We just freakin’ took down Team Rocket and they’re still trying to drag you back to jail?”

“He’ll be in police custody, but not under arrest!” Jenny said quickly. “I promise we’ll get it taken care of as fast as we can.”

Barry did not look convinced.

“As soon as this is all settled, it’ll be time for our journey to begin,” Len soothed. 

“Our journey?” Barry blinked.

“You. Me. You and me… our journey together,” Len replied, kissing Barry’s lips softly. 

Barry closed his eyes, squeezing Len’s neck and mumbling, “Well, you’d better hurry up.”

“I’ll be back in a flash,” Len promised. “I love you, Barry.”

“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title By Red! <333


	27. Time To Go To Wartortle

Being back in a flash turned out to be more like the crawl of a Slowpoke.

It took longer than any of them expected for the courts to finally release Len, an agonizing stretch of several long weeks that drove Barry absolutely up the wall. He and Cisco continued on their journey to help pass the time, but it was still quite miserable for Barry.

When they went to Saffron City to battle the famed Peek-A-Boo and her Ghost Pokémon? Barry could only think of Len and Haunter, wishing they were here to see him and Cisco get their Marsh Badges.

Traveling down to the Seafoam Islands to claim their Volcano Badge, Barry was distracted by the alluring mental images of Len in a swimsuit, stretched out on the sandy beaches next to him.

At Fuschia City when they were victorious against James Jesse and his poisonous Pokémon, Len’s smile was the only thing on Barry’s mind. Even as he held his Soul Badge, his eighth and final badge, he couldn’t stop thinking of his boyfriend and how much he missed him.

He checked in with his father who was thrilled to hear of his victories, assuring him that he was going to come home a Pokémon Champion. He told Barry that his mother would have been so proud of him and Barry cried with joy. His journey was nearly over, and even though he was lonely, he did his best to keep his head up.

Along the way, he and Cisco had been able to greatly expand Gideon’s data with fantastic new Pokémon information, including all sorts of fantastic evolutions they had discovered. Their own Pokémon had grown so much, both of them now boasting powerful and diverse teams.

Barry’s Pidgey had grown up into Pidgeotto and again into a graceful Pidgeot. Squirtle became a Wartortle and then evolved into a fantastic Blastoise. Weepinbell, formerly Bellsprout, was now a towering Victreebel. The sweet little Vulpix he’d saved from a trap outside Celadon City was a gorgeous Ninetales.

Cisco’s roster now included a Primeape, a Poliwrath, a Slowbro, a Butterfree, a Golem...

And... well, a Bulbasaur.

Bulbasaur had stubbornly refused to evolve, content to remain just as he was. The boys had seen his potential in the evolved forms of Ivysaur and Venusaur, but Bulba was not interested at all. 

Cisco decided not to push him, claiming that Bulba would evolve whenever he was ready. 

“Just like with Lisa!” he’d said. “I had to wait for her to stop being mad at me, give her some space, and look at us now! Patience is the key!”

They were dating again, Cisco promising to return to Celadon City to be with her as soon as he was done with the journey. The Poképuff demand in the city had grown enough to support the opening of a brand new restaurant and Barry wanted his best friend to run it.

Mick and Caitlyn said they would visit for the big grand opening, happy to report that the repairs in Lavender Town were almost complete. Mick had pretty much flown back as soon as Giovanni was arrested, announcing his intentions to woo Caitlyn properly.

She was thrilled.

Everything was going wonderfully and everyone was so happy... 

but God, did Barry miss Len so damn much. 

“At least now we can talk on the phone,” Len reminded him during his latest evening call. “I know it’s not the same, but it’s still nice to hear your voice.”

“I know,” Barry sighed, sitting down on the edge of his hotel bed. “I just wish I could see you. Talking isn’t enough, you know?”

“Jollllllty!” Haunter suddenly screeched through the line. “Wanna talk talk talk to Joltyyyy!”

“Wait your damn turn,” Len scolded playfully. 

“Sorry, buddy,” Barry giggled. “She’s already asleep.”

Haunter began growling and screaming, his cries fading as he doubtlessly ran away from the phone in hysterics. There were several loud crashes and then abrupt silence.

“Should I wake her up?” Barry asked worriedly, glancing at where Jolteon was softly snoring beside him.

“Nah, he’s fine,” Len chuckled. “He just gets a little dramatic if he can’t tell her good night.”

“Aww! He’s so sweet,” Barry gushed. “They’re just the cutest, aren’t they?”

“Vomit inducing levels of cute, in fact.”

“You think it’s adorable, too,” Barry scoffed. “Hush.”

“Hmmph.... Maybe a bit.”

“So, how much longer are they going to hold you?” Barry asked, stretching out and getting comfortable. 

“Only few more days.”

“That’s what you always say!”

“I’m doing my best, Barry,” Len urged. “Please.”

“I’m sorry,” Barry grumbled. “I just miss you like crazy and I don’t wanna fight the Elite Four without you. I really thought we’d all be heading to Indigo Plateau together!”

“Mmm, wanna be there when I win?” Len teased.

“Ahem, I want you to be there when _I_ win,” Barry corrected, laughing loudly. He cleared his throat, trying to quiet down since Jolteon was sleeping.

“Hmmph, we’ll see,” Len huffed playfully. “So. You and Cisco still in Fuschia?”

“Yeah, still at the hotel and we’re gonna go by the Safari Zone tomorrow,” Barry replied. “It’s this awesome sanctuary where you can catch really rare Pokémon. I wish you were here so you could come with me.”

“I wish I was there so I could make you come,” Len taunted, his voice dropping to a low purr.

“Len,” Barry whined, his cock immediately twitching with interest. 

He missed Len’s smile, his hugs, his company... and definitely missed the much more intimate benefits of having a hot boyfriend. Trying to handle his frustrations in hotel showers just hadn’t been enough, his heart already starting to race.

“What’s wrong, Barry?” 

“You can’t, you can’t talk like that,” Barry whispered hurriedly. “I’m just, mmm, I’m getting a certain kind of way.”

“A certain kind of way that makes you want to touch yourself?” Len asked, dangerously seductive. 

“Maybe,” Barry gulped. “But I want it... I want it to be you.”

“I know, baby,” Len purred, “but just imagine it’s me. I’m there with you, kissing you, touching you... slowly taking your pants down.”

“Wait, are we really doing this?” Barry gasped softly, his cock beginning to throb now.

“Doing what?”

“Phone stuff! Like, sex stuff?”

“Do you want to?” Len asked innocently.

“Oh, fuck yes,” Barry replied breathlessly.

“Then go on and take off your pants,” Len commanded, husky and eager.

Barry flailed, struggling to kick off his pants and yanking the blankets over himself. 

Jolteon mewled sleepily in complaint and rolled around, soon drifting off again. 

“Okay,” Barry whispered, wrapping his hand around himself and jerking quickly. “I’m doing it, totally doing it. Right now.”

“Whoa, whoa,” Len said. “Slow down... this isn’t a race.”

“But Len!”

“Listen to me, Barry,” Len said, patient as always, “take your time. I’m going to do it with you... both of us, together.”

Barry whimpered but obeyed, listening to Len’s soft breath in his ear. He closed his eyes, trying to pretend his sweet boyfriend was here with him. 

“There,” Len praised, a slight hitch in his voice, “just like that... nice and slow...”

“Yeah,” Barry sighed, his fingers clenching and unclenching with each stroke. He imagined Len next to him, his gorgeous hands all over his body, kissing along his neck...

“I love you,” Len whispered, his tone strained. “I want to touch you, taste you... I miss you so fucking much...”

Barry could only moan, soft and stilted. He struggled not to move faster, sighing longingly as his thighs tended up. “I love you, I love you so damn much...”

“Wish I was there, don’t you...?”

“Mmm, God, yes... I miss you so freakin’ much, I’d give anything-“

There was a loud knock at the door.

“Fuck!” Barry growled, dropping his cock and pulling his pants up. “Someone’s at the damn door.”

“It’s okay,” Len soothed. “Just go see who it is.”

Jolteon was awake now, yawning and mumbling, “What’s going on? Why are you all blotchy?”

“I’m fine,” Barry said quickly, tucking his phone against his shoulder and trying to hide his raging erection. He groaned irritably, throwing open the door as he snapped, “What do you-“

On the other side of the door was Len, grinning slyly.

“Len!” Barry exclaimed, dropping the phone and dragging him into a big hug. He kissed him, grabbing onto his neck excitedly. “What are you doing here? You said it was gonna be a few more days!”

“Wanted to surprise you,” Len mumbled between heated kisses. “Missed you. Thought I’d head on over and see you...”

“Joltttyyyy!” Haunter was already zooming out of Len’s chest and diving towards the bed, eagerly pouncing Jolteon.

“Hey, Haunter!” she giggled, laughing excitedly as he began to lick the top of her head. 

“You lied to me!” Barry fussed, slamming the door shut behind them and pulling Len towards the bed.

“It was just a little lie,” Len protested, grunting as Barry pushed him down on the mattress. He pulled him on top of him, reigniting their passionate kiss.

“Hey, Haunter,” Jolteon said, “why don’t we go check out the hotel pool? Ahemmmm, give these lovebirds some alone time.”

“Pool, yesss, let’s go, let’s go, let’s goooo,” Haunter jabbered, scooping Jolteon up and holding her close. He stuck out his tongue at Barry and Len, blowing a very wet raspberry.

“Thanks, guys!” Barry giggled, wiping some of the slobber off his face. “Ugh, see you later!”

“Bye, Barry!” Jolteon called out, laughing as Haunter whisked her away. 

“You’re seriously such a jerk!” Barry chastised, yanking his shirt off over his head and rolling his hips down into Len’s. “Got me all freakin’ worked up...”

“Mmhmm, and practically tearing off all your clothes because you’re so desperate for me,” Len teased, long fingers dancing over Barry’s bare skin, helping him get his pants out of the way.

“Asshole!” Barry laughed, not able to stay mad at Len for long. He was too damn happy to see him. He groaned as Len bucked up against him, realizing he was just as hard as he was. “Oh, baby... Len...”

Len slowed down, his hand cupping Barry’s cheek and bringing him in for a sweet kiss. He took his time divesting them of their remaining clothing, slower still as they grinded together and kissed and kissed.

Barry moaned when Len got him on his back and ducked between his legs, bringing him almost immediately to orgasm. It felt too fucking good to even be embarrassed, his cock still hard as Len began to stretch him out with slick fingers.

When Len’s cock was finally slipping inside of him, Barry was about to have an absolute fit. It had been so long and Len always felt so perfect, clinging to his shoulders, chanting, “I love you, I love you, I love you so much!”

Len pounded into him as if he was trying to work off all the frustration of their time apart. Barry cried and screamed, throwing his head back into the pillows in total bliss. Len began to pace himself once he seemed satisfied with how much he’d made Barry moan, his thrusts slow and deep, kissing him adoringly with each roll of his hips.

Barry was a complete mess, the slow rhythm somehow even more maddening than the rough pounding. He whimpered against Len’s lips, gasping in amazement. Len’s cock was so deep, so good, and the friction of their bodies moving together was making his toes curl.

For hours it went on, Len keeping Barry right on edge, switching their positions often and always kissing him. His mouth, his shoulders, his neck, his chest, always showering him with affection. When they finally reached their end together, they were both sweating and exhausted, Barry crying out Len’s name so loudly he was sure the people back in Pallet Town heard him.

They cuddled, sticky and content, Barry gasping, “Wow... that... that was... _wow_.”

“I missed you,” Len said simply, grinning wide. 

“I can tell,” Barry giggled, stretching out his sore legs with a grunt. “Holy crap, that was amazing.” He peered up at Len, asking earnestly, “So, it’s really all over now? Charges are all dropped?”

“You’re looking at a free man,” Len confirmed, kissing Barry’s damp brow. “My record has been totally cleared, a little thank from the Pallet Town Police Department.”

“You can keep your promise now,” Barry said with a shy smile.

“Mmm, to be good?” Len tilted his head coyly, sighing loudly, “I don’t know. I mean, I was really good at stealing things. Like, _really_ good.”

“Len,” Barry warned. 

“Fine,” Len groaned dramatically, smiling sweetly. “I will be good, but only for you, Barry Allen.”

“I love you,” Barry gushed, beaming proudly. 

“I love you, too,” Len replied, smirking. “You know this means you’ll have to find some way to keep me distracted.”

“I‘m sure I’ll think of something,” Barry snorted, playfully swatting his hip. 

“I never did get to see you in your apron,” Len suggested. “Just a thought.”

“You’re totally on,” Barry laughed, snuggling up to Len’s chest. “Mmm, you’re really staying? Right?”

“Yes,” Len promised.

“Good. I want our journey to start, like you said... me and you.”

“I’m all yours.” 

“So, Safari Zone tomorrow?” 

“Absolutely,” Len nodded. “Still looking for one last Pokémon to fill out my roster before I beat the Elite Four and become the Pokémon Champion.”

“Ha!” Barry snorted. “Not if I beat them first!”

“We’ll see about that at Indigo Plateau,” Len taunted confidently. 

“Yeah, we will!” Barry grinned, lamenting, “You know, if I had to lose to anyone... losing to you wouldn’t be so bad.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s nice... because I’m totally going to win.”

Barry hit him with a pillow.

The impromptu pillow fight eventually turned into more snuggling, falling asleep in each other’s arms. Jolteon and Haunter returned at some point during the night, Barry waking up with both Pokémon wedges between him and Len.

It felt wonderful to wake up with Len, thrilled that they wouldn’t have to be apart any more. They got up together, showered, ate breakfast and got ready to head out to the Safari Zone.

Barry put on his vest with pride, all eight Badges shining on his collar. He smiled when he saw Len admiring him in the reflection of the bathroom mirror, asking sweetly, “See something you like?”

“Mm, see something I love,” Len corrected, wrapping his arms around Barry’s waist and kissing his cheek. 

“I can’t believe I really did it,” Barry said softly. “I have eight badges. And you have eight badges! This is so freakin’ awesome... I... sometimes I can’t believe it... I’m just so happy.”

“Believe it, baby,” Len purred, smirking happily. “Come on. We have Pokémon to go catch!”

They met up with Cisco and Bulbasaur, heading over to the Safari Zone to start their hunt. Only special Pokéballs could be used within the park and they were limited to one catch per run.

Cisco ran out of balls pretty quickly and didn’t catch anything. Len was much more patient and managed to catch a gorgeous Nidorina. Barry had almost given up and was on his last ball when he spotted a very handsome Nidorino.

He took his time, lined up his shot, and hurled the ball as hard as he could. The ball wiggled and twitched, Barry momentarily terrified that he was going to escape. The ball remained closed, his capture a success.

Spirits high, the boys got back on the road to complete the final leg of their journey. It was time to travel to the Indigo Plateau, home of the Elite Four.

It took them several days to get there, training their new Pokémon from the Safari Zone along the way. Nidorina turned into a Nidoqueen and Nidorino was a Nidoking by the time they arrived at the Indigo Plateau. They opted to stay one more night in a hotel to get some rest before the big battle, but Barry couldn’t sleep.

He was too excited, his nerves twitching and he kept catching himself crackling with electricity. After about the third or fourth time he’d accidentally zapped Len, he was reaching for Barry’s hand and grumbling sleepily, “What’s wrong?”

”Sorry,” Barry said quickly, “just sort of nervous, I guess.”

“Don’t apologize,” Len soothed, lacing their fingers together. “You’re going to do great.”

“Are you just saying that so I stop shocking you and you can go back to sleep?”

“Yes, and it happens to be true.” Len opened one eye to peek at Barry, managing a sleepy smile. “You’re the best trainer I know. You have nothing to worry about. I love you.”

“Thank you,” Barry murmured, touched by the sweet sentiment. “I love you, too.”

“Now go to sleep.”

Go to sleep Barry finally did, all the boys getting ready to head into battle. Cisco made sure Bulbasaur had an extra dose of allergy meds and rubbed his creams on while Len put on his coat, turning the collar up to show off his badges.

Barry made a note to himself to tell his boyfriend later how hot he looked in that damn thing, blushing when Len caught him looking and winked. He had a feeling Len already knew. 

He donned his vest, taking a deep breath and trying to get his nerves to calm before he shorted out the whole building. He thought of his mother, his father, all of his friends, and Len... his love for Len.

He had waited his entire life for this moment.

It was time. 

Together, boys and Pokémon headed out to the Indigo Plateau. It was a giant arena, practically a small city, the gates heavily guarded and the security tight. Their badges were all verified before they were allowed to enter an elaborate courtyard with three large doors.

“You will each enter a separate door to begin your challenge,” the lead guard informed them. “You will continue battling until all of your Pokémon have fainted or you are disqualified. Should you manage to win, you will proceed to the next battle.”

“Got it,” Barry said eagerly, giving Cisco a big hug. “Good luck! I know you can do this!”

“Hell yeah,” Cisco exclaimed, going in to give Barry a high five and shaking Len’s hand. “Let’s go kick some butt, dudes!”

“Good luck, everybody!” Jolteon chirped sweetly, nuzzling Bulbasaur and standing up on her hind legs to give Haunter a kiss on his cheek. “Take care! Don’t go getting yourself hurt, okay?”

“Kissssss, kiss, kiss, kisssss, Haunter got a kiss!” the Ghost squeaked, flashing and flickering, growing larger and larger until he had completely evolved. 

“Holy shit,” Len gasped, eyes wide as he stared at his transformed Pokémon. “Why, Haunter... you’re a Gengar!”

While still quite small by Ghost standards, the newly evolved Gengar was much bigger than Jolteon now. He scooped her up into a giant hug, smooching the top of her head as he giggled, “Gengar, yes! Yes, yes, yesss! Gengar’s Jolty!”

“Musta been some kiss, huh?” Barry teased, absolutely delighted.

Jolteon laughed and snuggled against Gengar’s cheek, cheering, “All yours, Gengar! Now, come on! It’s time for battle!”

Cisco stepped up to the first door, Barry to the second. Len was at the third, snorting as Gengar followed him, still carrying Jolteon.

“She can’t come with us,” Len scolded. “She has to go with Barry!”

“But, but, but my Jolty!” Gengar protested, hugging her so tightly that she squeaked.

“I’ll see you after the battle,” she promised, wiggling herself free and smiling up at him. “Okay?”

“Okay,” Gengar mumbled sadly, disappearing into Len’s chest.

“Are we ready?” Cisco called out, grinning from ear to ear and starting to open his door.

Jolteon hopped up on Barry’s shoulders, cheering, “Ready!”

“Ready,” Barry said, watching Cisco vanish into his doorway. He turned to watch Len open his, gulping nervously.

“Hey, Barry!” Len called out, his long coat whipping in the breeze around him as he paused in the doorway.

“Yeah?” Barry called back, his hand trembling on the knob.

“Good luck,” he said sincerely, winking slyly and blowing him a kiss.

“Good luck to you, too,” Barry replied, grinning as he finally opened his door. “I’ll see you on the other side... as a Champion!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title by Red!!! Wooo!!! Getting close to the end, my darlings! <333


	28. I’m Nidoking Of The World!

When the door shut behind Barry, his stomach flipped over into a dozen knots. He reached up to scratch Jolteon’s collar, taking a deep breath as he whispered, “Here we go...”

“We got this,” Jolteon soothed, butting against Barry’s hand.

Barry walked forward down a narrow hallway that opened up into a small coliseum. There was a large platform surrounded by water, a tall woman with glasses waiting for him on the other side. This was it. His first challenge.

“Lorelei,” he murmured, “Mistress of Icy Pokémon.”

“Hello,” she said politely, immediately summoning a Dewgong and pointing right at Barry. “Your first challenge begins now! Dewgong! Attack!”

“Jolteon!” Barry shouted. “Thundershock!”

Huge arcs of electricity crackled around Jolteon, hitting Dewgong dead on. It was a critical strike, the Pokémon fainting immediately.

“Let’s go!” Barry cheered, eagerly awaiting their next opponent.

Lorelei was furious, summoning up a fierce Cloyster. “This is far from over, little boy!”

“Thundershock, Jolty!” Barry commanded, ignoring her taunting.

Thundershock Jolteon did and Cloyster fainted instantly. Even the mighty Lapras and Slowbro were no match for Jolteon’s powerful electrical attack. Every single one had fallen from a single zap and Jolteon hadn’t once been hit.

Barry was feeling pretty confident, perhaps too confident, head held high even when Lorelei summoned Jynx.

Jolteon unleashed another Thundershock, expecting another knock out, but squeaked worriedly when Jynx brushed it right off. “Uh... Barry?”

“Crap,” Barry mumbled, trying to rack his brain. “Jynx isn’t Water... she’s... what the hell is she?!”

“You young fool!” Lorelei taunted. “This is why it’s so important to have a diverse team! You can’t depend on one single powerful attack!”

“Pssst,” Gideon’s voice suddenly hissed. “Hey... idiots.”

“What, Gideon?” Barry groaned. “Sort of busy right now.”

“Sort of busy getting your butts kicked,” she intoned dryly. “Just a friendly reminder that Jynx is a Psychic and Ice Pokémon.”

“But I don’t have any Psychic types... oh!” Barry grinned down at Jolteon. “Okay, little girl, you gotta go back for a second! It’s time for Ninetales to step up!”

“You got it, Barry!” Jolteon chirped, retreating while Barry summoned the fiery fox up to battle. She sized up Jynx before her, her plume of soft tails twitching in anticipation. 

“Ninetales!” Barry called out. “Hit Jynx with _Flamethrower_!”

“Absolutely,” she purred, opening her mouth wide as a geyser of flame erupted.

It was super effective, Jynx wailing and fainting immediately. Lorelei quickly called her back, scoffing, “I suppose I underestimated you, young man... good job.”

“Thank you,” Barry said with a shy smile, reaching over to pet Ninetales. “And thank you for helping us win!”

“My pleasure,” Ninetales chuckled, content with her victory and happily going back to her ball. 

Jolteon hopped up on Barry’s shoulder, excitedly chirping, “One down, three to go!”

“I’m ready for my next challenge!” Barry declared. “We got this!”

“You may proceed,” Lorelei said, waving towards a door behind her. 

“Thank you!” Barry said, practically sprinting towards the next battle. He found himself in another long hallway that led into a dark dojo, but there were rocks and dirt everywhere. 

This was Bruno’s arena, Master of Fighting Pokémon. 

The battle began immediately, Jolteon taking out both Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan. When Bruno brought out an Onix, Barry quickly tagged in Blastoise to keep the advantage. When Bruno brought out Machamp, Blastoise stayed in and wore him down with powerful water attacks and a fierce Tackle.

Bruno had to accept defeat and Barry was on top of the world. He was halfway there to becoming a Pokémon Champion! He and Jolteon ran through the door to the next battle, pausing to rest for a few precious moments. 

Agatha was next, a Mistress of Ghost and Poison Pokémon. Nidoqueen was able to defeat Agatha’s Golbat and Arbok, but then the Ghosts started coming and Barry had to think fast.

“I have an idea!” Jolteon said suddenly. “I know something that will work on Ghosts! I learned it from Gengar!”

“Okay! Go for it!” Barry cheered.

“Liiiiick!” Jolteon exclaimed, flying through the air and slobbering all over the enemy Haunter.

Haunter cried out and growled, the attack hitting hard.

“That’s awesome!” Barry laughed. “Go, Jolty, go!”

Jolteon was able to Lick her way to victory and Agatha finally surrendered. Barry was totally pumped, his entire body tingling with adrenaline as he and Jolteon moved on to the next challenge. They were were so close, so freakin’ close he could taste it.

He didn’t know how far any of the others had made it, but he was determined to see this all the way through to the end. 

Lance was his final opponent, the only thing left standing between Barry and claiming the title of Pokémon Champion.

“I’m ready,” Barry announced, stepping into the fiery arena. “Bring it on, Lance!”

“You may have defeated the others, but you are no match for the awesome power of dragons!” Lance warned, calling forth a giant Aerodactyl.

“Jolteon! Go!” Barry commanded, electricity flowing through them both as she charged her attack. “Thundershock!”

Jolteon unleashed a ferocious bolt of lightning, more powerful than any of her previous attacks, taking down Aerodactyl in one strike. 

“Oh, no! Critical!” Lance wailed, quickly calling Aerodactyl back and summoning a Dragonair.

This fight was tougher, Jolteon taking a few hits before she was able to win. She was breathless but ready to keep going, baring her teeth when her next opponent appeared.

A giant Dragonite loomed over her now, spitting out a fountain of Dragon Fire.

Jolteon just barely dodged it, charging up to retaliate as she cried, “I don’t think Thundershock is gonna cut it, Barry! We need to do something else!”

“Thunder!” Barry ordered, energy flowing through him to Jolteon. “Just, just use Thunder!”

“Thunder?! I don’t even know what that is!” 

“Trust me!” Barry urged. He could see the attack in his mind, perfectly clear, summoning even more energy to share with Jolteon. “Thunder! Now!”

“Okay!” Jolteon exclaimed, concentrating as lightning began to crash all around them. It was coming down from the ceiling in waves, a storm of epic proportions and each bolt was slamming into Dragonite.

Dragonite teetered and fell, fainting on the spot.

Jolteon’s spikey fur was still glowing even as the storm faded, residual arcs of energy zapping all around her.

Lance still wasn’t done yet, bringing forth a monstrous Gyarados to battle.

“Jolteon,” Barry breathed, eyes wide and eager. This was it. Their last opponent and it was a Water Pokemon. They were seconds away from winning it all. “Thunder.”

Again, Jolteon released a massive storm of electricity, lightning zapping the giant Pokémon and landing another a critical hit. Gyarados fell over, defeated, and Barry couldn’t believe it was really happening. 

It was finally here, his moment of glory.

“Congratulations!” Lance declared with a respectful bow. “You are the new Pokémon League Champion!”

Jolteon squealed, jumping all around and leaping into Barry’s arms.

Barry fell down to his knees, tears in his eyes and holding Jolteon close. “We did it! We really did it, baby girl!”

“Or... uh, you would have been if you had been a little faster,” Lance continued, scratching at his neck awkwardly. 

“Huh?” Barry blinked. “What are you talking about?”

“You see, there were three of you today. One challenger failed during the third round while the other breezed right through all of us. He’s already defeated the former champ-“

“Wait, someone else has already won?” Barry gasped. 

“Yes,” Lance nodded , “but League rules state he’s open to be challenged at any time if you want to-“

“Absolutely,” Barry said fiercely, up on his feet and his jaw set. “I am definitely freakin’ challenging!”

“Oh,” a familiar voice purred, “I was so hoping you would...”

“Len!” Barry should have known, staring in awe as his boyfriend approached from the back of the arena. “You really did it!”

“Mm, shouldn’t you be congratulating me?” Len teased, Gengar hovering over his shoulder as he stopped a few feet away. “I am the new League Champion, you know.”

“Not for long,” Barry said with a grin. “Leonard Snart, I’m challenging you for the title of Pokémon Champion!”

“I accept,” Len replied, holding his head up high. “And don’t think I’m going to go easy on you just because you’re madly in love with me.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Barry said with a smirk. “Let’s go! Nidoking!”

“Nidoqueen, you’re up!” Len called out. “Thrash!”

“Counter!” Barry ordered. “And then Body Slam!”

Nidoking easily flipped Nidoqueen’s attack back against her and slammed her to the ground. Back and forth they went, trading blows and counters until they were both exhausted and near fainting. 

“Quick, Nidoking!” Barry exclaimed, clapping his hands together. “You’ve got this! Submission!”

Nidoking grunted, hurling himself at Nidoqueen and pinning her to the ground. He refused to let go, keeping her legs bent at a miserable looking ankle until she had to tap out.

“Awesome job, Nidoking!” Barry praised, giving her a big hug. 

Len scowled as he summoned Nidoqueen back, snorting, “Hmmph! This battle is far from over. Think you’re going to be able to keep up?”

“With you? Pfffft!” Barry rolled his eyes. “Enjoy being Champion while you can because I am totally coming for you!”

“Mmmm, I love when you come for me,” Len teased slyly.

“Oh, God!” Barry squeaked, blushing vividly. “I didn’t mean like that! Ulgh! Stop that!”

“Let’s go, Pursian,” Len chuckled, a beautiful lavender cat leaping out in front of him. “Scratch!”

“Nidoking! Uh, uh, uh!” Barry was flustered, struggling to call out, “Counter!”

The command came too late, Nidoking taking the hit and falling right over with a whine.

“Shit!” Barry growled, bringing him back and glaring at Len. “Stop distracting me! That’s cheating!”

“It’s not my fault it’s super effective,” Len snickered, reaching down and scratching Pursian’s head.

“I’m gonna super your effective,” Barry grumbled angrily, hurling out his next Pokeball with a shout, “Come on, Ninetales! Fire Spin!”

Ninetales breathed out giant rings of fire, the flames closing in tighter and tighter until Pursian was fainting. 

“Ha!” Barry grinned triumphantly. “What now?”

“Oh, it’s on now,” Len warned, a hint of danger in his eyes. 

“Bring it!”

Len immediately sent out Cloyster and defeated Ninetales in only two rounds. Barry responded with Pidgeot and kept him flying high out of range from Cloyster’s attacks, wearing him down slowly. 

When Cloyster finally fell over, Len responded with Alakazam. His Psychic attacks were devastating, taking out Pidgeot and then Blastoise right after. 

Barry brought out Victrebel, keeping the Psychic Pokémon all tied up in vines so he couldn’t attack, draining him round after round. He knew they were both running out of Pokémon and the end of their battle was coming soon.

He had to keep pushing. He had to win!

Alakazam finally fainted and Len summoned a giant Lapras, smacking Victrebel around until she was also out. Barry only had one Pokémon left, but she was perfect for taking on that watery dragon.

“Jolteon!” Barry called out with a happy grin. “I choose you! Thundershock!”

Lapras was helpless against the electric attack, falling back in his Pokéball and leaving Len drawling slowly, “Well... here we are.”

“I’m on my last Pokémon,” Barry said, gesturing to Jolteon, “and I know you only have Gengar left.”

“True,” Len said, his faithful Ghost Pokémon emerging from his chest and rolling along his shoulders. “It really has been quite a battle... Barry Allen, you truly are a magnificent trainer.”

“So are you, Leonard Snart,” Barry said with a sweet smile, “but there can only be one Champion. Hmm, will you still love me if I beat you?”

“Of course,” Len said with a wink, “but we both know that’s not going to happen, so we have nothing to worry about.”

“Oh, we are so whooping your butt,” Barry laughed, pointing at Gengar and calling out, “Jolteon! Get ready!”

“Gengar,” Len drawled, nodding at Jolteon. “Ice Punch... now!”

“No,” Gengar snorted, twirling around in a circle and blowing a raspberry at Len.

Barry blinked, exchanging a confused look with Jolteon. “Did, did he just tell you no?”

“Gengar!” Len scolded lightly, crossing his arms over his chest. “It’s time to battle. Go on. You. Jolteon. Ice Punch.”

“No!” Gengar shouted, flopping down on the ground and crossing his arms, mimicking Len. “Not fighting Jolty. Not hurting her. No, no, no, nope, nope!”

“Gengar,” Jolteon giggled softly, “Come on. It’s just a battle! I know you wouldn’t really hurt me!”

“Nope,” Gengar grunted, turning his nose up into the air. 

Barry scratched his head, frowning as he said, “Huh. Well... uh... what do we do now?”

“I have no idea,” Len groaned, scowling down at Gengar. “Really? This is what’s happening?”

“Uh huh,” Gengar snorted, turning his head away from Len. “Not doing it, nope to the nope, nope, nope.”

“If Len’s Pokemon won’t fight and he has no other Pokémon to battle, he will have to forfeit,” Lance called from the sidelines. 

“Oh, come on,” Len groaned, throwing up his hands and fussing at Gengar, “I’m going to lose because you won’t fight your girlfriend?”

“Yup,” Gengar huffed defiantly.

“Aw, Gengar!” Jolteon purred, rushing over to hug him tight. “You’re the freakin’ sweetest Pokémon in the whole world!”

“My Jolty, mine, mine!” Gengar grinned, snuggling Jolteon close and licking the side of her face. 

Lance approached, holding out his hands as he declared, “Leonard Snart, I’m sorry, but you’ll have to forfeit the title.”

Len took a deep breath, planting his hands on his hips and pursing his lips at Barry. “Well...”

“Well?” Barry asked, gulping nervously.

“Well, I guess my boyfriend is the new Pokémon League Champion,” Len replied casually, a happy smile curling his mouth. 

“Holy shit, yes!” Barry cheered, running up to Len and tackling him into a giant hug. “Really? You mean it? You could totally contest it, we could have a rematch-“

“No,” Len said, kissing him firmly. “Barry Allen, you deserve it. Congratulations.”

“Congrats, Mr. Allen!” Lance declared. “You are Kanto’s new Pokémon League Champion!”

“We did it, Barry!” Jolteon shouted. “We won!”

Tears were starting to sting Barry’s eyes, clinging to Len’s shoulders as he cried, “It’s real, it’s really happening. I’m, I’m really a Champion!”

“Absolutely,” Len chuckled, squeezing Barry’s waist and swinging him around. “My gorgeous Champion!”

Barry laughed giddily, kissing Len’s cheeks, his brows, his lips. The kiss became heated enough for Lance to start clearing his throat to remind them they weren’t alone. “Eh, heh, heh, sorry!”

“No problem at all,” Lance said warmly. “Come on, Mr. Allen. It’s time for us to put you in the Pokémon Champion Hall of Fame. You, too, Mr. Snart. No matter how brief your reign was, you were still a Champ!”

“Let it be known to all I lost on a technicality,” Len announced, smirking sideways at Barry. 

“A technicality?” Barry scoffed as they followed Lance back out towards the main courtyard. “Even if Gengar had been willing to fight Jolteon, I still would have beat you!”

“Oh, you think so?” Len snarked.

“I know so!”

“Guess we’ll never know and we’ll just have to tell everyone you won because Gengar and I love you so much,” Len sighed dramatically.

“Hey,” Barry pouted, “I won fair and square, you jerk!”

Len snickered gleefully, grabbing Barry’s hand. “Maybe I was just going easy on you? Did you ever consider that?”

“I’m going to kick the crap out of you,” Barry warned, though the threat carried little weight since he couldn’t stop grinning.

“I look forward to it,” Len assured him. “Now come on, let’s get your name up on that wall.”

They found Cisco outside with Bulbasaur, exchanging hugs and tears aplenty. Cisco was thrilled with Barry’s success, watching proudly as they added his name to the Hall of Fame plaque outside the arena. 

Len’s name was added as a previous Champion, prompting Cisco to tease, “So, how long did you get to be Champ? Like ten minutes?”

“Longer than the time you have left to live if you keep that up,” Len retorted dryly.

“No death threats,” Barry chastised lightly. “We’re all friends now.”

“He is dating my sister,” Len pointed out. “I should be allowed some threats of severe bodily harm, at least.”

“Fair enough.”

Jolteon jumped up into Barry’s arms, watching them finish up the new sign with his name on it. She cuddled against his cheek, sighing happily, “I am so proud of you!”

“And I’m proud of you!” Barry exclaimed, hugging her close. “I couldn’t have done this without you, Jolty! I love you so much!”

“I love you, too!”

“So, if I wanna a crack at being Champion, all I gotta do is beat you?” Cisco laughed, clapping a hand on Barry’s shoulder.

“Yeah, but good luck! I’m not giving it up without a fight,” Barry replied with a grin. He looked up when Len’s arm slid around his waist, beaming happily. “Not gonna give you up without a fight either, you know. You’re stuck with me.”

“Funny,” Len chuckled, kissing Barry’s cheek, “because with you is exactly where I want to be.”

“Me, too,” Barry agreed wholeheartedly.

Back to Pallet Town they went, news of Barry’s victory arriving before they did. They were met by a huge crowd, confetti and streamers flying everywhere. Barry found his father as fast as he could, running into his arms and hugging him tight.

“You did it! I knew you could do it!” Henry cried, beaming with pride. 

“I wish Mom was here,” Barry sniffed, overwhelmed by the weight of his journey and too many emotions to count. “I’m so happy, but I just… I just wish she was here.”

“I know, slugger,” Henry said, kissing his forehead. “But she _is_ here, she’s always with us, and I know she’s so incredibly proud of you, too!”

“You did a fantastic job, Barry!” Professor Wells was gushing, surprisingly bright and cheerful. “Gideon’s Pokédex has over a hundred entries now! Your journey must have been incredible!”

“How many more do you think are out there?” Barry wondered. “Ten? Twenty? A hundred more maybe?”

“Who knows,” Len replied with a shrug, leaning over to kiss Barry’s cheek. “But I have a feeling we’re going to go find them.”

“Right?” Barry grinned. “Gotta catch ‘em all!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title By Red! (when she tells me what it is!) 
> 
> Edit: She told me! XD


	29. We’re Blastin’ Off Again!

It took several weeks for all of the excitement to calm down. Barry faced many challengers from all over Kanto who wanted to take his title and defeated them all. His reign as Champion was secure and he was so very proud of himself. He and his team of Pokémon were unbeatable although Len still insisted that he could beat him if Gengar would get over his little crush. 

Barry strongly disagreed, but Len declined all of his offers for a rematch.

Now that Barry’s journey was over, he was finally ready to bury his mother. He and his father picked out a lovely shaded spot, right next to Len’s family. The funeral was brief, but heartfelt, all of their friends coming to show their respects. While the occasion was sad, it was good to see everyone.

Cisco and Lisa came back from the restaurant at Celadon City and Mick and Caitlyn came all the way from Lavender Town. Nurse Joy and Professor Wells were there, even the Elite Four coming to make a brief appearance. When the services were concluded, everyone started heading back to town, but Barry stayed behind to watch the cemetery workers fill in the grave over his mother’s urn.

He bowed his head, watching the last of the dirt fall on the grave. He was sad, but there was something restless inside of him that finally felt at peace. His mother could be happy here. 

Jolteon nuzzled against his cheek, purring quietly, “I love you, Barry.”

“Love you, too, Jolty.”

Len wrapped his arm around Barry’s waist, kissing his hair gently. “Are you all right?”

“Yeah,” Barry said, smiling sadly. “I think so. I don’t know. She’s still gone, you know?”

“I do,” Len nodded, squeezing him a little closer.

Barry took a deep breath, clinging to his boyfriend and sighing softly. 

“I love you, Barry,” Len said, kissing his hair and holding him tight. 

“I love you, too,” he replied, offering a little smile. “Kind of funny…”

“What is?”

“This is where we first met,” Barry replied. “And just look at us now.”

“Mmm.”

“Almost makes up for all the bad stuff,” Barry went on, blinking away a few tears, “to know that this kind of happiness was waiting for me.”

Gengar poked his head out of Len’s chest to give Barry an awkward little hug before vanishing away again, but it was enough to bring a brighter smile to his face.

“You guys okay?” Mick grunted, hovering a few yards away.

“Yeah,” Barry replied, turning to wave at him. “We’re okay.” He left Len’s side to give him a hug, saying, “Thanks for coming, Mick. I really appreciate it.”

“No problem,” Mick said, patting Barry’s back. 

“Where’s Caitlyn?”

“She already headed back with Cisco and them,” Mick said. “Wanted to give you guys some space. I just… you know. Wanted to make sure you was all right.”

“Thanks,” Barry said with a sweet smile, glancing up when Len rejoined him. “Well, I guess it’s all done, right?” 

“Mmm,” Len hummed. “Ready to head back?”

“Yeah,” Barry said, his head drooping a little. He held Jolteon close, burying his face into her fur and leaning into Len. “I’m ready.”

“Got some whiskey waiting,” Mick said with a little smirk. “If you’re interested. Good stuff, too. Caity stole it from her mom.”

“I have the best friends,” Barry laughed, linking his arm with Len’s as they began to leave the cemetery.

The sky began to darken and an unnaturally cool breeze cut Barry right to the bone. He could feel a strangely familiar energy crackling through the air, stopping right in his tracks. He saw a flash of lightning and chills ran up his spine. He had felt all of this before, his eyes snapping up the sky and whispering, “Zapdos…”

“What?” Len blinked, frowning at Barry. “What’s wrong, Barry?”

Barry could hardly speak, pointing up at the sky and gasping, “Look!”

The Legendary Bird was there, hovering above them in a brilliant display of lightning and wind, screeching loudly as he began to descend. Barry could barely believe what he was seeing, even more amazed to see that Zapdos was not alone.

A rush of icy wind came zipping through, the chill Barry had felt before, a giant white bird flying overhead alongside Zapdos. This bird had smooth wings, tipped with icy blue crystals and a giant blue plume on top of its head. Its tail was a long sweeping mane of snowy feathers, curling in the blizzard it created as it zoomed closer. 

“Articuno,” Len whispered, clinging to Barry in awe.

Another bird was with them, sleeker and thinner, fire glowing on its wings and its tail. The heat was palpable, in direct contrast to Articuno’s chilly prowess, flapping slowly until it was on the ground next to the others.

“Moltres,” Mick grunted, his eyes wide and gawking.

“And Zapdos,” Barry murmured, slowly leaving Len’s side to approach the electric bird that had changed his life so many years ago. He wasn’t afraid; he was drawn to him in a way he couldn’t explain, reaching out to gently stroke his beak.

_Barry…_ Zapdos bowed his head, allowing the petting, somehow seeming to smile at the touch. _How you’ve grown…_

“It’s really you,” Barry said, tears starting to roll down his cheeks to be in the presence of something so fantastic. “I knew it… I always knew it was you.” He looked over to Moltres and Articuno, laughing softly, “And you brought friends?”

_So did you…_ Zapdos nodded towards Len and Mick.

“Why did you come back?” Barry asked softly, Jolteon hopping down from his shoulders and rubbing all along Zapdos’ feet.

_Never meant to hurt you with my gift._ Zapdos tilted his head, regretful and casting his eyes down at the ground. _I want to make it up to you… Had to wake up my brothers… We want to battle with you, Barry..._

“With me?” Barry squeaked, staring down at Jolteon in shock. “I can’t… wow… you, you really want to battle with me?”

_You… or with your friends, if you’d like…_ Zapdos turned to look at the others, cawing softly.

Mick had wrapped himself around Moltres’ fiery neck, hugging him tight as he murmured, “You are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever fuckin’ seen.”

Barry grinned, following Zapdos’ eye to see Articuno and Len.

Articuno had bowed his head to Len, allowing him to approach. Len couldn’t look away from the divine bird, Gengar daring to peek out and reach out his paw to touch his beak. Only then did Len finally reach out to touch him, stroking his long fingers down his neck and up over the icy plume of feathers on his head.

“Yes,” Barry agreed earnestly. “Please. Battle with us. We would be so honored.”

_Then choose…_

“Zapdos,” Barry said with a big smile, “I choose you.”

“Moltres, I totally choose you,” Mick grunted, still hugging the fiery bird tight.

“Articuno,” Len said reverently, his eyes damp with wonder, “I choose you.”

_It is done… when you need us, all you have to do is call on us… and we will be there for all the days you walk on this earth…_ Zapdos leaned in to give Barry a brief nudge, affectionate and proud, slowly moving to start flapping his wings. _Take care of yourself, Barry Allen…_

Barry stepped back, gasping as the awesome waves of energy crackling around them as the Legendary Birds began to take off. Articuno left in a spectacular display of icy winds and once Moltres was able to pry himself away from Mick’s tight embrace, he bolted into the air in a flurry of sparks and fire. The three birds circled overhead for a few laps, cawing out as they began to finally fly away.

Barry reached for Len’s hand, squeezing tight as they watched them vanish out of sight, breathless and grinning in awe. “Wow.”

“Did we just all get Legendary Birds?” Mick asked, still quite astounded.

“I suppose we did,” Len mused, trying to play it cool despite how obviously excited he was.

“You know no one is ever gonna believe us,” Mick snorted, shaking his head.

“Well, if they try to battle us, we’ll make believers out of them,” Len said smugly, gazing over at Barry with a wink. “Pokémon League Champion and wrangler of Legendary Birds. Look at you, Barry Allen. Not too shabby for a boy from Pallet Town.”

“Right?” Barry was absolutely beaming, still trembling from adrenaline of having experienced such an awesome encounter. “Not too shabby at all!”

They headed back to Barry’s house where their friends had all gathered for dinner, tears and drinks flowing, but smiles persisting through it all. The boys kept the surprise of meeting the Legendary Birds to themselves, but Cisco was quite suspicious. Barry promised to tell him later and he seemed to accept that for now.

Lisa was there to distract him and share the news of how great the restaurant in Celadon City was going. The grand opening had been a huge success and it was clear that neither Barry or his father was ever going to be left wanting for anything. Barry decided then and there to start a charity organization for neglected and hurt Pokémon. 

He would create it in his mother’s name and it would help abused Pokémon all over the world, like the ones they had freed from Team Rocket’s clutches. 

Henry was proud of him for taking on such a noble venture, pointing out that the charity could help fund Pokémon hospitals in small towns that didn’t have good access to resources like those in the bigger cities. Barry agreed, and asked his father to help him start planning.

Caitlyn was more than happy to offer her advice, also having traveled all across Kanto, suggesting several tiny towns that could benefit from such charity. By the end of the evening, they had an entire business proposal all worked out and Barry was absolutely thrilled.

What had started as a sad day had turned out to be full of blissful promise. He got to see his friends and spent so much good time with his family, his heart content and grateful for all the wonderful things he had in his life to be thankful for. 

Henry was going through old photo albums, showing off the amazing pictures from Nora’s career as a trainer. Barry hadn’t seen some of these pictures since he was little, finding it too hard to look through them. Now, with Len beside him and knowing his mother was at peace, it didn’t seem so bad.

“These are from when she visited the Indigo Plateau for the first time,” Henry said, passing the photographs around with a happy smile. “I remember how excited she was! To be there, helping train the Elite Four.” 

“Who’s this lady with her?” Barry asked with a puzzled frown, finding the same woman in several of the pictures with his mother. They looked like they were good friends, smiling and hugging. “Do you know?”

“Yes,” Henry said, his brow wrinkling as he tried to recall. “She was a young Champion your mother met… oh, darn it. What was her name.”

“Moira,” Len said softly, his eyes fixed intently on the photograph.

“That’s it!” Henry exclaimed, puzzled as he asked, “How do you know that, Len?”

“Because that’s my mother,” he replied, blinking slowly. “Moira is my mom.”

“Wait, our moms were friends?” Barry gasped, staring at the pictures with a new sense of awe.

“That’s incredible,” Henry said with a big grin. “I remember your mother saying that she always hated that they had lost touch…”

“And now they’re here together,” Barry said with a soft smile, reaching for Len’s hand and giving it a big squeeze. 

“And so are we,” Len noted, a tad somber as he leaned his head briefly on Barry’s shoulder.

“Yeah, we are.” Barry leaned into him, offering the photos over for Len to have a closer look. “Pretty amazing, you know?”

“Indeed,” Len replied, gently tracing over his mother’s face. 

They kept looking through pictures, enjoying the trip down memory lane together and the new knowledge that their mothers had once been so close. Barry decided it only made it even more clear that he was exactly where he was supposed to be, here with Leonard Snart.

There was a knock at the door, drawing all of their attention away. The hour had grown a bit late and they weren’t expecting anyone else. Henry got up to answer it, asking politely, “May I help you?”

Eddie the flower delivery boy was standing on the other side, dirty and exhausted, panting haggardly, “Is this the home of Barry Allen?”

“It is?” Barry blinked as he rose to join his father at the door. “Eddie? Is that you?”

“I’ve been looking for you everywhere!” Eddie exclaimed, grimacing miserably. “I lost track of you somewhere around Fuschia City and I’ve got all of these flowers for you! I was paid in advance and I intend to deliver!”

“Wait, how many flowers are we talking exactly?”

“I have a truck outside!” Eddie groaned. “I couldn’t keep hauling them around on foot! Some of them aren’t looking so great, I’m sure you understand, but I am delivering all of them!”

Len cracked a grin, drawling, “Your commitment to service is admirable, Eddie Thawne. I suppose this is a bad time to inform you that I’m going to be cancelling my orders.”

“Canceling?” Eddie squeaked.

“Any flowers that Barry receives in the future, I plan to give to him in person,” Len explained with a wave of his hand. “No hard feelings.”

“No, I understand,” Eddie said, his shoulders drooping. “I hope if that changes… that… that you’ll consider Thawne’s Flowers again in the future.”

“Absolutely,” Len promised.

“Well, then,” Eddie sighed, straightening himself back up, “I hope you all have a very nice evening.”

They all bid Eddie farewell, Barry making a mental note to send him a thank you card for all of his efforts. As the evening wore on, their guests began to filter away. Caitlyn and Mick left since they had such a long trip back to Lavender Town, but Cisco and Lisa remained. Len was there, of course, and Professor Wells was still hanging out, too.

Professor Wells was still gushing over all of the data that Barry and Cisco had been able to collect from their journey, pleading with them to consider taking another soon. “I know there’s more out there!” he insisted stubbornly. “I just know it!”

“Perhaps Len and I can take a little journey instead,” Barry suggested, knowing Cisco was set on returning to Celadon City with Lisa just as soon as he could.

“Oh?” Len quirked his brows curiously. 

“You did talk about wanting to take a journey with me,” Barry reminded him with a sweet smile. “Remember? Me and you?”

“I think that sounds like a wonderful idea,” Len agreed, placing a chaste kiss on Barry’s cheek. “On a scale of one to ten, I’d even say it’s an Arcanine.”

“Oh, no,” Barry groaned playfully, wrinkling up his nose. “Don’t you dare start with those awful puns again or I’m going to leave you right here in Pallet Town.”

“There’s no need to be so Tentacruel,” Len went on, grinning gleefully. “You know you love it when we Doduo this.”

“It’s ridiculous and you know it!” Barry snorted, shaking his head. He smirked, unable to resist teasing, “You really should start Seaking some new material.”

“Oh, please,” Len declared, his eyes twinkling with mischief. “My wit and humor are absolutely Hypno-tizing!”

“Really? That’s Oddish because I’m starting to feel sort of Drowzee,” Barry yawned dramatically. “Starting to Snorlax over here…”

“We both know how Farfetch’d that is,” Len snorted. “My awesome puns always leave you Weezing with laughter.”

“More like Koffing in agony,” Barry continued dryly, doing his best to keep a straight face. “You know, my only real Fearow is that it is never going to end.”

“There isn’t much I can do to Raticate your fears,” Len sighed, shrugging his shoulders back. “There’s nothing that can Tauros apart. You’ll just have to learn to live with it.”

“I’m gonna need you to shut your Meowth,” Barry warned, his stern expression starting to crack. “These jokes are getting absolutely Vileplume.”

“Ekans see clearly now that I’ll just have to keep Weedling you down,” Len said with a wink, reaching for Barry’s hand. “You’ll give into my Charmeleon sense of humor eventually.”

“I need to send you to a shrink and see if they can de-Scyther what’s wrong with you,” Barry shot back, starting to giggle.

“Oh, my God,” Cisco cackled, quite entertained by their banter, “you two really are freakin’ perfect for each other.”

“Mmhm,” Len hummed in agreement, wrapping his arms around Barry’s waist and pulling him close. “I’d like to think so.”

“Yeah,” Barry said with a bashful smile, kissing Len’s lips. “What we have, everything we’ve been through… It’s a Clefairy-tale come true.”

“So,” Len purred softly, “does this mean we’re gonna be hitting the road again?”

“I’m game if you are.”

“Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title by Red! Wooo! What a happy ending for everyone! Yayyyy! Wait, huh... there’s one more chapter left... hmmmm!!! XD


	30. I Love Mew (Mew Too)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue <3

Barry and Len journeyed from one side of Kanto to the other, racking up new and exciting Pokédex entries everywhere they went. From finding mysterious specimens in labs to resurrecting ancient fossils, there seemed to be no end to how many Pokémon they could discover. 

The challenges of their journey weren’t limited to discovering new species. Everywhere they went, aspiring trainers wanted to fight the new Kanto Pokémon League Champion. At Nugget Bridge, Barry faced five trainers in a row, all of them eager for battle. He easily defeated them without even breaking a sweat.

Him and Jolteon were at the top of their game, but it was getting a little… old.

It was like this everywhere they traveled to. 

Barry was starting to get tired of it. These trainers didn’t seem to care about their Pokémon or building relationships with them. They just wanted to brag that they had beat the new Champ. 

An old gambler outside of Saffron City tried to fight him, but Barry quickly grabbed Len’s wrist and dragged them both out of sight before he could issue his challenge. 

Barry wasn’t sure how much more he could take. 

“Heavy is the head that wears the crown?” Len teased tightly, kissing Barry’s cheek as they headed to Cerulean City in search of more Pokémon.

A few days had passed since Barry had fled from the gambler, sticking to less populated paths to avoid any potential battles. 

“If that means I’m sick of people coming after me, then yes,” Barry snorted. “I miss when battles were exciting and fun! I miss meeting trainers that really cared about their Pokémon.”

“You still care, though!” Jolteon chirped. “That’s super important!”

“I know,” Barry sighed, “but I thought being Champion was gonna be different than this.”

“Well, you could always forfeit the title back to me,” Len suggested.

“Yeah, not happening,” Barry scoffed. “I’m going to deal with it; I’m just frustrated.” 

Outside of Cerulean, there was a young boy playing in the grass with his pet Slowpoke. They were tumbling around, the youngster shouting, “Come on, buddy! Let’s try a Tackle!”

Slowpoke toddled over and Tackled him, both of them flopping to the ground and laughing.

“Good job!” the youngster cheered, hugging his Pokémon tightly.

Barry paused, watching the pair for a few moments, smiling warmly. “That,” he said, “that’s what I miss. The magic of building a friendship, building trust.”

“Why don’t you go battle him?” Len smirked.

“What?” Barry blinked, glancing down at Jolteon. “Come on. Jolty would take out that Slowpoke in one zap.”

“So, don’t,” Len pressed. 

“Huh?”

“You wanted to battle with a passionate trainer,” Len argued. “There you go.”

Barry blinked a few times before realization dawned on him. He kissed Len happily, laughing, “You are a freaking genius!”

“I know,” Len said smugly.

“What are we doing?” Jolteon hissed, clinging to Barry’s shoulder as they started walking towards the youngster.

“Battling,” Barry replied with a grin.

“Ohhhh!” Jolteon suddenly realized what was going on. “Let’s go!”

The youngster looked up as Barry and Jolteon approached, blinking in awe as he gasped, “Are those… are those all your badges?”

“Sure are!” Barry replied with a friendly grin.

“That’s so awesome! I wanna have that many some day! Me and Slowpoke are always training super hard!”

“That’s great!”

“He’s pretty much my best friend in the entire universe!” the youngster went on excitedly, petting the Pokémon with a proud smile.

“Aw, that’s so nice!” Barry said, kneeling in front of him so Jolteon could hop down. “This is Jolteon! She’s my best friend, too.”

“Hi, Jolteon!” the youngster exclaimed, waving and grinning shyly up at Barry. “Would… would you guys maybe like to battle?”

“I would love to!” Barry agreed instantly. 

The battle was long, but friendly. Jolteon didn’t use any of her electrical attacks, only physical, and she never hit Slowpoke with her full strength. 

Len watched from the sidelines, very amused, while Gengar stared down Slowpoke suspiciously. Any time he hit Jolteon too hard, the little ghost would growl and Len would have to pet him to calm him down.

The youngster and Slowpoke clearly had a great relationship, destined for awesome things in their future. They did great, both trainers finally called it a draw when both of their Pokémon were getting tired. 

“You’re amazing!” the youngster gasped, flopping down next to his Slowpoke as they both tried to catch their breath. “Like seriously, you could be a Champion!”

“Thanks,” Barry chuckled warmly, reaching down to shake the boy’s hand. “And thank you for a worthy battle.”

“Any freakin’ time!” the youngster said brightly. 

“I expect to see you out on the Indigo Plateau one day,” Barry said with a wink. “Take care of yourself!”

“You, too!”

Len stood up from where he and Gengar had been lounging in the grass, the ghost flying over to inspect Jolteon thoroughly. 

Barry took Len’s arm, waving farewell as they got back on the road, grinning from ear to ear. For the first time in so long, his heart was full of joy from battle. 

It had been so much fun.

After that, he didn’t mind as much if he encountered new challengers. He felt reinvigorated, head over heels in love with his boyfriend and finding new joy in battling again thanks to his encouragement.

They made time to visit Lavender Town, calling on Caitlyn and Mick to see how they were doing. 

“So!” Caitlyn grinned, excited to hear all about their travels. “How many Pokémon is Kanto up to?”

“One hundred and fifty,” Barry proudly replied. 

“That’s fuckin’ awesome,” Mick grunted approvingly. “So, what? That’s it?”

“Who knows,” Len replied with a light shrug. “There’s still a whole world out there to explore.”

“I’m sure we can find more,” Barry said, rubbing his hands together. “There can’t just be a hundred and fifty, there just can’t be!”

“Mmmph. Gotta catch them all, eh?” Len teased affectionately.

“Of course!” 

They hung out for the afternoon, but Barry was eager to start their travel again. After they said farewell to Caitlyn and Mick, they left Lavender Town and got back on the road once more. 

A little ways out, they decided to stop for a picnic. There was a lovely field with tall grass that looked particularly appealing, Barry rolling out a blanket for them to sit down on to eat.

After enjoying their meal, Gengar and Jolteon were soon snoozing in the sunshine, cuddled up together out in the grass a few yards away. Barry listened to Gengar’s snoring, stretching out on the blanket with a sigh. 

“Feeling better?” Len asked, rolling over on his side to face him.

“Yeah,” Barry laughed, a bright smile lighting up his face. “I really am! I know I’ve been sort of down about all the battling, but you know what?”

“Mm, what?”

“It’s still been time that I’ve gotten to spend with you,” Barry said sweetly. “I took that for granted. I should have been more grateful. We still have so much to make up for and… well, I’m just happy.”

“Good,” Len said, smirking as he leaned in for a kiss.

It started as a chaste touch of lips, but heat began to boil in Barry’s loins and he had to taste Len’s tongue. 

Len obliged, opening his mouth and letting him in, deepening the kiss with a soft sigh. He pressed close, crawling over Barry and straddling his thigh.

Barry wrapped his arms around Len’s neck, holding him in place and trying to hook his leg around his hips. The kiss was too hot, too passionate, and Barry quickly decided they were both wearing way too much clothing.

Len chuckled at Barry’s eager hands moving to tug at his coat, drawling, “May I be of assistance, Mr. Allen?”

“Yes,” Barry panted. “You. Naked. Now.”

“Out here in public?” Len gasped dramatically. “How scandalous…”

“Len!” 

“Mmm, guess I can’t keep the Champion waiting,” Len cackled, shrugging off his coat and kissing Barry eagerly.

“Less talking, more, mmmph, more making out,” Barry mumbled, groaning when their hips slotted together. The friction was fantastic, sliding his hands up Len’s shirt and stroking his back. Len was feeling up Barry’s side, nimble fingers teasing along his hip.

Len began to grind, slowly at first, only enough to make Barry hungry for more immediately. They were both hard, cocks pressing up against each other’s, Barry soon aching for Len’s touch. He scrambled to get their pants unbuttoned and opened up, shimmying out of his shirt in a blink.

Len took his time, stripping with purpose and neatly setting his clothes to the side. 

Barry was impatient, but enjoyed the show anyway, eyes eating up every inch of his boyfriend’s naked body. He licked his lips, grinning shyly up at Len. “You’re so damn beautiful.”

Len only smiled at the compliment, crawling back over Barry and positioning himself between his thighs. His arms slid beneath his shoulders, drawing him into a deep kiss. 

Barry could feel his skin flushing, loving the hot press of Len’s body against his own. He wrapped himself around him, his heart thumping away as Len stole away every breath with his passionate kisses. 

The urgency to get things moving was resurfacing rapidly, Barry whining quietly and bucking up his hips. Len made a soft sound in response, Barry groaning when he felt slick fingers pressing up against his hole. “Yes,” he pleaded, “Come on, Len. 

Len was seemingly in no hurry, content to work Barry open with tender strokes, sucking on the edge of his jaw and his ear. 

Barry closed his eyes, fighting off the desire to rush this and savor each moment. There was barely any discomfort, Len so intuned with Barry’s body that he knew exactly how and where to touch, how to make this feel so good.

The tips of his fingers moved along the most intimate of passages, Barry gasping sharply and his cock jumping against his belly. He drew his legs up, trying to gain some momentum and ride against Len’s hand. 

Len chuckled, deep in the back of his throat, teeth nipping at Barry’s earlobe and making him shiver.

As goosebumps prickled over Barry’s skin, he dragged his nails down Len’s back, grunting, “Come on…”

“Always in such a hurry,” Len lightly chastised, though the breathless quality of his voice proved he was just as affected.

“Please.”

Len didn’t make Barry wait any longer, unable to resist that urgent little plea. When he was finally inside of him, it made every frustrating second worth it. Barry grabbed onto Len’s neck to keep him grounded, each tender thrust threatening to send him zooming out into the clouds.

It was warm and perfect, Barry moaning Len’s name when he came. Len tumbled after into bliss alongside him, rocking his hips to wring out every last ounce of pleasure.

Sweaty and flushed, they traded little kisses and held each other close. Barry could feel Len’s heartbeat through his chest, as rapid as his own, smiling happily as they started to slowly come down together.

“I love you,” Len said softly, open and honest, nuzzling against Barry’s cheek.

“Love you, too,” Barry sighed contently, stretching out his long legs and lazily kissing him. “Mmm… love you so much…”

They stayed like that for several moments until Barry got the feeling that someone was watching them. It wouldn’t be the first time their Pokémon had seen them romantically tangled, turning his head and certain he would catch them peeping. 

But both Gengar and Jolteon were still snoozing, Jolteon’s ear flicking slightly and snuggling closer to the little ghost.

“What’s wrong?” Len asked breathlessly, frowning.

“I just had the weirdest feeling…” Barry shook his head. “Maybe it was nothing.” There was a quick hint of movement in the grass nearby, excitedly smacking at Len’s arm. “There!”

“Ow! What?” Len grunted as he pulled away from Barry, trying to follow what he was looking at. 

From out of the grass came a small, pink Pokémon. It had a short amount and pointed ears like a cat. As it came closer, Barry saw it had big blue eyes and a long thin tail.

“Hey there, little guy,” Barry said cautiously, still pinned beneath Len and quite naked. He blushed a little, waving and offering a friendly smile. 

“Mew,” it said sweetly, padding closer.

“Oh, is that your name?” Barry gently pushed Len off of him, grunting as he pulled out with a departing kiss. He sat up, studying the little Pokémon curiously. “Hi, Mew!”

“Hi,” Mew chirped, waving back with its little paw.

“Another Pokémon,” Len mused, propping himself up on his elbow and trying to cover himself with the blanket. “Mmmm… how many does that make now?”

“A hundred and fifty _one_!” Barry said excitedly, slowly drawing himself up to his knees.

“Pretty incredible.”

“Right?” Barry grinned, scooting closer towards Mew. He beckoned towards him, asking politely, “Hey, you wanna come over here and hang out with us?”

Mew looked skeptical, backing up a few steps. 

“Hey, it’s okay!” Barry soothed. “I promise we won’t hurt you. We love Pokémon!”

“Really?” Mew fidgeted.

“Totally!” Barry stood up suddenly. “Come on, we’ll just sit and talk-“

“Eeeeek!” Mew gasped, startled and turning around to run back into the grass.

“Oh, no! Wait!” Barry cried. “I didn’t mean to scare you! Crap!” He took off after Mew, shouting, “Hey! Come back!”

Len watched him fondly, laughing loudly and calling out, “You realize you’re chasing after a Pokémon without any clothes on, right?”

“I’m very dedicated!” Barry yelled back, racing through the field after Mew. “Come on, Len! Hurry up! Gotta catch ‘em all!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title by Red - the most wonderful and terrible muse, mistress of plot bunnies, and my very dear friend. I hope you all enjoyed this crazy ride! Thanks for all the love and comments, you guys are amazing! <3
> 
> See ya’ next ficcie!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [ART for: Catching A Cold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993614) by [cassandrasfisher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher)




End file.
